A Tale of Three Trainers
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: Taiichi wasn't trying to reach the top, or capture every Pokémon, he just wanted to travel the world making new friends, both human and Pokémon alike. Unfortunately all of that changed when he happened upon a mysterious girl within the Viridian Forest. With his childhood friend joining him not long after, Taiichi will find his journey will be anything but average.
1. The first step from Mt Cornet

**A/N:** I thought I should get this out there before Gen VI is released and I learn about the next 100+ new Pokémon(can't be a true Pokémon nerd without one of these on our belts, right?). So I'm going to be combining bits from the anime, the games, and the Adventures manga to create this world my trio will be traversing through. Oh, and the T rating is just to be safe, I know there will be parts later down the road that will get pretty dark like the manga.

* * *

The crowd was in an uproar in anticipation for the battle as the announcer got them hyped even more. "_The final match for our small tournament will begin soon. Let's not forget the many fabulous battles, but there can only be one winner. Now give another exciting round of applause for these two battle hardened veterans. In the red corner is a local favorite, grown and raised right here in the Hoenn region! Give it up for Jet!_"

The biker dude walked out, arms waving to the audience, "You know it! The Dark Master will show you what it's all about!"

"_And in the blue corner, an aspiring trainer roaming through the region with his eyes set on Fortree City, give your heart out to Taiichi!_"

His opponent walked out as the crowd roared with excitement. Sporting a red and white hat with a black Poké Ball symbol on the front, Taiichi was adjusting his black fingerless gloves. He was in a red jacket that had three horizontal dark grey strips and a white t-shirt underneath along with blue jeans and tennis shoes. He had a belt but it was obscured by his belt pack strapped on with a Poké Ball symbol on it. He was trying to hide a smirk he had on his face, lowering his head enough that his hat's bill could conceal it from his opponent. Jet did notice him lowering his head and hat though, "What's the matter kid, afraid I'll beat you pretty hard?"

"That never crossed my mind. I was just thinking how funny it is that she hasn't fought a single battle in this region until now." Taiichi pulled out a Luxury Ball from his pack and pressed the gold button on the band to make the Poké Ball bigger.

"Yeah, well let's see if we can't wipe that smirk off your face when I defeat you with one Pokémon!" Jet threw his Poké Ball, bouncing it on the ground, "Mightyena, time to punch out his lights!" The Mightyena that emerged from the ball let out a spine chilling howl before leaning forward, ready to strike.

"You obviously love your Mightyena. The coat is very lovely!" Taiichi moved his Luxury Ball close to his face and whispered to it, "Sorry you haven't battled yet, but now's your time to shine." Taiichi threw the Luxury Ball high into the air where it popped open and released a Serperior.

"_With the opponent's Pokémon on the field, Mightyena's Intimidate takes effect. Could this be the thing that decides the battle before it even begins?_"

"I'll even let you make the first move." Taiichi shouted to his opponent.

"Your mistake, kid! Mightyena, Fire Fang!"

Mightyena's fangs started to glow red before they were engulfed in flames as he rushed to his opponent. However Serperior didn't seem fazed, neither by the move coming at her or Mightyena's ability. At the last moment Taiichi finally gave Serperior a command, "Serperior, Aqua Tail!"

A wall of water wrapped around Serperior's tail as the Pokémon used it to cool Mightyena's fangs and stop the attack cold. Serperior then pushed Mightyena back toward his master, still holding her head up high and mighty. Mightyena wasn't hurt by the move, but he was angrier now. "You've got some moves, I'll give you that, but we won't lose! Mightyena use Torment!" Mightyena started howling, but Serperior continued to ignore him. "Now Mightyena, Shadow Ball!"

The dark energy of Shadow Ball started to build up in Mightyena's mouth before it was launched at Serperior. Serperior continued to remain where she has, unmoved as Taiichi finally gave her another command at the last minute. "Serperior, Leaf Storm." Serperior reared her head higher as leaves started to form and fall off her and turned into a torrent to intercept Mightyena's attack. The leaves stopped the Shadow Ball before the two attacks caused an explosion that blanketed the arena in smoke. "Time to play hide and seek!" Serperior rushed into the smoke, slithering her way closer to her opponent.

"_Folks this is one gung-ho trainer. He isn't even waiting for the smoke to clear before he attacks._"

"We can do the same. Mightyena, go in there with Fire Fang!" Jet was using Fire Fang as a way to help coordinate with Mightyena, however it seemed that Mightyena was still having difficulty finding Serperior in all of the smoke.

"Leaf Blade." Serperior struck Mightyena back out of the smoke. "What happened to wiping my smirk off?"

Jet was angry now, "I'll show you! Mightyena fire off as many Shadow Balls as you can! Smoke that snake out!"

Mightyena quickly lobbed dozens of Shadow Balls into the smoke hoping to hit Serperior. "You were calm when we started, but now you're just tripping over yourself. Serperior, end this with Leaf Storm."

"Ha! Even I know that Leaf Storm gets weaker after every use. Mightyena, hold up on the Shadow Balls until we see the leaves. Then we'll plow through and hit Serperior with your strongest one." His confidence quickly subsided as the Leaf Storm was twice the size as the first one. "What the? You can't use items in this tournament!"

"If you could see then you'd know I haven't left my square and Serperior hasn't left the smoke since she went in. This battle is over."

Jet yelled out, "Mightyena fire off Shadow Ball to stop it! Hurry!" but it was too late. The Leaf Storm picked Mightyena up into the air as he was trapped in it.

The leaves finally stopped and cleared the smoke from the battlefield. Mightyena was down and out. "_Amazing folks! Jet's Mightyena has been defeated! Can Jet come around from this defeat?_"

Jet grabbed his Poké Ball, "I'll do more then turn this around. I'll mortify him. Mightyena return." With Mightyena back in his ball Jet looked to it, "I'm sorry." Jet pulled out a new Poké Ball, "This one will definitely stop you. Let give them a showstopper Honchkrow!"

The Dark-type bird Pokémon glazed at Serperior with vicious intent. However Serperior was call back to her Poké Ball. "Thanks for everything, girl." Taiichi then pulled out a regular Poké Ball and tossed it out, "You're up, Swampert!"

Jet now had a smile on his face, "This is something we know how to deal with. Thanks for the easy win kid. Honchkrow use Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow fired a wave of dark energy at Swampert but instead of attempting to cancel out or dodge the attack, Swampert braced itself, using his powerful arms to take assault head on.

Swampert easily knocked the attack back, dispersing the energy as his arms were still steaming from the attack. "Alright Swampert, I thing Honchkrow needs a Waterfall or two. Don't you agree?"

Swampert slammed his hand down to the ground as his Mystic Water necklace started to glow before he let out a roar, "SWAM!"

The ground started to shake as cracks started to form around Honchkrow. "Honchkrow get into the air quickly!" Honchkrow took off but the cracks continued to follow Honchkrow as water started to stem from them now. Even as Honchkrow flew over Swampert the cracks continued to follow until a waterspout erupted. Honchkrow was able to dodge it but soon more spouts started to erupt as they tried to hit Honchkrow. "Honchkrow time we show this kid what we're made of. Use Brave Bird!" Honchkrow was enveloped in a blue energy as he dove down to attack Swampert.

"You know there's more than one reason why we created all of these waterfalls. Rock Slide." Swampert slammed his hands down into the ground again to create more water spouts to kick up the ground to try and hit Honchkrow out of the sky.

Honchkrow dodged and weaved between the water and rocks as he got closer and closer. "You think rocks and water will stop us? Honchkrow keep going!"

"Just what we wanted. Wait for it Swampert!" Swampert kept his eyes on Honchkrow as he came closer and closer. "Ice Punch!" Swampert's right hand started to give off an icy chill as he readied to hit Honchkrow. At his current speeds, Honchkrow couldn't divert his course. All he could do now was hope his attack could do it. As the two attacks collided a blinding white light filled the air as everything went quiet.

As the dust clouds settled Honchkrow was on the ground unconscious as Swampert looked down to him. "_Another win for Taiichi! It looks like this could be our new tournament champion._"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jet recalled Honchkrow to his Poké Ball as he pulled out his last one. "Let see you stop this one!" The Poké Ball landed and released a Sableye.

Taiichi also recalled his Swampert, "I think we have something to do that." He pulled out a Safari Ball and released a Kangaskhan. She had a Muscle Band wrapped on her left arm as she pumped both arms and the baby in her pouch imitated her.

Kangaskhan turned around and pulled her baby out of her pouch and placed her onto Taiichi's head. Jet however wasn't going to wait for her to finish, "Sableye, Toxic!" Sableye fired several blobs of poisonous goo from his mouth and toward Kangaskhan who seemed too preoccupied with ensuring her child was secured on top of Taiichi's hat.

Kangaskhan's baby started pointing directly at the poison but Kangaskhan didn't turn. Instead she slammed her tail into the ground to force a slab up to take the goo for her. Kangaskhan then used her elbow to smash the slab to bits as she now turned to Sableye with a menacing glare. "You really shouldn't have done that. Now you made her angry. Looks like she's using Mega Punch."

"Ha! Like a Normal-type can touch a Ghost! Sableye, you can take this!" The one foot high Pokémon grinned as Kangaskhan fist was just on top of it. Instead of passing through as Jet and Sableye expected, Kangaskhan's Mega Punch actually made contact and knocked Sableye back. "What the… But how?"

"She has the ability to knock Ghost-types around with attacks that should normally pass through them. Like I said, you really shouldn't have made her mad. I let her rampage against the opponent in a one-on-one battle." Now Sableye was falling back as Kangaskhan continued to punch at it and her baby was imitating her every attack while balancing on Taiichi's head.

Jet was grit his teeth as he tried to think, "I can't use my best Ghost moves against her. But we still have an attack or two we can use. Sableye unleash your Power Gem!" Sableye jumped into the air as the gem on his chest started to glow brightly before it fired off a white beam at Kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan stopped as her raised her arm and waited for the attack. Kangaskhan slammed the attack down into the ground. Kangaskhan then jumped up to Sableye and slammed him back down to the ground with her fist. Taiichi wasn't even commanding her as he was playing with Kangaskhan's baby, "Two Brick Breaks in a row? She must really be angry."

Sableye crawled out of the hole it was put into. Kangaskhan was ready to hit him again waiting to see if Sableye was capable of continuing. However Sableye only had enough strength to pull himself out of the ground only to collapse a few inches from the hole. "_There you have it ladies and gentlemen, stunning victory after victory, the winner of the tournament is Taiichi!_"

_It's amazing how far we've come considering how this journey started. Nothing like how most trainers start their journeys that's for sure._

* * *

**Eight Years Ago…**

A five-year-old girl was running through the woods trying to keep up, "HEY! Taiichi! Wait up!"

"Come on, I know you can keep up, Mizu!"

"Stop calling me that! You know that's not my name!"

He continued to laugh as he ran ahead while making sure she was still within his sight until he ran into something. Taiichi fell to the ground as he tried to see what he rammed into. The girl finally caught up to him, making sure he was okay, "Taiichi! Taiichi, are you alright?"

"Tor…" A tree was moving as the Pokémon it was on was above him too.

Taiichi smiled, "Looks like you caught up to us, Torterra!"

"Torterra!" With a smile, Torterra helped Taiichi back to his feet before lowering himself down for the two kids to get onto his back.

The girl was pouting on the trip back, "I can't believe he found us so fast! We should have heard him stomping around!"

Taiichi was leaning against Torterra's tree, "Well he is the Continent Pokémon. Maybe he found a way to travel around, or through, the world and wait for us Mizu."

"Stop calling me Mizu! You know my name is Mizuki! Do you want me to start calling you Tai?!"

"Well why not? It might be catchy."

Mizuki was flustered even more, "Idiot!"

Torterra walked them back to the campsite where their parents and the other Pokémon were waiting for them. "Torterra, there you are. I assume Mizuki and Taiichi weren't too much trouble."

"Tor!" Before they could jump off Torterra's back however, one of the bushes nearby started rustling. "Torterra…" Torterra was prepared to defend the campsite expecting one of the more aggressive Pokémon in the area to appear.

The parents pulled their kids off Torterra as they waited to see what was coming. However before the Pokémon appeared, Musharna floated over to the bush. Mizuki turned back, "Mom, why is Musharna going to the bushes?"

Mizuki's mom watched, both with anticipation and uncertainty, "I don't know honey. Maybe she knows something we don't."

The Pokémon finally broke through the bush to reveal itself to be just a Snivy. "Snivy?" The lonely Snivy continued into the campsite as it walked past Musharna and Torterra, giving Torterra an equally terrifying glace before completely walking past him.

"That's odd. Snivy are only native to the Unova region. What's one doing out here in Sinnoh?"

Taiichi's mother took a closer look, "There's no signs of a battle and no restraints to suggest a poacher held this Snivy captive…maybe it got separated from its trainer."

"But there shouldn't be any trainers in the immediate area. We had this section of Mt. Coronet sealed off from trainers."

Snivy however didn't seem to care about them as they all talked amongst themselves. The Snivy was interested in Taiichi, going so far as to jumping up and into his arm. As the Snivy started to snuggle up to him, he got a flash from a memory. "I remember you! You and I played with each other in my dreams!"

"Doctor Fennel?"

A scientist with long black hair, a pink flower hair pin and square top rimless glasses moved to take a closer look at the Snivy. "Fascinating…a Pokémon who came from a dream!" Fennel quickly turned to Musharna, "Oh Musharna did you have something to do with this?"

The sleepy looking Pokémon floated over to Snivy, "Mu. Musharna."

Fennel started to fantasize with glee, "Oh the scientific possibilities! Is seems possible that there is a world formed from dreams where Pokémon and people can meet," Fennel grabbed Musharna in a hug, "And Musharna could be our link to understanding that world!"

"Miss Fennel?" Taiichi was uncertain as to what she was saying.

Fennel quickly released Musharna as she started to pat Taiichi's head, "Oh don't worry about a thing. I just want to do a few tests with Snivy, but he'll be all yours."

"Sni!" Snivy quickly turned away from Fennel, almost as if insulted.

Fennel paused at the odd behavior for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're not a boy Snivy, you're a girl Snivy."

"Snivy," turned back to Fennel, keeping her nose up as though she was still offended by her.

Taiichi smiled to Snivy as he stroked her back, "It's alright. Miss Fennel won't hurt you. And she won't make that mistake again."

She happily smiled to Taiichi, "Snivy!"

* * *

After that day, Taiichi and Mizuiki's parents, along with Doctor Fennel, started studying Snivy and Musharna whenever they could to learn more about her and how she came to be. Taiichi would also start spending more time waiting to play with Snivy, much to Mizuki's displeasure.

"Hey Taiichi, my mom said we could play with Metang for a bit today. I know how much you wanted to go exploring the caves with him."

Taiichi however just remained seated in the grass, "You can go ahead, Mizu. I want to wait for Snivy first. We'll catch up."

Mizuki checks were swollen now as she was upset with Taiichi, again. "Fine! Good luck trying to find us!" She then stormed off with Metang following in confusion.

It took roughly half an hour before Snivy was allowed to leave as she and Taiichi were now trying to find Mizuki and Metang. "Mizu!"

"Snivy!"

Taiichi and Snivy both stopped for a bit to get their bearings, "Where do you think they went, Snivy?" Before they could look any further they heard a scream coming from one of the caves. "Mizu! Come on Snivy!"

Without hesitation the two dove into the cavern as they started to hear the banging of rocks. As they continued Snivy stopped Taiichi with one of her vines as a Graveler was sent flying into a wall, almost crushing him. "Machoke!"

Several other Machoke were fighting a group of Graveler, possibly a territorial dispute and it would seem Mizuki accidently got in the middle of it. "Come on, we have to find Mizuki!"

The fights seemed to be centered around a Golem and a Machamp, probably the leaders of the two groups and the instigators of all of this fighting. It seemed the Machoke and Graveler were too preoccupied with one another to even notice Taiichi and Snivy as the two continued to scourer the area for Mizuki and Metang.

Snivy pointed her vine toward a corner where Metang was on the ground, unable to defend itself as multiple Machoke continuously kicked him. "Come on Snivy, let's get rid of these bullies!"

Snivy's vines extended out to the group as she started to harass them with Vine Whip. Unfortunately it only seemed to serve to anger them further. One of them tried to use Scary Face on the two, but Snivy and Taiichi weren't going to back down. Taiichi noticed that even though Snivy wasn't frightened by the move, she seemed to actually be moving faster than when they were running into the cave.

As Snivy deftly dodged the Machoke and their various attacks, Taiichi ran over to aid Metang. He had several cracks forming on his body from the severe beating. "Metang, where's Mizuki?"

"M-M-Me-tang…" Metang barely had enough strength to point her out, a small crevasse in a wall where several Graveler were standing near.

Taiichi only had a single Potion on hand and sprayed it all over Metang's body. He quickly looked back to Snivy who seemed to be keeping the Machoke at bay with her vines. "Metang, think you can help clear the Graveler for me?"

Metang started floating again as he pumped his arms, "Metang!"

"Alright. I need you to use Confusion on a few of them so they start attacking their buddies. Keep them busy long enough for me to get to Mizu then all four of us get back to our parents before anyone gets worried."

"Tang!" Metang's eye started glowing light blue as it targeted half of the Graveler in Taiichi's way. The confused Graveler started to use Rock Blast all around, hitting the others and angering them to use their own Rock Blast against the group.

In the chaos, Taiichi snuck past them and found Mizuki curled away trying to stay as far away from the opening as possible. "Mizuki!" She seemed unresponsive, and unfortunately the crevasse was too small for Taiichi to try and squeeze in himself, however that didn't stop him from trying with an arm reaching out to her, "Mizuki, we need to get out of here. Mizu…"

She finally looked back to him, shivering in terror from the experience. Just as she was about reach out to him, her eyes widened, "Taiichi, behind you!"

One of the Graveler noticed him, readying one of its fists to strike from above. Before the fist could make contact a storm of leaves blew in and knocked the Graveler against a wall and away from Taiichi. "Snivy!"

Unfortunately Snivy left herself open to a Machoke as it grabbed her and slammed her to the ground with a Vital Throw. Metang countered the Machoke with a Zen Headbutt, knocking it back to another Machoke. Taiichi reached his hand out to Mizuki again, "Come on, I don't think they can hold them off any longer!"

She grabbed his hand as the two were now running together through the mayhem. With Snivy in Taiichi's arm and Mizuki holding his other hand tightly, Metang was using Confusion and Metal Claw to clear their path back to the entrance. As Taiichi and Mizuki ran out the entrance, Metang used one of the Graveler to collapse the entrance so the Machoke and Graveler couldn't chase them, if they even were.

Once they had cleared the area, Taiichi finally stopped running as he looked to Mizuki. "What happened back there? Why did you go so far in the cave alone?"

Mizuki was looking to her feet, unable to look Taiichi in the eyes at the moment. She even started to tear up a bit, "I…I wanted you to come with me, bu…but you wanted to wait for Snivy…I don't know…"

Taiichi was only confused even further now as Snivy started to regain consciousness. "Mizu, we'll always be friends." Taiichi threw out his right hand with his pinky extended out. "Come on, let's promise that we'll always be friends and to travel together again after we start our journeys, no matter how short it might be."

Mizuki was wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked to Taiichi. She was slow to accept, but eventually she wrapped her pinky finger around his to complete the promise, "You better remember."

One of Snivy's vines was now wrapped around the two pinkies, "Sni!"

Taiichi smiled, "Looks like Snivy wants you to too."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes Serperior/Snivy has the Contrary ability. And I don't like how they are teasing us about Snivy having that hidden ability and not releasing her(I prefer female Snivy). I'm going to do a bit more background stuff before the Kanto journey actually begins.


	2. The Nightmare of Salamence

Taiichi's family and Mizuki's family stayed together for a few more months before their scientific pursuits eventually led the two families to part ways. As Taiichi's family continued onto an expeditions in the Hoenn region, a family friend, Professor Birch, had a Pokémon left over from his last two trainers who had started their own journeys. Birch displayed the stern looking Mudkip to Taiichi and he gladly accepted the estrange Pokémon, despite Mudkip's personal reservations.

"Welcome to the grou—" Mudkip fired off water into Taiichi's face.

Snivy wrapped Mudkip in her vines, sealing his mouth and holding him tight. "Snivy!"

"Don't do that to our new friend, Snivy. He just needs time to get acquainted with us. Isn't that right?"

As soon as Snivy let go of Mudkip he squirted both Taiichi and Snivy. It seemed like it was going to be a long time before Mudkip would ever trust the duo.

* * *

Not even a month after Taiichi and Mizuki families parted ways the two families would find themselves encountering one another again, this time in the Kanto region. Taiichi's family was going to visit the mountains to the west bordering Johto, whereas Mizuki's was only stopping by to visit the well regarded and good friend, Professor Samuel Oak. "Oh my, she has grown since we were last here. How old are you now, Daisy?"

The girl in the green dress happily replied to the family, "I'll be ten in a few weeks."

"Ten, huh? Has your grandpa already given you your first Pokémon?"

"Nope!" Daisy cheerfully smiled, "I'm getting my first tomorrow. Isn't that right, grandpa?" pulling against his lab coat sleeve.

Professor Oak was patting Daisy's head with a smile, "That's right. And your friend Courtney will be there to pick up her Pokémon as well."

Mizuki however remained rather quiet as everyone continued to talk. Her mother quickly noticed this unusual behavior. "Oak, do you think it might be possible to give our daughter one of the Pokémon? I think she's a little upset that her friend already received his first Pokémon before her."

Daisy smiled to Mizuki as she continued to look away. Daisy then turned to Professor Oak, "Grandpa, can't you give her the Pokémon now? I already know which one I want, and I know which one Courtney wants too."

Oak lowered himself to Daisy as she whispered into his ear. Once she finished, he turned to Mizuki and her family, "Well if you aren't in too much of a hurry I could show you the Pokémon Daisy believes is perfect for your daughter." Oak left for a moment to grab the Poké Ball. "Now I would like for you to wait until tomorrow before we make it official," Oak was now crouched down to Mizuki, "but you can hold onto him and play with him until then."

Mizuki now had a smile on her face as she took the Poké Ball, "Okay."

She held out the ball as it released its Pokémon inside. "Squirtle!" The Tiny Turtle Pokémon then pounded his fist against his shell.

"Hey, let's go have some fun and play!"

"Squirtle!"

As the two ran out, Daisy shouted to them, "If you see my brother and his friends don't forget to let them join you! I'm sure they'd be thrilled!"

* * *

As a birthday present last month, Taiichi was allowed to pick out Snivy's Poké Ball. Taiichi instead let Snivy pick herself, choosing from a catalog Snivy decided the Luxury Ball to be the perfect one for her. After special ordering it, and Snivy happily content with her new home. Taiichi's parents wanted to learn more about recent rumors circulating about an unusual coalition between the Fire and Rock-type Pokémon in the area that were preventing anyone, human and Pokémon alike, from crossing. This became apparent when their path was blocked by a Magmortar and an Onix.

Magmortar fired powerful flames from his arms and Onix started tossing boulders at them. Taiichi's dad tossed a Poké Ball, "Golduck we need protection!" Once out, Golduck immediately threw out his arms as he projected a large Protect bubbled around them.

Taiichi's mom grabbed a Poké Ball and opened it. "Sandslash, we need a way out of here while Golduck covers."

Sandslash quickly got to work digging a tunnel away from Magmortar and Onix. Once it was deep enough the family and Golduck fell back down the tunnel. Oddly enough the Onix didn't give chase. "Mom, why would an Onix and Magmortar work together?"

"I don't know. The temperatures at these elevations were far too cold for a Magmortar to normally live with. But that's why we're here, to find out what's really going on and to see if there's a way to end it peacefully."

"Golduck, think you could use Psychic to try and find us a place where we can start our observations." Golduck closed his eyes as his hands were placed on his temples. He concentrated quietly until his eyes opened, glowing bright blue as the gem on his forehead also shined brightly. Golduck then started pointing the way for Sandslash to start digging.

Sandslash finally broke through and hit the surface. Golduck had led them in the middle of a volcanically active area where several Fire-type Pokémon were gathering food. Quietly they observed within a cavern dug out by Sandslash. There were several Geodude, Slugma, Magmar, Magby, Charmander, Charmeleon, and even a few Vulpix that were gathering food in the center of the range.

"What the…" Before anyone could speculate there was a roar that echoed across the valley, followed by the shadow of something flying overhead. All of the Pokémon scattered for cover as the shadow started to circle the food.

The family could now identify the unknown Pokémon as it came to land, a Salamence. There were several scars covering Salamence's body and one of the spikes on his face has been broken off, possibly from fighting the Pokémon here. As the Salamence was about to start eating, a group of Onix moved out of the tunnels, one of them digging out a new one, to encircle the Salamence. The Salamence didn't seem overly concerned about being surrounded by the Rock-types. Quite the contrary, he almost seemed glad.

One of the Onix charged in, trying to ram itself into Salamence with a Double-Edge. Salamence took to the air as the pile of food was crush and scattered. Now the Salamence was airborne, circling the circle. Salamence then reared his head back. Instead of DragonBreath, Dragon Pulse, or even a Flamethrower as expected, this Salamence used Hydro Pump to blast all of the Onix.

"I see. Liza was right…" A stranger jumped down in front of their hole. "This is why there haven't been any new Charizard."

"Excuse us, miss…"

The blue-haired woman had a long black cap and as she turned to them a pair of dragon fang earrings became visible, "I see I wasn't the only one interested in the lack of new Charizard coming to the Charicific Valley."

"Not exactly," Taiichi's dad explained, "We only came to investigate rumors of Fire and Rock Pokémon working together to prevent travelers from passing these mountains."

"I see." The woman turned back to the Salamence, "The name's Clair by the way. And unfortunately I don't have any Pokémon on hand that could handle such a strong looking Salamence. At least not in this environment."

Taiichi's mom looked back to all of the Pokémon cowering. "It's obvious that because none of them can truly fight against this Salamence and win, any attempt they do would end with a Hydro Pump blasted at them, potentially fatal for many of these Fire Pokémon."

"Um…" Taiichi slowly walked forward, "Maybe if we could get Salamence to use up all of his water, then these mountain Pokémon might have a chance of pushing him back?"

Clair smiled at the idea, "That's pretty clever for someone your size. But Dragon Pokémon aren't so easily defeated. And even if that happened, Salamence would just come back again and start ruling over them just as he is now." Clair then looked back to the Sandslash and Golduck with them. "Do you two happen to have any Flying-types with you?"

Taiichi's mom grabbed a Great Ball from her belt, "I have this Swellow."

Clair quickly snagged the ball from her hand, "Perfect." Clair had the Pokémon appear before her as her Dragonair joined them. "Alright, we need to work together and have that Salamence use up all of his Hydro Pump trying to shoot you down and learn what other moves he knows," pointing out the Salamence for Swellow, "Then Dragonair and I will battle it and try to help calm him. Sound like a plan?"

Swellow nodded as she took off and waited for Clair. Taiichi grabbed Clair's arm before she mounted Dragonair, "I thought you said you didn't have a Pokémon that could defeat him?"

"I did. This Dragonair is still in training and only has a few offensive moves that will affect Salamence. In the meantime I use her for traveling because of how fast she can be. And as one of the world's top Dragon Masters, I will not underestimate my opponent, no matter the circumstance. So in order to win I need to tire Salamence down before Dragonair can move in to attack. And then," twirling an Ultra Ball on her finger tip, "I'll catch him," pushing it up into the air before snagging it in hand.

Dragonair took off as she flew up into the clouds and Swellow was right behind her. But as the two prepared to attack, Salamence seemed to get angrier. Salamence flew toward a cavern high on one of the mountains as it seemed to be threatening to flood it with Hydro Pump.

All of the Fire Pokémon, and even the injured Onix started to gather the food again for Salamence. Taiichi's dad pulled out binoculars from his pack to get a better look. "Hmm…I can't tell, but it seems that they are fearful of something being damaged within that cavern. What or why, we'd have to investigate the cavern itself."

"Then once Clair's plan is initiated, we should hurry over to that mountain."

* * *

Clair finished laying out her strategy to Swellow, "So, any objections?"

"Swe!" shaking her head. Swellow then started to create doppelgangers and speeding herself up with Double Team and Agility. With what seemed to be a small army of Swellow at the ready, she dove down through the clouds to draw Salamence up. Salamence was clanging to a mountain when Swellow and her doppelgangers broke through. Swellow whipped up the air around her wings and started to send disks of air to attack.

As the Air Slash started to hit Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon took flight as he prepared to attack. He reared his head unleashing a Heat Wave into the 'flock'. Many of the illusions dissipated from the attack but it still wasn't enough to draw Salamence to follow. The flock then moved in as Swellow started to barrage Salamence with Quick Attacks before Salamence could land on the mountain again. Salamence went into a complete frenzy and gave chase.

* * *

With Salamence gone Taiichi and family quickly moved to the cavern to have a better look as to what the native Pokémon were so fearful of. Inside the cave they got a better understanding of why, "It's a nest. A nest of all of the Fire Pokémon down there! That's how Salamence is controlling them. He's threatening the nesting site."

Taiichi's mom looked around, "It's probable that the Rock-types have a nest rather close by to use the residual heat from the Fire Pokémon and their eggs to help maintain theirs. And should Salamence flood this cavern, the saturated soil could threaten their nesting site as well."

"Mom! Dad! We have to do something."

His father pat his head, "Don't worry. We are. And we could use your help."

The family quickly got to work as Golduck was used to keep sight of where the Rock-type nest was so Sandslash's trenches didn't actually lead the water to them while trying to protect the Fire Pokémon eggs. As the trenches were spread out in preparation for the massive volumes expected, Snivy was starting to drop off several Leech Seeds within the trenches and on the wall to help maintain the level of water and prevent the eggs from getting wet.

* * *

Most of Swellow's Double Team illusions had been destroyed, but it had exposed another of Salamence's attacks, DragonBreath. Swellow continued to create more Double Team illusions but she could only keep it up for so long. Salamence continued to shift between the three attacks trying to knock Swellow down, but she continued to evade everything was going as planned. Clair and Dragonair moved out of the clouds and were chasing Salamence. Salamence attempted to use Hydro Pump again only for a trickle to leave his lips.

With that Clair stood up on Dragonair's back, "Now Swellow, get out of the way!" Swellow closed her wings, dropping past Salamence and ensuring her path crossed Dragonair's. Salamence tried to keep up but now Swellow was using the effects of Agility, there was no way for him to keep up to her now. Salamence was side-by-side with Dragonair now, Clair quickly commanded, "Dragonair, Thunder Wave!" Dragonair started to produce an electrical current before it jumped to Salamence.

Salamence was hit and the Thunder Wave was taking effect, however the Dragon Pokémon wasn't going to give up without a fight. However, instead of trying to fight back or chase after Swellow once more, Salamence fell straight down, back to the mountains. Clair was uncertain as to why Salamence wasn't putting up much of a fight as Dragonair held her position in the air.

Even paralyzed slightly, Salamence managed reached the mountain he was once perched on. Salamence let out a roar to all of the Pokémon below him before he turned his attention to a cavern near the peak. Clair realized that Salamence actually stopped himself from using his last Hydro Pump just to flood the cavern. "Why in the world…" Clair's eyes widened at the shock, "A nest! Dragonair, ExtremeSpeed! Hurry!"

Dragonair was cutting through the air as she was attempting to stop Salamence, unfortunately with Salamence's head start to assist him, Clair couldn't stop him in time.

Fortunately she wasn't alone. "Hang strong Golduck!" Golduck was projecting another Protect bubble, one that was preventing the Hydro Pump from reaching the eggs. Snivy's Leech Seeds started to sprout now, absorbing the water before too much of it could seep into the mountain's soil. And the rest of it was following a tunnel, carved out by Sandslash, to a nearby river. With Salamence now truly tapped out, Golduck, Snivy and Sandslash stood alongside their partners as each was prepared to defend the eggs themselves. "He's all yours, Clair!"

"Nice save guys! Now just leave everything to us!" Dragonair rammed into Salamence, pushing him off the mountain and back to solid ground. Dragonair also landed, shrinking her wings as Clair stepped off. "Alright Dragonair, time to bring him down a peg with Dragon Pulse!" Dragonair raised her head, as a turquoise energy ball started to form. Before she could launch it, Salamence started stomping his feet on the ground creating a few tremors. Dragonair's wings grew bigger again as she was hovering over the ground. She tossed the energy ball at Salamence, who was starting to feel the accumulation of the damage from her and Swellow. "Dragonair, Aqua Tail!" Dragonair flew up to Salamence as her tail became encased by water from the surrounding air and slammed it on top of Salamence. "Now it's time. Go!"

Clair threw the Ultra Ball, hitting Salamence's forehead and causing the Pokémon to become energy as he was pulled into the ball. The Salamence struggled with every fiber of his being, trying to break free of his containment. There were a few moments were it seemed like he would but ultimately Salamence was captured.

Clair walked up to the Ultra Ball and picked it up. Taiichi was the first to slide down with Snivy in arm, "Wow! That was so cool!" He paused as Clair continued to stare at the Ultra Ball in hand. "What are you going to do with him now?"

Clair held the ball closer to her chest, "He's suffered so much. I can feel, even from within his Poké Ball. I will do what I can to help tend his broken heart." Clair finally turned to Taiichi and his Snivy, "And I have much to owe you and your parents for ensuring that the next generation of Pokémon here survived. I think they all want to thank you as well."

The Fire and Rock Pokémon all were gathered around them, no longer afraid because of Salamence. Even the Magmortar and Onix from before seemed much happier now. Swellow returned just as Taiichi's parents, Golduck and Sandslash joined them. "Well Clair if you hadn't arrived I'm not sure how we would have resolved this."

Clair smiled as she started to rub Taiichi's head, "I'm sure this little guy would have thought of something equally as brave and effective with enough time. But personally I can reward your efforts by teaching your friend here a new move."

"Really?"

Clair nodded, "That little Snivy has the potential to learn Aqua Tail. I'll show you the basics, and from there the two of you can try to master it." Clair turned to Dragonair, "Okay Dragonair, show them how you do it," Dragonair raised her tail to demonstrate. She concentrated her energy as water particles from the air itself were pulled towards her tail. Once a decent portion of her tail was covered by a veil of water she slammed it into a nearby bolder.

"Okay Snivy let's give it a try!"

Snivy jumped out of his arms as she was focusing her energy. Just like the photosynthesis her body normally preformed, Snivy was pulling the water to her tail. Even as she did though, her body started absorbing the water as it came in contact. "SNI-Vy!" angrily stomping her feet.

Clair lowered herself to Snivy, "Don't worry, a new move like that takes time. And honestly," Clair started whispering to Snivy, "you did far better than when Dragonair tried her first time."

Snivy's confidence boosted so that she would continue to try and truly master the move without having to concentrate as much. After that attempt one of the Charmeleon grabbed an egg from the nest and walked up to the two. "One of the eggs…but why?"

Clair looked closely at the egg, "It could be that this egg was kept from hatching while Salamence was around, or it could be that this egg's parents are no longer around…"

"Char! Charmeleon." He was handing the egg to Taiichi.

"Me?"

Charmeleon continued to hold the egg out, "Meleon," with a nod.

Taiichi turned to Snivy, "Well Snivy, what do you think?"

"Sni? Sni-Snivy." Her vines extended out to the egg as she carefully made a few loops around. With the egg secured Charmeleon let go. Snivy then raised the egg to Taiichi, "Snivy-Sni-Sni."

Snivy's vines uncoiled around the egg once it was secure in Taiichi's hands. He raised the egg up, "Well then I guess that means you're our newest friend." Not long though the egg started shaking as cracks started to emerge. "Whoa!"

Taiichi tried to hang on as the egg continued to shake. "Place it in the hot soil, it'll like that." Taiichi's mom started to mound the soil like a bird's nest with enough room for the egg to shake.

New cracks started forming as the old one got longer. Finally a leg emerged from one of the cracks before a hand popped out. Eventually the Pokémon finally broke free of the egg. The Charmander that emerged had bright golden scales instead of the usual orange. "Char!"

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'll have everything ready by the end of the next chapter before starting the journey itself.


	3. Malcontent on Route 102

After so long away from home, Mizuki and her family returned to the Hoenn region for a bit of rest. Mizuki and her Squirtle were out on Route 102 playing with her mom's Tropius. While she was out, Mizuki decided to barrow a few of the different Devon Corporation Poké Balls to practice her throw with Tropius and Squirtle. "Remember Tropius, this isn't a real battle. Most of your attack would probably knock Squirtle out in one blow."

"Squirt? Squirtle-Squirtle," pounding a fist against his shell to prove he was tough.

Mizuki laughed, "Okay, you're a really strong Squirtle, but like I said this is only for practice. So try to hit Tropius, but pull your attack, alright?"

"Squirtle!" throwing out a thumbs up to her.

"Alright. Let's start off with some Bubbles." Squirtle sucked in air as he puffed up his chest. Afterward he shot off a series of bubbles at Tropius. Tropius pulled one of his massive leaves from his back over in front as the attack reached him. "At least pretend it did something to you." Tropius nodded to Mizuki, falling to his side and pretending he was hurt. Mizuki was slightly laughing, "Prima donna." Tropius stopped his fake cries as he smiled and just laid there waiting for her. Mizuki grabbed the white one first, "Go, Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball wasn't even close to hitting Tropius. "Tro…" Tropius picked himself up and then walked over to nudge the ball back to Mizuki and Squirtle.

"A lot heavier than I thought." Mizuki put the ball back into the bag. "Let's do another try. And Tropius, don't act like such a diva! Squirtle fire another round of Bubble!" This group of bubbles Tropius let hit him, though they tickled, he allowed his back legs to stop supporting his body as he pretended to be weakened. "Poké Ball, go!"

This ball had a green top with a yellow ring around the top and just like the last one it was just a bit short of actually hitting Tropius. At least this one rolled up to him so he didn't have to move to push it back. "Tro-Tropius?"

"No it's alright. I just have to try harder that's all." Mizuki tried thinking of something to try and get herself angry for that extra oomph she needed in her throws. She started to remember the cave in Sinnoh, how Taiichi came for her and how a Graveler almost got him because of her.

A tear started to run down her check at the memory as her free hand started to clench. She only opened her eyes when she felt someone touch her. It was Squirtle, and he looked concerned, "Squir?"

Mizuki wiped the tear from her face, "Nothing…I'm alright. I'm alright. Let's get back to practice. Okay Squirtle, use Bubble one more time!" The bubbles hit Tropius and he acted like he was weakened again. "This is it!" She tossed an aqua blue Poké Ball, however this one was an overshot, flying over Tropius' lowered head and into the lake behind him. Mizuki and Squirtle ran over as the ball landed onto a lily pad. "I'm sooo going to be in trouble!"

"Squirtle-Squirtle!" Squirtle pounded his fist against his shell just like before and then he jumped into the water to get the ball himself. It was a rather short swim and just as Squirtle was about to grab the Poké Ball, the lily pad moved back. "Squ?" Squirtle tried again, and the lily pad moved back again. "Squirtle…"

Before Squirtle could lose his temper the lily pad was raised as the one moving it was revealed. "Lo?"

"Oh no…Squirtle we can't let that Lotad accidently get caught!"

"Squirtle," he then turned back to the Lotad trying to grab the ball from it. Squirtle slowly reached his hand back out to grab the ball, "Squir…tle…"

Lotad lowered back down into the water, leaving only its lily and the Poké Ball visible on the surface. When Squirtle was just about able to grab it, Lotad popped back out with an eerie cry, scaring Squirtle back. With that distraction the Lotad then started swimming away from them. Mizuki grab the bag as she jumped onto Tropius' back, "Come on Squirtle, we can't let that Lotad escape."

Tropius and Mizuki continued to keep an eye on the Lotad from the air as Squirtle continued to swim after him. For some reason the Lotad was keeping the Poké Ball on his lily even as he jumped onto dry land. With Lotad on the land though Tropius block his path, and with Squirtle close behind, the Lotad was trapped. Tropius and Squirtle were both ready to attack the Lotad, but it seemed that Lotad had other concerns on mind. _No!_

"Wait!" Mizuki started looking around, knowing she heard a voice coming from somewhere. Mizuki slid off Tropius' back, "Maybe this Lotad can explain why he's doing this."

"Lo…Lotad-Lo." Lotad then started scurrying off as Mizuki, Tropius and Squirtle followed. They eventually came to a small clearing with a hollow tree where an injured Ralts laid inside. "Lotad…"

"Ra…"

The Lotad then turned to Mizuki, rolling the Poké Ball back to her, "Lotad!"

"You want me to take Ralts to a Pokémon Center? But I'm not supposed to be…"

Tropius lowered his head to be next to her, "Tropius." He then grabbed the bag as he looked through it, "Tro," it didn't take him long before he pulled out a pink Poké Ball in his mouth.

"This one?"

"Tro," nodding his head once before he dropped the ball into her hands. Mizuki was uncertain, one for taking the Poké Balls to begin with, and now capturing a Pokémon who was already injured. Tropius gently nudged her back, "Tropius."

Mizuki moved closer to the Ralts, "Hello there…" Ralts was obviously frightened and Mizuki was nervous, however she was still flashing back to when Taiichi saved her back at the cave, remembering that Ralts could sense emotions, she tried to think of happier memories the two shared and the many different Pokémon they'd met together. "Please don't be afraid. My name's Mizuki. I'm going to help you. I'm going to put you into this Poké Ball and take you to the nearest Pokémon Center. After they heal you, I'll take you back here. Is that okay?" The Ralts was slow to respond, however the Lotad helped make the decision. Lotad placed Ralts onto its lily and moved closer to the ball. Mizuki lowered the Poké Ball as Ralts tapped the button on the center, wiggling inside a few times before Ralts was captured. Tropius then took the Poké Ball from Mizuki, placing it on the ground and tapping it again. "Tropius! We need to get Ralts to the Center." However as Ralts reemerged, all of the injuries were gone. Ralts was fully healed as if she went to a Pokémon Center. "Tropius, did you know that Poké Ball would do that?" Tropius had a smile on his face as he watched the Lotad jumping with joy.

Ralts herself was a bit confused, however she was thankful for what they did, "Ralts," curtsying to Mizuki and Tropius with gratitude.

"Don't mention it. If I had any potions I'd of offered those instead of catching you like this. Now to release you and then…" Ralts shook her head. Ralts started pulling Mizuki to follow her as Lotad hopped right behind the two. Tropius and Squirtle also followed however the two were rather weary as to why the Ralts wanted Mizuki to go somewhere. There was a path that Ralts had led them to however she had Mizuki hide behind the bushes as a pack of Poochyena came through. "Are they the ones that hurt you earlier?"

"Ralts," shaking her head and pointed to just keep watching the pack. The pack leader picked up a new scent it was unfamiliar with. The others also pick up the scent as they tried to find where it was coming from.

Another bush across the way started to rustle as the Poochyena all started barking at it. Suddenly a massive black jaw with a large yellow dot on top and a group of fangs pushed its way through scaring the Poochyena for a moment before the pack started barking again. The pack leader moved to bite the strange looking jaw but instead the jaw bit back, grabbing the leader within its maw. The rest of the pack started to panic and retreat, leaving their leader to its assumed fate. The Poochyena struggled with all its might, but the jaw had too good of a grip on it now. As it seemed like the jaws were about to close until the rest of the creature pushed through the bush, "Maw…"

"So it was that Pokémon…" Mizuki tried to remember her studies and keep her voice down, "It's a…it's a Mawile! They're Steel-types, so it has a lot of resistance to most attacks. But Mawile are cavern Pokémon. What's one doing out here on Route 102?" Mizuki quickly turned to Tropius, "I know type wise, you're at a bit of a disadvantage, but I know mom trained you to be strong. So are you ready…"

Squirtle walked in front of her, interrupting her last thought as he pounded his fist against his shell, "Squir!"

Mizuki gazed into Squirtle's eyes, "Okay then, you and me. This will be our first official wild Pokémon battle." Mizuki and Squirtle both rush out of the bush, "Hey Mawile, how about picking on someone who can actually fight back!"

"Squirtle-Squirtle!" the duo made the exact pose as the other, pointing a finger to Mawile with their other hand on their hip. Tropius was tempted to intervene, however he wanted to watch and see if she truly was ready for this before he did.

Mawile seemed impressed, tossing the Poochyena out of its horns and letting it scurry back to the rest of the pack. Mawile took a ready stance, staring the two down instead of using its horns. "Okay Squirtle, her strongest weapon will be those jaw-like horns, so we keep our distance and use Bubble until she's ready to be caught."

"Squirt!" Squirtle started sucking in air and release another barrage of bubbles. Mawile rapidly spun around and let the bubbles hit the top horn. "Squirtle?"

However Mawile spun back around as tears were around its eyes as it started to cry. Squirtle was uncertain what to do now as Mawile continued to cry. Mizuki however knew this one, "Don't fall for it Squirtle, those are Fake Tears!" Mawile quickly recovered as it winked to Squirtle and blew him a kiss. "Hurry Squirtle and use Withdraw!" Too late, as the Mawile's Attract hit. Squirtle was affected by the move and in a complete daze as he moved closer to Mawile, madly in love. "Squirtle snap out of it!" Unfortunately Squirtle couldn't hear her as he slowed moved closer to Mawile. Mawile turned around as her horns were surrounding Squirtle to grip him. "Squirtle! Withdraw, now!"

"Squir?" Squirtle snapped out of the infatuation just in time to pull himself into his shell as Mawile's horns gripped down on him, "Squirtle!"

Mizuki wasn't sure what to do now with Squirtle caught up like that. Suddenly a calming sensation came over her, like the pressure of the battle itself was lifted off her shoulders. With this serene mind Mizuki found a way out of this. "Squirtle, calm down. We can get out of this. You just have to flow like the water…"

The same calming effect was now helping Squirtle as he now understood Mizuki's words. Safely within the confines of his shell and out of Mawile's sight, Squirtle started spraying Mawile with Water Gun. "MAW!" Mawile didn't seem use to her prey fighting back, especially while they were stuck within her horns.

The inside of her steel horns had never been wet before, scaring her enough that she let go of Squirtle. "Alright Squirtle keep up with the Water Gun!" Squirtle, now out of his shell again, was dousing Mawile in water, something she definitely didn't like. "Keep it up." Mizuki grabbed the bag with the Poké Balls, grabbing the white one. Instead of actually trying to throw it Mizuki dropped the Poké Ball into Squirtle's Water Gun, letting the attack carry it for her.

Mawile was too busy trying to keep the water from soaking her to notice that a Poké Ball was now in the water and traveling straight for her. Squirtle stopped his Water Gun once he saw the Poké Ball hit Mawile and Mawile being pulled into it. The ball bounced on the ground once as Mawile struggled to break free. It seemed Mizuki and Squirtle's hard work paid off as the ball pinged to signify the capture. "Ralts!"

"We did it…We did it!" Mizuki was holding Squirtle's hands as the two spun around in their excitement. After a few spins Mizuki picked up the ball with satisfaction, "We caught this troublesome Mawile!"

"Squirt-Squirtle!" pounding his shell twice triumphantly.

Mizuki then turned to Ralts, "And we wouldn't have been able to capture Mawile without you helping us Ralts." Ralts shyly looked to Mizuki after the praise. "I know this might sound rude or something, but I was thinking, maybe you could stay with us. You know, as friends? Maybe even help keep Mawile in check too," half joking about that last bit.

"Ralts…" turning to Lotad with a caring expression, unwilling to leave him behind.

Mizuki knew that look all too well, it was something both she and Taiichi shared. "Well Lotad can come with us too, if he really wants too."

Ralts and Lotad both looked excited now as the two hugged. Lotad even jumped into the bag as he pulled out the aqua blue Poké Ball that brought them to Ralts. "Lotad!" Lotad jumped out with the Poké Ball on top his head, placing it on the ground so he could press the button. The ball didn't even wiggle before it pinged.

Mizuki grabbed the Poké Ball and let Lotad back out, "Well I'm probably going to be in a lot of trouble for all of this, aren't I Tropius?" Tropius didn't answer her as he waited for everyone to get onto his back. "Well at least I'll have you guys to hang around with."

* * *

After Mizuki explained everything to her mother, instead of the yelling she was expecting, she was actually applauded for her actions, despite how upset her mother was about Mizuki taking the Poké Balls without permission in the first place. "I'm proud of you, honey. You truly proved yourself out there today as a true Pokémon Trainer. Now let's see this Mawile." She pulled out another one of her Poké Balls and had her Medicham at the ready before she took Mawile's Poké Ball and had her appear before her.

"Maw?" Mawile turned to Mizuki, Squirtle, Ralts and Lotad.

Mizuki's mom and Medicham however stepped in between Mawile and her daughter, "Do you understand what's happening?"

Mawile became rather submissive, trying to appease the two, "Maw…Mawile!" She winked over to Medicham.

Unlike Squirtle, Medicham wasn't affected by her Attract. "Sorry sweetie, but Mizuki already told us about that little trick. Medicham is a woman." Mawile was now stuck, seeing as she had no way out, she started explaining things to them, acting out events for the humans. It was a while, but it seemed that Mawile was saying that she once had a trainer but he was weak and so she left him to pursue her own desires even though it had left her stuck in Route 102.

Ralts was sensing something completely different, pulling on Mizuki's arm. "Mom, I think Ralts is saying that Mawile is lying." Mawile's horns snapped at Ralts, scaring her back behind Mizuki. Mawile casually acted as though it was an accident however.

Mizuki's mother turned to Medicham and just nodded to her. Medicham clasped her hands together as she pulled everyone in the room into a memory back on Route 102. A trainer had a Poké Ball in hand as Mawile appeared. "_Hey Mawile, I think you and me need to have a chat._"

Mawile seemed rather happy, "_Maw-Maw!_"

Mawile then grab a nearby berry as she was trying to give it to her trainer. "_I'm sorry Mawile…_" the trainer dropped the Poké Ball and smashed it, "_but this isn't working out…_" the trainer pulled out another Poké Ball to bring out a Hariyama.

"_Maw!_" As Mawile tried to give chase, Hariyama got in the way and used Arm Thrust to push her back. "_Mawile!_" Desperately she continued to try and follow only for Hariyama to push her back. The memory faded as Mawile herself was crying from reliving the memory she has tried so hard to forget.

"I see. Thank you Medicham." Mizuki's mother knelt down to Mawile, "Mawile, my Mizuki will not treat you like that, ever. She is a very loving person, but you have to also give her your obedience about certain things too." She then turned to Mizuki, "I may be vouching for you, but you have to show Mawile that she can trust you and that you will do everything I'm saying. Understood?"

Mizuki nodded, "I will." She turned to Mawile, "Well, what do you say Mawile, want to stay with us?"

Squirtle pounded his fist against his chest again, "Squirtle!"

Lotad and Ralts were standing together, Ralts seemed willing to allow her to join and Lotad seemed rather content as is. "Ralts!" extending her hand out to Mawile. Mawile was hesitant, but she slowly accepted Ralts' hand and joined the group.

* * *

A few years past since Taiichi and Mizuki had seen one another, though they still kept in contact with each other however they could, mostly via e-mail and on rare occasions via vid-chat, each telling the other about the new Pokémon they had encountered or had joined them. Taiichi was happy that she had made so many new Pokémon friends, as she was slightly terrified to hear about the incident with the Salamence and a few others. Taiichi had planned to wait an extra year before he set out on his journey and as the months past Mizuki's emails became scarcer. It wasn't until he read through a magazine did he find out why, Mizuki was caught up in Pokéstar Studios making movies. She wasn't the star of the film however, judging by the screenshot it looked like she was just playing an extra. "Hey Snivy, think we should go see a movie?" showing her Mizuki's picture.

Snivy smiled as she nodded, "Snivy!"

* * *

**A/N:** I think I have everything set up rather well. Next time we get going on the journey itself.


	4. A journey begins! An enigma appears!

At eleven years old, Taiichi was set to start his own journey. His parents gave him a Pokégear as a parting gift so that he could always keep in contact should he ever want to talk with them. He would keep the Pokégear in his pant pocket though at time he would put it into one of his jacket's inner pockets. He had two packs with him, the belt pack just to carry his Poké Balls and a few other small and sturdy items. The other was a white and grey single strap backpack to carry everything he would need during his travels, from spare cloths to a sleeping bag to medicines and to a small cooking pot. He had started his journey off from Pallet Town, to have a sense of actually starting his journey from the beginning as he would put it.

After all of their training the past few years, his Pokémon could easily fend off or scare the local wild Pokémon, making his trip to Viridian City rather short compared to someone who may have just received their first. Even before reaching the city Taiichi had heard many rumors about the newest Gym Leader and how the Earth Badge had become the ultimate test of a trainer's abilities and their Pokémon. Upon his arrival though a rather unsettling scene unfolded as a Trainer and all six of his Pokémon were rushed to the city's Pokémon Center for medical treatment. Each one a powerhouse in its own respect; Tauros, Hitmonlee, Magneton, Graveler, Starmie and Rapadash. The Graveler and Starmie were missing pieces from their bodies as Hitmonlee's legs were bleeding. Tauros, Magneton and Rapadash didn't seem too badly beaten, but just the same Taiichi knew he wasn't ready to challenge the Viridian Gym just yet.

Taiichi had made great stride within a single day, continuing toward the Viridian Forest as the sun was starting to set on him. He wanted to travel a bit further while he still had sunlight to help guide him. Not long within the forest some of the bushes started to show signs of activity. Taiichi grabbed for Charmander's Poké Ball, ready for a confrontation with a Beedrill or Weedle. Instead a girl about his age in black clothing and a dark red scarf staggered out, one arm was clutching her shoulder as she seemed completely oblivious of him. Taiichi noticed she had several stab wounds and cuts covered her body with blood still fresh from most of the wounds. She looked almost half dead when she found the dirt path only to collapse while attempting to push herself forward. Taiichi rushed over to catch her before she fell face first into the dirt, "Hold on! You're going to be alright…" Her eyes start to become heavy before she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Night had fallen and the girl was still asleep. With help from his Pokémon, Taiichi was able to help her combat the unusually high amount of poison she was suffering from. The girl was starting to regain consciousness now and Taiichi finished pouring her a bowl of soup. "You're awake. Good. Now I'm sure you're probably hungry…" The girl looked down to herself, seeing the blanket covering her and looking underneath to find the bandages wrapped around her body. She pulled the blanket over herself again and slapped Taiichi's face, almost causing him to spill all of the soup. "Okay, I might have deserved that for coming to you so fast after your ordeal." As he started to rub his reddened check he finally noticed she was pulling the blanket up to cover herself. "Oh, you thought I…" Taiichi started blushing, stopping himself from saying anything else. "Sorry I didn't…I mean I would never… If you want to talk to the one who did that you should be looking to Snivy. I had her help patch you up while the others and I set this camp up."

The mystery girl turned to find Snivy who had hopped over to her with a vine extended and slapped her check in retaliation for the smack Taiichi received. "Snivy-Sni-Vy!"

"Snivy!" Snivy looked away from the girl, her arms crossed and nose held high, unapologetic for her action, "Sorry she's just a bit protective about me, don't take it too personally." Taiichi handed the girl the spoon and what was left of the soup, "You need to recover your strength after the ordeal you went through."

After a few spoonfuls, the girl calmly spoke, "That wasn't necessary."

"Wasn't necessary?" Taiichi grabbed for three empty bottles nearby, "We had to use all of these antidotes before your body seemed even remotely responsive and your skin color looked normal." Taiichi however had learned his lesson with Mizuki about some girls and their stubbornness, "Well whatever you want to believe, I would suggest getting a good night's rest. I only have one sleeping bag, and you're on it. I sprayed some repel around us so we should be fine for the night. Mudkip, please put out the fire." Mudkip was slow to pick himself up from where he was sleeping. Spraying enough water to put out the campfire and just as quickly returned to his spot to go to sleep. Charmander was already fast asleep as Snivy was sitting in one of the overhanging tree branches watching over everyone.

Taiichi used his backpack as a pillow and removed his jacket to use a cover. After he had fallen asleep, the girl took the blanket she was given and placed it over Taiichi, slipping herself into the sleeping bag. Snivy smiled at the sight, though she was still keeping an eye on her.

* * *

The next morning Taiichi awoke to find the blanket on him and the mystery girl had already rolled up the sleeping bag and dressed herself. She was wearing the same dark outfit she was in before, though she had removed the blood that once stained it and had stitched up the bigger holes in it, probably planning to fix the others later. She also fixed her hair to a parted look on her face with two strands going around her face ending just past her chin and a dark hair ties that funneled the rest of her hair back as it went in every direction.

Finally looking at her outfit, Taiichi noticed her sleek long, fingerless black gloves going a bit past her elbows on both of her arms and what looked like armor plates covering her forearms and the backs of her hands, with a special piece covering her left elbow. He also spotted the same armor plating covering her shins and feet in a similar fashion to her arms. The rest of her arms that weren't covered by the gloves or her outfit looked like they were covered in a mesh or chainmail of sorts. He then took notice of how long the scarf actually was now that she was standing properly, reaching down to about her waist as it swayed with the wind.

The girl had already cooked breakfast without the aid of Taiichi's Pokémon, using the small three-gallon stainless steel pot Taiichi used last night. He found Charmander had just finished his bowl and Mudkip was still drinking his. Snivy on the other hand was still in the tree, keeping her eyes on lookout for wild Pokémon, and on her. The girl poured another bowl, "Good morning," still a rather calm, almost emotionless feel to her response.

"Uh…go…good morning." Taiichi picked himself up before he started stretching himself out. "What'd you make?"

"Soup using some of the edible herbs and berries nearby. You chose a good location to set camp, off the main trail but near edible resources."

"Well, I've traveled around a bit before actually starting this journey of mine so…" looking away from her as he scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, then grabbed the bowl offered to him. "Oh…I never properly introduced myself, I'm Taiichi. And I think you've already met all of my Pokémon," looking to a happy Charmander with a full belly, Mudkip who was lying down next to his empty bowl and Snivy who continued to keep her distance.

The girl bowed, "And you may call me Ayame."

As Taiichi started to eat, he looked to Ayame, "So Ayame, I was just wondering what led up to you getting the way you were when I found you? Not that you have to talk about it or anything, if you don't want to…"

Ayame closed the lid on the pot and put out the fire before she sat down next to him with her own bowl, "I heard rumors of an unnaturally strong Beedrill within these forests. Upon investigating I found the Beedrill. It was leader of an entire swarm and its attacks were indeed stronger than the others."

"How so?"

"It's critical hits. Whenever it was able to land a critical hit they were far stronger than its subordinates could ever achieve."

"So how did you get close if it was leader of the swarm?"

"It was tricky. I had to spend over a week watching the swarm's patterns, learn which ones were the drones and which one was the leader. When I did I spend another day or two preparing a way to separate it from the others. A complex and carefully executed plan was sent in motion allowing me the opportunity to face Beedrill one on one and captured it," pulling out a Net Ball from one of her pouches as proof. "Unfortunately I forgot to account for the Weedle or the fact that they would find us and establish String Shot webs to confine my escape route before the victor could be declared. Giving the rest of the swarm time to organize and give chase. A foolish miscalculation on my part."

"Sounds rough, but why didn't you use Beedrill to have the others stop pursing you, or have your other Pokémon help fight back?"

Ayame seemed conflicted, uncertain as to how to respond yet knowing an answer at the same time. "Because…to rely on Pokémon so heavily shows weakness…and we can't be weak around them…"

Taiichi softly looked to her, "That doesn't seem right." He then turned to Charmander and Mudkip, "I think that humans and Pokémon each have their own capabilities and that we need each other to be our best." He smiled to Ayame, "At least that's what I believe." Ayame looked to the Net Ball in hand, still looking a bit conflicted. She rose to her feet and was about to leave, "Wait," Taiichi carefully grabbed her wrist, "The Viridian Forest isn't a place you should be traversing alone, unless you're well prepared. And seeing how the Beedrill swarm isn't exactly happy with you, we could travel together a bit longer, at least until we reach Pewter City."

Ayame looked down to Taiichi, "I have already been a burden to you. And I have yet to properly pay you back for saving my life. If you insist, I will accompany you until my debt to you has been paid." Ayame looked back to the forest, "First I will have to retrieve my belongings. I will be back shortly."

With Ayame gone, Snivy finally came down from the tree, sternly looking to Taiichi, "Snivy?"

"What? You know as well as I that she wouldn't have lasted the night without our aid."

Snivy's vine grabbed his right pinky and pulled it up for him to see, "Sni!"

Taiichi remembered the promise, closing his eyes for just a moment to remember Mizuki's latest movie where she was the hero of the flick, "I know. I haven't forgotten. But don't you think it would be nice to have someone traveling with us for a while. At least until Mizu is able to join us?"

Snivy turned to the bush Ayame disappeared through, uncertain as to why she doesn't like her besides her initial reaction to Taiichi. "Vy…Sni-Sni…"

Ayame returned with a forest green sailor seabag completely filled with things as she carried it over her good shoulder. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I finish packing everything up."

* * *

Mizuki was finishing another shot for her latest movie from Pokéstar Studios. Taking a break from the recording room, she was relaxing in a chair when one of her Pokémon came to her with a towel. "Wart!"

"Thanks Wartortle. I think I'd have run myself ragged if I didn't have you guys here to help and star with me."

Wartortle smiled, Silk Scarf wrapped around his neck, as he pounded a fist to his shell, "Wartortle!"

Kirlia and Lombre though were rushing over to her with a calendar in Lombre's hands. "What is it guys? Did I forget the producer's birthday or one of those fancy suit and gown parties I almost never attend?" she casually joked about. She took a closer look at today's date and the note written on the day before it. "It was yesterday!" Mizuki shot out of her seat as she started grabbing things, "He's already traveling through Kanto right now and I forgot about it!" Mizuki was removing all of her movie makeup, only reapplying a bit of touch up and changing out of a dress, something she almost never wear unless absolutely necessary, to her casual wardrobe.

There was a knock on the dressing room door from one of the hands, "Mizuki, we're about to move on to the next scene."

Mizuki looked back to the script she had laying on the counter, then to the calendar Ralts and Lombre still had. "I'll…I'll be out soon…" Mizuki finished putting on her shirt as she walked back to the script to reread it. They were pretty far into it, with only a few more scenes before the climatic final battle. "I want to go but I can't just abandon this film while in the middle of shooting it, can I?"

"Maw-Maw-Mawile?"

"Purr…" Mawile and Purrloin seemed to suggest she could, seeing as how many films she helped to create, her fans could probably wait for this one.

"No, even though I really want to, I can't…" Mizuki closed the script as she walked back to the dress she had just gotten out of. "I'm almost done with this one. And the sooner I finish this movie the soon we can leave for the Kanto region. I mean I've waited this long to keep our promise, what's an extra day or two to a few years?"

* * *

With everything put away, Mudkip and Charmander were returned to their Poké Balls, though Snivy wanted to say out of hers for now, or at least until they reached Pewter City. The trio pasted a group of bug catchers out hunting Pokémon, each fully prepared for Beedrill swarms. The rumor of the strong Beedrill must have gotten many bug specialists excited as they started to find more of them searching through the Viridian Forest for Beedrill.

From baiting trees with honey and using nets to help capture several Beedrill, the bug catchers were on a roll. Taiichi turned to Ayame, "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Why? Many of them were here days before I arrived. Let them continue wasting their time and effort."

"But we can't let them keep capturing Beedrill. What will happen to the rest of the colony if the Pidgy or Pidgeotto learn of the absence of the swarm? The Weedle and Kakuna won't be able to hold their own."

Even as Taiichi stopped Ayame continued onward, ignoring all others around her, "Then let them learn of their folly the hard way."

Taiichi wasn't going to let this ecosystem be destroyed because she doesn't care about telling them she already caught the Beedrill everyone seemed to be after. He wasn't sure how to do that until the leaves above him started falling. He looked up to Snivy as she jumped from branch to branch. That is when he got his idea, "Snivy I need you to make the biggest leaf pile you can create and try to deter any Weedle who tries to eat from it." He rushed over to one of the bug catchers, who oddly enough had armor that resembled that of a samurai's along with a katana to boot. "Hey guy!"

The samurai-like bug catcher refused to turn to Taiichi, "I have a name…"

"Right, sorry. So what's your name?"

"I do not give my name to one as rude or tenderfoot as you, novice."

Taiichi didn't like that comment given everything his has learned from such a young age, however this was about helping the Beedrill population, not him. "Listen, I heard that someone already captured the super strong Beedrill and the rest of these guys are just part of a common swarm." The bug catcher didn't seem interested in hearing any of it. "But I've also heard that there's supposed to be an unusually strong Caterpie living within this forest."

"A Caterpie you say…" The bug catcher turned to Taiichi, unsheathing the katana and pointing it to his face, "And what proof is there of this strong Caterpie, or the fact that the Beedrill we seek is no longer within the forest?"

Taiichi leaned back, attempting to avoid the blade's tip, "Look around you. It looks like all of these Beedrill are fighting at about the strength you'd expect from them, individually weak and relying on their poison or reinforcements. If this 'super' Beedrill was still around it wouldn't be letting the others be bullied like this or fall for the honey traps. Right? As for the Caterpie thing, I overheard it from one of the other bug catchers who's Pokémon were knocked out and was leaving to head back to a Pokémon Center. I'm just a passerby on my way to Pewter City and I already caught the Pokémon I wanted. What would I gain by lying to you?"

"You make several adequate points in your argument." The samurai bug catcher sheathed his plastic katana, "Very well, I will investigate this claim about the Caterpie and inform other bug catchers so they may have a fair opportunity to acquire this strong Pokémon. I'll tell them I 'heard it through the grapevine'."

With the bug catcher gone Ayame mysteriously reappeared behind Taiichi. "What was the point of that? You have only shifted their focus onto the Caterpie."

"Right, but unlike the Weedle who live their entire lives in this forest, this is more of a migratory breeding ground for Butterfree. So even if all of the Caterpie were captured, an entire generation will be born once the Butterfree come back to lay their eggs the next season." Snivy was still using the tree branches to travel before she jumped down to Taiichi's head. "Thanks for helping with that Snivy."

Snivy laid on Taiichi's head as she smiled, "Snivy!" however she had a scornful glare sent Ayame's way. It was only for a moment before Snivy returned to giving her affection to Taiichi.

* * *

With the final scene complete, the film was finish and Mizuki rushed back to her dressing room with Wartortle close behind her. She removed the makeup again before she started grabbing her regular cloths to change into. Kirlia helped her as Wartortle and Lombre started packing a backpack. Mawile and Purrloin were just lazing about, 'watching over' their rather unruly 'friend' still confined within his Dusk Ball.

Finished changing there was another knock on her door. "Mizuki? It's Karla. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I just finished Karla!"

Karla was slightly older than Mizuki, but the two have costarred in several movies together, usual as friends or sisters and on a few rare occasions against one another as rivals or enemies. In the latest film she played the role of her older sister. "Mizuki, I noticed you rushing over for the last scene and rushing back. What's going on?"

Mizuki was finishing tying a ribbon into her hair, using the reflection from the mirror to talk, "Remember that friend of mine I told you about? He's almost a year younger than me. After starting my journey when I was ten, I found out a few weeks after that he was planning to leave on his eleventh birthday instead of his tenth. I started here in Unova, but he wanted to go through Kanto. So I decided to keep our promise and join him on his first day of his journey. Unfortunately I got so caught up on the movies I forgot that he left yesterday. But with this movie now done, I'm going to be leaving now."

Karla looked to Wartortle and Lombre, who had just finished packing her bag. "I can see that, but what about your agent?"

"Mr. Gordon? What about him? I've completed all the movie series I wanted to and I haven't promised to do anything else, yet. If he really wants, he can find another celebrity to try and manage while I'm away."

Karla smiled, "Well if you're going to leave for a bit, just call it 'research' for potential future roles. Maybe you can get the studio to pay for a limo."

"Please, you're the more prim and proper one. I'd rather walk it out."

Mawile grabbed her arm, with a bit of a tear in her eyes, "Maw? Mawile!"

Mizuki pat Mawile's head, "Alright one limo ride around a city, but after that we're on foot with Taiichi. Got me?"

Mawile smiled as she walked away, "Maw-Maw."

"Sometimes I think you pamper her too much."

Mizuki turned to Karla with a bit of a sarcastic look on her face, "If you were her you'd probably be like that too."

Karla laughed, "You're probably right."

* * *

**A/N:** Sailor bags, you know that leather bag you sometimes see sailors carry over their shoulder, two strings to close the tops, can stand up right on its own if properly packed. Sorta like Misty's bag from the anime but bigger(or just look up the Lone Sailor statue). So I'm going to try and do a weekly update thing going for this story(every Friday or Saturday, depending on events or how I feel).


	5. Museum Capper

Breaking through the forest, Ayame stopped before they reached Pewter City to change her attire to something more casual. She was still in all black, though now she looked more like a goth without the heavy makeup or piercings, though she was still wearing the gloves and leggings with armor, yet somehow they work with her ensemble.

Once within the city Ayame turned to look at the massive stone structure that was prominently near the center of the city, "I'll assume you plan to have your Gym battle as soon as you…" Taiichi rushed past her and the Gym, "…can…?"

Taiichi looked back to her, "The Gym battle can wait! Come on!" Ayame was slightly confused by his enthusiasm, though she did follow him. When he finally stopped he was in front of a large building at the northern most point of Pewter City. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's just a building."

"It's not just a building! This is the Pewter Museum of Science!"

Ayame turned to Taiichi, "Most trainers I've encountered would rather have a Gym battle then look at a museum."

Taiichi was still fixated on the museum, "The Gym and its leader aren't exactly going anywhere, but there is a very special exhibition that's been traveling the world over and it ends today here at this museum. I timed my journey so I had the chance to see the exhibition by today."

"Was I an inconvenience to you then?"

Taiichi looked to her with a smile, "Actually we had gone further than I was expecting. Originally I thought we'd end up stopping at the Viridian City Pokémon Center for the night, but with the time and progress we had made we pushed on into the Viridian Forest. It was getting dark when we found you, so other than a few meters or so, not really." Taiichi was unable to read her emotions, if Ayame was feeling any. He grabbed her hand, "Come on let's have a look inside!"

Inside the receptionist greeted them as they entered, "Welcome to the Pewter Museum of Science. Today is the last day of a traveling exhibition of rare specimens from many different fields around the world. Admission will be…"

"No need," Taiichi grabbed a coin pouch from his belt bag as he pulled out a clear zipper bag filled with coins, "This should cover for my ticket…" Ayame however wasn't pulling anything out. He pulled out a second bag of coins, "and for hers."

Before the receptionist was able to take both bags one of the older researchers rushed over, "Taiichi! Is that you? My how you've grown, lad! Please Jerold no need for him to pay, he's parents have made plenty of contributions to this museum, both financially and in our research. I'll take him around the exhibits myself." The old scientist with glasses pulled up on the counter as he walked through, "And this must be the little Snivy I've heard so much about." He took a closer look as he adjusted his glasses, "I'm interested in seeing how she got Dr. Fennel as giddy as schoolgirl."

"Snivy," she smiled to the old man for his compliments, as unusual as it may have been.

The old man then turned to Ayame, "This won't happen to be young Mizuki, correct?" despite the fact that her hair was black and Mizuki's was brown.

"I'm sorry uncle, but she isn't her. This is Ayame. She's a… an acquaintance of mine," Taiichi decided to skip on telling him about what she went through in the Viridian Forest.

"Well then an acquaintance is good enough for me. Welcome, my name is Professor Charles Oleg, but you can just call me Charles my dear."

Ayame was hesitant to take his hand, though eventually she did, "It is a pleasure Professor."

Charles turned to Taiichi, "Now let's get to the exhibits. I know for certain they are why you are here."

Taiichi started laughing, "Well if I knew you were still here uncle, I would have come sooner."

As Professor Oleg took Taiichi and Ayame into the museum, Snivy hopped onto Oleg's shoulder for the tour. After they pasted a few exhibits, Ayame whispered to Taiichi, "Uncle?"

"Well not my real uncle. It's more like something I just got use to calling him since my parents had done so many things with him when I was younger." Continuing on their tour Taiichi started to notice the unusual number of guards, "Uncle, security seems rather tight compared to the last time I was here."

"Well unfortunately there have been a string of thefts at Mt. Moon involving fossils, and with this exhibition we couldn't take the chance something would be stolen."

Ayame stopped at one of the urns on display, "Why is it a bother? All of these are simple replicas, aren't they?"

"Some my dear. Fossils that we could create plaster molds of for public display, a few of the pottery, but there are a number of them that could not be replicated." Professor Oleg stopped at a glass display with over a dozen hand sized Pokémon figurines, "Such as these statuettes, believed to have come from the ancient city of Pokémopolis, on loan just for this exhibition from a promising young archaeologist named Eve."

"Pokémopolis?"

Taiichi turned to Ayame, "One of the many ancient cities and civilizations lost to time itself. Whispers, ruins, stories and a handful of artifacts, such as these, are all that we know about them."

Oleg smiled, "You've been keeping up with your studies. You would make an excellent archaeologist yourself one day."

Taiichi laughed, "Maybe. But right now I'm content with living in the present."

As Professor Oleg continued with the tour, a security guard with a group of Geodude surrounding him stopped them. "Professor Oleg, you forgot to give your guests their visitor's passes. If I wasn't alerted to this, I would have had these two thrown out in seconds."

Snivy was sending the guard a rather aggressive look, though Oleg started petting her to calm her down. "Now Brock, I know you're known as the Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer, but could you not attempt to scare our guests?"

The dark skinned young man had a stern look on his face, however his eyes looked like they were closed shut. One of the Geodude floated over with the visitor badges in hand, "Don't lose them and have them on your person at all times. My Pokémon don't take kindly to unauthorized people within the museum." With that he and the Geodude left.

"What was that about, uncle?"

Oleg was smiling as he watched Brock continue his patrol, "Oh don't mind him. Brock is just super protective of the museum. You see he often takes trips to Mt. Moon in search of fossils himself. He's come back with some of our finer specimens, such as this perfectly preserved Kabuto fossil. Since we had to hire extra security, he's been spending more time here making sure the new hands are all on high alert and careful with the exhibits. It must be such a bother for all of the trainers who wish to battle him."

"Battle him? Is he strong?"

Oleg snapped his fingers, "That's right. Last time you were here, Flint was still the Gym Leader. You see, a few years ago that honor was taken over by Brock, Flint's son, after passing the PIA's test of course. He continues Pewter City's proud tradition of being a Rock-type specialist. He's often the first Gym Leader many young and aspiring trainers of Kanto must face on their journey to collect Gym Badges. But as I said, he's been spending most of his time here ensuring the artifacts are safe during this special exhibition. I'm sure he'll return to his duty as Gym Leader once this exhibition has come to an end."

As all of that occurred though, Ayame was secretly tagging several displays with a unique powder undetectable by most who did not know what to look for.

* * *

Mizuki was set as she traveled to Mistralton City to catch a plane. She was about to buy a ticket when Skyla swung by, "Hey, Mizuki! Does Mr. Gold have plans for you to shoot a movie somewhere special?"

Mizuki just smiled, "Nope. I'm going to the Kanto region for a little…uh…role inspiration…" she was still a bit uneasy about such a weak cover story to explain herself, partly blaming Karla for it, though she couldn't think of a better excuse to explain the sudden trip herself.

Skyla however caught on, winking, "Oh I get ya! So, are you going alone for your 'inspiration', or are you secretly rendezvousing with someone in particular?" teasing her just a bit with that last comment.

Mizuki was starting to blush now, "Well…it's a promise to a childhood friend, and…"

"Say no more! Just let your friend Skyla take care of getting you out there! Now the Kanto region isn't really close so we won't be getting there until tonight and by then it would be too late to travel. Let me think…the airport I prefer is in Saffron City, because of where I get to rest at, however if you had another city in mind…"

"No, I think Saffron will do. If I know Taiichi, he's probably in Pewter City by now. So I'd probably be able to catch up with him in Cerulean."

"Taiichi, huh? He sounds cute!"

Mizuki was blushing even more than last time, "Well I haven't seen him in over a year, but that was through a vid chat. So really, I haven't seen him face-to-face for a few years now."

Skyla just starting giggling, "Well let's not keep him waiting then!" She grabbed Mizuki's arm and ran off to her personally plane.

"Hey! Wait! What about your Gym?"

"Don't worry, Chase knows what to do!"

* * *

A few hours after the Pewter Museum of Science closed, several trucks pulled up to take the exhibits back to their rightful owners. On one of the many overhead ridgelines, a group of people in dark outfits watched them pack all of the artifacts. "It's time." The group pulled out three Poké Balls, summoning a Venonat, a Houndour, and a Snubbull. "If she survived as you believe, then she will have tagged all targets. Now show us if our comrade has completed her task."

Venonat used its highly developed eyes to track all of the crates, as Houndour and Snubbull smelled the air for a special scent they were specifically trained to follow. Venonat detected the tagged glass displays and Houdour and Snubbull also detected the smells. "I told you she wouldn't be killed so easily, ma'am."

"Well, now we just need to acquire the targets." The leader of the group threw out her arm, revealing a special bracelet. With Venonat's guidance, she fired small darts from the bracelet onto the trucks with the tagged items. With the four trucks picked out, the group dispersed for the capture.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and most of the city was fast asleep. Within the Pokémon Center, Taiichi and Snivy were also sound asleep when the door to their room opened. Snivy popped up to see who was entering, though the sudden light obscured her vision. A powder was blown into her face before her eyes causing them to become harder for her to keep them open. Snivy tried to fight it but she soon fell back to sleep.

The unknown figure continued into the room to the bed. "Taiichi. Taiichi, wake up."

"Uh…" Taiichi rolled over to see who was trying to wake him up. "Ayame? What time is it?"

"Get up. Something is happening with the trucks transporting the artifacts."

"Wait, what?!" Taiichi immediately shot for the door, stopping himself because he was in his pajamas and for Snivy. "Hey Snivy, wake up!" he simply put his jacket and jeans on over them, "We have to save those artifacts!"

Snivy was slow to awaken, grabbing Mudkip's Poké Ball with her vines and forcing him out. This sudden call prompted Mudkip to spray Snivy with water to the face. Overlooking her irritation about Mudkip spraying her, Snivy jumped off the counter and followed Taiichi. Ayame was following close behind, "The closest truck is heading back toward Pallet Town."

Ignoring the obvious question of how, Taiichi rushed toward the road and followed it back toward Pallet. Snivy however kept her mind focused, occasionally looking back to Ayame to ensure that she was still with them. Before they actually reached the Viridian Forest they found the truck's path blocked by several Voltorb and Electrode, all of them ready to explode at the slightest disturbance. The back of the truck on the other hand had three humans in all black attire with the doors opened.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" The trio turned to him, each one looked like they were wearing outfits similar to Ayame's when Taiichi first found her, plus cowls that covered everything of their heads but their eyes. They seemed unfazed at first, but then something about them caught their eyes. One of them turned to the Voltorb and Electrode group and gave a sharp whistle. Without a word the Pokémon rolled away from the truck and disappeared into the Viridian Forest, as the trio of humans followed suit. The man who whistled turned back to Taiichi and Ayame for a moment, bowing to them before disappearing into the greenery. "What was that…the artifacts!" Taiichi rushed over to the truck to inspect everything inside.

Ayame head started hurting, something was fighting its way through her mind, but she was trying to resist it. The driver hopped out and rushed to the back, "Hey, were you kids responsible for getting rid of those Pokémon?"

Taiichi jumped into the truck's trailer, "Sort of. If you have a manifest of the artifacts I can confirm if anything was taken." The driver quickly grabbed a clipboard from the front to hand off to him. After receiving the clipboard and paper, he made short work of going through the list, "Yep, all accounted for."

"That's a relief. I didn't think we really needed the extra security."

"What extra security?"

The driver turned to Ayame, "You see one of the exhibit donators, I think her name was Carolina… anyway, she was afraid that something bad might happen while we returned the artifacts and requested that while on transit we have Pokémon and people at the ready to defend them. I thought the old lady was insane, but after this…"

"What about the others?"

The driver jumped back to the front to use the CB radio. "Breaker eleven, this is rig eight asking if anyone's encountered any bogies?"

"_This is rig five. Bogies? You're kidding, right? Who'd want to steal a bunch of rocks?_"

"Just watch your backs. I had a pack of Electrode and Voltorb stop me and a group of thugs trying to get into my trailer."

"_Ten-four. We'll keep out eyes and ears open._ _Over and out._"

The driver hung the CB back up, "Well hopefully they won't have to worry about anything."

Taiichi watched him lock the doors to the trailer, "What about you? Will you be alright?"

"I think I'll be alright. That old lady also loaned me this Pokémon to use to defend the artifacts," pulling out the Poké Ball to reveal a Garchomp. The dorsal fin on Garchomp's back didn't have a notch so this Garchomp was female. "Said her granddaughter wanted her back when I returned to Sinnoh. When the Voltorb and Electrode rolled out I kinda freaked out trying not to spook 'em into exploding. Guess I'll be using this fella to watch my back until then."

The truck drove off with Garchomp on top, ready to defend it. As the truck disappeared Taiichi turned to Ayame, "What was that all about?"

"I…I'm not sure…But you were able to save the artifacts…"

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have been able to do that without you." Taiichi started to yawn before turning to Snivy and Mudkip, "Well I think we had an eventful night. Let's get ourselves some shut eye." Taiichi walked back toward the Center, pausing as he past Ayame, "Ayame, what are you waiting for?"

"I…I'll be there in a moment." As Taiichi and his Pokémon continued on to the Pokémon Center, Ayame just stood there trying to understand why she alerted Taiichi to the theft and why those three ran away once they were alerted to their presence. Ayame knew these questions would not come to her any time soon, so she returned to Taiichi's side and to the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

* * *

Morning arose, though Taiichi slept in a bit after their late night excursion. Ayame was unfazed by the late night stroll and brought him and his Pokémon breakfast. "You didn't have to do that for us, Ayame."

"If I didn't, by the time you finished getting ready they would have closed the cafeteria in preparation for lunch. You and your Pokémon would not be in a proper condition for an official Gym battle."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, given the time it was she was right. Ayame left him to stand outside of his door but Snivy still had her suspicions about her, woman's intuition as it were. After breakfast and changing for the day, Taiichi and Ayame went to the Pewter Gym. The entire Gym looked like it was carved from the vary stone with a pair of massive metal doors to allow entry. In actuality the stone was established around the building itself, though it's magnificence was nether the less still apparent.

"Funny, the way uncle talked I'd have expected a line of trainers trying to challenge Brock."

Suddenly the metal doors were pushed open as a kid with his Rattata in hand ran out crying. With the door wide open they could hear cheering. Entering the Gym they found the stands were packed as Pokémon were battling on a stony battlefield. The two Pokémon currently fighting were a Sandshrew and a Pidgy. Type wise, the Pidgy had the advantage, and the battle seemed to suggest that as well until the Sandshrew used the field to its favor, blocking Pidgy's Gust with one of the stone outcroppings before it curled up to use Rollout, propelling itself into the air with one of the rock and knocked the Pidgy out.

The camper kid in green with the Sandshrew flicked his thumb against his nose, "Looks like the Pokémon Center is gonna be super busy today! Sorry chump, but if you want to even have a chance to challenge Brock, you gotta get stronger Pokémon!"

"_Jerry has beaten another weakling! Are there no true challengers capable of reaching our esteemed Gym Leader?_"

There was a sudden hush that swept over the audience, some of whom look like they had planned to challenge the Gym to begin with until they saw the last two battles, maybe more given the battered condition of the field. With no one speaking up, Taiichi walked over to the battlefield, "I'll take him if no one else minds?"

Jerry started laughing, "Looks like we got a winner here! I like you. Let's see if your skills and Pokémon can back your guts?"

* * *

Mizuki was walking around Cerulean City after getting through the Saffron City gate. She was doing a bit of window shopping around the Cerulean Gym wondering where Taiichi could be. It wasn't until she passed a newspaper stand did she understand why he hadn't arrived. One of the articles had something about a special exhibition being shown at the Pewter Museum of Science, yesterday, "Well I guess that just mean I'll have to wait a bit longer for him to get here. Sometimes I think I just worry myself too much…although…" Mizuki couldn't help it as a feeling continued to linger over her, something she couldn't just shake off. _Maybe I should head over to Pewter instead…_

* * *

**A/N:** I don't really know how to address Pokédollars in a sentence, so I'm going to try and avoid the subject whenever possible(or go with the indirect approach and mention it as cash, money, funds, etc). A piece of Ayame's past has surfaced, but what does it all mean for Taiichi's journey now?


	6. Boulderdash

Jerry recalled his Sandshrew just for Taiichi, "Alright kid, just for you I'm not gonna hold back! Now let's see what you've got!" The new Pokémon he pulled out was a Rhyhorn. Judging by the size of the horn this Rhyhorn was male.

"Looks like a tough Pokémon."

"So, getting smart and giving up?"

"Never said that." Taiichi had Snivy, Mudkip and Charmander still in their Poké Balls just to see what he was up against first and to keep them a surprise. "Let's see if we can't get ourselves a win here!" The Poké Ball he threw onto the field bounced against one of the rocks before Mudkip popped out.

Even though Jerry didn't know the Pokémon, he could tell his type, "Figured you try to use type to your advantage, but don't think it'll work! Rhyhorn, let's show 'em why the weak are stopped here. Rock Smash!"

Rhyhorn charged into one of the larger rock outcroppings, ramming it head first and aiming at Mudkip. "Hey Mudkip, time to play hop the stream!" Mudkip nodded, jumping into the mass of rocks flung at him as the little Pokémon started jumping from rock to rock, using the bigger ones as a shield and using his tail to propel the smaller ones to throw others off course. "I told you all of those games would pay off."

Mudkip though didn't seem all that thrilled as Rhyhorn was now charging right at him. "Ha! Now it's time for a Horn Attack knockout!" Rhyhorn rammed through another rock just to hit Mudkip, fortunately for Mudkip however he was still in the air, jumping off another rock he managed to land onto Rhyhorn's back. "Knock that squirt off you with Stone Edge!"

Rhyhorn's body glowed for a moment as the surrounding rocks were lifted and started to circle around him and Mudkip. Mudkip continued to watch the many rocks around him, waiting for the first strike. The rocks started to fall toward Mudkip though he was able to dodge most, causing Rhyhorn to hit himself with most of them. Despite Mudkip's best effort, one of the rocks managed to hit him off. "Mudkip!"

Jerry was smiling now, "Time to send this kid packing to the Pokémon Center, Rhyhorn. Let's finish this with Megahorn!"

Rhyhorn's horn started glowing white as it extended out to become longer before he started to charge at Mudkip again. "Mudkip, get up! Fire your Water Gun straight down!" After getting to his feet he did, just barely avoiding Rhyhorn's attack and soaking him for a few seconds. However Rhyhorn wasn't done yet. He turned around to charge one more time. "Mudkip, let's put some mud in his eyes!" The wet ground was perfect for Mudkip to use Mud-Slap. Mudkip used his tail to fling enough mud into Rhyhorn's face that he was now effectively blind, wildly charging at anything. "Alright Mudkip, let's stop him before he brings the Gym down."

Mudkip sprayed the enraged Rhyhorn with more water until the Pokémon finally collapsed. Rhyhorn was immediately called back to his Poké Ball, "Huh, I might have underestimated you. Well that's not gonna happen again." He tossed out another Poké Ball as he called out a Geodude. Just like the Geodude who were patrolling within the museum, this one looked just as strong.

"Well I know I shouldn't, but he does need the experience." Taiichi recalled Mudkip, "Thanks for all of your efforts, but let's see if we can't win with one of our other friends," drawing a new Poké Ball to throw out high into the air to call out his shiny Charmander.

Despite Charmander's odd coloration, Jerry was laughing aloud, along with about half of the crowd. Brock however was not. He had been observing all of the matches thus far from his special room with the one-way window. He remembered Taiichi from the museum and his interests were peaked now that the Charmander had been summoned, however Jerry wasn't taking the match seriously anymore, a grave mistake on his part. "Are you kidding me? Maybe that last one was a fluke, or you're just nuts! Whatever, I guess I was wrong about you after all. Geodude, let's end this punks foolish attempt here and now! Rock Throw!"

Geodude started grabbing rocks on the field as he threw them high into the air, and a few directly thrown at Charmander. "Alright this is just like one of our games, keep your eyes on the rocks and keep dodging them. And if you have to, use your claws." Charmander gracefully dodged most of the rocks, using Metal Claw to destroy a few he couldn't avoid otherwise. "Good job. I didn't want to reveal Metal Claw so soon but there's nothing we can do now. Now then let's start spreading those embers so we can really get this battle cooking!"

Charmander started to spout fires across the rocky field, making sure the flames continued to burn on their own, though none were actually shot at Geodude. "You have Metal Claw but you're trying to use fire? And you're not even aiming at Geodude? What are you thinking? Are you trying to throw this match? Tackle that fire spitter and be done with it."

"I never said the fires were supposed to be for attack. Charmander, let's play hide and seek." Before Geodude could ram into Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon released a thick black SmokeScreen across most of the battlefield. "Okay Charmander, continue to spread those embers. We need a few more fires burning."

Even with the fires raging, Jerry was having a hard time trying to find his opponent. "Geodude get out of the smoke! Once you find it we finish it off with a Smack Down!" Geodude rose from the black smoke and tried to locate Charmander again. He noticed one of the flames were moving around, more so than the others. Charmander's tail. Geodude rush in with his fist glowing to attack Charmander.

As the smoke started to clear from the impact it was revealed that Charmander was hiding behind one of the outcroppings and Geodude's hand was now stuck in the rock. The tips of Charmander's claws started glowing white as he readied to strike before being halted, "Enough! The match has been won! Taiichi is the clear victor."

Jerry turned to the voice, "Brock? I can still win this! I can—"

"No, you can't. The fires weren't just used to confuse you during the SmokeScreen. He was also using it to heat up the air around you. Have you forgotten, even though the rock isn't affected by fire, the heat could be used against us. Geodude isn't just a rock, he is a living being. It takes far less heat to cause his body to become malleable." Brock felt the heated air around him, "There is enough heat here that had that Metal Claw made contact, your Geodude could have been sliced to pieces."

Taiichi started rubbing the back of his head as he weakly chucked, seeing how terrified Jerry was of the possibility. "Well I would never do that. Charmander would've stopped before it went that far."

After Jerry recalled Geodude and moved aside, Brock entered the square. "I'm impressed by your obvious tactical capabilities. Now prove them against me," the current field was lowered and Charmander jumped back next to Taiichi as a brand new battlefield replaced it. "Normally I would have you go through two more of my trainers before you could battle me, however seeing your enthusiasm back at the museum and your battles here, I will make this a one-time exception." Brock pulled out his first Poké Ball to him before throwing it out onto the field. Brock's first Pokémon was a Geodude, and Taiichi could tell he was the same Geodude who gave him his pass back at the museum yesterday. "Don't believe I'll fall for the same trap as Jerry did."

"Good. Cause I had no intentions of using him against you. Sorry Charmander, but this one isn't your battle." Charmander was rather relaxed about it, letting himself be pulled back into the Poké Ball. "Time for round two, Mudkip." Mudkip still hadn't fully recovered from his battle with Rhyhorn, but Mudkip seemed confident that he could win this one. "We can't underestimate this one." Mudkip didn't seem to mind, ready to make the first move, but knowing Taiichi he'd wait for Geodude to strike first, just like Rhyhorn.

"You should have struck when you had the chance. Geodude, Defense Curl!" Geodude wrapped his arms around his body, strengthening his defenses. "Now Rollout!"

Geodude fell to the ground as he started spinning at high speeds before heading off to hit Mudkip. Geodude was using the rocky field to his advantage, preventing a direct line of sight for Mudkip to use his Water Gun against him and making it harder to predict what angle he'd strike from. "Mudkip we need to get the ground wet." Before Geodude struck, Mudkip jumped onto one of the rock outcroppings as he started to douse the field with water.

"Clever. Attempting to slow us down in the mud, but you'll find we aren't so easily deterred. Geodude!" Geodude halted for a moment to change directions and build up more speed, aiming at the rock Mudkip was standing on. He smashed the rock apart, forcing Mudkip back onto the field. His effort wasn't in vein though as the middle of the field was now muddy, all in Mudkip's favor.

"Nice work Mudkip, now let's not lose this advantage we have."

"If you think you can win by playing in the mud, then you have another thing coming. Geodude, Magnitude!" Geodude stopped spinning as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing the entire area to start shaking. Mudkip however was ready, bracing himself within the mud while watching the rocks around him shift slightly. "Geodude, Tackle!"

Mudkip was about to move only to find his legs were now stuck in the mud he had created. The Magnitude was used to sink Mudkip in place. "Mudkip try to use Water Gun to free yourself or stop Geodude." However Mudkip was merely acting, he had pretended to be stuck and Taiichi had caught on to it to throw their opponent into false sense of security. Mudkip started to spray several jets of water into the air to change Geodude's path, forcing him to a path he was able to predict and hit him head on with his strongest one.

"Very good. Even while stuck in your own mud, you and your Mudkip were able to control the situation," Geodude crash into the mud, unable to continue.

As Geodude was recalled to his Poké Ball, Jerry shouted, "Now you're in for it, kid! Few have ever defeated Brock's strongest Pokémon."

The crowd was even more excited now in anticipation for Brock to throw you his next Pokémon. The doors to the Gym opened once again as Professor Charles Oleg entered. Ayame saw him, "Professor."

"I hope I haven't missed Taiichi's Gym battle."

Ayame started looking to the stands around them, "Judging by their reaction, I would have to say about half."

"Go Onix!" The massive Rock Snake Pokémon towered over Mudkip who was still stuck. "Help him out of the mud."

Onix used Screech to fling Mudkip out of the mud, staying where he stood. "Mudkip, you want to swap out?" Mudkip ignored that, ready to fight against Onix.

"Onix get that mud out of your way." Onix's tail reared up and smashed most of the outcroppings so they now covered the mud. "Onix, Dig." Onix quickly burrowed underground, hidden from all.

"Forget trying to go after him in his tunnel. Use your fins!" Mudkip closed his eyes, allowing his head fin to feel the shifts in the air to try and follow Onix's movements. Mudkip jumped forward just as Onix burst through the ground were Mudkip was standing. Onix's tail then lashed out to little Mudkip and grabbed a hold of him. "Mudkip!" Mudkip tried his best to get out of the Bind, but Onix had a tight grip on him. "Mudkip, try using Water Gun."

Mudkip turned his head to spray water at his aggressor, however Onix could still maneuver himself out of Mudkip's aim or throw his aim off completely. After a while Onix lowered his tail to Taiichi's side of the field, unfurling his tail to drop the unconscious Mudkip. "An admirable Pokémon your Mudkip, but he just wasn't strong enough. Now bring out your Charmander so we many end this."

Taiichi rushed to Mudkip's side, holding him in his arms, "Thanks for all of your efforts. We just weren't expecting to fight such a strong Pokémon so soon." With Mudkip now back in his Poké Ball, Taiichi walked back to his end of the field. "Charmander isn't my last Pokémon," pulling out the Luxury Ball. He held it out as Snivy popped out of it. Snivy looked to her opponent, ready for battle. "Listen Snivy, this Onix is pretty tough. He knocked out Mudkip."

Snivy understood, nodding to him before she turned her full attention back to Onix. Brock was actually smiling now, recognizing Snivy from being on Oleg's shoulder, having already suspected her to have belonged to Taiichi or Ayame. "So it would seem you had prepared yourself to fight this Gym after all. Then we won't hold back any longer. Onix, Screech."

Onix let out another earsplitting cry directed at Snivy. Though many in the audience, as well as Taiichi, were covering their ears, Snivy smiled as she listened to the wail with no visible consequences. "Snivy, think you can bring some color into this place?"

Snivy smiled as she jumped into the air, rapidly spinning as green energy enveloped around her like a tornado. "Onix, get underground again."

Without a moment's thought, Onix burrowed back down before Snivy could toss the Leaf Tornado at him. "Watch your feet." Snivy used her feet to feel Onix's movements underneath her having enough time to jump out of his way when he busted through the ground. "Watch the tail!"

Onix grabbed a hold of Snivy, just as he did to Mudkip. But unlike Mudkip, Snivy had moves she could still use against him. Snivy's vines extended out as she started to smack them against Onix's body. Onix was in pain though it wasn't enough to deter him from holding on. "Give it up kid, you're not strong enough! Once Onix gets a hold of his opponent, they're done!"

"Jerry!" Brock sternly yelled. He wanted to finish this battle properly.

"Snivy, I think it's time we put that special training from Clair to use."

Brock's face didn't show it, but he was very concerned. _The Dragon Master of Johto? She doesn't give out training to just anyone. He must have caught her attention somehow_. "Onix, don't release your grip, no matter what!"

Onix now started to squeeze tighter, though Snivy looked like she could handle it. She was concentrating energy around her tail, drawing in the water left in the mud, courtesy of Mudkip. The water particles started gathering, becoming visible as they got closer to Snivy's tail. The water seeped through the cracks of Onix's rock body, just to reach Snivy's tail. "Whenever you're ready Snivy." Snivy started to thrash her water covered tail within Onix's bind, causing great pain to the massive Rock Snake.

"Onix!" Onix released his hold on Snivy, of which she jumped into the air and started to use Vine Whip to beat Onix down. Onix collapsed onto the field leaving all stunned by what had just happened.

"Cheater!" Jerry point to Taiichi, "You cheated! That's the only way you could have beat Onix with such a weak Pokémon!"

"Jerry, that's enough! You're only making yourself look bad." Brock walked over to Onix as he rubbed his face, "Excellent work my friend. You fought as hard as ever." He recalled Onix to his Poké Ball before walked up to Taiichi and Snivy. "I haven't felt such a fulfilling battle for some time now. I, Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym, am proud to present you with the Boulder Badge as proof of your victory here."

Snivy jumped onto Taiichi's shoulder as he took the Badge, "Nice. Our first Badge in Kanto! Let's go all the way to the Indigo Plateau!"

"Snivy!"

* * *

After a trip to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon, Taiichi pinned the Badge into a case he kept within his backpack. "That was fun!"

"Why? Battles are serious events. Some are life and death." Ayame had disappeared for a time before reappearing at the Pokémon Center as suddenly as ever.

"I don't see why a Gym battle should be life or death. I mean it's just for these Badges to qualify in the Pokémon League Regional Conferences."

"And if you continue to treat each battle in such a manner, you and your Pokémon could get severely hurt." Ayame slowly started walking away, "You should also consider being more aggressive in your tactics. Your Mudkip had the type advantage over all of the Pokémon present within that Gym. You never needed to use Charmander and had you struck first against Onix you could have won without revealing your Snivy."

Taiichi was at a loss for words, though he didn't know how to argue against her since she was right in many respects, tactically. Though when he did find his words to combat her, Ayame was already gone and Nurse Joy had finished healing his Pokémon. As he left the Center he found Ayame waiting for him just outside. "I thought you were leaving?"

"I have yet to repay you."

"You helped stop the artifact robbery. I think that makes us even."

"No. I still owe you a life debt, something that cannot be so easily repaid. Now, are we going to Cerulean City or not?"

* * *

Unseen by the rest of the city, a man was hiding within the trees surrounding Pewter City as he was observing Ayame and the unknown boy leaving toward Mt. Moon. _Fujibayashi…is now the time? Are you ready to fight? Do you remember what happened so long ago? And why involve the boy in all of this?_

"Takashi!" his commander arrived in the tree he was in, "What happened last night? The artifacts were ripe for the picking and yet your team was unable to acquire their targets?"

He could not look to her, "The targets were more fortified than previously anticipated. The truck had a powerful Garchomp waiting for us. We couldn't get close without potentially damaging or destroying our objectives."

She didn't care for his excuses, "The Triad wants answers, and brother has requested you and your team to meet him in Cerulean for a personal debrief."

He closed his eyes, "I will meet him as soon as possible."

"Good. And for your sake, I hope he's in as a forgiving mood as I am. Our covert teams have already reached Sinnoh to intercept your lost targets before those green haired weirdos can acquire them."

The woman dropped down, careful not to cause any noticeable disturbances, as Takashi continued his gaze to Ayame. _Whoever he is, his fate is now entangled with ours._ In an instant he was gone, nothing there to even suggest his presence a moment ago.

* * *

Reaching the mouth of the mountain, Taiichi paused for a moment, shaking himself from his memories. Ayame noticed this sudden hesitation, "Why have you stopped?"

"Uh, nothing. Just remembering something bad that almost happened to me and a friend when we were younger. Come on, we should be able to cut through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean faster than going around." Without any further distractions the two entered the cavern, unaware of the unexpected danger that was at work.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, 'Brock's Geodude doesn't know Rollout' blah, blah, blah. You know what I say, it works so no one complain about it. More and more questions arise about Ayame and her connection to this Takashi and the others.


	7. Reunion at Cerulean

Traveling through the tunnels that have been carved into the mountain, Taiichi noticed a rather unusual lack of Pokémon. "What's going on? The tunnels should be teeming with life. We should have encountered a group of Geodude or Paras by now."

Ayame grabbed Taiichi and pulled him into a fracture in the wall that was deep enough to conceal them both as she kept his mouth covered. A trio of men, all in black uniforms were walking down the tunnel they were just in. Taiichi's view was obscured by Ayame, but what he could tell the men had grey gloves and boots that almost covered their elbows and knees, respectfully, with black caps. They had something red on their shirts but he could see from his current angle.

"See I told you, you're just imagining things. We scared off all the Pokémon in these tunnels."

"I'm telling you I wasn't imagining anything. I heard someone just a moment ago!"

"Nothing's here now. Let's grab those rocks and be done with this place."

As the men left Ayame checked the area before helping Taiichi out, "They were clumsy. They could have ambushed us if they were quieter."

Taiichi looked to her wonder how quiet someone needed to be to catch her off guard. Though he was more concerned about those men, who they were and what kinds of 'rocks' they were interested in. "Say Ayame, do you think we could shadow them? Find out what they're up to."

"I don't see why we should. It's none of our concern."

"Well I think we should. I don't know who they are, but I just have a bad feeling about this." Ayame wasn't going to be able to stop him, though she was going to at least make sure their presence wasn't noticed by the men.

The trio led them directly to another man in the same outfit as them though with a red scarf around his neck, similar to Ayame's, standing over a man in a white lab coat on the ground. The man with the scarf seemed to be their leader as he turned to the trio, "You imbeciles! You brought a guest with you!" Ayame pulled Taiichi out of sight again, though it would seem to be too late. "Come out you! I know you're there!" Fortunately though it would seem he only believed there was one person.

Ayame was trying to think of a plan where they could bypass the group without being detected any further, however Taiichi ran out to confront them, "So is this a private meeting, or can anyone be a part of it?"

The man with the scarf smirked as he turned toward him, keeping his eyes concealed with his cap. The red R on all of their shirts was now visible to Taiichi. "This is none of your business, boy. If you're smart you'll leave grownups to their discussion."

Taiichi pulled out Mudkip's Poké Ball, "Too bad. I've always been told I'm too stubborn for my own good."

"Such a shame." The man turned away, "You three, deal with your 'guest'."

The three men released a Zubat, a Machop, and a Koffing. "Never had to fight three opponents at once before. But," pulling out Charmander and Snivy's Poké Balls and bringing all three out, "there's a first time for everything."

One of the men turned to the others, "Come on, there's no way you can coordinate all three against us. Give up. We might even forget you were ever here if you give us that shiny Charmander."

"No way! Charmander is one of my friends, and I'll never let him go to the likes of you!"

"Your call. Machop, scare them into submission!" Machop used Leer, menacing look at the group but before the move could affect Mudkip and Charmander, Snivy rushed in front of them, the duo covered their eyes, as she glared him right back.

"Zubat, I think you need a green little snack." Zubat rushed in attempting to use Leech Life on a distracted Snivy, but Mudkip felt Zubat's approach with his fin, intervening with Water Gun.

"Now Koffing time for a choke out!"

Koffing started to release Poisons Gas from his many holes, "Charmander don't let anyone breathe that stuff. Burn it all!" Charmander fired several sparks of Ember into the cloud of toxin, the chemical reaction resulted in an explosion that knocked Koffing out.

"Zubat don't let that squirt boss you around. Time for a Supersonic display!" Zubat gave itself some distance from the pursuing Mudkip as it started to screech at Mudkip, confusing him.

Before the effects could be debilitating the sound of a flute started to echo within the tunnel. There was no obvious source as to where the sound was coming from however it did help Mudkip overcome the confusion. "Take out Zubat with Tackle." While everyone was trying to find where the sound came from Mudkip jumped up and crashed into Zubat, sending it back toward its trainer.

Now it was just Machop, as Mudkip and Charmander were next to Taiichi allowing Snivy to take him on alone. "Machop, Low Sweep!"

Machop moves in, closing the gap between himself and Snivy. Snivy didn't do anything until the last instant so it looked like Machop's slide made contact and sent her into the air. "Leech Seed." A seed was launched from Snivy's tail as it started to take root on Machop's back. The energy from Machop was slowly being drained as Snivy gracefully landed, completely unfazed. "Send him off with a Leaf Tornado." Snivy started spinning around as energy enveloped around her and the energy pulled Machop in. The tornado started to segment to really look like a storm of leafs as Snivy was balancing the energy on her tail. With Machop still tumbling inside Snivy smacked the tornado back toward the men where Machop was thrown out and unconscious.

The leader turned back, "You're better than you look. But if you didn't receive aid from your friend in the shadows then this battle would still be going." The man smiled, "No matter, we got what we came for," he then brazenly displayed the Dome Fossil and a fragment of Moon Stone. "Men, fall out!"

With the three Pokémon recalled, they all retreated toward Cerulean City. Taiichi rushed over to the scientist left behind, "Hey, are you alright?" the man had an ID badge from the Pewter Museum of Science, Seymour was the name written on the badge.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine. I was able to protect this Helix Fossil at least…" Seymour was severally beaten, one of his glasses lenses was even cracked. Obviously they were trying to get both from him.

"We should at least get you to a hospital…"

"No need. I've got a buddy of mine coming by later on. If he was around, none of this would've happened. I should've waited for Brock before I continued digging. But we were so close…"

Taiichi started feeling bad now knowing that Brock might have been able to prevent all of this had he been here instead of fulfilling his role as Gym Leader. Ayame on the other hand didn't see it that way, "Indeed. If you knew these fossils were valuable and you couldn't protect them, you shouldn't be here alone."

Seymour leaned himself against the wall, pulling out a potion bottle, "You know, I'm curious if this will help a human with their injuries."

Ayame walked away toward the exit, "We should continue."

"Ayame!"

"There is nothing more we can do for him. And if we don't leave now, then we are giving the enemy the chance to recover for a counteroffensive. They now know there are two of us, they will not be so easily taken the next time."

Seymour smiled, "You know I'm right here. But your friend is right, I'm in no condition to move right now. But that doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I've made friends with a few Pokémon live in these tunnels. If I can get them to come, then I should be safe until Brock shows up."

Taiichi was hesitant. "Alright…" Taiichi left him with a full water bottle too, "When Brock shows up, tell him Taiichi helped you. I think he'll know who I am."

As Taiichi and Ayame started to leave the cavern, Ayame paused for a moment, "You have made enemies you do not fully understand."

"Do you know who they are?"

Ayame turned away, continuing onward, "No, other than the probability that there are more of them. We should hurry to Cerulean City. I doubt they are willing to attempt anything openly within the city."

* * *

Fulfilling her promise to Mawile, Mizuki decided to rent out a stretch limousine for the remainder of the day, paid for courtesy of Pokéstar Studios. As Mawile and Purrloin fully exploited this luxury, Mizuki was just trying to enjoy the sites of the city. "Thanks again for being our driver, Nate."

"My pleasure. It's nice to chauffeur around someone as pleasant as you, instead of one of the snobby aristocrats."

"Do you get them often?"

"Unfortunately, but then again what should I expect as a limo driver."

Mizuki smiled at seeing the joy on Mawile. "Maybe I could convince Mr. Gold to hire you as a full time driver over at the studio or maybe as an actor…" Mizuki's eyes caught sight of someone that might have been Taiichi. "Say Nate, could you drive us around to that corner again. I think I saw something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just want to make sure about something. Is that alright?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that." Nate was smiling as he looked to the back, "It should be about a minute, these things don't exactly turn on a dime."

"It's alright. I just hope I didn't miss my friend."

* * *

Taiichi stopped at one of the shops, looking through the window of Miracle Cycle, "Wow, look at that those bikes," he paused once he saw the price tag, "It's a miracle anyone can afford any at these prices."

As Ayame was trying to get a better look at the same limousine that passed them a second time, a police officer stepped into her view, "Say you look like someone I'm looking for."

"I don't think so, officer. This is my first time in this city."

"Yeah, but I still think you should come with me down to the precinct just to be certain. My boss would like a word with people like you."

"I'd rather not."

"I insist!"

"Hey!" Taiichi rushed over, "Why are you trying to take her?"

"Like I said, I just want to make sure she's not someone else, is all."

There was something wrong here, and Taiichi could feel it. "Yeah, then show me your badge."

"I don't need to show you anything! Now that I think about it, you look like someone I'm looking for too. I think both of you need to come with me."

* * *

Mizuki watched as the boy she suspected to be Taiichi was in an argument with a police officer. Still a little ways from them on their second turn around, Mizuki turned to Nate, "You wouldn't happen to have any spare cloths in here, would you?"

"Are you kidding," he pushed a button on the dashboard as the back of his seat revealed a dress, spare jewelry and makeup, "You wouldn't imagine some of the things I've had to bring just for some passengers."

Mizuki started to slip into the dress, pulling her shirt sleeves in to hide them. As she did that, she turned to Purrloin. "Purr, I need to barrow your BlackGlasses. I also need you to go out there and start acting. Something along the lines of a spoiled house pet, or like how you normally are, who was separated from her walkers or something." Purrloin didn't want to, and had a bit of a hissy fit about that comment on her being spoiled and a house pet. But seeing as how she was given this ride, this was enough compensation for both, however before she was about to jump out the window, Mizuki stopped her. "We can't let anyone see you getting out. We'll pull over in an ally or something and after you give us a signal we'll come. Nate, after we pick them up, could you take us to the Cerulean Gym. Oh and sorry in advance cause I'm going to act like one of those snobby riders of yours for a bit."

"No problem. And thanks for the heads up. Should I act like an indentured servant too?"

"It wouldn't hurt, but if you don't want to…"

"It's alright with me. Trust me, like I said, I've dealt with worse." The limo disappeared from the streets as Purrloin jumped out of the sunroof, walking her way toward the boy and girl who were being harassed.

* * *

"And I said we're not going!" Before Taiichi could grab for one of his Poké Balls, a stray Pokémon walked toward them. It was a Purrloin of all things, and the fur was very pristine as Purrloin started to rub against Taiichi and Ayame's legs and purring loudly. "What the…" no the Purrloin belonged to someone and it was acting rather familiar with him and Ayame for some reason.

Soon enough a stretch limousine pulled up with the back of the extended vehicle now next to them. The window rolled down to reveal a girl in a very elegant white dress with makeup and several pieces of fine jewelry around her neck and arms. She had large black, tinted, sunglasses that completely covered her eyes and a very large designer hat with feathers in it that matched with the dress. "Ah Purrloin, that's where you were." She had a very eloquent voice as she spoke, though her tone quickly soured, "You were supposed to be home nine minutes ago. You two, why are you in such rags? You're both in big trouble now!"

She lowered her face just enough so Taiichi could see her eyes behind the sunglasses and her winking to him. Taiichi quickly grabbed Ayame's arm as he bowed to the girl in the limo, guiding Ayame to do the same, humbling himself to a servant's attitude, "Please forgive us, mistress. We had to wear these commoner's attire to draw less attention on our walk. Unfortunately we had lost track of Purrloin for a few moments." He then leaned over to Ayame's ear and quietly whispered, "Play along."

"Please forgive us," still as unemotional as ever.

"It's fortunate we're so close to my next destination, otherwise I'd have mother and father fire the two of you. Instead, I'll convince them to deduct your wages for the remainder of the year. Driver!" clapping her hands twice.

The driver got out of the limo, with a stiff upper lip and nose held high, "Yes, madam," opening the door for Purrloin, Taiichi and Ayame. With them inside he immediately closed the door before the 'cop' could do anything and returned to the front.

The woman then looked to the officer, "Excellent work, officer. It would seem tax dollars are truly hard at work." She rolled up the window and they drove off. The girl's demeanor completely changed as she threw off the hat and handed the glasses back to Purrloin, allowing her shoulder length hair, with a blue ribbon next to her left ear, to flow again. "Thanks Nate. Forget that driving gig, I'll recommend you for acting or wardrobe. Take your pick."

The driver looked back, also with a change of attitude, "I'll take my hand in acting. But I guess if that doesn't work out I could always help with the costumes."

Taiichi chuckled, "At first I thought you were some crazy rich person, but it's good to see you again, Mizuki."

Mizuki finished removing the jewelry and makeup, putting the jewelry back into their boxes. "You owe me big time for lying to that cop back there."

"He was not a real police officer."

Mizuki paused for a moment, still skeptical of Ayame, "Right…so how do you know that?"

"His reluctance to reveal a Cerulean City Police Badge, he specifically targeting us and his shoes, they were not standard issue footwear for the Kanto police force and they had evidence of recently being within a cavern."

Taiichi turned to her, "So he was one of them…"

Mizuki stopped him, "Wait. Wait! Before we go any further about this, just who is she? And why are you so buddy-buddy with her?"

"Uh…well…her name is Ayame and I saved her life back in the Viridian Forest. Though she said she's only hanging around until she pays me back."

"Well," Mizuki pulled off the dress, revealing her true attire, a light blue t-shirt with a denim vest over it, and short pants that tightly reached down to her knees, though she also had opaque black tights covering the rest of her legs down to her socks. She had tennis shoes, having full intentions of walking, despite riding a limo at the moment, "I guess I'll get the details about it later. So back to the matter at hand, who are they?"

"There was a group of guys in Mt. Moon that beat up a scientist because they were after fossils and Moon Stones. They were in black outfits with a red R on their shirts."

"Team Rocket…"

Mizuki looked to the driver, "You know them, Nate?"

"Just the rumors. They're supposed to be a criminal organization, a gang of thieves, or something. A lot of the rumors range from world domination planning villains to petty thieves out for a fortune. I couldn't tell ya which ones are true or which ones were exaggerations."

Taiichi leaned against the seat, "And it looks we made their watch list."

Purrloin laid down next to Mizuki as Ayame noted, "He probably stole the uniform from an officer's locker, or knocked the officer out…" They drove past a costume shop, "Or bought one…"

As Ayame continued to look out at the costume shop, Taiichi had a thought, "Say, Ayame, you don't thing they could also be linked to the attempted robbery yesterday, do you?"

"Robbery?" Mizuki quickly turned to Taiichi with concern over his rather unusual involvement in dangerous events in a very short period of time.

Taiichi looked to her as Mawile sat down to listen while she ate snacks from the mini-fridge, "Last night, when the exhibits from the special 'Ancient Worlds' were being transported back to their respected regions and owners, a group of people were trying to steal things from one of the trucks. Luck for us, Ayame woke me up and we stopped them. What was odd though was that they had at least twelve Voltorb and Electrode, but instead of fighting, they retreated the moment they saw us."

"That is interesting…" Mizuki was more interested in how Ayame found out about the robbery in the first place. "So what are your plans now? Lay low till the heats off, or attempt to continue your journey? And if I know you, you'll want to continue despite the danger."

"Like you said, I'm not going to let this Team Rocket group scare me. I've still got Snivy with me, and I also have Charmander and Mudkip to back her up."

Mizuki sighed and mumbled quietly, "You idiot…" She started petting Purrloin and looked to Taiichi, "I guess I should go with you to watch your back, since you only have three Pokémon with you…" she turned away for a moment, slightly murmuring to herself again, "…and to keep our promise when we were kids."

Ayame looked to Mawile and Purrloin, "How many do you have exactly?"

"A full team," Mizuki looked to Ayame with a scowl, "I've been doing this for a while now. And I think my team can handle anything he can't. Why? How many do you have?"

Ayame didn't seem to care for Mizuki's glare, closing her eyes. "Four."

"So between the three of us we've got thirteen. And against an entire organization of unknown numbers, that seem to be capable of hiding themselves from the police," Mizuki leaned against her seat with a bit of a smile to herself, "Sounds like a script from one of my spy movies."

* * *

**A/N:** Well not the catfight some of you were expecting. How will Team Rocket react to this interference?


	8. Water Fight

Going around the city to evade any possible followers, Nate dropped Mizuki, Taiichi and Ayame off at the Cerulean City Gym. Mizuki, kept good on her word, calling Mr. Gold and left him a message to give Nate an audition, providing a number to contact Nate directly and requesting Mr. Gold to give Nate a way to get there. The Gym was different in comparison to Pewter's, the building was more dome like with bright colors and a large Dewgong board above the door.

Inside though they found the stands packed with a mostly male audience as three women were putting on a spectacular water ballet with several Water Pokémon in a huge swimming pool. The pool was elevated slightly so the audience could see them preforming under the water as well as above it. "What's this? I thought this was a Gym, not a water theater."

Mizuki had a finger to her forehead trying to remember why this felt so familiar. "The Sensational Sisters!" snapping her fingers.

Taiichi was completely lost as he turned to her, "The who now?"

"The Sensational Sisters. Daisy, Violet and Lily. They're the older sisters to the Cerulean Gym Leader. They often have their shows within the Gym due to the large pool and audience chamber. I know because I've overheard a few of my fans talking about them. Speaking of, I think I see a few of them now…" trying to get a better look at a couple of faces within the audience.

Ayame on the other hand had no interests here to begin with. She started walking back, "I'm going to look around the Gym. I'll find you when you finish your Gym battle."

Mizuki pulled on Taiichi's arm, "Come on, let's go look around too. I hear this Gym has a wonderful aquarium and it doesn't look like the show is ending any time soon." As they looked through the aquariums filled with sea life, Mizuki was hesitant to ask him something. "So…um…about Ayame…what do you think about her?"

"Ayame?" he turned to Mizuki with a puzzled face. Taiichi then looked back to the aquarium, as one of the fish passing by reminded him of her in a way, "Well she's kinda cold and strange. She tends to take everything a bit too seriously, like she's constantly at war and always thinking of things from a tactical perspective. I don't get why, but there's just something about her that just doesn't feel right at the same time. It's hard to describe. I do feel sorry for her for that every reason though. Unfortunately Snivy doesn't like her."

"Really?" wanting an explanation.

Taiichi started scratching his nose in embarrassment, looking away from Mizuki for a moment, "It's mostly from a misunderstanding. When we found her she had been badly poisoned. So Snivy took care of her while Charmander, Mudkip and I set up a campsite. When she woke up she thought I had removed her cloths and um…" Taiichi was blushing red now, "Well I…I never looked!"

When Taiichi's eyes finally looked back, he found Mizuki looking at him, a bit crossed, "I know, because if you did I'd have slugged you by now." She lightly tapped his arm, though her playful face quickly changed as she looked away again, "And the sisters? What's your thoughts on them?" turning back to the aquarium, trying to look like she was looking at the fishes whereas she was actually sizing herself against Ayame and the Sensational Sisters.

"The sisters?" Taiichi was uncertain as to why she was asking him these odd questions, but he answered honestly, just like about Ayame, "Well, I think they looked good. I mean it's a nice performance and all, but I still think they shouldn't be doing these shows in a Gym."

"I keep telling them that too. But we need the extra revenue to help maintain all of these aquariums, Pokémon and animals in between the Pokémon League Conferences." An orange-haired girl around their age in a white one-piece swimsuit, a light blue jacket and white sandals walked toward them. "It's nice to see some people who aren't here just to watch them. Although I could think of a few other places far more romantic than this. Like the Cerulean Cape just north of the city. It's just beautiful during a sunset."

Taiichi and Mizuki looked to one another and started blushing as they quickly looked away, "T-this isn't a date!"

"Y-yeah, we'r…we're just friends…traveling together…"

The girl smiled, "I know. Your friend told me some things about you two." She got closer to Mizuki now, "So you're the movie star, Mizuki, huh? I've seen all of your romance movies. I really liked the _Amor a Primera Vista_ series."

"Really!" Mizuki and the girl clasped their hands together, "That was one of my personal favorite series too!"

Taiichi stepped back, "Well since mine was the _Timegate Traveler_ series, I guess I'm just a third wheel here."

The girl started laughing as she let go of Mizuki's hands and gave him a wink, "Oh don't worry, since you're here to battle with me."

Mizuki was slightly shocked, "You're Misty? The Tomboyish Mermaid of Cerulean? I was expecting you to look…different. A bit more, um, tomboyish," having imagined a more muscular looking girl, comparing her imaginary Misty to the petite girl before her.

Misty turned back to Mizuki with a grin, "And you're nothing like the characters you play in a lot of your movies. So after my sisters finish their current show, I'm requisitioning the pool for our Gym battle."

* * *

After the show was finished and the crowd gone, the pool was lowered back to its original position for the Gym battle. "Your friend also told me you had a Pokémon you couldn't use against me, so this will be a two-on-two battle, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to battle?"

Misty was smiling, "I'm glad you asked." She snapped her fingers as rectangular platforms were raised from the pool. The platforms were being pushed up by a Dewgong and a Gyarados. She waved to them after they put up five platforms, three yellow ones, a blue and a red one for the trainers, "Thanks guys!" She turned back to Taiichi, "So are you ready?"

Taiichi was half joking as he got to one of the floating platforms, "My opponents wouldn't happen to be those two, would they?"

Misty had a Poké Ball already in hand, "Nope. Unless you want them to be."

Taiichi grabbed for his first Poké Ball, "I'd rather not. They looked too powerful for us. So let's see if water can't beat water."

Taiichi's Mudkip appeared on one of the yellow platforms. "He so cute, but that won't stop me from beating you. Go Staryu!"

The Star Shape Pokémon was now on one of the platforms as well, ready for the battle. "Alright Mudkip, we've lost Mud-Slap right off the bat, so we have to rely on your other talents." Mudkip nodded as he prepared for battle. "Alright buddy we're going on the offensive this time. So let's start things off with Tackle."

Mudkip started jumping between the platforms to get close enough for the attack, Staryu however jumped into the water to evade him. "It's not going to be that easy. Staryu, you use Tackle too!"

Staryu jumped out of the water, spinning, as it aimed at Mudkip. "We've never had an underwater battle before, think we could win, Kip?" Mudkip jumped out of Staryu's way as he dove into the pool and Staryu chased after him.

Mudkip tried to ambush Staryu as it entered the water with another Tackle, but Staryu evaded. Mudkip tried using Water Gun now as a way to guide Staryu to a better position, but Staryu wasn't going to let him do so. Using its own Water Gun, the two Water Pokémon attempted to gain an advantage over the other. Eventually Mudkip was able to blast Staryu out and back onto one of the platforms. "Not bad. But it'll take more than that for us to go down. Staryu, dive back in and use Rapid Spin."

Staryu quickly recovered and jumped back into the water, deliberately passing Mudkip to a lower portion of the pool. Staryu started to create an underwater twister that Mudkip was now trapped in. With him trapped for a few moments, Staryu stopped spinning as white stars were shot out of its gem and directed at Mudkip, sending him back to the platforms. "Mudkip, are you alright?" Mudkip toughened up, forcing himself back to his feet and jumping back into the water. "Don't overdo it!"

Staryu started to hit Mudkip with several Tackles, and he allowed them to hit. As Staryu was about to go for another series of Tackles, a white light started to surround Mudkip and he waited for Staryu to get closer before ramming it with double the damage he received. The two erupted out of the water as Mudkip landed back on one of the platforms and Staryu on the one it started on as the gem started flashing slowly. "Interesting, you had Mudkip go underwater so I couldn't see that he was using Bide." Staryu was recalled to its Poké Ball, "But we aren't finished yet." Her second Pokémon was a Starmie.

"Alright Mudkip, I think we should swap now."

"Mud!" Mudkip had intension on finishing this fight himself, despite using Bide a moment ago.

Taiichi smiled, "Alright buddy, but just remember I tried to call you back." Mudkip didn't seem to mind as he was ready to face against Starmie.

Mizuki shouted to Taiichi from the stands, "Your Mudkip is stubborn!"

"Well sometimes he hates leaving a fight, even if he can't win."

Misty smiled to Mudkip, "Foolish, but at least he know he isn't going to win. Starmie, use Confuse Ray." The gem core of Starmie turned from red to a haunting purple color.

"Mudkip don't look," As hard as he tried, he already saw some of it and he couldn't resist looking, his eyes were now glowing red as he started to fire Water Gun at random. "Mudkip!" Ayame was watching the battle continue from a distance, unable to aid him with the Yellow Flute as she did back in Mt. Moon.

Mudkip continued on like this for a few moments before Starmie's gem changed to an orange color, "Time to wrap this one up. BubbleBeam!" a stream of orange bubbles were fired, each one hitting Mudkip until he collapsed.

After being recalled to his Poké Ball, Taiichi whispered, "You tried your best. I know you wouldn't have it any other way." Taiichi pulled out the Luxury Ball and tossed it to one of the platforms as Snivy now appeared at the ready.

"Hm. I've never had to fight a Pokémon from Unova before. This should be interesting. Starmie, Confuse Ray again!"

"Snivy, get out of its sight!" Snivy closed her eyes and dove into the water.

"Even though Snivy is a Grass Pokémon, you lose that advantage when you entered our territory." Starmie jumped into the water after Snivy. Starmie's gem turned orange once again as it tried to use BubbleBeam against Snivy. Snivy wasn't as fast as any Water Pokémon when it came to swimming, but she could at least use Leaf Tornado to protect herself.

Snivy also used the Leaf Tornado as a distraction so she could get herself back up to the platforms. "You alright Snivy?" Snivy nodded to Taiichi as she shook off the excess water on her.

Starmie jumped out of the water, hovering over them, "Let's see you withstand this Water Pulse."

A ball of blue energy started to form from Starmie's gem before the attack was launched down to the pool, creating a wave that was resonating out. "We've never tried stopping a water attack like this. Think you can handle it?"

"Vy!" confidently Snivy nodded. She turned to the incoming wave as it came closer to her, standing her ground. Snivy focused her energy to her tail, when she turned her tail to the incoming wave a section of it collapsed and was drawn to her tail. Snivy's tail was now enveloped by a body of water.

"I'm amazed by your Snivy's ability to use Aqua Tail. But don't think this battle is yours just yet. Starmie, BubbleBeam one more time!"

Starmie's gem was glowing orange again as more bubble were fired at Snivy. "Alright Snivy, let's close the gap." Snivy jumped up, using Aqua Tail to pop the bubbles out of her way before she started to use Vine Whip to lash out against Starmie.

Starmie slammed hard against one of the platforms, it gem was flashing. "Starmie, hurry and Recover." Starmie's body started glowing yellow as its strength came back to it and the color to its gem started to glow stronger.

"Snivy, now's our chance!" Snivy spun around, launching a seed from her tail as Starmie was still recovering. The seed took root between Starmie's two stars, as the plant rapidly grew and entangled Starmie.

"Starmie!" Starmie wasn't done yet, despite the energy being sapped away, it still had fight left in it.

"Snivy time to end this!" Snivy extended her vines again as she jumped into the air to  
give herself some distance before lashing at Starmie with Vine Whip. Starmie collapsed onto its back as the gem was now faintly glowing and flashing.

Misty closed her eyes and pulled out her Poké Ball, "That was a good job there Starmie, now it's time to rest." Starmie returned to the Poké Ball, as the Leech Seed plant was left on the platform and withered. Dewgong and Gyarados appeared again pushing Taiichi and Misty's platforms to the pool's edge. "That was a fun battle, and I'm really glad to see your Mudkip battle his hardest." Misty grabbed something from one of her jacket pocket, "As proof of your triumph here, I give you the Cascade Badge."

As Taiichi took the water droplet shaped Badge he looked up to Misty, "Thanks! Hey Snivy, this is number two, six to go!"

"Sni-Snivy!"

Mizuki came down from the stands, "There were a few moments I thought you might have lost Snivy, especially when you went into the water, but in the end you managed to pull it off. You've gotten really strong since we were kids."

She smiled to Mizuki, jumping onto her shoulder, "Snivy!"

Ayame walked down the steps too, rather unmoved by the battle. "Now what Gym are you intended on battling next?"

"Well, there's Celadon, Saffron, and Vermillion nearby…"

Ayame looked to the pool, "I would recommend against challenging the Vermillion or Saffron Gyms."

"Why?"

"I think your friend is right." Misty looked to the Cascade Badge she just gave Taiichi, "Well I've been hearing some nasty rumor circling around about a few Gym Leaders as of late, and most of it about The Lightning American, Lt. Surge. They say Pokémon who challenge him are never the same afterwards. Why not challenge…"

"I think I'd rather see before deciding on finding another Gym to challenge." Taiichi pulled out his Pokégear to check the time, "But seeing as how the day is just about down, I think we should head to the Pokémon Center and call it a day."

"Oh, before you go…" Misty was digging in her pockets again to grab something, "Your Mudkip packs a punch but I think he might want a bit more ump behind his water attacks." Dangling in her fingers was a Mystic Water gem. "Just think of it as my thanks for a wonderful battle and seeing your Mudkip in action."

* * *

Takashi and his team reached the safe house in Cerulean where someone was already waiting for them. Takashi and the two men quickly fell to their knees, "Master…"

"Where is Ayame?"

Takashi kept his head down, unable to look him eye to eye, "She had competed her task and moved ahead of us. We have not regrouped since."

He moved closer to Takashi, "My dear sister has informed me about what had happened last night as well. I'm rather disappointed. However," he looked away for a moment, "one of my other men found our Ayame in her civilian disguise not long ago, and a rather annoying boy trying to stop him from bringing her back to us." The Master looked back to Takashi, "I suppose it's partly my fault for keeping you and my other obligations separated. Regardless, originally he was trying to find the boy, but he found her and the boy together. That was until some aristocrat came and they played the roles of servants. I don't know why she continues to remain by his side, or what she is planning, but I will not waste this potential opportunity. When the time comes, his voice will no longer bother us. We're leaving to our next mission."

Takashi looked away, _Fujibayashi…_

* * *

At the Pokémon Center Taiichi's Mudkip and Snivy were treated for their injuries and afterwards Taiichi properly introduced Charmander and Mudkip to Mizuki in person. Mizuki in turn also introduced her team to Taiichi. "Wow Mizu, you've got a good group here. But who's number six?"

Mizuki pulled out her Dusk Ball, "I didn't catch him. One of my fans wanted to trade for one of my Pokémon and was willing to offer me any of his. I don't know if this was a bad trade, for him, but I gave him an Audino I had recently caught then for his Druddigon. I think he prefers me over his old trainer. He listens to me, but I still have a few problems with him from time to time."

"It's to be expected. Dragon-types are some of the toughest Pokémon out there but they're also the hardest to train. So when he's ready, don't forget to introduce him to us."

Mizuki turned to Ayame who was looking out the window, "So who does she have?"

Taiichi turned to Ayame too, "Well I know she has a Beedrill, but I have no idea who else." Taiichi turned back, "I think we shouldn't push her and just let her be. If she wants to show us her Pokémon she will." Taiichi turned back to the other Pokémon; Snivy, Charmander, Kirlia, Lombre and Wartortle were getting along rather well, however Mudkip, Purrloin and Mawile each were doing their own thing, apart yet still with the others in a way. "Okay guys, I think it's time we all got to sleep. We'll map out how we're getting to Vermillion in the morning." Mizuki, her Pokémon and Ayame left to their rooms, as Taiichi, Charmander, Mudkip and Snivy got themselves ready to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, after breakfast, Taiichi had a map of the Kanto region spread out before him. Mizuki pointed to Route 5, "There's an underground tunnel that goes beneath Saffron and leads to Route 6, a straight shot at Vermillion."

"Yeah, but I think Misty gave us a clue about this Lt. Surge's specialty. And if I'm right, then I need Mudkip to evolve or capture a Ground-type for my team. So I was thinking we take the long way from Route 9 and around Saffron to reach Vermillion. I'm sure by then Mudkip should at least evolve."

Ayame was still looking out the window, "A sound strategy. Render the opponent's strongest ability useless. We're also less likely to encounter Team Rocket traveling this path."

Mizuki turned to Ayame with skepticism, "And how would you know that?"

"The Rock Tunnel, a graveyard, and the Silence Bridge. For an organization out for a fortune or world domination there is little that could possibly interest them or help further their goals."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope there's a major perk for Mewtwo's new form they're giving him(like putting him over the top in stats or his ability), otherwise I'm keeping him as is. He looks cooler in his original form. The mystery behind Ayame and the others continue to thicken as more questions loom about her and her affiliation.


	9. Tunnel Vision

The group set off through Route 9, meeting a few other trainers along the way. At the mouth of the pass it was incredibly dark, even with the afternoon sun still in the sky. Taiichi had Charmander walking with them using his tail's flame to give them some light as they traveled through the Rock Tunnel. "Amazing, to think this place was naturally carved out by Mother Nature herself."

Mizuki was just trying to see ahead though Charmander's flame could only light so far, "Well I think it wouldn't hurt if a few lights were put in here to help guide people."

Taiichi smiled as he looked back, "Then where would the fun be in exploring this place, Mizu? The mystery, the intrigue…"

"The annoyance of unwanted and poorly skilled trainers who would attempt to traverse through here and need rescuing after encountering Pokémon they could not handle." Ayame continued on ahead, disappearing into the darkness as though she had returned to a lost friend.

"Ayame, wait up!" Taiichi and Mizuki tried to find her though rather unsuccessfully. Suddenly they could hear the sound of metal clashing against rock echoing within the tunnel, chasing down the sound in hopes it might lead to Ayame. As Charmander's light illuminated the area they found several Geodude and at least three Onix lying on the ground with nicks and cracks covering their rock-hard bodies and Ayame in the center of them all with her bag still slung over her shoulder.

"How did she do this? Where's the Pokémon she used?"

Ayame did not answer her, calmly walking away from the group of unconscious Pokémon. "Apologies, they would have made adequate opponents for your Mudkip, however with their numbers within such close proximity they would have quickly overpowered him. Let us continue, we still have a ways to go and there will be plenty of other opportunities along the way." Without another word Ayame continued onward unaided by Charmander's light.

Mizuki couldn't tell if Ayame had disappeared on them again, or was just outside of Charmander's flame. "Well you were right about her being different. I just didn't think it would be like this."

"You'll get used to it, I think." It was several minutes before they found Ayame as she just stood still. "What is it?" Ayame didn't say a word, instead she pointed ahead of them and Charmander shown his light off to the distance. There was a rather muscular dark skinned man with only a white gi pants and black belt, though the tearing around his waist suggested it might have had more before being removed. He also had short messy looking black hair, with some of it long enough for him to make into a ponytail behind him. The unknown man also had metal ring weights on his wrists and ankles as he was meditating or something in the middle of the cavern.

Before Mizuki or Taiichi could ask the man why he was there they felt a tremor soon accompanied by the roar of an Onix. Taiichi was about to grab for Snivy or Mudkip until Ayame stopped him, giving him a rather stern look to not interfere. Mizuki was also about to grab one of her Pokémon as Ayame interfered again, "If you get involved you'll only get your Pokémon hurt."

The Onix burst its way out of the ground to the man's right as he himself got to his feet as his arms began to move around him in circular motions in preparation for the Onix as it prepared to attack. The man shifted his stance to face Onix before his eyes finally opened and taking the Onix's attack head on, his hands gripping against Onix's face as he was being pushed back. His bare feet tearing through the ground as Onix continued to push him. It continued until the man's muscles tightened and flexed as he stopped the advance completely and using his raw power he slammed Onix down to his left, forcing the rest of Onix's body to its side.

The man released his grip before patting Onix's body, "Well done. You strike with great power and passion even after adjusting your attack angle," the man finally turned to them, "to avoid our unwarranted guests. Just who are you three?"

"Just a trio of travelers working our way towards Vermillion."

The Onix recovered from the ordeal as if it was nothing, returning to the man's side. "Vermillion you say? You do realize there are faster and safer ways of getting there?"

Taiichi was unflinching to the proud looking man, "I know, but I wanted to train my Pokémon a bit more before we got there."

"Dangerous, but ambitious. I assume you do know how to reach Lavender Town from here."

"Well," Taiichi turned back to Ayame and Mizuki, "do we actually have any idea as to how to get through this cave?"

"Wait, I though you know where we were going?"

"No…" Taiichi and Mizuki both quickly turned to Ayame.

Ayame turned away from their gaze, "Don't look at me. I just cleared that mess earlier for you. Without the sun or other landmarks to guide me, I've just been traveling straight."

"Dangerous. Many of these tunnels lead to hordes of Pokémon or just dead ends. If you truly do not know the way, I could lead you out." The man threw out his hand, stopping them before they tried to follow, "However, you must first defeat Onix before I guide any of you."

Taiichi looked up to the Onix, the impressive Pokémon still ready for a fight even after the training it went through with its trainer. "So do we have a limit on how many of us can challenge you or how many Pokémon we can use against him?"

"This is a one-on-one battle. If you cannot defeat Onix then we will leave you as you are."

Taiichi took a moment to debt, grabbing Mudkip's Poké Ball. "Well this whole trip is to train him…"

Mizuki grabbed his arm, "Are you sure we shouldn't talk about this more. I mean I'd rather not have to send any longer than necessary inside a tunnel, and that Onix looks like a serious contender."

"If you do not fight now we will leave."

"No, wait! We have your opponent." Mudkip was released from his Poké Ball and he adjusted himself as he looked up to the Onix before turning back toward Taiichi, "Well we're in a bit of a pickle. If we can't beat Onix then we're going to be wandering around this cave a bit longer than we wanted. Think we can beat 'em?"

"Kip!" wanting some payback for his lose at Pewter City, even if it wasn't the same Onix.

Taiichi quickly recalled Charmander back to his Poké Ball before the battle could begin, "I think this should make things more interesting."

The man's face cracked a smile while hidden in shadow, "Interesting, hoping to use the darkness against us. Do not believe you hold the advantage. Onix was born within these tunnels, he does not need to see to find you."

"Good, we wouldn't want this to be too easy." Taiichi knew that even the slightest vibration could be the difference between victory or defeat as both Mudkip and Onix were adjusting to the complete darkness, leaving the battle in Mudkip's capable fins.

Mudkip remained perfectly still, closing his eyes and relying completely on all of his other senses to guide him. Onix on the other hand knew the terrain, he rushed in as he aimed his tail to smash Mudkip. Mudkip's fin alerted him to the movement and he was able to dodge before it could hit him.

Mudkip was now on Onix's tail, spraying parts of his body with Water Gun before jumping off so Onix couldn't ram him against the wall. "Interesting. You have much faith in your Pokémon to allow him such free will like this."

"I can't really give commands without exposing him. And I notice you aren't exactly giving Onix any commands either."

The man let out a loud laugh, "You are a curious trainer indeed. Let us continue then! Onix!" Onix let out a roar that echoed within the cavern as his tail start to thrash about and crashed through the stalactites above. Mudkip's fin detected the falling rocks, making it easy for the little Pokémon to avoid while keeping his presence hidden.

Mizuki and Taiichi couldn't see anything of the battle other than hearing the occasional crashing of rocks or the roar from Onix. Ayame on the other hand could see the battle perfectly without Charmander's flame in her way, and she was rather impressed by Mudkip's adaptability. She could see Taiichi had trained him well as he quickly adjusted to the fallen rocks around him to provide extra cover from Onix's attacks, finding it rather unusual to see someone who has obviously trained his Pokémon so well yet not take such a confrontation as seriously. She was starting to get some insight into him though he was still a puzzle to her.

Mudkip went on the offensive now, spraying water from behind the rubble at different position to keep Onix guessing. Onix started to get angry now as his tail crushed the debris Mudkip was using to flush him out. Now Mudkip disappeared into the crushed rocks as Onix tried to find the little blue mud fish forcing more rocks down from the ceiling in an attempt to pin Mudkip. "I think it's time to end this, don't you agree?"

The man shouted, "Are you speaking to me or your Mudkip?"

"Either or maybe neither…I can't really remember right now. Why, did you have something you wanted to tell Onix?"

"You really are an interesting trainer. Onix let us see an end to this battle!" Onix started to roar once again before he went underground. Mudkip knew what to feel for with his fin, but unlike a Gym, there was more activity he had to discern which made it a little harder. After a few moments he found Onix's vibrations out of all of the other diggers as he hopped onto the rubble created by Onix.

When Onix forced his way through the rubble Mudkip ambushed him and soaked him in water. Onix collapsed against the rubble as Mudkip now feeling better while he stood over the defeated Onix. "MUD-Kip!"

"Well it sounds like we won. Will you keep your promise and help us?"

Taiichi had Charmander appear once more as they watched the man come closer and check on Onix. "I am a man of my word." He pulled a Poké Ball from a pocket that didn't seem like was there to let Onix rest. "Before we continue let me properly introduce myself. I am Bruno."

"Right. I'm Taiichi."

"Mizuki. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"I'd rather not say." Ayame disappeared into the shadows once again.

Bruno looked back, "We better get moving then if we want to get the three of you to Lavender Town before night falls. These tunnels are long and winding. The Onix who inhabit the tunnel have made several additional tunnels that offshoot from the main path though their tunnels could be mistaken for natural formations."

Mizuki just shuttered, "I would've hated being stuck here longer than we had to," though she was bothered by another thought on mind. "Say, Bruno…why does your name sound so familiar? Are you famous for something?"

"Well you may have heard of the exaggerated exploits. I am a member of the Kanto Elite."

"Wait, you're a member of the Kanto Elite Four? How did I win against you?"

Bruno hid his smile from them as he continued to lead them out. "I was training that Onix to become a member of my team when you happened upon me. But often, a lose can prove to be more insightful than a victory."

"Wow, I mean wow! I kinda feel honored to have battled against you, Bruno. I don't think I could brag about it, not that I would have to begin with I mean, but…"

"But nothing," Ayame interrupted while still hiding in the shadows behind them, "The Onix wasn't a true member of the Elite Four so you cannot truthfully state that you defeated a member of the Elite Four or even one of their Pokémon."

Ayame's words stung deep again, though Taiichi had some inkling about the thought himself. "So Bruno, why were you here training instead of somewhere more challenging, like Victory Road or Mt. Silver?"

"Normally I'd be on one of the Sevii Islands, however something has Lance and Agatha on edge and they've asked that I try to stay within the region for the time being."

"On edge? About what?"

"I am uncertain. But if those two are this concerned then something major must be stirring within Kanto or Johto. I can only imagine Lorelei's reaction to the situation. She regularly visits her home town on Floe Island as well the other archipelagos. She is a child of the sea. To keep her bound to the land isn't exactly her idea of pleasant."

* * *

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, Taiichi and Bruno discussed strategy mostly. Mizuki and Taiichi refrained from asking any more questions about the incident, or event, to come that has the Elite Four on alert, though Mizuki was more concerned about it, visibly, than Taiichi.

Finally reaching the other end of the pass the sun had already started to set as a Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Machamp were waiting for them next to an already set up campsite. Mizuki was slightly shaken at the sight of the Machamp, though she got over it a bit after seeing Bruno was their trainer. "I'm sorry I'm late my friends. As you can see, I meet some interesting trainers while training."

Machamp was quick to greet the trio, Taiichi quietly whispered to Mizuki, "Hey, Mizu, are you going to be alright? With the Machamp I mean?"

As Machamp extended one of its hands to her, Mizuki hesitantly took it, putting on a fake smile. "I—I'll be fine …"

* * *

Bruno told the group that they should be able to reach Lavender Town in about two hours from his campsite, though he offered them the chance to sleep under the stars with him and his Pokémon. Taiichi was excited over the offer, unfortunately for Mizuki, the Machamp was sleeping rather close to her sleeping bag. Just to help comfort her Taiichi had Snivy sleep with her, though she was still rather restless as she gazed upon the star filled sky trying to calm her nerves. As the night became even more discomforting for Mizuki, she heard a rustling. When she arose, Mizuki and Snivy found Ayame's sleeping bag empty.

Mizuki turned to Snivy, "Do you think we should find her?"

Snivy took the initiative as she started looking for clues as to where Ayame had wondered off to. It was also an opportunity to have Mizuki get some time away from the Machamp and try to relax. Eventually after a few moments to gather where she was travelling, Snivy led Mizuki to where she believed Ayame to be.

It took a few moments before they spotted her. Ayame had entered a thick brush and not long after the sound of trickling water started to come from it. Mizuki felt completely embarrassed that they found her during this time, as she and Snivy immediately walking back to camp, and Mizuki trying not to think about it.

Ayame's head popped out of the bushes as she sealed the water bottle. She left the area now that her unwanted company was gone. Ayame climbed down a nearby cliff face as she found a hidden cavern she was seeking. Inside, there was a small enshrinement with four burning candles and scroll left on a pedestal. The candles have been burning for some time now, as the candles were reduced to mounds of wax imitating the form of a volcano.

She unfurled the scroll to read its content. Once memorized, she set the scroll ablaze using one of the candles and opened the shrine. Inside the wooden shrine were two short swords, each roughly a foot long in length. Only one of the blades had an outstanding guard in the shape of a disc, made to look like a wingless emerald serpent dragon with two tiny arms as the hilt was engraved with a battle between a red monster and blue sea beast across it.

The other hilt had etchings of two identical looking flying beings Ayame didn't recognize, the smaller one red and the larger blue, as the two had a trail crossing each other like a double helix around the rest of the hilt almost like jet streams. She pulled the swords out of their sheaths, using both to quickly put out the lights. With both blades now in her possession, she disappeared once more to return to the others in silence.

* * *

When morning rose Bruno and his Pokémon were already up and active as he was preparing breakfast. Ayame was also up as she was doing a few stretches, waiting for Bruno to finish and the others to awaken.

With Taiichi and Mizuki awake, Mizuki found Ayame as she was still doing stretches. "So, Ayame, I want to apologize for last night…"

"Did something occur between the two of us I am unaware of?"

Mizuki wasn't sure if Ayame remembered or not, but this wasn't something she wanted to elaborate further on. "Ah…I guess I just dreamt it then. I think I defeated you in a Pokémon battle and was gloating about it…or something…"

"I assure you, if we had a battle it wouldn't be so clean cut for you to gloat about."

Mizuki wanted to put her in her place, but she was still trying to forget about what had occurred last night, turning away from her, "Yeah? Well we should find out one day to say with absolute certainty. I'll be waiting once you have a full team of six."

"Accepted."

Mizuki turned back, "Wait? What?"

Ayame finished her stretches as she started to put her things away in her bag. "I accept your challenge. Once I find two more Pokémon that are adequate, we shall see who is strongest between the two of us."

"F—fine! We will…" Mizuki then walked away from Ayame, _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, Mizuki and Taiichi said farewell to Bruno while Ayame simply walked away. Bruno returned to training with his Pokémon, fighting all three of his Fighting-types with his own martial skills, the punches and kicks they could hear for a few minutes before the echoes stopped.

Entering the rather quaint town they found the tallest building to be the famed Pokémon Tower, a memorial site for the deceased. There was a rather modern Pokémon Center and a small shopping mall with several conveniences, though they also had several novelty charms and trinkets for spirit warding or ghost appeasement, most of it Mizuki and Taiichi chuckled off as nonsense.

Traveling through the town they eventually come across a burnt abandoned building with a strange older gentleman sitting in a chair next to the house. The balding gentleman had a very well groomed white mustache as he wore a red long sleeve button down shirt with a white vest over it, brown jeans, round black sunglasses, a white panama hat with a red strip at the base and a wooden cane with a rather peculiar designed handle, almost like a curved tail or something else. "Will you listen to a story I have to tell?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looking back now, I only remember going through the Rock Tunnel in game. Correct me if I'm wrong on that. Poor Mizuki, Machamp was just being friendly. A potential clue about Ayame, but why were the two blades left alone and unguarded? And what could this strange gentlemen in Lavender Town want with our intrepid trio?


	10. Tower Fright

Taiichi turned to Ayame and Mizuki, uncertain of this strange old man and his equally strange request. "I don't see the harm in listening. What do you gals' thing?"

"This is your journey, not mine."

Mizuki turned from Ayame, "I don't mind. I kinda hope it doesn't involve the house behind him though."

"Unfortunately it does my dear," tapping his cane against the ground three times before continuing, "A tragic tale of a very interesting man that once lived in this town." The man lowered his head slightly as his hat obscured his face to them, "Long ago, two friends worked very hard together on an island not far from here. It was through this work that one of the friends found love. The two lovers moved here, to the very house you now stand before. The lovers conceived a beautiful daughter and they both cared for her with all of their being. But as fate would have it, disaster struck. The child died at a young age, no more than five or six years old if I recall correctly. The man was a brilliant geneticist, and he sealed himself away from the rest of the world as he attempted to bring his daughter back. This ambition regrettably drove his wife away and soon enough the man cut all ties to his former colleagues, including his best friend. He eventually fell to a point where no one had spoken or seen him for months. Eventually after about a year's time had passed, a strange vehicle arrived as people in black uniforms came and took the man away. Not long after, another group came back and took several pieces of equipment from his home before setting it ablaze. The fires were quickly put out, though their intension seemed to have been to distract the residence so no one had record of where this mystery group went. Even after that day, this building has been left standing as a reminder of the man, whose love for his child led him to fight against the impossible, only to disappear himself."

"Is there supposed to be a moral to this tale?" Ayame almost hissed with disdain.

The man's cane was quickly raised to Ayame, pointing at her face, "For you, it is to not let that shrill tongue of yours get the better of you."

Taiichi stepped between the cane and Ayame before she could respond, "I think what she meant to say was why tell the tale at all and why does the town continue to have this burnt building…uh…stand?" seeing as the decrepit place had little left in it to keep it up.

The man lowered the cane back to the ground, "Three years to the day. Today marks the third anniversary of that man's departure. And I do believe that the man's best friend should be obligated to visit and pay his respects on such an anniversary."

"You're the friend, aren't you?"

The strange man smiled, tipping his hat to Taiichi, "That's correct."

"Then why not state that from the beginning."

The man tilted his head slightly to Ayame as a smile broke out, "Let's just say I have a weakness for riddles and quizzes." The man stood up from his seat, looking back to the building, "I wish I could have done more for him, but sometimes things were never meant to be."

The man was rather quick as he left the area and disappeared into a passing group of pedestrians, but Mizuki soon noticed something shining on the ground underneath the chair. "Hey mister you dropped your…Gym Badge?" Mizuki held the Badge up to get a better look at it. The Badge was red as it was shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the center. "I wonder if he's a Gym Leader."

"Maybe, or he could be collecting Gym Badges himself." Mizuki gave Taiichi a rather cynical look after he said that. "Alright, I guess he probably is a Gym Leader." Mizuki handed him the Badge, "Well the next time I see him I'll win this Badge properly."

Ayame snatched the Badge to examine it, looking around to ensure the old man was indeed gone, "Why bother? A Badge is a Badge. The Pokémon League officials only check to make sure the Badges are legitimate or not, not if you actually won them yourself."

Taiichi shook his head, "No, a true trainer earns their Badges. He might have dropped it on purpose, he might not. I'll just have to ask when we see him again. Hmm…I think he gave us a clue as to where he went. He said something about an island."

"There's the Sevii Islands, but I don't think they have any Gyms, as far as I know. Maybe Cinnabar, it does have the famous Pokémon Lab my parents have worked at a few times. I never really got to explore the island myself, partly due to the active volcano."

Taiichi smiled, "Well find out when we get there." He took back the Badge and placed it into one of his jean pockets instead of his Badge case, his way of saying to himself that he hasn't actually won it yet. He then turned back to the Pokémon Tower, "Before we leave the town, I want to pay respect to the Pokémon Tower and those buried there."

Ayame turned to look at the imposing tower that loomed over the town. "That would be a good idea. It would be wise not to forget about the deceased."

Mizuki looked to Ayame, "For once, I think we're in agreement."

* * *

Inside the tower there were a few people who were also paying their respects to a number of grave markers as well as a number of channelers at work. "I wonder why Lavender Town has so many channelers here."

One of the channelers overheard Taiichi's comment, walking over to him after finishing her prayers to one of the tombstones. "If you must know, then the tower has recently suffered from an unnatural string of spiritual unrest to the area. We have yet to determine the source, but we do know it comes from within the tower itself."

Mizuki paused to look back toward the burnt house outside, "Could it have something to do with the anniversary of the family tragedy."

"Family tragedy? Do you perhaps speak of the Fuji house? The ninth anniversary of Dr. Fuji's disappearance was over a month ago and his daughter's death a few weeks before that. There is nothing special about today when it comes to that house." The channeler turned back to the others when she heard a familiar chant, "If you'll excuse me, I have extra duties to attend to since several of our sisters have gone missing."

The channeler left to join the others before Taiichi could inquire about her last statement. Ayame was her usual callous self, already starting to head toward the exit, "I believe we have overstayed our welcome."

Mizuki was the first to look back to her, giving a rather smug smile, "Don't tell me Miss Calm-and-Collective here is afraid of a few ghost stories?"

Ayame was unfazed, stopping as she gazed straight back at Mizuki, "I do not suffer from phasmophobia. We have given our prayers and there is nothing else left for us here in this small town."

Taiichi looked to the channelers hard at work, that's when he spotted one of them going up the stairs as the others were too focused on their chant to notice her. "At the very least we should investigate what's going on with the channelers. And she might be our best lead. It would make things go faster if we had your help in sneaking around."

Ayame groaned rather distastefully, hateful of the truth behind his word and her desire to depart from this town as quickly as possible. "Very well. But both of you must adhere to my every order. Understood?"

Mizuki threw her hands in the air, "Fine, as long as they make sense."

* * *

An elderly couple was attempting to climb the Pokémon Tower when a group of channelers suddenly blocked their path on the third floor. "Leave."

"You don't belong…"

"You don't belong here…"

The elderly woman grabbed a hold of one of the channeler's hands, "Please. We promised our beloved Tangela that we would visit every week. We just wish to see him once again."

"We apologies for the inconvenience, but there is evil that has to be cleansed from the tower. We do not wish to get any innocents involved…"

The distraction caused by those two proved rather insightful, even more so than what Ayame had anticipated. "These channelers are possessed."

"Let me guess, you can see their souls?" wiggling her fingers to mock Ayame for ESP or whatever.

"No. But I can see the Ghost Pokémon who are manipulating them." As soon as Ayame pointed, the wisp of a Gastly became more visible until it revealed itself. "Now you need to keep them distracted long enough for us to find…"

"Wait, why do I have to stay behind?"

Ayame didn't even bother to explain, continuing where she left off, "To find the source of the possessions. It could be a malcontent spirit, or it could be something more physical or someone who has caused such a disturbance. And in order to get up there with the least amount of trouble you need to lure them to the center of the tower. You'll be surrounded, but you're the only one of us with a full team of six and all of them are more than capable of taking on Ghost Pokémon."

Taiichi grabbed Mizuki's shoulder, "It's alright Mizu, if you don't want to do it, I'll volunteer and…"

"No! I mean, no, it's alright. I'll do it. I…I just don't think fighting in this fog will help. With any luck I won't have to rely on everyone…" Mizuki did not want Taiichi to be put into a dangerous situation like when he had to save her when they were younger, but she didn't want to leave his side either. Though as much as she didn't want to admit it, Ayame was right, she had a good team ready to fight. "Just try to finish it as quickly as possible."

* * *

With Ayame's help, Taiichi and Mizuki were able to sneak up another two floors before Mizuki was forced to draw some attention. With Kirlia and Purrloin at her sides, Mizuki started to yell, "HEY! I AM COMING UP THE TOWER NOW AND NOTHING IS STOPPING ME!" There was a dead silence in response as she looked down to her Pokémon, "Think that got anyone's attention?"

Purrloin stood up on her hind legs as she shrugged her shoulders thinking it to be a waste of time. Kirlia however was on fully alert, her eyes darting from place to place, "Kir…" Purrloin took that as a sign that they were going to get busy really soon. Like a queue from a director they heard a pained filled moan as the tower itself felt like it was shaking from it. Purrloin quickly fell to all four paws just to brace herself as Kirlia used her psychic abilities to maintain her balance.

After the shaking stopped several figures could be seen in the fog, their shadows looming over them as they got closer. Mizuki called out Mawile and Wartortle now as more shadows started to come and get closer. "This is just like being a Ghost Eraser. There is a semi-logical explanation for everything here." A channeler emerged from the fog as she started to attack. Wartortle grabbed her, holding back when suddenly a Gastly became visible. "Now it's really like being a Ghost Eraser. Kirlia, Confusion!"

The blast of psychic energy blew the Gastly away, freeing the possessed channeler as she fell into Wartortle's hands. Wartortle fell back to Mizuki, carefully bringing the unconscious channeler with him. Purrloin heard another coming through, using Shadow Claw to force the ghosts into a retreat. Mawile started to use Attract to lure some of the ghosts out of hiding and their possessed vessels so the team could attack without worrying about hurting the channelers.

* * *

With Mizuki's distraction underway, Taiichi and Ayame found the path almost cleared. There were still two channelers blocking the stairs to the top floor. Ayame used the fog to her advantage, disappearing as she usually does though Taiichi was able to see her vanish into the murky mist. As suddenly as she disappeared, Ayame knocked both channelers out with swift strikes to the back of their necks, quickly calling forth one of her Pokémon to deal with the Gastly duo in control of them.

With the two ghosts in full retreat Taiichi moved up to see Ayame's Pokémon. "A Pawniard? I wasn't expecting to see any other Unova Pokémon outside of Snivy or Mizuki's Pokémon."

The Pawniard was sharpening its blades against one another before Ayame called it back to its Poké Ball. "The Pawniard was…a gift from…my mentor." Not willing to answer any other questions Ayame continued through the maze of tombstones to the final flight of stairs.

When Ayame took her first step on the stairs something grabbed a hold of her, lifting her into the air. _Be gone…Intruders…_ the voice echoed in their minds as Ayame attempted to fight back, though with no foe to actually hit her punches were made useless until she was thrown aside like a ragdoll, hitting one of the tombstones and rendering her unconscious.

"Ayame!" A ghostly form blocked Taiichi's path, preventing him from helping Ayame. "You want to play like that, we can play!" Taiichi called forth all three of his Pokémon, uncertain as to what this gaseous figure was, though in form it vaguely resembled a Haunter without hands or a mouth. "Team, we're going to pull some of our attacks so we don't break any headstones or hit Ayame," pointing out her unconscious form.

Before the battle could begin, one of Ayame's Pokémon released themselves from containment. "Shedinja!" The Ghost-Bug Pokémon suddenly had light blue flames surround it before it launched the flames at the specter and encircled it, forcing it to ground level where the mystery behind it was revealed.

"MARO!" The spirit was an enraged Marowak as it quickly extinguished the flames with its bone club and readied for a fight, the cloud that once was its mysterious form was gone too.

"Now we have a target. Mudkip let's start this off with Tackle!"

Mudkip quickly rushed at the Marowak, pushing off one of the tombstones to give himself extra speed in his attack. As he was about to make contact however he went through Marowak as though it wasn't there. "Kip?" Marowak quickly grabbed the confused Mudkip in midflight by his tail and threw him toward Ayame. Shedinja stopped him, using its Wonder Guard ability to catch him before crashing into any of the tombstones.

"Char?" Charmander was completely confused and slightly spooked by the event, though it seemed Snivy had her own suspicions. Snivy started lashing out at the Marowak with Vine Whip. Though Marowak blocked the vines with its bone club it proved her point.

Taiichi smiled after seeing Snivy's thought come to bear fruit, "So we have to treat it like a Ghost-Type too. Snivy, Leaf Tornado. Charmander, time to throw a few sparks around."

Snivy's vines were quickly pulled back before she launched her Leaf Tornado to encompass Marowak. Marowak wasn't going to take the barrage of attacks lightly, bashing the Leaf Tornado apart with a strong Headbutt and using the bone club to stop Charmander's Ember. _Leave this place!_

There was an invisible wave of energy that seemed to emanate from Marowak that everyone felt, bracing as the force quietly subsided. "Mudkip, Charmander, Snivy, time for some musical chairs." The trio nodded, "Ready? Let's do this!" Mudkip rushed over spraying Marowak to get its attention as Snivy and Charmander ran behind it. Marowak saw through this and avoided the water as it prepared to attack Charmander. "Keep running, Charmander! Don't stop!" Charmander closed his eyes, expecting to receive a lump on his head, but after a few moments he opened his eyes to see Snivy holding Marowak's club as Mudkip started spraying water again. Snivy released the club once she and Charmander were with Shedinja and Ayame as Mudkip was now with Taiichi. Taiichi quickly grabbed for the Mystic Water necklace Misty gave him and put it around Mudkip's neck, "Time we put this Marowak's spirit to rest."

"Maro-Wak!" Marowak used the bone club to block the water until it could jump and throw the bone for a Bonemerang attack aimed directly at Taiichi.

Snivy's vines attempted to reach out to stop the bone but Mudkip jumped into the air and used his tail to bat the bone away. "Thanks!"

Mudkip nodded to Snivy as she responded with a nod of her own. "Sni. Snivy-Sni." She and Charmander were now checking to make sure Ayame was alright and to move her away from the battle as Shedinja used its Wonder Guard ability to protect them from any stray attacks from Mudkip or Marowak.

Marowak was becoming more aggressive now, throwing more bones that it was summoning from thin air and occasionally charging at Mudkip to use Headbutt. Mudkip managed to hold off Marowak's attacks, using his tail to bat away the bones that were flung at them as his Water Gun discouraged Marowak from closing the gap between them too quickly. Suddenly Marowak unleashed another powerful shockwave, this time succeeding in tossing Taiichi back. Taiichi knocked his head against one of the tombstones and was out too. "Mud?" Mudkip jumped over to him, slapping his face to get him to wake up. "Mudkip!"

Snivy jumping in, catching Marowak by surprise as she entangled it within a Leaf Tornado. "Snivy!" She was furious now as she kept an eye on Taiichi. Charmander helped out too, turning the Leaf Tornado into a fiery vortex.

Marowak was in obvious pain as it rushed out of the fires trying to strike out at Taiichi once more. Mudkip intervene, spraying the burning Marowak with water, rapidly cooling it and causing the skull cap to gain a few cracks and the bone club in its hand to snap in two.

Marowak collapsed on the floor, exhausted as it tried to continue the battle. Shedinja however would not allow it. The halo floating above it started to glow brightly before it was sent flying to the Marowak, growing large enough to restrain its arms. Marowak attempted to break free of the halo but nothing it tried worked.

Suddenly from behind some of the tombstones a Cubone rushed out crying, trying to help free the Marowak. The sight of the Cubone seemed to have a calming effect on Marowak as it fell to its knees, coddling the crying Cubone as best as it could with its arms restrained. Not long after Marowak started to calm down did one of the walls start collapsing to a strange world of darkness and shadow as over a dozen different Ghost-type Pokémon flew out; Misdreavus, Shuppet, Duskull, Lampent, Gastly and Hunter. They didn't float too far from the portal as a lone Dusknoir was the last to come through it.

Charmander remained by Ayame's side, slightly uncertain what to expect now. Snivy on the other hand was ready for a fight, rushing over to defend Taiichi if she had to. Dusknoir was uninterested in either human, floating down to Marowak as the Gripper Pokémon cast a shadow over the halo that bound Marowak and the halo disappeared. It didn't say a word, though its intensions were obvious. Marowak hugged the Cubone one last time before willingly following Dusknoir.

Cubone tried to follow, but Snivy picked it up, stopping its advance. Marowak thankfully nodded to Snivy before continuing through the portal. Like a signal that their play time was done, the other ghost Pokémon that had emerged before Dusknoir now joined back in the portal as the bricks reappeared to seal it up. Cubone bit Snivy's vine, forcing her to let go as it tried to run into the portal after Marowak. But the Cubone was too late as the last brick fell back into place and stopped it.

Cubone started pounding its fists and bone club against the wall now trying to reach Marowak once again. Charmander joined Snivy and Mudkip as they checked on Taiichi trying to get him back up. Shedinja just floated around Ayame, unable to do anything but wait for her to get back up on her own accord.

* * *

**A/N:** I've decided to snoop around and listen to the rumor mill that is Youtube regarding news about Pokémon X and Y. I have to say, I'm not thrilled about the possibility of a new type everyone keeps calling 'Fairy'. I mean it'd be great to see a new type(or two) being introduced, but I really don't think 'Fairy' should be the name. May be it's false information by the supposed leaker or it might just be a placeholder name, who knows, I just hope answer will come soon so everyone can stop guessing or misleading people.


	11. Caps off to Cu

Mawile blocked a Night Shade attack long enough for Purrloin to deal with Gastly via Shadow Claw while Kirlia continued to blast others away from the team with her psychic blasts as Lombre and Wartortle were on channeler catching duty, grabbing the freed girls before they fell on their faces. There were a few more tremors that came from above before the channelers who were still possessed let out a series of cries and the Gastly all suddenly fled from the channelers. With the channelers all out cold from the possession, Mizuki was starting to get worried. "Kirlia, do you know if Taiichi is alright?"

Kirlia closed her eyes, trying to feel for Taiichi. "Kir!" She pulled on Mizuki's arm and pointed to the stairs. With that Mizuki quickly rushed up the stairs with Kirlia as Wartortle, Lombre, Mawile and Purrloin followed.

She did not stop as she past two more unconscious channelers then she came upon Ayame and Taiichi both on the floor as their Pokémon were at their sides. She quickly rushed to Taiichi's side. "Wake up! Please don't tell me you…" With her head on his chest she could feel him breathing. "Oh thank goodness. Kirlia use Heal Pulse to help everyone."

Kirlia focused her thoughts as she created a pink ball of energy before her. With the energy at a sufficient size it shattered, scattering the energy around them. The energy revitalized all of the Pokémon as Ayame and Taiichi slowly regained consciousness. "Uh…" Taiichi's first sight was Mizuki. "Where's Marowak?"

"Marowak?" Mizuki took a moment to look around. "I only see a Cubone."

Snivy tried to explain, using her vines to make shapes as she told them. They were rather shocked at how a Dusknoir of all things came and took the previously angry Marowak to the world of spirits. Taiichi got back to his feet as he approached the still crying Cubone. "Everything's going to be alright little guy. But maybe you can help explain why Marowak was so angry."

Snivy walked over to Cubone now, even after Cubone bit her vine she kept calm as she spoke to Cubone with a very gentle touch. Cubone didn't want to talk at first, continuing to try and open the portal again with his bone club, but eventually, with some assistance from Kirlia, Snivy got through to Cubone promising to help however they could.

Cubone wiped the tears from its face as it pointed to the stairs Ayame tried to climb earlier. "Looks like all of our answers are up those stairs. How are you doing, Ayame?"

She quickly recalled Shedinja into its Poké Ball and joined them, "A throbbing headache but I'll live. So do you intend on marching up those stairs like 'heroes' without a plan or are we going to do this smart and think strategically about the assault?"

* * *

Charmander wander up the stairs, pretending to just be walking around without a care in the world. He spotted three members of Team Rocket as they were doing something in the far back. One of the men chased after Charmander due to his unusual coloration. As he descended down the stairs to continue his chase only for Ayame to sneak up behind him and render him unconscious. Taiichi started to chuckle as he tied him up. "What?"

"Nothing, Mizu. It's just that we're using Escape Rope to tie him up. Ironic."

Ayame however wasn't so easily amused. "Hilarious. Continue with your jokes. Your Charmander reports that we still have another two to deal with."

With the Rocket grunt all tied up Cubone jumped over as he started hitting the guy with his bone club. "Whoa there, I think he's had enough. Why put the smack down on him while he's like this?"

Cubone started to flap his arms franticly, pointing to his head and up the stairs. "It has something to do with Cubone, or maybe it has to do with the skulls they wear…"

Cubone nodded at Mizuki, pointing up the stairs as he tried to emulate being stuck in a box. "No, they wouldn't…"

Ayame looked back to the stairs, "There are collectors out there who would pay a fortune on the black markets for rare Pokémon, memorabilia or items crucial to their existence; the leek from a Farfetch'd or the pendulum from a Hypno as examples. They are even willing to pay small fortune to poachers in order to possess rare Pokémon. I can only imagine they are after Cubone skull helmets and bones for that very purpose."

"Then the Marowak from before was his mother…" Taiichi looked down to the little guy as a tear started to form in his eyes again. "Forget the plan. I'm charging in now."

"Wait! The plan!"

Ayame tried to stop him, however Mizuki got in her way, "Sorry but they're being shut down now. You could watch over Cubone for us if you aren't helping fight."

When she got up there she found the two Team Rocket members as Taiichi already had Charmander and Mudkip battling against Koffing and Drowzee. "Well, well, looks like the brave little boy scout had a friend come along for emotional support."

Mizuki grabbed Wartortle's Poké Ball, "I'm no tagalong, doofus! I'm here to put you in your place."

"That's it, I was going to let off with a warning girly, but now I'll show you!" The Rocket grunt threw out his first Pokémon, a Zubat.

Mizuki swapped for Mawile's ball instead, calling her out. "Well see who the girly is after I mop the floor with you! Mawile let show him your fangs!" Mawile quickly struck out first with her horns trying to bite it as Mudkip sprayed Drowzee with water and Charmander slashed at Koffing with Metal Claw.

"Drowzee, Koffing! Time to spread some Poison Gas to our foes!"

Drowzee and Koffing both took deep breathe before they released dark clouds of gases at Charmander and Mudkip. "Charmander you know what to do!" Mudkip jumped behind Charmander as the fire spitter spouted embers to burn up the toxic air before they breathed any of it.

"Mawile, I think Zubat could use a little convincing that he's on the wrong side." Mawile quickly turned around as she blew a kiss to Zubat. The heart shaped light flew off to Zubat and when it hit the Bat Pokémon it fell completely infatuated over Mawile.

"Zubat get a hold of yourself and attack!" Zubat couldn't hear him as he flew closer to Mawile as she played it up and acted like she was interested. With Zubat in range, Mawile used Crunch to end the battle, throwing the unconscious Pokémon back to his trainer. With Zubat back in his Poké Ball the Rocket Grunt called out a Rattata. "Now you're in for it, kid."

"Charmander, Mudkip, time to end this!" Charmander burned Koffing before he batted the ball of gas away with his tail while Mudkip tackled into Drowzee's stomach, launching the duo back toward their trainer and knocking him off his feet.

Mawile continued to use her horns to defend against Rattata's attacks. The Rocket grunt sent out another Zubat and Raticate to join the Rattata in the assault against Mawile. "Hey that's cheating!"

"It's not cheating. It's called doing whatever it takes to win."

"Well then it's a good thing we finished playing with your buddy. We wouldn't want your Pokémon getting lonely without dance partners." He turned to Mizuki and nodded to her as she nodded back. Mudkip sprayed Zubat back as Charmander used his flame tipped tail to keep Raticate from rushing him.

"Mawile time to swap opponents with Mudkip!"

"No you don't! Rattata use Hyper Fang!"

Rattata jumped at Mawile again as it looked like she was going to defend with her horn. But Mawile was using her large steel horns to cover Mudkip until Rattata was close enough. "Water Gun!" Mudkip sprayed into Rattata's open maw, filling him up like a balloon.

"Zubat Supersonic! Raticate Quick Attack!"

"Mawile, counter it!"

"Charmander keep Raticate at bay!"

Mawile turned around to Zubat as she started to cry loudly. Her loud screams messed with Zubat's highly sensitive ears and echolocation, hurting Zubat with her loud cries. Mawile took this chance to grab Zubat within her horns in a Vicegrip before she tossed him back to the Rocket grunt. The Rattata that was bloated with water was launched by Mudkip like a ball back to his trainer at the same time. Zubat and Rattata knocked the grunt off his feet.

Charmander used his flames to keep Raticate from actually ramming into him, but he could only spit out so much for so long. Mudkip then jumped in and tackled into Raticate to give Charmander an opening to used Metal Claw to fling Raticate back to the Rocket grunt too, adding to the weight holding him down.

Mizuki and Taiichi high-fived each other in celebration of their victory. "Nice use of Fake Tears against Zubat."

"Thanks. Good to see your Pokémon know how to work together in battle." Mizuki then turned back to the two unconscious grunts and their Pokémon. "So, any ideas about how we deal with them?"

"I'll take care of that." Ayame and Cubone walked up the stairs. Cubone started hitting the two grunts in the head just like the other one, "You should focus on finding the other Cubone and their skull caps."

Taiichi and Mizuki looked around the area trying to find any trace of the Cubone and their skulls. Mizuki found the Cubone. They were thrown into small metal cages, separated from one another as they tried to stay away from the doors as best as they could within such small confinement. Mizuki paused as she looked at the coverless Cubone. "I don't know why, but if they didn't look so sad they actually look kinda cuter without the skulls covering their faces."

"Mizu!"

"Uh, right," snapping herself out of the strange stare she was giving them. "Mawile, break the locks." Mawile used her horns and easily snapped lock after lock as Mizuki helped the Cubone higher up back to the ground. They were understandably suspicious at first, but seeing the Rocket grunts tied up and the other Cubone trying to help Taiichi find the other skulls seemed to ease their worries. "There must be over forty Cubone here."

Ayame looked at cages after she finished tying the Rocket grunts and putting the Pokémon back into their Poké Balls. "It's possible that they had planned to sell both the skulls and the Cubone separately to expand their profit."

Taiichi continued his search for the skulls until he found a rather large wooden crate. "I think I found it. Help me get these skulls back to them and then check to make sure they're all alright."

* * *

It took roughly an hour to give back all of the Cubone their skulls and bones in addition to checking on their health before letting them go. With all of the Cubone happy once again and the channelers safe, Taiichi and Mizuki took the Rocket grunts to the Lavender Town police as Ayame disappeared on them once again.

With the ordeal in the tower seemingly over, they went to the town's Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and to get something to eat. "Where does she go?"

"I have no idea." Taiichi stopped eating as he remembered those poor Cubone, "Man that was nuts back there. Those Team Rocket guys are twisted."

"I just feel sorry for the Marowak spirit you encountered. To die to protect her child and be so enraged that the Gastly in the tower possessed those channelers to help her. I'm just glad we were able to help everyone."

"Not everyone," still thinking about Marowak and that particular Cubone.

Mizuki looked away having forgotten about the lone Cubone for a moment. "I still think you should have captured him. He would have made a nice addition to the team."

Taiichi quickly shook his head, "It wouldn't have been right." He was now gazing back toward the tower, "He had recently lost his mother, he was about to lose all of his friends, if any of the other Cubone were his friends, and to top it all off to be captured by the trainer who's Pokémon helped send his mother's spirit to the spirit world. I think Cubone has been through enough."

Mizuki didn't really think about it from Cubone's perspective. Now it just seemed all too cruel. She quickly tried to change the subject to get their minds off of it, "So do you think Ayame is coming back?"

"Eventually, I think…" Taiichi looked out the window they were sitting next to, "Since most of the day has come and gone after our side trip to the tower, I was thinking we check out the Silence Bridge and then just spend the rest of the day in town."

"To just kick back and relax huh? I wasn't expecting you to suggest that."

Taiichi just shrugged as he smiled to her, "Well our Pokémon did fight some tough battles and I think they deserve it." He then started to rub his arm, "So, since you're superstar world famous and all of that, I've been meaning to ask you…" Mizuki seemed to have her hopes up predicting his question in her mind until, "Do I use your name in public or use an alias or something?"

Her arms slip a bit, but she quickly recovers and answers casually, "I think using my name should be fine. I didn't actually tell anyone who would go to the press about my time away from the set and I normally had a lookalike take my place at most of those fancy dress up parties, and a few interviews I really didn't want to do. If anyone can put two and two together about me I say let them."

"But Misty did."

"That was Ayame who told her, and I don't believe she knows me as an actress, so Misty probably had to figure it out on her own. But that's just my guess right now. And Misty doesn't seem like the kind of person who would blab about me. Well…maybe to her sisters to brag about it…and they would…oh boy…" Mizuki slammed her head against the table as she really didn't want to deal with this kind of trouble.

"So, alias?"

"Alias…" Mizuki thought about it for a bit trying to remember some of her past roles. That's when she got her inspiration and finally rose up, "Monica. That's the name Karla had in our latest movie. We had just finished shooting the last scenes a few days ago and I still get to just be me, just with a different name."

"Monica? That's going to take some getting used to."

"I know, but better than hordes of people slowing your journey down any more than what has already happened."

* * *

After the late lunch, Taiichi and Mizuki explained her alias to their Pokémon so there'd be no confusion for them later on if they had to use it around them. With that all said and done they traveled to the Silence Bridge to check it out. When they arrived the bridge wasn't exactly what they were expecting. "This is a bridge? It looks more like a bunch of rafts fastened together."

"And yet the fishermen do not complain." Ayame reappeared behind them from nowhere.

Mizuki almost leaped when Ayame spoke out, turning to her after she had caught her breathe. "You're going to give someone a heart attack one day if you keep doing that."

Ayame didn't seem to care, "It is capable of holding that gate above the water. There should be no concerns about it holding our weight. Are we going to traverse this now?"

"No, we just wanted to take a look at the bridge before we traveled it. We were planning on just spending the night here and coming back later."

Ayame looked up to the sky, "Get the most out of the sunlight during your travels. A sound plan, and after our unexpected encounter with Team Rocket once again, probably for the better."

"Oh and Mizuki is going under an alias around the public. So could you use it?"

"It's Monica. Nice to meet ya," Mizuki playing it up. Ayame didn't seem to care, though she acknowledged it before returning to Lavender Town ahead of them. Mizuki turned to Taiichi, "Too much?" All he could do was shrug, uncertain how Ayame felt about it.

* * *

With peace restored to the Pokémon Tower, many of the friendly Ghost Pokémon started to play with the previously abducted Cubone, cheering them up with various comedy acts or funny faces. Most of the Cubone were obviously happier now, however a Hunter found a Cubone who had isolated himself on the sixth floor near the stairs leading to the seventh. Haunter tried his usual pranks, suddenly appearing in front of Cubone with his face all jumbled up, stretching his face out, even swallowing a bomb and expanding his body to get the Cubone to react. Even as Hunter laughed at it all Cubone did nothing, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't laughing, he just stared blankly at a wall.

Haunter tried popping out of the wall to preform another of his gags but before he could actually do his routine Cubone started to respond. He frantically tried to get Haunter to open the portal to the ghost world but Haunter couldn't do it even if he wanted to. Haunter tried to make Cubone laugh again, however the Lonely Pokémon insisted Haunter open the portal so he could see his mother.

Haunter continued to play around trying to get Cubone to join him in his antics. Instead Cubone thought of another idea. He walked over to the window and spotted the ones who helped him as they entered the Pokémon Center. He knew if anyone might be able to find a means to the ghost world, then the humans might find a way. He just couldn't think of how to join him without being put into a Poké Ball.

Haunter had an idea, he jumped at Cubone and enveloped him in something. Once Haunter finished Cubone looked at his own reflection to find that he now looked like a cloaked human, but when he looked at himself he just saw his own hands, though Haunter was holding him up to a human's height. Haunter started laughing as his hand jumped out to shake with Cubone. Cubone was hesitant to take the offer, to leave the tower, but so long as the humans could get him what he wanted Cubone found the push to accept. To Haunter though, this was a chance to learn new tricks to play on new people and Pokémon. With the deal struck Cubone grabbed one of the left over Thick Clubs and was ready to follow the humans to his desire.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I believe Junichi Masuda can lay to rest the many rumors floating around the internet on May 19th. The Japanese show, Pokémon Smash, is promising lots of information to be revealed about Gen VI. Translators get ready, cause everyone will be knocking to find out the details.


	12. Façade by the Bay

With a new day arisen the gang set off for the Silence Bridge with new vigor. Ayame noticed an unknown follower though she did not vocalize this presence to the others. As they continued on the bridge they came across a blockage. "What's a Snorlax doing here?"

Mizuki poked the side of Snorlax's flab, "Personally I'm amazed the bridge could even support his girth," she then turned back to Taiichi and Ayame, "So does anyone have a plan on how we move him?"

Ayame had placed her bag down as she started to dig through it for something. Upon finding what she was looking for it was revealed to be a blue glass flute. Without a moment's thought, Ayame started to play the flute, showing a rather gifted talent for it.

Before Taiichi could applaud Ayame for her talent, the Snorlax started to awaken and Snorlax's massive weight of 460 kilos caused the bridge to buckle with every step. Snorlax didn't move far either, leaving the bridge he planting himself in the middle of a patch of berries and fruits as he started to devour every edible item his hands could grab.

They carefully moved around Snorlax as he continued to snack away and continued along their way. "So how many flutes do you have, and when did you learn to play them?"

"Three. And it was out of necessity."

Taiichi thought back to all of the times she had helped him, "So one snaps a Pokémon out of confusion, one is used to wake a Pokémon up. What does number three do?"

Ayame continued without stopping, "We have yet to encounter a hostile Pokémon with the ability the flute cancels out. So for now there is no need to worry or know."

Mizuki stopped to mock Ayame, "So for now there's no need to worry or know. Geez, she needs to lighten up."

Taiichi whispered to her, "You know she probably heard that." Even so, Ayame didn't seem to care or respond to it. It was a little past noon now and they were roughly half an hour away from Vermillion City. Taiichi stopped to just relax in the field they were traveling through to reflect on their trip. "Well this trip was a half bust."

"You mean because Mudkip hasn't evolved yet?"

Taiichi grabbed Mudkip's Poké Ball, "Yeah. But at least we stopped Team Rocket before they could do any more harm to those Cubone. I just have to try and think of strategies using Snivy and Charmander."

* * *

Arriving in Vermillion City, the group headed off toward the Pokémon Center and found the area was packed with trainers who were obviously not from Kanto. "This is unusual. I wonder why all of these people are here?"

"We're here to compete in a tournament, my fair lady," behind them was a tall young man with dark blue hair wearing a blue coat and hat with dark brown pants with a black shirt that showed off his gold colored necklace. The necklace itself was slightly unusual, as the ornament that laid against his chest looked similar to  
ancient hieroglyphs, shaped like the prongs on a triton staff connected to a circle at the base. The hat was also rather strange, as it sporting almost ear-like additions near the back as he tiled it just so that it obscured his right eye from view.

The man took Mizuki's hand, gracefully bowing to her as he continued to support her hand slight above his head before giving it a quick peck and releasing it. "Oh, um…hi…" Mizuki was flattered by the display, though Taiichi was doing his best to hide his feelings.

"A tournament you say?" Ayame turned to look at all of the trainers, gauging them as she did, "It's rather unusual for a competition to be held here or with so many inept looking competitors."

The man looked around too, keeping a rather calm demeanor as he scouted his opponents, "I wouldn't have said it like that. Though it did peak my interests when they were recruiting trainers from so many different regions; Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, even Kalos to list a few."

Taiichi now started looking around, "Wait, so a tournament, with trainers from around the world, coming to Vermillion? It makes no sense."

"I knew I picked up on a good group. Each of your auras is very unique."

"Aura?"

He nodded to Taiichi, "Indeed. The very energy that surrounds us; people, Pokémon, buildings, the water, even the air we breathe. We all have an aura, though some become twisted as their hearts become corrupt, or closed," sending a glance toward Ayame, though not saying anything more about it. He turned back to Taiichi and Mizuki, "Where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. You may call me Riley, and I come from Sinnoh."

Mizuki grabbed his hand, "My name is Miz… Monica. I'm Monica."

"Taiichi," stepping in-between Mizuki and Riley. "You've come pretty far for a few battles. That has to be more to this tournament that you haven't told us about."

Riley smiled to Taiichi, "Astute. I like you. But you're right, this tournament is all about tag battles. Each competitor is expected to have a partner battling alongside them throughout the tournament and after every round the matchmaking is conducted at random to test the team's adaptability. No word on what the prize for the winners is, but they say that everyone is expected to leave with something unforgettable."

"There you are Riley… I thought you were still registering…" A rather placid looking girl walked over toward him. The girl in question was dressed in a black and white ensemble with a frilled dress that opened out around her thighs with opaque black tights, similar to Mizuki's. She also had a white ribbon in her hair, another bit similar to Mizuki's attire, though it was above her right ear. Mizuki noticed her boots looked slightly elevated by a few centimeters and her black hair spiked up just behind her ribbon.

The girl's face was blank of any emotions, almost rivaling Ayame, though Ayame still expresses some emotions, even if she doesn't want to. The only other thing that differed between the two girls, besides outfits, was their hairstyle. This girl maintained short hair, parting some of it over the left side of her forehead, just barely covering the end of her eyebrow. The two spikes in the back reminded Taiichi of the tuft on top of a Shinx's head times two, but pointed the opposite way.

"I'm sorry for losing you." Riley turned to the others, "This is my battle partner for the tournament, Marley."

Marley however didn't seem to care one lick about them, although she did stare at Ayame for a few seconds. The two looked like they were having an intense conversation, though no words were exchanged between them. When Marley finally broke eye contact, she started pulling on Riley's arm, "Come on… If you haven't registered…we can't compete… If we can't compete…we can't fulfill…"

"I know, I know," cutting her off before she could say any more. "I look forward to when our paths cross once again."

As they left, Taiichi couldn't help but feel strange, "That was… unusual."

"You know what? I think we should go see this tournament…for the battles."

"Right," Taiichi stepped into Mizuki's view of Riley, "And it had nothing to do with Mr. Smooth Talker over there."

"O…of course not!" looking away from that direction, "I—I was just thinking the tournament might give you some ideas for your upcoming Gym battle. Yeah…"

Taiichi turned to Ayame, "Well if I know you, you'll be asking us to be done with this city and move on as quickly as possible."

"Actually," Ayame continued to keep her gaze upon Marley, "I am interested in seeing her combat abilities. Beyond that however, I do urge that our business here in this port city be concluded as swiftly as possible."

Mizuki grabbed Taiichi's arm, "Then it's settled! Two to one, we go see this tournament!" As the trio moved to the stadium where the event was being held, a cloaked figure entered the bustling city, as he continued to maintain a modest distance from them yet still able to follow.

* * *

With the audience seated, and the competitors standing on the field, the announcer got started. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our very special, Vermillion City Tag Battle competition! With a generous contribution from our very own Vermillion City Gym Leader, give it up for Lt. Surge!" The crowd started applauding as the man walked out from behind large red curtains. The man had spiked blond hair, though highly maintained, shades on his face with desert cameo pants, military boots, and a green tank top with dog tags around his neck.

Though he stood about the height of an average man, his body very fit, his well-toned muscles visible all over his body. He snatched the mic from the MC, "Thank you. I just want to say that I don't expect anyone will be forgetting this day any time soon. Now what do you say we get this tournament underway already?" throwing his arms out as the crowd responded with cheers.

Surge tossed the mic back to the MC as he stumbled to get back on scheduled. "Wasn't that wonderful folks?"

Surge quietly retreated back behind the curtains. Now out of view of the competitors and the audience, Surge got his real plan rolling, pulling his shades off to address a new group. "Alright you idiots, remember we've got to work this like a machine! If any one of you faulted and cause this mission to fail, I'll skin the lot of ya!"

The Rocket grunts saluted in understanding. Dressed as tournament staff members and concession vendors they all moved to their respected positions throughout the stadium to initiate the plan against their unsuspecting victims.

* * *

Ayame kept her calm, though she seemed uneasy. Taiichi picked up on this when she wasn't paying any attention to Riley and Marley's battle. "Are you alright?"

"The vendors." He turned to look to the other side of the stadium where Ayame's eyes were gazing as he started to watch them. They were visiting nearly every member of the audience, even though they didn't call them over. And the food vendors themselves were handing things off to one another as they passed by.

Taiichi moved closer to Ayame to whisper, "Do you think it's anything serious?"

"I don't know. But I have observed they have been systematically visiting every member of the audience on that side. And they've been slowly branching out."

Taiichi spotted another one closer to them, "What about the guys over here? Are they apart of whatever?"

"No. Most of their patterns suggest a more natural behavior. Example, that man, three isles down, he has only run out of food once whereas the others across the way have left to grab new trays even if they only sold a handful of items. They are working like clockwork, shifting between those leaving and those speaking with members of the audience."

"Alright. Stay with Mizu and keep her safe. I'm going to check this out."

Ayame quickly protested, holding his hand and stopping him from leaving, "I'm more qualified to do that task, as you are best qualified to protect her."

"Yeah, but if I get into trouble, you two can come save me. Think of it like this, if it does come down to it, that life debt you keep hanging over yourself could be repaid."

Ayame was hesitant, though she eventually released him. She did pull him in for one finally remark, "If this is to be properly executed, then you will need to look like you have every intention of returning. So I would advise against bringing any of your bags with you." Taiichi was a bit hesitant about the idea, though he was planning on only looking and coming back. Taiichi left his bag and his belt bag behind as he left to venture into the other parts of the stadium.

"_And in a dramatic show of force, Helioptile and Pancham didn't stand a chance against Lucario and Arcanine's highly coordinated teamwork and versatility. Riley and Marley advance to the next stage of the competition._"

"Now that was amazing. So Tai what do you think of Kalos Pok…" when she turned to his seat, Taiichi was gone. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

Ayame glare was locked on Marley, "He mentioned something about using the lavatory. He should be back momentarily."

* * *

Taiichi carefully followed two of the food vendors down the halls of the stadium, using what he remembered from Ayame when they followed the Team Rocket goons back in Mt. Moon. There were a few close calls here and there, fortunately he was able to duck into an occasional side room or hallway to stay hidden.

Continuing though he was eventually caught, "Hey! What are you doing down here?"

He was a security guard, but he couldn't risk it if he was working alongside the vendors. He had to think of something fast, "Uh…ja…" Taiichi tried to use another language to confuse him, thankful he had some lessons from one of his father's colleague, Meister, "…verloren…uh…ich…versucht folgen…hmm…zu meinem Platz?"

It worked, the security guard had no idea what he had just said, though it didn't help as he was hoping. "Great, one of the foreigners we pulled in for the scam. Alright kid to make sure you didn't see anything I better take you to the boss." As the guy took Taiichi by the arm, he turned to find an imposing figure covered in a black cloak. "Listen pal, I don't know who you think you are, but you're not supposed to be down here."

Before he could do anything, a bone came out of the cloak and smacked the man on the head, knocking him out cold. Taiichi was uncertain as to what just happened or why this mystery person helped him. "Uh…thanks, whoever you are."

The figure nodded, grabbing the unconscious man and placing him in a closet using one of the brooms to prevent him from leaving. Taiichi continued on, as did the unknown cloaked figure followed, also able to keep himself rather hidden. Taiichi didn't know why this fellow continued to follow him, but if he was willing to assist he had no complaints, seeing as he had left his bags and Poké Balls back at his seat.

Not long after continuing down the hallway they found a command center operated by two members of Team Rocket, powered by Magnemite and Magneton to hide the obvious power usage. Many of the monitors were watching the crowds along with the combatants, both the victors and the losers. "We're behind on our projected timeline estimates by 5%. Suggest spreading operations to other areas of the stands. And we're going to need to shift the competitors if we are to maximize acquisition."

"Confirmed. Competitors Riley and Marley are very strong trainers. Instruct the matchmakers to have their next opponents be operatives Butch and Cassidy. And order all operatives still within the tournament to prolong their battles so our agents among the vendors can acquire all targets."

"_Roger that. Attila and Hun have been given their revised orders and will hold off defeating their foes for as long as aesthetically possible. All other teams are reorganizing battle strategies now._"

Taiichi continued to watch the monitors for the vendors' activities, they were pickpocketing Poké Balls and replacing them, presumably with empty ones. They even went out of their way to replace them accordingly instead of just using basic Poké Balls to keep the farce as long as possible. Taiichi fell back behind the barrel, turning to his new friend, "Say, you wouldn't be able to use that bone of yours and throw it like a Cubone or Marowak, would ya?" Even without seeing his face, he could feel an unusual glare being sent his way. "Never mind. Well, it looks like they're all coordinating through those two. If we can disrupt them, then they won't be able to steal any more Pokémon. While they try to reestablish themselves, we go find the Poké Balls already pilfered and return them."

The figure shook his head. However it would seem he had another idea. He pointed to some crates, one of which had been packed with Poké Balls and as being moved. He motioned Taiichi to hide in the one that looked ready to move and let them take it to the others after which he'd smash their communications.

"Personally I don't like leaving you behind like that. But without my Pokémon, Ayame or Mizu with me, I guess we don't have many choices to find them." The cloaked figured helped him in into the crate, closing it as though it was ready to be loaded. He then took a moment for himself to prepare for the attack. Timing was going to be everything, with such a small space and so much people traffic close by, it wasn't going to be easy, though a small chuckle couldn't help but escape.

He waited for a couple of Rockets to come and take the crate first before he started. With the crate gone now, he readied two bone clubs, twirling both in his fingers. He ran past the Magnet Pokémon before they could alert the two operators. With swift strikes, he destroyed their controls and a few extra pieces of equipment before he ran off, leading the two away from their station and onto a wild Farfetch'd chase, disappearing into one of the closets where they thought they had cornered him.

* * *

As the next match continued longer than the last, Mizuki was starting to get worried. "This is taking too long. Where is he, really?" knowing Ayame was hiding something from her.

"I don't know," keeping her eyes on the rather unusual shift and abandonment of obvious battle tactics from one of the teams.

"Drinks miss?"

Mizuki brushed the vendor off, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You never know when you might want to quench that thirst."

Ayame quickly glared at the vendor, nearly causing him to drop the drink when he stared into her eyes. This also caused his hand to slip, missing his intended target that was one of Mizuki's Poké Balls and accidently brushing against another part of her. Mizuki felt it, taking offense, "PERVERT!" slapping him hard enough that he fell down and spilled on the previously spilled beverage as the remaining refreshments he was carrying now covered him. The suddenly shout caught the ears of the audience around them, creating a small scene. Mizuki was steamed about what had happened, though Ayame continued to keep her eyes on the vendors in general, noticing an expansion on their operations.

Ayame grabbed her things, Taiichi's bags, and Mizuki's, as she dragged Mizuki along, "Come, we're leaving."

"THERE'S STILL A BEATING THAT NEEDS GIVING!" trying to kick the man even as Ayame continued to pull her away.

"The audience will deal with that," Ayame handed Mizuki her bag once she stopped fighting against her. "For now we have 'girl talk' that needs discussing."

* * *

Ayame had pulled Mizuki to the competitor holding area, avoiding some combatants and going directly for Marley and Riley. Marley and Ayame gave one another evenly imposing glares, though the two again seemed to understand something about the other that words could never express. Riley finally noticed the two of them, "Well talk about a treat to see you two again." He then looked around, "I don't see Taiichi. So did you two come just to speak with us?"

Ayame nodded, "Yes. Though it is a very sensitive matter that requires discussing," looking back to some of the competitors with suspicion, "away from prying ears."

Fortunately it seemed the practice room was vacant as they locked the door. After Ayame inspected it for anything irregular or security devices, she filled the others in on what she and Taiichi discuss. Mizuki was worried, more so though she was furious, "That idiot! He didn't tell me, or take any of his Pokémon!"

"His departure from the stands needed to look legitimate, as though he was planning on returning. However after preventing the theft of your Pokémon, you created quite the scene. If we stayed, more of them might have arrived to take us both."

Mizuki checked her belt, feeling all six of her Poké Balls still there. "So he wasn't grabbing for my…"

"As we feared," Riley looked back to their previous battles here. "Marley we need to act now."

"…Agreed…"

"Wait," Mizuki stopped them both. "Since Taiichi is involved in this, I want in. I'm going to knock some sense into him for not telling me about this!"

Riley smiled, "I wasn't planning on leaving you behind. In fact…" he took a hold of Snivy's Poké Ball, closing his eyes as he focused on it before he turned to Mizuki. "We might be able to use the help."

* * *

**A/N:** Originally I was going to post on Sunday, after the 'huge' Pokémon update, but instead I'm doing it on my usual Friday/Saturday schedule. So to clarify about a bit earlier, since Meister speaks so many different languages I went with German because of the German Magikarp he gives us(English in the German version), I used Google Translate to make up that very broken German. The translation(or my intended translation) is below.

Uh…yes…was lost…uh…I…tried to follow…hmm…to my seat?


	13. The old Switcheroo

"Man this crate is heavy!"

"They're all heavy."

"Yeah but it feels like there's something more in here."

"The more Poké Balls the happier the boss will be." Sliding the crate off of the dolly as it hit against one of the others, "Alright, let's get back before someone starts yelling about us being behind schedule."

As the two Rocket grunts left the room, Taiichi slowly took the top off the crate. He wasn't sure what to expect, or where he was, but he knew if he was going to succeed he'd need Pokémon support. He grabbed six random Poké Balls and called forth each one. He got a rather mixed group of Pokémon; Pidgeotto, Luxio, Zangoose, Trapinch, Vulpix and Fletchling. Taiichi rubbed the back of his neck, "Not the best team in the world, but better than nothing." Taiichi got himself among the confused Pokémon, "Alright guys and gals, I know this is confusing, but you have to hear me out. My names Taiichi, and, well I don't know where we are, but I'm working on it. Right now though, you were taken from your trainers by a group called Team Rocket." Pidgeotto was the only one who seemed aware of the group as the others were left wondering. "No time to explain everything and it's too dangerous for me to bring out every Pokémon within these crates. Instead it'll be just us seven until we can establish where we are and how we can get help for the others."

Before he could try and go into detail of his plan the door to the room unlatched as it was slowly opened. Taiichi and the Pokémon all took cover behind the crates as a new one was brought in. "At this rate we'll be swimming in powerful Pokémon."

"Yeah, and the rest could probably be sold at a really high price."

With the crate put down, the two took the dolly back for the next one. "A little close for comfort. Okay, we all aren't apart of the same team, but we need each other to get everyone out of here." With little choice they all agreed and they carefully moved to an adjacent room where they could plan.

* * *

With their physical build and height roughly similar, Riley and Ayame temporarily traded places while he and Mizuki looked for Taiichi. To complete the switch without anyone noticing however, the two had to trade clothing. Fortunately there was only one way in and the window on the door completely tinted. And after the rather awkward session of cloths swapping, with Marley's Starmie acting as a divide, the swap was complete.

Ayame was forced to hide much of her hair in Riley's hat with the aid of a hair net, along with implementing a trick she knew to conceal her bust, even in constricting clothing like Riley's that would otherwise show her prominent chest hills to look more masculine. Fortunately for Ayame, Riley's jacket was perfect for concealing her hips, though she still took her own precaution to conceal them just the same.

Riley's was planning on saying the loss of hair was due to a bet, however Ayame pulled out a wig that was designed to be just like her hair. Riley used two of his reserve Poké Balls at full size to fill in the chest area. Ayame adjusted Riley's new accessories to match her size by wrapping the Poké Balls in a few layers of paper she had in her bag, adjusting the cloths to them. To make Riley's disguise more convincing, Ayame pulled out a hand towel from her bag and wrapped it around Riley's hips to emulate hers. Finally Ayame pulled out a small collection of contacts lenses whose sole purpose was to change a person's eye colors. Now Riley had her dark hazel eyes as Ayame had his sapphire eyes.

Mizuki had a sudden thought concerning the switch, "Wait, what about Lucario? Don't we have to inform him about this?"

Riley smiled, "Don't fret. Lucario has been training at my side for years. He'll know what it means when he sees her. We just have to worry about getting out of here and making everything seem like nothing has changed." With that, Mizuki and 'Ayame' left to find Taiichi as Marley and 'Riley' prepared for the next lineup of combatants and who their opponents were.

* * *

Riley was relying on his ability to sense aura, with Snivy's Luxury Ball in hand to help guide him. There were a few close calls with security, but with some quick thinking they managed to stay hidden. Riley eventually stumbled upon a stranger being of which he sensed two very distinct auras. "Excuse us, we're looking for someone. And since you haven't tried raising an alarm yet, I'm hoping you might help us."

The cloaked figure seemed rather hesitant. Mizuki through gabbed his hand, "Please. Our friend might be in danger."

For some reason he responded to Mizuki, nodding to her, guiding the two of them to where two members of Team Rocket were attempting to repair damage to a group of monitors and terminals. "I take it you were the ones who did that." The cloaked man nodded, point off toward one of the crates.

Upon investigating one of them, Riley found it was filled with Poké Balls of many varieties. "This is bigger than I thought. I'll have to focus harder to find him."

Riley took hold of Snivy's Luxury Ball and Mizuki's hand. "I know I kinda like you, but don't you think you're being a bit forward," half joking about it.

Riley smiled, "I'm sorry about being so upfront but I find it easier to track Taiichi's aura through this Poké Ball and you." Riley focused once again, this time his head turned away from the stadium. "Found him."

* * *

Having learned their abilities and their moves, Taiichi had Luxio and Zangoose at point as Vulpix and Trapinch watched their backs with Pidgeotto and Fletchling keeping close to him until they could get outside. Even though they were all capable of fighting, Taiichi wanted to keep battling to a minimum, or at least until they knew where they were and could confirm that they were able to help the others without consequence.

As they continued this stealthy approach, they came across another group of Magnemite and Magneton patrolling the halls and nothing else. Taiichi assumed that they were using their magnetic fields to detect one another and be quickly alerted to any disturbances should any of them use their electric attacks or be rendered unconscious. There was a very predictable pattern to the Magnet Pokémon course, very strike and very disciplined. Whoever is running this operation is running things tight.

Taiichi also ran this rather closely, though mostly out of necessity rather than habit. They continued to follow the pipes outward for a couple minutes until a surge of Magnemite and Magneton started heading their way. Quickly taking cover into another room, Taiichi watched the flood of Pokémon rush off to something rather urgently. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like they might lead us out." Trapinch pull on Taiichi's leg, rather unwilling to go. Fletchling on the other hand wanted a change of pace, ready for an offensive. "Remember we're looking for a way out, not a fight."

Once the Magnet Pokémon were gone they followed the direction they were traveling. Eventually the sounds of battle could be heard not far away. They rushed toward the sounds as they found a growing pile of unconscious Magnemite and Magneton in battle against an Absol and a Druddigon. Absol slashed at a group with Rock Smash from its horn as Druddigon used Fire Punch to pound them into submission.

"Tai!" Druddigon cleared Mizuki a path, keeping her covered as she grabbed Taiichi in a hug. After a few moments she let him go and lightly socked his arm, "Don't ever do something so stupid again!" She undid the belt pack she was wearing on top of her belt and the pack she had over her shoulder, "I think you forgot these." After handing back Taiichi's packs, Mizuki looked to the six Pokémon following him, "Looks like you made some new friends."

Zangoose, Luxio, Fletchling and Vulpix joined Absol and Druddigon in the fighting while Trapinch and Pidgeotto stayed back. "Yeah, kinda didn't have much choice. So how did you and Ayame find me? I never figured her to have an Absol."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you have the wrong gal." Taiichi recognized the voice, it was Riley, yet he looked remarkably like Ayame it was scary. "Absol, one final Night Slash."

Absol's horn started glowing purple before Absol slash across many of the Magnet Pokémon as he could and knocking all of them down. Vulpix torched several with Flamethrower and little Fletchling knocked a few over with Flame Charge. Druddigon continued beating the remaining Magnet Pokémon still floating with a constant barrage of Fire Punch. With the last Magnemite fallen, Druddigon let out a victorious roar over his defeated foes. "Nice to finally meet you face to face, Druddigon." Druddigon roared once more, this one less aggressive than before. "So where are we exactly?"

"You mean you don't know you're on the S.S. Anne?"

"I was hiding in a crate so I didn't exactly have a window seat. So what kind of ship is that?"

Riley and Absol walked over, "The S.S. Anne is a luxury cruise liner that travels the world seas, stopping only at very select ports. It's interesting that they chose this ship to ferry their stolen cargo, unless…"

Taiichi looked back, "Well it didn't look like a cruise liner from where we've been traveling. It looked more like a storage facility, or a cargo hauler as it might better suit the situation."

Riley started looking around again, "Interesting. So the cruise liner persona is likely a face for operations such as this. Now the real question, who's the one running it?"

"I think the Pokémon guards might be our best clue."

Mizuki stopped him, "Hold it right there. You're not accusing Lt. Surge of working with them are you?"

He shrugged, "Surge is the 'Lightning American' as Misty called him and all of the Pokémon guards here were Electric-types. It might be jumping to conclusions, but I think it possible, however unlikely."

Riley actually agreed, "We can't rule it out just yet. But right now we need to focus on recovering all of the Pokémon stolen here before it's too late."

* * *

Back in the stadium, Surge was getting furious at the loss of communication. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry sir, but some madman in a black cloak came at us and smashed the consoles. We are attempting to reestablish comms, but the damage is rather severe, and with the limited equipment and time it's proving rather difficult."

Surge put his shades back on, "I don't care how you do it, just get this operation back into full swing before our window of error closes, or heads will roll."

"Yes, sir." The two worked harder in their attempts to repair the equipment, though using walkie-talkies as the fallback means of communication between their agents, though things have begun to slow. Surge looked back, with a thought that rushed through his mind. Surge left the stadium to check in on their prizes.

* * *

Ayame and Marley's next match was about to start. Their opponents, Butch and Cassidy, had their Pokémon, Primeape and Raticate, ready for combat. Marley's Arcanine and Riley's Lucario were also ready. Ayame may have been disguised as Riley, however she hadn't had time to perfect his voice or mannerisms. She was forced to remain silent and rely on Lucario to command himself.

"Primeape, DynamicPunch!"

"…Arcanine…intercept…"

"Raticate, defend Primeape with Super Fang!"

Lucario rushed in front of Raticate as his hands created a green energy bone, stopping Raticate's bite. With Raticate at bay, Arcanine continued to rush at Primeape, meeting his DynamicPunch with Flame Charge. Just as much as Butch and Cassidy were attempting to delay the battle, so too were Marley and Ayame though they had every intention of winning.

* * *

With all of the Magnemite and Magneton unconscious, the group continued into the ship to find the crates. "So how are we moving cargo crates filled with Poké Balls?"

"I have an idea. But you might not like it." They all turned to find Lt. Surge looking at them with Electabuzz charging his fists and Raichu's checks sparking as the duo stood next to him grinning.

Taiichi pulled Mizuki behind him, "That evidence enough?"

"Raichu, Electabuzz! Double Thunderbolt!" The two electric powerhouses started to build up their charges to zap everyone. Instead Fletchling knocked Trapinch in the way to take every watt of their attacks.

"Vulpix, now!" Vulpix's eyes started to glow blue as Raichu and Electabuzz were frozen in place. Taiichi turned to the others, "Go, we've got this!" Mizuki nodded, as she and Riley left to find the crates, "Zangoose, use your jabs! Trapinch let's make sure they can't move!"

Two of Zangoose's claws started to glow purple, rushing at the two electric Pokémon and quickly slashing at both. The Poison Jab worked to infect Electabuzz, but hitting both caused the Static ability to kick in, paralyzing him, though it wasn't unexpected. Luxio jumped forward and pulled Zangoose back to the team's side as Trapinch was now front and center. Trapinch opened her mouth as sand flooded the area, encasing both Raichu and Electabuzz in mounds of sand.

Surge however started laughing. "You think they only know electric moves? Raichu, Electabuzz get rid of the sand!" There was a sudden blast of sand as Raichu's fist was glowing from using Mega Punch and Electabuzz using Low Kick to disburse the sand's grip.

Taiichi looked to the Pokémon with him, then to his belt, "Pidgeotto, we need a quick getaway!" Pidgeotto's wings started glowing white as feathers were released, scattering everywhere. In the confusion of the FeatherDance, Taiichi and the other Pokémon ran.

Surge quickly followed, shouting, "Nice try kid, but there's nowhere on this ship that you can run from me," Surge walked up the stairs, removing his shades.

"No one said anything about running." Taiichi had reached the top deck as he had a Poké Ball in hand and the other Pokémon behind him, "Since you are a Gym Leader, I challenge you to a one-on-one battle."

"Seriously? You're running for your life and you pick now to rumble for a Badge?"

"The Badge isn't the only thing I'm battling for." This caught Lt. Surge's attention, "If I win you return all of these Pokémon to their rightful trainers and let us all go."

"And if I win? What do I get?"

"If you win, then I'll join you…" Trapinch pulled on his leg again. "Don't worry. I have no intention of losing."

Surge smiled before he started laughing at the prospect. "I like you kid. You've got nerves unlike most of the spineless jellies I have to deal with! But if we're making this 'official', then you have to use only you're Pokémon."

With Electabuzz poisoned and his sentries on the boat out cold, his only choice left was the slight bruised Raichu. "Fair enough." Taiichi looked to the Pokémon then to the Poké Ball in his hand. _It's a risk, but I know he's willing to take it._ "Let's go!"

* * *

Lucario smacked Raticate down with Close Combat just as Arcanine crashed into Primeape with ExtremeSpeed. "_What an amazing battle folks! In a stunning upturn Marley and Riley managed an impressive victory._"

Marley turned to Ayame. "…Wouldn't have been so long if we weren't delaying…"

"Or they…" Ayame and Marley returned to the holding area with little interest in anything else.

The estranged duo continued to remain rather silent, waiting for the next stage of the tournament to commence, weary of the true nature behind its creation. Like when they first met, the two had an unusual silence between them, an unspoken respect among other things.

However their calm was interrupted by some of the other competitors. "Come on Riley, give us the play-by-play!"

"Yeah, and don't skip out on anything. Well, unless it somehow exposes your strategy or something."

Ayame was in trouble, especially if Riley has talked with these two boys prior. Marley though stepped in, "…Apologies…Riley and I are a bit tired…We must be ready for our next match…"

Ayame tipped the hat down just enough to keep her eyes hidden. "Aw, that's too bad."

"_The next match is about to begin. Competitors, please report to the field for your match._"

"Well when we get back we'll give you our own play-by-play of our next match."

With the two boys gone, Ayame whispered to Marley, "Does he always speak with new people?"

"Unfortunately…"

* * *

With Surge occupied, Riley and Mizuki got to work trying to get the Poké Balls off the ship. Having located them, Mizuki still had trouble imagining the move. "Again, how are we supposed to do this?"

"Don't worry, Monica," Riley grabbed the two Poké Balls he had against his chest and a third from a pocket, calling forth Hariyama, Ursaring and Poliwrath. "Along with your Druddigon, we've got this. We start by carrying the crates off. You stay with them to watch for any stray Magnemite we might have missed while I intercept the curriers before our paths intersect."

"Uh, Riley…" Mizuki looked to Druddigon, "My name isn't Monica…"

He just smiled to her, "I know… Mizuki." Before she could ask him how he knew, Riley and Absol already left to stop the next crate before it got onboard.

Mizuki had a slight blush on her face, seeing that he knew her somehow, even after lying to his face. Druddigon stepped into her view, uncertain why her face sort of looked like his now. She quickly shook herself out of it after seeing his mug. "Well, you're not going to let these three show you who has the muscles here, are you Druddigon?"

Druddigon looked to Hariyama and Ursaring who were already lifting their first crates as Poliwrath was trying to lift another. Druddigon roared and pounded his chest before rushing to Poliwrath's crate, forcing Poliwrath out of the way to carry the box as he tried to muscle his way in front of Ursaring and Hariyama.

* * *

Just outside of the service entrance to the S.S. Anne, the two Rockets, disguised as dock workers, were bringing the next crate as expected. They weren't expecting any trouble moving the crate with many of the denizens were watching the tournament, or at least until something stopped them. Dropping the crate the two looked around to investigate, though found nothing. "Up here." When they looked the sun blocked their vision before two figures jumped down, knocking them both out.

* * *

Haunter and Cubone had followed the girl and the odd fellow dressed like the scary female human Cubone encountered back in the Pokémon Tower to a large boat in the harbor. Haunter wanted to have fun spooking all of the different Pokémon and using Cubone's Lightningrod ability to great visual effect. Cubone didn't want anything to do with it, instead wanting to find the human with the Snivy.

The two split up for the time being, Cubone continued his search though the ship as Haunter continued his own search for pranks and victims for said pranks. Haunter found a large pile of Magnemite and Magneton, unfortunately they were all out cold. Haunter then started to hear something coming from above.

Phasing through the metal plates, Haunter had found the audience he was looking for, a group of twelve consisting of humans and Pokémon waiting for a good laugh. Haunter turned invisible as he started to prepare for his jokes.

* * *

"Typhlosion, time for a Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion was encased in flames as he rushed toward Steelix. "Skarmory, run interference!"

Vincent threw out his arm, "Oh no you don't. Magneton, back him up with Thunderbolt!"

The gray Magneton's black magnets started spinning as the bolts of electricity fired off and capturing Skarmory in midflight. "Steelix, stop Typhlosion with a Sandstorm." Parts of Steelix's body started spinning rapidly as sand was flung out, blinding Typhlosion.

"Don't stop Typhlosion! You're almost there!"

"Steelix, Iron Tail."

"Typhlosion, jump now!" As Steelix's tail slammed into the ground, Typhlosion managed to avoid the attack entirely. "Now, Flamethrower!" The fire was too much for the Iron Snake Pokémon. Magneton finished zapping Skarmory just as Steelix fell to the ground.

"Steelix and Skarmory are unable to battle. The victors are Typhlosion and Magneton."

Jimmy and Vincent gave each other high fives, "Nice team work buddy!"

"Same to you, Vinc. We're one step closer to the winner's circle." Hun hid her wicked smile, having completed their part rather successfully with both their opponents and the crowd none the wiser.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is an early update because I'm going to be super busy this weekend, and since it was all ready to go, why not today. On other things, I'm disappointed. No real update on Sunday about Pokémon X and Y except them say 'well have updates throughout the coming week'. Talk about kick in the pants. And the BS with Xbox One(not impressed) isn't helping things either(for me).


	14. Psych-Out

Mudkip dodged Raichu's Mega Kick just in time, spraying water into the mouse's face yet again. Seeing how Surge has yet to command Raichu to use an electric attack, Taiichi could only assume Vulpix's Imprison had sealed Raichu's only electric move, but that didn't mean he could be careless if Surge was just playing with him. This battle would end up determining many things depending on the outcome, so he couldn't lose.

Mudkip continued to keep his distance from Raichu's punches but Vulpix saw something. It was brief, but she defiantly saw something behind Surge's back. Vulpix saw it again, though this time it showed itself a bit longer than last time. Finally the form was revealed to be a Haunter and he looked like he could barely hold himself back any longer. As suddenly as Haunter appeared, he vanished for a moment, reappearing with his eye's bouncing on his tongue while pulling his face wider. Trapinch ran behind Zangoose, while the others, including Taiichi, were uncertain what to make of the event.

"Uh…Surge. You've got something behind you."

"Right, like I'm going to fall for that old trick?" Before he could issue his next command to Raichu, Haunter appeared before his face. Haunter's tongue was hanging out, eyes popping out, while making the weirdest of noises. The spook caused Surge to fall back as another invisible Pokémon appeared, having been on his back until then. It was an Abra that had fallen off, probably spooked by Haunter's act, though Taiichi found it rather unusual for Abra not to have noticed Haunter before his stare down. When Surge got back to his feet, he started to crack his knuckles, "You little runt. You're gonna pay," shifting his glare down to Abra, "for turning me into a slave!" throwing his fist down at Abra, but the little Psi Pokémon teleported at the last moment, Surge's fist just barely missing as it left a dent on the deck. Raichu stopped fighting as Surge shock his hand from the impact. "It's always the little bugs that are the most annoying."

Haunter continued to make different faces in an attempt to get reactions from anyone, getting his full from Trapinch and Luxio though Taiichi and Mudkip watched and waited for Surge, as did Electabuzz and Raichu. "Surge?"

Surge pulled off his shades as he turned back, "I'm sorry about everything, kid. Let's just say my mind wasn't completely my own for some time now. Now what do you say we continue our 'Gym battle' though we drop the extra baggage."

"And the Pokémon on the ship?"

"After this, no matter who wins, all of the Pokémon will be returned to their trainers. So what do you say we finish our battle here first?"

Taiichi smiled, "You're on. Mudkip, keep up with the Water Gun barrage!"

"Raichu, Mega Punch through!"

* * *

Abra retreated back to his master, however she was far from pleased. Sitting in her chair, the long black haired maiden's pink eyes started to glow as they glared down to the cowering Abra. "You failed me. You failed our leader." Abra was grabbed by a psychic power, lifting him in the air by the neck. The woman rose from her chair, her red and black outfit imposing her anger at Abra as she walked up to the dangling Pokémon. "With the loss of Surge, the Triad is weakened." Abra was released from the psychic grip, being tossed across the room as she walked back to her seat, addressing her other Psychic Pokémon, "That boy is now our primary target. Learn everything about him. His hopes, his dreams, his memories, his fears, his nightmares. I want everything ready for him when he comes to our fair city."

* * *

Mudkip jumped back as Raichu slammed the deck with a Body Slam. "Water Gun one last time!"

Mudkip fired, sending Raichu back to where Electabuzz caught him before falling down the stairs. Surge threw up his hand, "Enough! It would seem you're the winner, kid." Surge walked up to him with a hand out, "Congrats." Taiichi took Surge's hand as the two shook. Surge looked back, "You wouldn't happen to have an Antidote or a Pecha Berry handy would ya?"

"Sorry, no Pecha Berries," Taiichi rummaged through his pack, "but I do have an Antidote." He handed Surge the bottle so he could give Electabuzz the liquid to deal with Zangoose's poison. "Yeah, sorry about that…"

"No problem. I wasn't myself, remember?" Surge then pulled a Thunder Badge from his pant pocket, flicking it with his thumb like a coin, "Your Badge. You earned it. And now I have a chance to make things right. Electabuzz, Raichu, time to zap some Rockets back into space!"

"Wait! I've got a better idea."

* * *

The two Rocket operators couldn't save the comm equipment, but they were able to continue the operation with only a few minor hiccups. Unfortunately, Surge had returned, "Sir." The two saluted to him, "We couldn't get the systems back up, but we have proceeded as scheduled."

Surge didn't look to either of them, "How many of our agents are still in the tournament?"

"Three teams, sir. One of the matches was about to start after this one."

Surge turned back and left them, "Delay it. I want all agents and operatives to gather in the garage immediately for a special message."

* * *

All of the Rockets had gathered into the garage as instructed, but many were still curious as to why since they weren't finished collecting all of the Pokémon. The area was suddenly lite up by lights as two of the competitors, Riley and Marley, were standing in front of the lights. "Members of Team Rocket, you are all under arrest by authority vested to us by the International Police as members of the Pokémon G-Men."

"Oh yeah. It's you two against all of us! You can't win!" All of the Rockets started grabbing for their Poké Balls.

"_Wrong!_" The metal garage doors suddenly rolled up as Officer Jenny, with a megaphone, and several Pokémon and police officers were at the ready. "_You are surrounded and outnumbered! Surrender peacefully!_"

Their final exit, the way they came in, was blocked by Lt. Surge, Electabuzz and Raichu. Surge was cracking his knuckles and neck, "If you want, I'm more than willing to rumble for some payback," slamming his fist into an open palm as Electabuzz and Raichu started sparking.

"You'll find we aren't all so easily cornered. Steelix!" Hun had anticipated a possible betrayal from the sudden behavior change from Surge, having planned ahead with Steelix to create underground tunnels where she, Attila, Butch, Cassidy, the two operators, and the other Rockets who fought in the tournament escaped down into them. Unfortunately for the rest of the Rockets they were unable to move. A Vulpix had caught them in an Imprison as a Trapinch napped the rest in a massive Sand Tomb.

Surge was angry that a small number of them managed to escape, but most was better than he would have managed if he tried to pummel as many as he could. "Nice plan, kid."

"Well since you were brainwashed into your role, I thought maybe these low level grunts didn't know about your 'hanging problem'. It would seem they weren't all just simple underling."

* * *

The tournament was canceled as all of the Pokémon pilfered were returned to their rightful trainers, refunds were provided for admission and everyone returned to their respected regions or destination of their desire. Taiichi even got to speak with the four trainers who had Pokémon he borrowed. He commended them for their Pokémon and all of the help they were in recovering the others. The four trainers decided to travel around for a bit and see where that took them.

Ayame and Riley had already swapped clothing back to their proper attire prior to the ambush that was executed. Mizuki was still uncertain of Surge's sudden change since she last saw him, "Are we sure this isn't some kind of act?"

"I told you, he wasn't himself. He had a Mankey on his back, or an Abra to be accurate."

Riley seemed more than convinced of the shift. "His aura has definitely changed, and he is being honest with us. I can feel it. I believe we can trust him."

Officer Jenny however couldn't let his crimes go so easily, as the last of the Team Rocket grunts were taken to the precinct. "There are still the charges of attempted Pokémon robbery, consorting with a known criminal organization…"

Marley stepped in Jenny's way, handing her a card, "…Please contact Looker…he will authorize our decision…"

Lt. Surge however didn't feel so free, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop those punks from controlling my mind. If I was stronger…"

Riley stopped his self-pitying, "There is no need for such degradation. You had no choice. However, if you could start from the beginning and explain how you were turned."

Surge nodded, thinking back, "Well I guess it started back when I first arrived to Vermillion and was asked to become the city's new Gym Leader. I was excited about the prospect of the new challenges, even creating a challenge for trainers to reach me involving switches and bins. Anyway, as I was getting the Gym ready, that's when someone came to me asking if I truly wanted a worthwhile challenge. How could I say no? When we arrived however I found my motivation. They had caged several Pokémon and planning to move them somewhere. When I tried to leave something attacked my mind and everything went black. From then on, things get blurry. I felt like I was reliving my time in the military, but everything was changed just enough to fit to the situations and what I am able to remember. There are even gaps I can't remember, probably hideouts or something they don't want found. The only thing I remember vividly was the fact that I was a part of something they called the Triad. Like the name suggests, there was only three of us, me, an older man, and, I've never seen the third face to face, but I know she's a woman."

"That Abra must have been one very powerful Psychic Pokémon. Can you remember anything else, Surge?"

Surge shook his head, "No. Just that whenever I battled, led an operation, or whatever, they allowed me to do it my way."

"That explains why Raichu's battling style didn't seem to change much after Haunter spooked Abra." Taiichi then looked back toward the S.S. Anne, "So how long was it, if they have you controlled since you arrived basically?"

"Seven years." Officer Jenny was the one to answer, "Lt. Surge has been the Vermillion Gym Leader for over seven years now. And all of the crimes he has committed…"

Marley continued to block Jenny's charge. Riley closed his eyes, sensing something. "Surge, could I hold onto your dog tags for a moment?" Surge wasn't sure what that would achieve, but he removed his tags anyway. Riley's hands started glowing light blue with the tags between both hands until he was sent back by a powerful force.

The tags were dropped to the ground as Riley was hit hard and Mizuki helped him back to his feet. "Riley? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I felt her presence…"

"Her? You mean the Abra?"

Surge recovered his tags and Riley shook his head, "No…Abra wasn't the one manipulating Surge. He was merely acting as an amplifier, or a receiver, for the real puppet master. The only thing I was able get from it was that she was nearby. I don't know how close, but her psychic abilities are immense. She sensed my attempt to track her and stopped me cold. However, she did leave me with a message." Riley turned to Taiichi, "You've made a powerful new enemy."

* * *

Even with the stunning revelation of this powerful psychic now after him, Taiichi didn't seem too deterred. Mizuki was trying to convince him otherwise at the Pokémon Center, "I know you aren't easily scared, and I know you've taken risks before, but just once, I think you need to consider the possibility of getting out before you get in over your head. I mean fighting against a well-organized criminal syndicate is one thing, but a full blown psychic!"

"Come on Mizu, you've gone up against psychics before."

"In the movies! And they were all fakes! I doubt any of those tricks the writers made in the scripts could ever work against the real deal! Taiichi, I'm just worried something bad might happen to you."

"Alright, I'll try to be more careful. Does that make you feel better?"

Mizuki was rubbing her arm, "From you, not really…"

Before she could complain some more, the door opened, "There you are. I was hoping to find you before you left the city."

"Riley!"

He smiled, "Greetings, Monica. Or do you prefer your real name?"

"Uh…whichever you prefer…" blushing as she looked away from him for a moment.

Riley turned to Taiichi, "So I hear your plan on continuing your journey even with the danger targeting you."

"And? Are you going to try and convince me otherwise?"

"No." Riley pulled a case with a Pokémon egg he had hidden behind his back. "Instead I have a gift for you. Think of it as my way of thanking you for everything you and your friends did to help stop Team Rocket today." The egg in question was mostly blue with a black spiky coloring on the bottom and a wide black ring near the top as the middle was lined with silver circles evenly spaced out.

Taiichi was hesitant to take the case, "Are you sure?"

Riley nodded as he handed the case to him, "The aura emanating from this egg resonates with your own. You were meant to have this one. And from the sound of things you're going to need all of the help you can get on your journey."

As Riley got back up to leave, Mizuki stopped him, "So, um…where are you going now?"

"I think I'll stop by and report the incident to my bosses before visiting Rota. Afterwards I'll probably head back to Iron Island to continue my training as an Aura Guardian for a bit."

"And Marley?"

"…What about me?" Marley and Ayame walked into the room. "…We're partners…I go where he goes…until orders say otherwise…"

Riley smiled, "Yes, well if we do get new orders they might put a chink in my plans to visit Rota." Riley then bowed to them, "May the tidings of fate lead you to prosperous futures and our paths crossing once again."

* * *

With the excitement of the tournament over, Taiichi and Mizuki helped with returning the Pokémon, taking up the remainder of the day and sleeping at the Pokémon Center to plan the next leg of his journey the next morning.

As Taiichi slept though, a powerful presence was slowly worming its way into his mind, forcing a dream that he didn't even realize was being formed. Mizuki was there, dressed up like she was in the _Amor a Primera Vista_ series, giggling as she continued to evade him. Just as he was about to grab her, Mizuki's teal eyes turned dark pink and started glowing. As suddenly as her eyes changed colors everything around them shattered as they fell down. Before he knew it, Taiichi was back in the cavern in Sinnoh as an army of Machoke and Graveler were fighting. As he looked around he spotted Mizuki, as a child, and she was crying in the crevasse she was hiding in. Taiichi started running toward her, but with every step he took, the crevasse continued to get further away. Eventually those same dark pink eyes glared back at him as one of the Graveler jumped down and caused a cave-in. The Machoke and Graveler started running away, but Taiichi continued to push through trying to save Mizuki. Just reaching the mouth of the crevasse, rocks started falling and cutting him off from her. He fell to his knees unwilling to accept it, trying to dig her out. But before he could even get close more rock fell down.

Taiichi rose from bed in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Snivy was on his bed, worried about the unusual thrashing he was going through moments ago. He fell back to the pillow, "It was just a nightmare. A surreal nightmare at that…" He looked over to Snivy and gave her a smile, "Don't worry about me, I think that's the end of it."

Unfortunately it was not, as these dreams, of which start out pleasant only to end miserably, continued to plague him and the same strange pink glowing eyes following him.

* * *

The following morning Mizuki noticed Taiichi hadn't left his room and Snivy had grabbed food for him. She knocked on the door, "Hey, Tai? Are you alright?"

The door opened, and he was still in his pajamas, "Oh…" yawning before he could continue, "…sorry. I had a rough night. These pink eyes, nightmares…"

"Pink eyes? And since when have you had nightmares?"

"I know…right?" Taiichi moved aside to let her in as he sat back on the bed, "Hey Mizu, I've been thinking about what Ayame said that we kinda ignored."

"She's said a lot of things that we haven't listened to. You're gonna have to be specific."

He took the platter with food from Snivy, "When she tried deterring us, or me anyway, from going to Vermillion and Saffron. I think this is jumping the gun now, but, I think she might have an idea about the unusual activity going on. I mean Team Rocket somehow managed to manipulate a Gym Leader to be one of them… I'm planning on going to Celadon next, but I have every intention of going back to Saffron, in time."

Mizuki sighed as she sat next to him, "Personally, I'd rather ebb on the side of caution and we skip Saffron City entirely, but I've never been able to talk you out of much before. I have talked you into a few of our little adventures when we were younger," chuckling at the memories.

Taiichi did too, "Yeah. Those were simpler times. Like you said, we've got a psychic to deal with now."

Mizuki finally slapped her hands against her knees, giving Taiichi a rather serious face, "Promise me. Promise me that no matter what happens, when things get to their worst, you'll think more about doing what's best for you than doing the right thing."

"Mizu, you know I'd…"

"Just…" Mizuki threw out her pinky finger, "just promise you'll try to think about your welfare before you rush into a situation again. I…I don't want to see you hurt or…"

Taiichi took her pinky and wrapped his with it, "If you insist. I'll try to think about my own safety and our little group. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little." Mizuki got her pinky out of the grip and tossed Taiichi's jacket over his head, "Now hurry up and get ready. I don't know how you plan on getting to Celadon without passing though Saffron first, unless you're planning on using the Underground Path."

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I had found free time to post this last weekend, ended up I didn't.


	15. An unexpected meeting

Taiichi decided on Celadon to be the site of his next Gym battle. However he decided to partly heed Ayame's warning and avoided Saffron, for now. He also wanted to continue in hopes he could find this psychic before things get too bad, though he wouldn't openly admit that was his plan. So they traveled back to Lavender Town just so they could use the Unground Path that bypasses Saffron City to Route 7. And until these strange nightmares stopped plaguing him, Taiichi asked Mizuki to hold onto Riley's egg for now. They stopped at Lavender Town to spend the night again, due to a rather late start from Vermillion, before setting out to the Underground Path and Celadon City.

But once they entered it they found the path was packed with several bikers and their motorcycles doing tricks or having battles all over the place. One of them even skidded to a halt in front of them. "I wasn't told any cuties were supposed to be dropping by in our little party. What do you two ladies say you ditch the boy and ride with a man?"

Mizuki shuffled her arms to compensate for the egg case, grabbed Taiichi's arm and making sure he couldn't reach for any of his Poké Balls, "We're good thanks. So if you don't mind, we'll just be…"

"Your loss, sweet heart. So what about you, honey? You don't look like you belong with the square kiddy couple over there. How about you and me have a few runs in this here tunnel?"

"Pass." Ayame brushed him off.

"Hey! I said—" after he grabbed a hold of Ayame's arm she immediately pulled him off his cycle, over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

Unfortunately this act seemed to catch the attention of everyone else as three bikers had their lights shining on them, "So you think you can mess with a member of the Kanto Pokémon Federation and get away with it?" the sound of fingers snapping echoed as they were now surrounded by Koffing, Grimer and a pair of Magmar. The stench from the sheer number of Grimer was intense as Mizuki and Taiichi started holding their noses. Ayame didn't seem fazed by the smell one bit, keeping her composure and unwaveringly looking into the light.

Instead she grabbed for just one of her Poké Balls. "This won't be long."

The entire gang was laughing now, "Yeah it won't."

"Say boss, I think she believes she can beat us all with only one Pokémon."

"She won't get very far. Go!" As the Pokémon moved on her, Ayame quickly threw the Poké Ball at her feet revealing it to have actually been a smoke ball in disguise. In the confusion of the smoke Taiichi and Mizuki moved away from the group of Pokémon while they tried to attack Ayame.

When the smoke cleared Ayame was nowhere to be seen, only her bag was left standing. "Where'd she go?"

Everyone started looking around while a few managed to keep their eyes on Taiichi and Mizuki. "I'm gonna do something." Mizuki grabbed his arm again, trying to stop him.

But before Taiichi could, one of the biker girls seemed to act differently than the others. She threw off her jacket and hat, a disguise that revealed to be Ayame. The flailing clothing was also used as a distraction as Ayame threw an actually Poké Ball, "We're cleaning house," her Pawniard appeared as the two blade arms started to glow light blue, slashing the air around it and leaving marks that suspended themselves.

As Pawniard continued that, Ayame jumped into the air and started her own barrage of attacks against the Koffing. The first Koffing that saw her heartless eyes fell frozen in complete and utter terror as she grabbed it, tossing it down to a Magmar. She used that momentum to go into a spinning kick that sent another Koffing against a wall before going into a front flip axe kick, sending it to the ground.

Pawniard's made one final slash before the arms stopped glowing as they now crossed in front of Pawniard's face like an X. "Pawn…" the arms shifted 90º and at the very instant all of the slashes Pawniard made shot off like rockets, hitting the Grimer hoard and a few of the motorcycles before anyone could react, "…iard…"

Ayame jumped back up again, delivering an aerial roundhouse to an unfortunate Koffing that hit two others. Ayame then relentlessly grabbed the last Koffing between her legs, spinning as fast as she could before she launched the dazed Pokémon at the last standing Pokémon, a Magmar. Ayame's landed nimbly, almost like she was kneeling as she used her right hand to help support her weight during the landing. Pawniard jumped back in front of Ayame as she already picked herself back up and the duo was ready for more.

The Pokémon still capable of getting back up weren't even thinking about challenging Ayame or Pawniard again. Instead they started running for the exit and the gang took their queue to join them, recalling the knocked out Pokémon and heading off toward Route 8.

With the Underground Path cleared, Mizuki was slightly scared of Ayame now. "Mr. Gordon had me learn a few defensive moves, but that was…"

"Amazing!" Taiichi jumped over to her, "I mean I kinda saw you take out those two channelers back in the Pokémon Tower, but this was something else. Hey, did you do something like this back in the Rock Tunnel?"

Ayame walked back to pick up the husk that was the smoke ball and her bag before continuing down the path, "I could not allow you to interfere in a matter that was mine to resolve. And as I told you back in Pewter, battles are serious events. These backwater troublemakers were all bark and no bite. Our path to Celadon should be clear, unless Celadon police have been strict with security."

* * *

The sun was setting as they reached the edge of the large city. Taiichi looked to Ayame and Mizuki, "Well it's too late for a Gym battle. So why don't we just have fun tonight before we call it a day?"

"There are a few places I've wanted to check out in their department store."

Taiichi looked out to the gleaming city still full of life. "You go on ahead, I want to just explore for a while."

"Met ya back at the Center then?" Taiichi nodded and Mizuki was off.

Taiichi looked to watch Mizuki leaving. "Well, don't you want time to yourself or something?"

"Celadon is too…pristine…for my tastes." Ayame looked away, "However, I have been meaning to fix something," probably referring to the few holes in her other outfit she must not have sowed back up yet. "I will return before long." She now walked off to do whatever it was she intended.

As Taiichi started to walk around the city, a girl with long brown hair in a black dress and very lovely white glove eventually approached him. "Oh my you look like an accomplished trainer? Do you have any Gym Badges?"

"Well, I got my third a few days ago in Vermillion…"

"Vermillion! Then you must be really strong to have beaten the Lightning American's team. Say, could I see your Pokémon?"

"Well," Taiichi was getting rather uncomfortable with how close she was getting to him. "I'll show you my first." Taiichi pulled out the Luxury Ball as he had Snivy appear on his hat.

"Oh, it's such a cutie! Say, I just happen to have some very special items on hand that'll make this little cutie of yours even more powerful."

"Ah…I don't know…"

Snivy seemed completely against the idea. However the girl's eyes started to become teary as she started to lean on him, "I just want to help strong trainers like yourself so you can reach your true potential. Plus you can't pass up on this deal of a lifetime."

Suddenly Ayame arrived, grabbing the girl's arm and forcing her to release something. "I believe that doesn't belong to you."

It was one of Taiichi's specially separated money pouches for his planned museum visits. "Hey!"

The unknown girl's face was filled with terror until she saw Ayame's face, as though the two knew one another. Ayame then released her grip, allowing the girl to quickly back away. "If I knew you two were so chummy I'd never mess with him. Honest."

She disappeared into the crowds, leaving Taiichi in a stupor. "Uh…what was that all about?"

"A thief who has been running for much of her life. I've had a few…encounters with her as they were. Your friend has not gone to the Pokémon Center as of yet."

From how Ayame described it, it seemed far more personal than that. Though knowing better, he decided to let the subject end there. "Say, why don't we go to the department store and find Miz…uh…I mean Monica."

* * *

Mizuki was inside looking around at some of their jewelry and perfumes. "Monica…I didn't know you liked this stuff?" forcing the name out.

She turned to find Ayame and Taiichi walking toward her as Snivy jumped onto her, caught by her sweet new aromas. "Well it not like I put these kinds of things on all of the time. Just for special occasions when I want to feel pampered and…"

"Here we go, miss," one of the sales reps arrived with a bottle in hand, "This fragrance might be the one you were looking for." She took Mizuki's hand and sprayed a tiny bit onto her wrist.

She and Snivy took a whiff of the smell and they both seemed to adore it. "Oh wow, this is the one!"

Snivy just couldn't get enough of it, as she started to rub against Mizuki's arm. "Ah, Snivy!" Taiichi grabbed her and quickly put her back into her Poké Ball before she could jump back. "Sorry."

The sales rep chuckled a bit, "It's to be expected. Our perfumes take extracts from the oils of Grass-type Pokémon. I'm sure your Snivy was just enamored by the many different pheromones."

"Here, take a sniff," Mizuki raised her wrist to Taiichi's face.

He closed his eyes as he took in the smell. "It smells like a mix of honey and…and…the second smell is harder to tell. Rosemary? No… Gracidea?"

The rep smiled, "That's the secret to our line of perfumes. If I told you, I'd have to kill you," giving Taiichi a scary looking face. Though she stopped and smiled again, "Just kidding. But seriously, I can't discuss the secret to our perfume formula."

"Oh, Tai! I also found out the name of the Gym Leader, Erika."

"Oh, so this is the young man we were discussing earlier." She looked him over once more with scrutiny now. "Well he's not exactly what I imagined, but he does seem to be fairly decent."

"Uh…"

"She refers to your potency for intimacy," Ayame blatantly stated.

Mizuki was blustering red and the rep looked a bit shocked as well. Mizuki quickly jumped out of the chair, stretching her arms, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm starting to get tired all of a sudden!"

"Don't forget your Pokémon egg." The sales rep grabbed the case from behind the counter and brought it back up. "Have a nice time in Celadon City."

* * *

At the Pokémon Center Mizuki was getting ready for bed, though she had to confront Ayame about her incident in the store. "Why did you say that?"

"He was lost in the discussion the two of you held before our arrival. I simply clarified it for him based upon both of your body language signals."

"Yeah, but did you have to say it like that? Couldn't you have been a bit more…I don't know…discreet about it?"

Ayame removed the last of her hair ties and let her hair naturally flow down her back. "I don't understand the need for such awkward sidestepping and miscommunication. If you are attracted to him, just inform him."

"Y…You don't just…I mean it's not that simple and…" Mizuki started to brush her hair to try and not speak about it for a moment. Mizuki finally put the brush down and turned back to Ayame. "Look, long ago, when we were kids, I did something stupid. It nearly got both of us killed, and…and…"

"And what? He obviously cares for you. Whether he's aware of his own feelings as you are is another matter." She was now looking directly into Mizuki's eyes, "I've been taught to attack a situation in the most controlled of settings, where you are the one who decides when and how to strike. This is no different, other than execution and the results. You simply need to get him into a scenario where the two of you can finally speak your feelings. What happens after will be between the two of you."

Mizuki was playing with her hair and looking at herself in the mirror, "The why you describe it seems more like a battle than a romantic confession. I want it to be…" when Mizuki looked back again, Ayame had disappeared. Her stuff was still on the bed as her hair ties were laying on the counter. Figuring she had enough 'advice' from the Heartless Queen, Mizuki slipped into bed.

* * *

Ayame had snuck off in her original outfit, completely fixed, as she searched for the girl that tried to steal from Taiichi earlier. It wasn't long before Ayame found her and jumped down to confront her, startling the girl by tapping her shoulder. "Don't do that! You'll give someone a heart attack one of these days!"

"Another said the same thing. Why have you come to Celadon?"

"Always to the point, as usual, eh Ayame? Well, at least you're in your usual outfit now, minus the hair. Personally I preferred this one on you, the other one felt forced." She looked around, leaning to Ayame, "If you must know, I've heard rumors about a very rare Pokémon that those Rock-et heads might have hidden somewhere in the city."

Ayame looked around, "I did not anticipate they had a base of operations within this city."

She threw up her arms, "Well they are well funded after all. Everyone who plays at the Game Corner is helping pay a small contribution to their machines and science. Now I know it's been a lovely chat and all Ayame, but I've got this annoying kid who probably wants these back," flashing a Boulder and Cascade Badge between her fingers. As she hid the Badges in her gloves, "You know your friend, or whatever, kinda reminds me of the one I took these Badges from. In looks at least. Well, I'll see ya the next time our paths cross."

Ayame shook her head, _Green. Some things never change. I wonder how your friend is doing…_

Ayame disappeared from the streets, returning to the Pokémon Center by the shadows. Before she snuck back into the Center, she spotted a boy in a mostly red outfit that was rather similar to Taiichi's attire, just as Green had said. She could only assume him to be the boy Green was speaking of. She didn't want to meddle in her affairs any more than she usually did, so Ayame quietly returned to her room.

* * *

Taiichi had another series of nightmares, though the assault during the night at Lavender seemed to be worse in comparison. Given what they've learned, they know Erika is the Gym Leader and with what Lori, the perfume sales rep, said they determined she specialized in Grass-type Pokémon. They knew Charmander would have a distinct advantage over most of her Pokémon, but seeing how excited Snivy was to visit a greenhouse Taiichi decided he'd have her as his first Pokémon. Though the two of them made a secret deal that he'd let Snivy explore on her own once she takes enough hits from Erika's Pokémon. Ayame would have had objections to the plan, though her advice has often fallen on deaf ears.

Instead of joining them, Ayame had another matter she wished to attend to. As to what she did not elaborate before disappearing. As Mizuki and Taiichi approached the greenhouse, the massive dome structure had the flower top similar to a Gloom. The inside of the Gym was worked by an all women staff along with a number of Grass Pokémon assisting them. "Welcome to the green house. The topiary is over to the east and…"

Taiichi stopped her, "Sorry, but we're not here for the gardens. I'm here for a Gym battle."

"I see. Then follow me to the field please." The field was away from many of the plants. Likely keeping the rest of the garden away from her opponents who would undoubtedly try to use fire and ice attacks to their full advantage. "Erika will meet you as soon as she's able."

"Snivy, come on out."

"Kirlia, Lombre. Time to stretch your legs!"

Kirlia and Lombre were playing together near the stands as Snivy had enamored herself with the various smells and feel of the greenhouse, exploring the edge of the garden while keeping herself close to Taiichi and the battlefield.

* * *

Ayame was watching from a distance as the boy she saw last night dress himself up as a Rocket grunt and snuck in on a gathering of them in the Rocket Game Corner. She was curious as to why he was going to such extreme measures to retrieve his Badges, though she could only guess that they were aware of Green's attempt to steal from them. As to if they held the Pokémon she was seeking was another matter, a matter she had no intention of investigate further. As she continued to look around the city, she watched the Celadon police shutting down the Underground Path. Likely a complaint from the city of the bikers and the incident she had created yesterday. Ayame was now concerned that her actions have now boxed them into a rather tight situation. There were a few other cities and towns in between, but Saffron and Fuchsia Cities both had Gyms. Cities Ayame knew were going to be trouble for him, especially after the events of Mt. Moon and Vermillion City. She was concerned she'd have to break her oath in Fuchsia should her master discover him. As Ayame remained vigilant she spotted their unusual follower again. The odd fellow looked lost in the city, trying to navigate through the bustling city.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I thought it be nice to have at least one cameo appear by now.


	16. Greenhouse Party

Finally a girl arrived in a yellow kimono with orange autumn leaves printed around her legs. She also had a red headband as its ends disappeared underneath her gorgeous black hair. She gracefully bowed to them, "Welcome to the Celadon City Gym. I am Erika, the Gym Leader. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Taiichi was slightly in awe of the beautiful woman before him, quickly shaking himself out of his gawk as he bowed in returned, "Thank you for accepting my challenge."

"The pleasure is all mine. This match will be a three-on-three battle," Erika then walked to the field as she drew a Poké Ball from one of her sleeves. "Shall we begin?"

Taiichi walked to the other end as Snivy hopped over. "Alright Snivy, we can't let our guard down here." Snivy nodded and waited for Erika now.

"I find it interesting you wish to use a Grass Pokémon from Unova as your first." Erika's first Pokémon was a Tangela, not delaying any longer to start the battle, "Tangela, Vine Whip."

"Counter it with your own Vine Whip!" Snivy's two green vines met Tangela's two blue vines, ensnaring one another.

"Now Tangela, use Constrict!"

A new vine shot out from Tangela's mass as it went for Snivy. Snivy couldn't use Leaf Tornado to prevent this new vine from grabbing her. Instead, Taiichi had another idea. "Snivy, hurry and get closer to Tangela." Snivy jumped to avoid the new vines, getting closer to Tangela now.

"I won't allow you. Tangela, Bind Snivy!" More of Tangela's vines shot out trying to grab Snivy now, but she was too nimble for them as she slipped in between them.

"Now Snivy, recall your vines!" Snivy undid her hold on Tangela's vine as she was now dodging them along with the other vines trying to grab her. But this is exactly want Taiichi wanted. Tangela was tangling in its own vines. "Alright Snivy!"

The mass of vines was completely blocking Tangela's vision and unable to continue the battle. "Tangela, that's enough." Erika smiled as Tangela moved aside, trying its best to undo the knots. "That was the first time someone has defeated one of my Pokémon without actually attacking them."

Taiichi blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well you know, winning doesn't always mean beating your opponent senseless."

"Do not be mistaken though, my other Pokémon will not be so easy to defeat. Come, Weepinbell!" The new Pokémon looked just as strong as Tangela. "Weepinbell, slow Snivy down with Stun Spore."

"Snivy, don't let those spores touch you. Use Leaf Tornado!" the cloud of spores was taken into the swirling energy as Snivy jumped out of the vortex and let it slowly die down, leaving a portion of the field covered in shimmering yellow spores.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore once more."

Snivy was about to spin and counter, "Wait!" Snivy jumped back to avoid the spores this time. Looking carefully they noticed something was mixed in with the spores, blue particles hidden within them.

"So you noticed we laced it with Sleep Powder?"

"Actually I thought it was weird you decided to use a move we found a way to defend against so soon."

Erika smiled, "This is proving to be an interesting challenge. Weepinbell, we've moving on the offensive with Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell's started firing a swarm of leaves. "Snivy, Vine Whip through and get in close." Snivy used her vines to redirect the many leaves as got closer to Weepinbell. "Now! Tackle!"

Snivy managed to make contact, but Weepinbell wasn't going down so easily. "Slam back." Weepinbell put its full weight into the attack, throwing Snivy back. "Now finish this with Razor Leaf once more."

Snivy was launched back as she collapsed to the ground. Taiichi sighed, "Fine. You can go back to exploring. I'll just call on the others."

Snivy jumped up to her feet, smiling to Taiichi before she left to explore the green house to her heart's content. Mizuki was slightly taken back, "Really?"

"Kir…" Kirala also seemed a bit dubious that Snivy willingly threw the fight just so she could explore.

Erika smiled, "So then we shall say Snivy is no longer battling."

"Unfortunately for me." He called out Charmander now, "So shall we continue?"

Erika nodded, "Lets. Weepinbell, Sleep Powder!"

"Charmander, keep the flames at a minimum." Charmander let off a small burst of flames as the powder burnt up. "Now use Dragon Rage." Charmander then unleashed blue flames at Weepinbell.

The flames were intense, but they weren't burning as a regular flame would on Weepinbell, though that didn't stop it from panicking until it was unconscious. "Thank you my dear friend." Erika looked to the forest of plants Snivy disappeared into. "If you will permit, I need to call my last Pokémon from her work."

"N…not at all…"

Erika bowed once again before leaving, and once gone Mizuki jumped down from the stands as she walked over to him. "Say, Romeo, done flirting with your opponent yet?"

"I wasn't…"

Mizuki flick his forehead, "Yeah well when you had Snivy fighting you weren't exactly fighting your hardest. And then you let her go after two hit that I know wouldn't beat her."

"Well she wanted to explore, and I knew she wanted plenty of energy to do it. I mean right now its one-two in our favor."

"Yeah, and if your trump card here goes, you're in trouble." Mizuki sighed before she looked away, "Well, just remember to not give up so easily with Charmander, or Mudkip, if you have to call on him."

Not long after Mizuki sat back down, Erika returned, and her final Pokémon in tow. "A Gloom, huh…" Taiichi closed his eyes and smelled the air. "I don't smell anything foul…"

Erika pat the flower of Gloom's head, "That's because Gloom don't give off their smell unless they feel threatened or frightened and are capable of controlling how far it goes out. Now, shall we continue?"

Taiichi nodded, "Alright, Charmander, we've got to be careful here. Gloom's scent could knock you out if we aren't careful." Charmander waited, uncertain what to expect now.

"Gloom, I believe you need a little extra energy for this match." Gloom was surrounded by a green energy field before it lashed out to ensnare Charmander.

"Charmander, blow out some smoke!" Charmander quickly released a cloud of the thickest black smoke he could, blanketing the entire field.

"Gloom?"

"Now Charmander!"

Red embers could be seen fired off. "Gloom, to your right, Petal Dance!"

The shower of petals cleared away some of the smoke however it didn't seem to hit Charmander. "Sorry, but nice shot. Charmander, another Dragon Rage!" the dark blue flames were projected right behind Gloom, setting her backside on fire. Gloom ran off creating a small smoke trail, though it didn't last long as Erika recalled Gloom into a Poké Ball.

Erika than had Gloom appear, flames no longer burning on her, though she wasn't on the battlefield anymore. "Thank you for your hard work, my friend." Erika turned to Taiichi now, bowing, "We concede defeat. And I also thank you for considering the garden and my Pokémon's safety against your Charmander."

Taiichi faintly chucked, "Yeah, well, Snivy would've been angry at the two of us if the garden was harmed. And I'm sure you have to deal with Fire and Ice Pokémon all of the time, seeing how secluded and lacking of vegetation it is. I didn't want to give you any more trouble than you had to deal with."

Erika smiled, "As nice of a gesture as it was however, I was hoping for a more intense battle." This left Taiichi slightly confused. "You see, we routinely change the location of the battlefield with the full intention of battling Fire Pokémon." Erika walked onto the field, digging her fingers into the ashy remains of Gloom's Petal Dance, "The ashes left behind are some of the highest quality that helps our plants grow as strong and healthy as you see now." Taiichi now felt a bit bad for holding back now. "But fear not. We will often battle three or five times on one field before changing." Erika had her hand in one of her sleeves again, pulling out the Rainbow Badge. "Take this Badge, as proof of your caring heart and compassion you have for others."

Taiichi humbly took the Badge from her delicate looking hands, "Thank you. I graciously accept this honor. Uh…now if you'll excuse me, I have to look for Snivy now before we go anywhere else."

Erika looked back, "I believe I saw your Snivy exploring our exotic flowers area last. She shouldn't be too difficult to locate."

* * *

Ayame had continued to watch the slightly disoriented stranger continue in his efforts to coordinate himself though the city. Ayame then watched Green and her 'friend' escaping Team Rocket. Seeing what she wanted, she jumped off the transmission tower and back to the roof of the office building she was on. Ayame turned toward the Gym, estimating the battle should have finished by now, accommodating any delays she could think of for a greenhouse.

* * *

Several minutes of looking though the garden they found many more Grass Pokémon helping out, from the little Oddish patch, to a small forest of Exeggutor, even a lone Venusaur that was tending to part of the garden. "Hey Mizu, any luck at your end?"

"None. I don't remember Snivy being this elusive when we were younger, except when we played hide and seek."

Taiichi looked around again before spotting something, "When we went to Unova for the first time, Snivy fell in love with this one flower…I can't remember what, but it was exclusive to Unova." Taiichi turned back to Venusaur. "Excuse me, but could you point us to where the garden has plants from the Unova region." Venusaur looked around, getting his bearings before pointing one of his vines off behind them. "Thanks!" Mizuki and Taiichi ran off, continuing their search.

After about another minute of traveling in the direction Venusaur pointed for them, they found Ayame sitting alongside Snivy. "You took your time." Ayame had a flower in her hand she had plucked from another part of the garden. "Snivy, it appeared our time here has come to an end," tossing the flower aside, Ayame then threw a seed to Snivy.

Snivy nabbed the golden seed with her vine, then placed it into her hand. She looked a bit disappointed that they were leaving so soon, though she jumped onto Taiichi's shoulder, fully invigorated. "You're hyped partner. What say we go to Saffron now and challenge the Gym ther…"

"Do you still intend on collecting Badges while a criminal organization has your head in their sights?"

Taiichi pat Snivy's head, "They're only after me. And other than these bad dreams and that scene in Cerulean, they haven't really tried anything directed at me as of yet."

Ayame did not say a word as Mizuki and Taiichi started walking toward the exit. She quietly muttered, "I hope you are correct…"

* * *

As they passed the gate to Saffron there was something rather unusual with the guard. There was just something off, but none of them could place as to what exactly. They continued into the city and the entire atmosphere of the place felt wrong. People traffic was going as cars and other vehicles continued daily routines, but it all felt emotionless, hollow.

When Taiichi arrived at the Gym he entered to find a number of martial artists at work, practicing with their Fighting-type Pokémon. "I'm here to battle the Saffron Gym Leader."

There was a dead silence as everyone stopped and the one who looked like the leader walked up to them. "I'm sorry. But this is not the Saffron Gym." The man had an eerie voice to him, almost like the possessed channelers from the Pokémon Tower. "Now please, leave this place."

In uniform, the other people in the building looked ready for a fight as they moved closer, including their Pokémon partners. Mizuki had noticed they were exclusively using Machoke, pulling on Taiichi's arm, "Wrong building? Too bad. Let's keep moving then!"

Taiichi was also feeling uneasy, though the Machoke weren't the only reason for this. He did leave before things got any more complicated than they were. Once far enough away, he started to converse with Ayame and Mizuki, "That's weird, I could have sworn that that was supposed to be the Saffron Gym."

Mizuki was keeping her eyes on their surroundings and the odd behavior of everyone they'd seen. "I don't understand, they weren't like this when I past though here a week ago. It was more like Celadon. What's going on?"

"Why isn't it obvious?" a bald hunched back old man in a white overcoat approached them, "This town is haunted!" They looked at him with uncertainty. They had seen a true haunting back in the Pokémon Tower, this city was close, but it wasn't the same thing. Though the jump of logic seems to suggest the old man might be a bit senile.

"Uh, right…" Taiichi looked back to the building they just came from, "Excuse me, but you wouldn't be able to tell me if you know if that building over there is or isn't the Saffron Gym?"

"The Saffron Gym…hmm…" the elderly man started rubbing his chin, probably trying to remember. "Well some whippersnapper came outta nowhere a few years back and challenged Kiyo to rights of being Saffron Gym Leader. Now I don't know how the whippersnapper won, but Kiyo has determined to keep that there dojo of his open as long as any were willing to train and learn there," pointing back toward the dojo they had just came from.

Ayame felt something familiar about this 'old man'. "Are you a local or a visitor?"

"Sometimes both," with a grin across his face, "but today I'm simply passing on through. Though most of my time now involves Silph Co." Ayame still felt like he was lying, though she had no proof beyond her gut feeling. She did notice he was clutching something in one of his pockets, "Well I best be off. Can't keep the miss or the grandkids waiting any longer."

With the old man walking away, they were as close to the Gym as they were when they got to the city. "I think we need a rest at the Pokémon Center. If anything they should have the directions."

* * *

Cubone and Hauter had lost the human trio they were following, still lost in Celadon and uncertain where to go now. Cubone had ducked into an alleyway to ask Haunter if he could just use his powers to locate them, to which Haunter quickly replied that he still had something he wanted from this big city, a good joke shop. Cubone smacked Haunter with his bone club, wanting the ghost to be serious for once. Haunter just made a strange face, leaving an impression of Cubone's club in his face. Cubone looked at the humans, unable to find the ones he wanted. Haunter then proposed that they move to another city and wait there. If they can locate a Pokémon Gym they know they hadn't fought, then they should be able to find them again, and maybe a new joke or two for his routine.

* * *

The strange emptiness of the city seemed to even affect the city's Nurse Joy. "I am sorry. If you require directions please consult the town map. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients that need tending to."

Unusual seeing as they were the only few in there. There were a few others in the lounge area and a little girl sitting alone in a booth, dressed in a white dress and hat with a large red bow and a red rubber ball in her hands.

Being forced to take matters in their own hands, they walked over to the town map and looked for where the Gym was marked. "Ok, so we're here…and I think this is that dojo run by the Kiyo guy, right?"

"Right, and here's the airport I was at. I know, I spent the night here with Skyla and I passed this block here to reach the city gate to Cerulean, so…"

"Then going by the understanding that the Center is a North facing building, we are looking for a facility north of here, easterly faced."

"I can help you find the Gym." They turned to find that little girl now standing behind them, her eyes still hidden by her hat. "But you have to promise to play with me after you lose."

Taiichi knelt down to her, "Why so confident that I can't win?"

The little girl started to play with the rubber ball, "Because the leader is tough."

Ayame then pulled Taiichi back up, whispering in his ear, "Something is not right here."

He looked back to the girl, "The only thing not right is her confidence that I'll lose."

"No," Ayame glanced toward Nurse Joy and Chansey, "Of all the weirdness we have seen today, she is by far the strangest."

"Her? Strange?" Mizuki was in complete disbelief, looking back for a moment, "She's the most normal thing we've seen since we entered the city today."

"Exactly my point. Something is going on. Call it intuition, a gut feeling, whatever. All I know is that I don't feel right around that one."

"She seems to be alright." Taiichi squatted down to the girl again, "Say, what happens if I should win?"

The girl started giggling. "You get to go free."

Taiichi was confused now. "Free? Free from what?"

"The city…" the girl tossed her ball onto the town map, hitting the spot to the right of where Ayame believed to be the Gym. The girl was laughing, though when they turned back she was gone. "I can't wait to play with you."

Mizuki shuttered, "Okay…now that was creepy…"

Taiichi looked back to the map, "Well, looks like we know where to go now."

* * *

**A/N:** Today I'm feeling extra special, so up with another chapter to boot as my gift to you my readers.


	17. Mind over Matter

When they arrived at the location indicated by the little girl they found the building in the middle of a park with a strange domed structure with highly unusual covering that looked like several overlapping spoons. Once inside they found three distinct hallways before finding a lone door. They stopped to have a look inside and found the room filled with people in lab coats sitting around tables in groups of four.

Some looked like they were concentration on something. Sweat was on some of them when suddenly a spoon in one of the people's hand was bent. A few others had cards on the table as their respected partners were trying to read the card without looking.

"Psychics? Tai, you don't think that maybe…"

"What are you kids doing? You do not belong here." One of the Psychics walked over to them. Unlike the others inside the room, he had a surgical mask covering his face as he blocked them from continuing down the hall.

Taiichi presented himself, "I'm here to have a battle with the Saffron Gym Leader."

"You wish to challenge the Great Sabrina?" the man almost broke out into a laugh at the notion.

Mizuki looked back to the room, "I have a question. Is this really a Gym, or is this some kind of training facility?"

"You know so little, and yet you want to challenge the Great Sabrina." The strange man looked to the door, "This is indeed a Gym. But it is also a place for those with gifted talents to come and harness their powers to its full potential." He drew out a silver spoon from one of the coat pockets and focused on it. The man was completely concentrated on the spoon, focusing all of his energy as sweat started to form on his forehead and his face looked red.

Finally the spoon was bent just slightly without breaking it. After such a display the man was visibly exhausted, gasping for air while trying to look like he was fine. "Impressive. However conditioning seems rather low and it took the same amount of time to bend it that way with sheer force."

The man found his composure, glaring back at Ayame, "When most of these people came here they could barely make a spoon wiggle, let alone bend them. We are harnessing our abilities to the point that not even the strongest man in the world could match us."

Taiichi felt that if was the best they could do, then his nightmares and the one controlling Lt. Surge couldn't be connected to this place. "Then you wouldn't mind if I still went up against your Gym Leader just the same."

The man scoffed, "As you wish," leading them down the hall.

As they followed, Mizuki grabbed for her Quick Ball, "Here," trying to hand it to Taiichi, "I think you should consider using Purrloin or one of Ayame's in this battle."

Ayame already had Pawniard's Poké Ball ready to hand off, "She is correct. As I'm sure you're aware, Dark-types are immune to Psychic attacks. If you are to be victorious you'll need one of them."

Taiichi felt like this was cheating, but he at least understood where Mizuki was coming from with this concern. He then took the Poké Ball from Mizuki, "I'll consider it. But I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Here we are," the man opened the doors to reveal the battlefield. The room had marble flooring along with a set of columns, two pyres at the other end on a slightly elevated level with a small flight of stairs and blinds concealing the rest of the room, making the area look more like a temple where a godly statue would reside.

Mizuki looked to the decorum, "A bit much, don't you think?"

The man quickly walked over to the other end, kneeling at the foot of the stairs, "O' Great Sabrina, these strangers have come who wish to challenge you. Though I don't know why you'd waste your time on this group of losers," snickering as he looked back.

The blinds changed directions, slowly revealing a small figure sitting in a throne. "It's the little girl from the Pokémon Center!"

The girl lifted her head just so that her eyes were now visible. Her eyes though were glowing red as suddenly the man that led them to the room was struggling to breath. "For—forgive me great one! It—it's not my place to decide whom you battle…" the man was then lifted into the air before he was tossed back to their side of the room. Picking himself back up, the man ran out screaming in terror.

Now Taiichi was slightly regretting he didn't listen to Ayame right about now. "Are you Sabrina?" the girl said nothing, now with a Poké Ball in her hands she was smiling at them. "I'm here for an official Gym battle."

"Okay! But remember our promise! When you lose, we get to play."

"Uh…" He looked back to the others, uncertain if he should agree.

Mizuki was also uncertain. Ayame shrugged, "We've come this far. Is there a point in backing down now?" The doors behind them were quickly slammed shut.

"I guess that's our answer…"

The shades were lifted as a new figure could now be seen behind the little girl. The girl was sitting on the lap of a young lady who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. The woman in question wore a red outfit and boots with black covering her legs and stomach with gold trim around her wrists and knees and a pair of pure white gloves. Her pristine long black flowing hair was in the Hime style, though it seemed to only radiate her power along with her outfit. But it was her cold expression, her eyes that looked like they were capable of piercing steel or even putting fear into Ayame, that stood out. "Is she Sabrina?"

"So now, time for us to play…" the two were lifted into the air as they drifted to the end of the field, Sabrina still holding on to the girl in her arms. Knowing full well she was a true psychic, Taiichi couldn't help but feel in awe of what she was capable of in comparison to the others they saw earlier. And now there was no way he could use Mizuki's Purrloin or Ayame's Pawniard. "This will be a four-on-four match. We battle until all Pokémon are incapable of continuing. Agreed?" Before Taiichi could point out that he only had three, Sabrina pointed past him, "I will allow you to use only one of your friend's Pokémon, not your associate," distinguishing Ayame as the associate and Mizuki as the friend. "Now bring out your first."

Taiichi still didn't think it was right, but he was willing to if Sabrina was allowing it. "Purrloin, I choose you!"

Purrloin was standing on her hind leg as she looked around, slightly confused as to why she was being called out for a battle, especially one were Mizuki wasn't a part of. "Just go with it for now, Purr."

The Poké Ball in the girl's hand was thrown out as Sabrina's first Pokémon appeared. "Venomoth!" Sabrina's eyes glowed for a moment as Taiichi's eyes resonated with it.

Now Taiichi was seeing Venomoth as a monstrous insect, a creature conjured up during one of his nightmares. He was shivering at the illusion now, unable to distinguish reality from fantasy. "Tai, you aren't…"

"Of course not…what makes you say that," gulping to try and keep his face as straight as he could, "some giant bug monster give me the creeps? That's just obscured!" forcing a smile and chuckle.

"If you will not make the first move, I will. Stun Spore."

Venomoth flew up above Purrloin as it rapidly started flapping its wings to flak off scales from its wing for the attack. "Taiichi, what are you doing? Tell Purrloin to dodge or something!"

"Uh…right…Purrloin, move!"

Purrloin dropped down on all fours now as she ran away from the scales. "She's not exactly trained to deal with opponents at a distance you know."

"Right…Purrloin, return…" Purrloin was recalled before any of Venomoth's scales could paralyze her. Taiichi's hand was now visibly shaking as he grabbed for one of his Pokémon. "Charmander, I need you!"

"Sleep Powder."

"Charmander, burn it all!" Charmander released enough flames to burn up any powder before it could reach him.

"Something's wrong…"

Ayame agreed, "He's afraid."

"Of a Venomoth? No. Not Taiichi!"

"Psybeam." Venomoth got higher before firing two multicolored beams of light from its eyes.

"Chamander, SmokeScreen!" disappearing into the black smoke Charmander managed to evade the attack.

"Your attempt to hide is futile." Sabrina's eyes started glowing now as she turned her head to her right.

It was then that Mizuki and Ayame saw it, "Her eyes…"

"They're pink…like in his nightmares."

"Gust." Venomoth's wings started flapping hard as it cleared the smoke and revealing Charmander just where she had predicted. "Stun Spore," using the wind it was creating, Venomoth sent the dust directly to Charmander.

"Charmander! Create a flame shield!" Charmander did so, using Ember against Venomoth's wind to prevent any of the spores from touching him.

"That is an intriguing Charmander. Very capable, and the strange colorations will only add to his value. I'll have to remember to take it. Psybeam."

"Charmander keep back!"

Mizuki walked over to Taiichi, "Snap out of it!" smacking his face when he turned to her. "Now I don't know what she's making you see, and respectfully I don't care! Now fight like I know you can!"

The smack seemed to have broken Sabrina's illusion as now he saw Venomoth as it really was. "It's not a…" his fist clenched, though he quickly released his fist and tipped his hat up just slightly, "Now it's on. Charmander, SmokeScreen one more time. Give it all you've got!"

"Foolish. He cannot avoid me."

To which Taiichi smirked, "For a psychic, I didn't think you'd miss this one."

When Sabrina stopped searching for Charmander with her abilities and simply looked with her eyes she saw he was creating smoke to disorient Venomoth rather than to hide. "Gust, again," too late, Venomoth was too disoriented to attack, barely managing to hover over the ground as was.

"Charmander, end this and burn that bug!" Charmander unleashed an impressive torrent of embers before it became a powerful stream of fire. A slightly charred Venomoth collapsed on the floor, unable to continue. "Nice Flamethrower!"

"Yes!"

Venomoth was returned to its Poké Ball but no new Poké Ball was brought forth. Instead a Pokémon levitated over to them from behind the throne. It was the little Psi Pokémon Abra. Probably the same Abra that was latched onto Surge's back. "Now, no more external support."

Sabrina's eyes started glowing again as Mizuki and the egg were lifted into the air. "HEY?! STOP THIS!"

"Silence…" Sabrina's eyes turned red for a moment and Mizuki suddenly stop struggling, falling completely limp and unresponsive.

"Mizu! What'd you do to her?!"

"She will not be harmed, for now." Sabrina then glanced to Ayame, "Interfere and she will come into harm's way. Now let us continue the match."

"Don't underestimate this one, Charmander. We don't know what tricks they might have next. So let's keep our distance and use your newest move!"

Charmander was concerned about Mizuki and their unhatched friend, but right now he had to focus on the battle. So he took a deep breath before blazing the field with his flames. Sabrina's eye now glowed with a red hue as Abra's closed eye opened, completely red like hers. Abra was teleporting around now as Sabrina created her own invisible barrier to block Charmander's flames.

Charmander tried a few more times before Taiichi stopped him, "Hold up. We can't just follow Abra." He looked back to Mizuki wondering about something. "Hey, Charmander, do you remember how to play our game of Switch Way?" Charmander nodded, ready to play as Abra reappeared once more. "Charmander, Metal Claw, behind you." Charmander swiveled over to his right as he blasted the area with Flamethrower, just barely missing Abra.

"What are you doing?"

"Charmander, now Ember to the right." Charmander turned to the left corner of the field and used Dragon Rage to blanket the area. "Let's have a SmokeScreen laid out over there," pointing directly at Sabrina. Charmander though had his claws glowing and managed to land a hit on Abra who was right behind him.

Ayame was still confused as to what just happened. "How were you and Charmander able to do that?"

Taiichi smirked, "It's actually a game Mizuki made up when we first met. The leader would call out an order but the follower had to do something completely different and unrelated, kinda like how a Pokémon might be when confused."

"I see. And you were hoping this tactic might work against an opponent who could read minds."

"That and I thought maybe Sabrina was occupied with keeping Mizuki up and out so even if she read my mind, Charmander would still be a wild card. But it couldn't hurt to confuse the opponent just the same."

Sabrina's eyes started glowing red once more, "Then it is our turn to play our own game." Abra teleported again, reappearing Abra was standing when it was suddenly enveloped in a bright white light. Abra's stout little form was now twice as large, the tail bulging as more prominent claws were visible on the hands and feet. He now had a spoon in one of its hands, a large moustache and a red star on the forehead. Abra had evolved into Kadabra. The length of the moustache proved he was indeed male. "Now, Kinesis." Kadabra released his spoon, floating it in front of Charmander's face. The spoon was swaying in the air, forcing Charmander to follow as the spoon was bent before his eyes. "Psychic."

Charmander was lifted into the air, unable to get back down. "Charmander, Dragon Rage until Kadabra let's go!" Charmander did, even as Kadabra slammed Charmander all over the room he filled as much of the field as he could in blue flames trying to hit Kadabra. However with Kadabra in complete control he would turn Charmander a moment before the flames were released.

Charmander then played fake out with Kadabra, managing to smoke it in flames. "Recover."

Kadabra concentrated as his body slowly lost the burnt look. "Charmander now!"

Charmander let loose his strongest Flamethrower, enveloping Kadabra completely. Charmander was then released and fell back to the ground as Kadabra was completely charred once again and unable to continue. The little girl in Sabrina's arms teleported a Poké Ball into her hands and recalled Kadabra. The girl started laughing as the Poké Ball was teleported away, "You're fun. We're going to have lots more fun after you lose." A new Poké Ball was in her hand as a Mr. Mime now appeared.

Charmander took a beating from Kadabra, and he suspected Sabrina hadn't brought out her strongest yet, he'd rather have the numbers on his side. "Charmander, time for a break." Back in his Poké Ball, Taiichi pulled out his other Poké Ball, "Mudkip, your turn to fight!"

Mudkip looked back to find Mizuki and the egg in their current predicament and when he looked into Sabrina's eyes, he quickly put two and two together. Taiichi just nodded to him as he nodded back. With her new opponent on the field, Sabrina wasted no time in preparing. "Light Screen."

Mr. Mime started creating gold glass walls, separating Mr. Mime and Mudkip. "We just have to use other attacks. Mudkip, get in close!"

"Barrier." Behind the golden wall Mr. Mime created a new clear wall doubling the divide separating the two Pokémon.

"Hold up, Mudkip." Mudkip stopped his charge, having an idea as to what Taiichi had in mind.

"Confusion." Mr. Mime's eyes start glowing blue as it threw its arms out toward Mudkip. With each twitch of the fingers Mudkip's body was forced into doing Mr. Mime's bidding. Mr. Mime's antics ranged from a simple self-slap routine to a complicated trick involving Mudkip's Mystic Water and Water Gun.

Taiichi was confused as to what Mr. Mime was doing, but his thoughts were interrupted when the little girl in Sabrina's arms started to laugh and clap as Mudkip was played with like a doll. Sabrina though still showed no expression or emotion what so ever.

Ayame noticed this too, though given the circumstance she couldn't say or act upon it. "Hey Sabrina," she glared down to Taiichi, "I have to ask, why did you join Team Rocket?"

"You wish to dissect my reasoning. An attempt to appease my 'inner humanity' to let you and your friends leave? I will tell you, but you will find nothing that will help you." Sabrina started to flashback in her mind, "There once was a girl that grew up in this city and at a very young age she learned she had unique powers but little control. The girl began experimenting, learning to control her powers. One day a woman with purple hair calling herself Miyamoto came to the girl. She talked about her own daughter who was a few years younger, but the girl did not care. Then Miyamoto talked about her boss, a woman willing to help the girl achieve her true potential, if she was willing to go with her. The girl had learned to read people's minds by this time, and she knew this Miyamoto was speaking the truth."

"What about the girl's parents?"

"They were indisposed." Sabrina then remembered traveling to Viridian City for the first time, "Miyamoto took the girl and presented her to a woman she called Madame Boss. Madame Boss hid herself in the shadows, but just looking at her she looked more like a company executive in a red office jacket. Madame Boss proposed to the girl, help us achieve our goals and we'll help you achieve yours. Having sensed her ambitious desirers the girl agreed on the condition that she was allowed to remain in her home city most of the time. Madame Boss agreed so long as the girl could complete missions assigned to her. And she did. The girl proved her value time and again, giving other teams astute advantages in various operations or even completing the task personally. She has never failed a mission, even as a new leader came to take Madame Boss' place."

"So why brainwash Lt. Surge? What did he have to do with any of this?"

"Our new leader didn't care about Surge. We just needed the Vermillion Gym Leader. The Gym Leader had unquestioning access to the S.S. Anne, and the ship was valuable for our many exportations and importations. Had he voluntarily joined it would have saved us the trouble of capturing and controlling him. Though his network of connections and military training had proven valuable."

Taiichi was angry now, "So he was just a tool to you?"

"A necessary tool that allowed operations outside of Kanto to persist relatively undetected. Now our away teams are attempting to find other means of returning or send their objectives back. Whether they come back or not is none of my concern. I only seek perfection for my abilities and making them stronger."

Ayame tapped Taiichi's shoulder, getting him to remember why he got her talking in the first place. "So the end justifies the means?"

"Precisely. What happens to the Pokémon or relics are up to our leader to decide."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I showed you how deluded that is? Mudkip!" Mudkip's body started glowing white as he was released from Mr. Mime's psychic hold. Mudkip rushed through both walls and rammed into Mr. Mime's chest, sending it back toward Sabrina. "I guess they forget to teach you not to play with your opponents too long."

Sabrina moved Mr. Mime aside, using her psychic powers to toss it off the field. "You think yourself clever. Believing I was too preoccupied holding your friend that I could not see what you were doing. I was well aware of your plan to stall for Mudkip's Bide and for the Barrier and Light Screen to be at their weakest. Do not fool yourself," Sabrina's eyes flashed red as Mizuki was suddenly chocking, having a hard time breathing for a moment. "I am, and always have been, in full control of this match. And you have only sealed your fate."

From behind the wall a new Pokémon levitated over, legs crossed and three twisted spoons floating around its head. The long moustache flowing in the air until it touched down on the field, still sitting cross-legged as it grabbing two of the spoons in each hand. "Kazam…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm now extra excited about X & Y and a few other games on my radar, even a few I wasn't aware of(Project X Zone!). Not so sure about the next gen consoles though.


	18. A Shadow of a Doubt

Alakazam continued to sit on the field, unmoved beyond grabbing his spoons as the third hooved before him. Taiichi could see he was far strong than Mr. Mime and Kadabra combined and he never liked to have Mudkip use Bide more than once per match, doubting he'd even get the chance to use it again anyway. "Mudkip, let's not press our luck here." This time he agreed and was returned to his Poké Ball as he called out Purrloin once more.

"Purr?" Purrloin looked back and saw Mizuki floating in the air, unmoving and the egg case with her.

Taiichi nodded to her, "Don't worry. Four to one, you beat this one and we all get out of here." Purrloin adjusted her BlackGlasses and extended her claws on her other paw, ready to do battle. "So let's start this off on the offensive."

Purrloin's arms were enveloped in a black aura as claws were formed around her paws and she moved in to assault Alakazam. Alakazam started floating to avoid Purrloin's slashes. "Future Sight." Alakazam's eyes finally opened as they started to glow blue and he still managed to avoid Purrloin's attacks. "Miracle Eye." Alakazam's eyes gained black triangular markings above and below.

"Purrloin, grab hold of Alakazam."

Purrloin stopped attacking and rushed to Alakazam and tried to get to a position where she might have a chance of avoiding his psychic blasts, now that Alakazam could attack her was them. Sabrina wouldn't let that happen. "Psywave."

A ring of energy emanated from Alakazam aimed directly at Purrloin. "Counter it with a Night Slash!"

Purrloin extended both sets of claws as they started to glow purple, crossing her claws as she braced for the incoming blast. Even though most of the attack was nullified, Purrloin still felt some of it. Right now Purrloin is his best shot at winning, and with Alakazam now under the effect of Miracle Eye, she was as vulnerable as his other Pokémon. "Purrloin, sorry but I'm gonna have to call you back." Purrloin looked a bit disappointed as she was recalled into her Quick Ball, Taiichi had to think. _Mudkip and Charmander both took beatings against her other Psychic Pokémon, so that just leaves…_ He had the Luxury Ball in hand now, "Let's go!"

Snivy appeared now, though she sensed something wasn't right. She looked back to find Mizuki as the others had, unconscious and in the air along with the egg entrusted to her by Taiichi. When Snivy looked back to Sabrina she now understood that she was the one behind Mizuki's current predicament and the one who was assaulting Taiichi's dreams. Now she was pissed, though she waited for Taiichi believing he'd have a plan for this Psychic Pokémon.

"Snivy, Leech Tornado!" She understood that one, Snivy quickly started spinning as she created a green energy vortex. While she was still inside it Snivy released several seeds before she launched it at Alakazam.

"Psychic." The spoon still hovering around Alakazam was bent even further. As he did the vortex that was Leaf Tornado was disbursed as well as all of the Leech Seeds suspended in the air.

"Now!" Snivy tossed a seed directly at Alakazam now in the hopes that that one seed could make it. Alas Alakazam was able to stop that one as well. Suddenly a powerful lash of psychic energy came out of nowhere and blasted Snivy back as Alakazam cleared the field of the seeds. "Snivy, are you alright?"

"Finish this with Psywave." Another circle of energy was sent directly at the downed Snivy as she tried to get back up.

"Snivy, hurry and get back up to use Leaf Tornado again." Snivy just barely managed to create the Leaf Tornado to take the Psywave. Some of the energy made it through but it wasn't enough to take her out of the fight yet.

"You are only prolonging the suffering your Pokémon will feel. You say you care about her, and yet you are willing to risk her well-being for a Gym Badge?"

"This isn't about some Gym Badge right now. This is about you attacking my dreams and now holding our friend hostage. And we won't give up until we have our friend back!" Snivy nodded in agreement, ready for his next plan. "Snivy take a few seeds into your vines." Snivy did, slightly uncertain as to what he had planned. "Launch 'em!"

Snivy tossed the seeds into the air, though Alakazam was still able to use his psychic powers to stop the seeds in midflight. "Why waste our time with the same tactic?"

"Not the same. Snivy!" Snivy managed to slap Alakazam with her vine, though most of the force behind it was diverted by one of Alakazam's spoon. "Nice." Snivy's vine still had a Leech Seed that started to sprout on his back.

"Psychic, again."

Snivy was lifted into the air, slammed against the ceiling and the walls. "Snivy!" Alakazam finally slammed her back down, finished tossing her about. "Snivy, you've done enough." Snivy picked herself up unwilling to go back until she's done more. "Snivy you're in no shape to continue. Let me call you back!"

Snivy jumped out of the beam's way, she wasn't done yet, though the energy she used to move was mostly the energy she was getting from the Leech Seed slowly sucking away at Alakazam. Snivy didn't want to call it early, and like Taiichi said, this was for Mizuki's sake. Snivy had one of her eyes closed, as her little arm was wrapped around by the other, muscling through the pain she was feeling. "SNI!" Snivy's body was enveloped by a white light as she now changed. She grew about 200 centimeters with a small crest sprouting on the back of her head, though her arms and head were the only things to get a bit smaller as two new leaves sprouted near her tail. The light disbursed into a ring of stars as her changed body was now revealed. Snivy had forced herself into evolving. "Servine!"

"Servine…" Servine still looked beaten, but she had every intention of giving Alakazam the same look before she fell to him. "Alright Servine, let's show him why no one messes with our friends!"

Servine used her incredible speed and moved on Alakazam. "It is pointless." Alakazam grabbed Servine with his psychic powers.

"It's only pointless if we give up! Right?" Servine answered by lashing out her vines and started to whip them at Alakazam now. She was recovering bit by bit thanks to the Leech Seed slowly sapping strength from Alakazam, though it wasn't enough before Alakazam sent Servine back to Taiichi.

"Psywave." Alakazam's spoons both bent this time as a multicolored circle was aimed at Servine. If Servine moved out of the way it would hit Taiichi, but if she didn't she wouldn't be able to continue fighting.

"Servine, move!" Instead, Servine created a Leaf Tornado in an attempt to withstand the hit. As the air cleared from the two attacks colliding, Servine was on the ground, unable to move despite how desperately she tried. Taiichi recalled Servine back to her Luxury Ball, "Don't think your efforts were in vain. You were amazing out there." The Leech Seed quickly withered away now and just as Taiichi was about to grab for Purrloin, he then thought about the battle and how Alakazam didn't seem to have any recovery moves. He was a pure offensive Pokémon, something he might be able to take advantage of. "Hey Ayame, I think I know what you might say about this."

Ayame turned to Sabrina, cautious about her abilities, "And what is that?"

"Something about water wearing down a rock over time, or something like it." Taiichi called upon Mudkip now to help whittle away at Alakazam's strength. "Mudkip, Water Gun until you can't no more!" Mudkip started firing off as many streams as he could, many of them weren't even directly aimed at Alakazam as the Psi Pokémon used his psychic abilities to refract some of the streams. Mudkip used the several Water Gun streams as his cover, rushing at Alakazam and managing to get a Tackle into Alakazam's gut.

As he expected from a Psychic Pokémon, Alakazam's best defenses were against special attacks not physical confrontations. Mudkip was about to Tackle into Alakazam once again however Alakazam started hovering over the battlefield and out of Mudkip's normal striking range. "Future Sight." Alakazam's eyes started glowing blue once more.

"Mudkip, your strongest Water Gun!" Mudkip inhaled deeply as he started to pour water at Alakazam's backside, drenching him with water. Alakazam's eyes quickly turned red as the water Mudkip was spraying was slowly being pushed back. Mudkip took the queue and moved before the psychic energy blasted the part of the field. As the smoke cleared from the impact Taiichi noticed the ground and how the impact left its mark, "Dirt? I think we need to show Alakazam why you're called Mudkip!" Mudkip started to spray some of the ground around him, soaking it just right before he started to fling the mud at Alakazam.

Though Alakazam was able to deflect many of Mudkip's mud flings, one of them managed to get past his defenses and into his face. Alakazam was at a bit of a lost at the sudden mud in his face, wiping it off when a sudden torrent of water hit him.

Alakazam grabbed Mudkip in a powerful psychic grip, preventing any more spurts of water before throwing him back to Taiichi and Ayame. Ayame jumped into the air, catching Mudkip before he was slammed into the door behind them. "Thanks Ayame."

She nodded, "Mudkip valiantly battled with everything he had. I could at least alleviate the pain of ramming into a door."

Taiichi recalled Mudkip, "You did more than I could have hoped for, bud. Charmander, let's keep up the pressure!" Charmander was back on the field ready for the next match, though he didn't have much to give in comparison to Alakazam. "Flamethrower!"

"Psywave." Alakazam used the attack to create a wall of psychic energy to disrupted Charmander's flames before it could reach him. Suddenly a burst of psychic energy attack Charmander. Charmander tried to pick himself back up, "It is pointless to resist any further."

The little girl started to laughing, "We're going to have so much fun together."

Ayame was about to grab for something though she quickly stopped herself, "Please be quickly about this, Taiichi. She needs this defeat."

"And I have every intention of doing so. Charmander, Dragon Rage!" Even while he was still down Charmander fired off the blue flames, singeing one of his mustache. It seems Taiichi's plan was indeed working, Alakazam was slowly being tired down though regrettably that plan involved sacrificing most of his team to do so. A calculated risk, fortunately a tactic he knew might be worth the risk someday as he and his team prepared for such a possibility.

Sabrina though wasn't impressed, "Reckless. You know you cannot win yet you continue to persist with this plan. Surrender now and spare yourself and your Pokémon further torment."

With confidence, Taiichi threw out his arms, "I don't know, it sounds more like you're trying to get us to quite. Afraid you might lose or that your psychically predicted win won't come true?"

"Enough!" Sabrina's eyes started glowing as her hair was flaring from her immense psychic energy. Alakazam resonated with Sabrina as he blasted Charmander away. "Bring out Purrloin so that we may make your lose official."

"Nothing is decided until the final move hits," something Taiichi wasn't expecting Ayame to say.

Charmander was quickly recalled as Purrloin now took his place. Purrloin pushed her BlackGlasses against her faces, ready for a rematch. Taiichi had to be careful now, especially since Alakazam could hit her with psychic attacks. "Purr, we've gotta play it on the defensive." Purrloin already knew this, having to deal with Miracle Eye during an exhibition match as well as on set, but there were a few workarounds she and Mizuki were practicing on. Something she wished she or Mizuki could have told him earlier, though Purrloin was also hoping Mizuki wasn't thinking about it or Sabrina and her Alakazam weren't sifting through Mizuki's memories. Purrloin quickly glare back to Taiichi to convey her feelings, a trait Taiichi noticed Purrloin undoubtedly picked up from Mizuki.

"Purrloin, remember your film, _The Great Phantasm_?" How could Purrloin forget, it was the film that got her feet wet in the world of Pokéstar Studios. But how could…Purrloin thought for a moment about her role in the horror film, she was the main villain, the ghost itself to be precise, and she and Mizuki trained hard to pull off that incredible visual trick.

Purrloin extended her claws as they were enveloped in purple energy for her Night Slash. However she wasn't done yet as she stacked another move on top of Night Slash. Purrloin had to concentrate as she has only done this long enough for filming purposes and hasn't used it since. With her claws still glowing purple, now both arms were being shrouded by a black aura that would have been Shadow Claw, instead it slowly cloaked the rest of her body. At first it was nothing more than a black mass until it started to take form, similar to Purrloin but much bigger. The once 400 centimeter tall Purrloin now stood well above the 1.5 meter tall Alakazam as suddenly a pair of emerald green cat eyes opened on the black form.

This had Alakazam slightly spooked, though if he or Sabrina could read Purrloin's mind then they'd know most of it was nothing but a decoy with plenty of space where Alakazam's attacks will miss. "Purrloin?" Taiichi turned to Ayame, "I didn't know she could do that."

"I just happened to remember why this Purrloin seemed familiar to me. It was after she glared at you did it don on me."

"Better not miss the opening then. Purrloin, take Alakazam down a peg or two." The massive shadow moved, stomping closer to Alakazam.

"Do not let this apparition terrorize you. Attack," all three of Alakazam's spoons were bent as a huge psychic wave blasted through the shadow, dispelling it. Unfortunately for Alakazam that was exactly what Purrloin wanted as she slashed him with Shadow Claw and trimmed his moustache that was burnt.

"Purrloin, Night Slash should finish this!"

"Alakazam, Psychic." Purrloin's claws were still drawn as they were again covered in purple energy as Alakazam's spoons were bent toward the Devious Pokémon as she jumped at him. Purrloin passed Alakazam and landed gracefully a few feet away. Purrloin smiled as spider-web cracks emerged on lenses and Alakazam's other moustache was cut. Purrloin collapsed onto her front paws, drawing her claws back in to support herself. Alakazam looked back to her with a triumphant look, or at least it was until Alakazam stopped levitating and completely collapsed onto the ground along with the third spoon.

Taiichi picked up Purrloin, "Thanks for everything." He then walked back to Mizuki, turning back to Sabrina, "A deals a deal, Sabrina. We won, so we get to walk out of here." Sabrina's eyes were glowing again as Mizuki and the egg were gently placed back down to the floor.

With a final glow of her eyes, Sabrina had awakened Mizuki from her doll like state. The first thing she did with her mobility was to sock Taiichi's arm, "Geez, you didn't think Purr and I made any contingencies for Miracle Eye?" She then embraced him and her Purrloin in a hug, "But I'm safe now thanks to both of you."

After Mizuki released him, Taiichi looked back to Sabrina, "So what will you do now?"

Sabrina moved Alakazam aside and took his spoons to amplify her powers. "There is nothing that needs to be done by you. Your concern for me is unwarranted." The spoons were now orbiting around his head, "Team Rocket and all others associated with them who know of me will forget. All of my disciples will forget any connections they might have to Team Rocket and they will forget about you. Everyone I was manipulating will feel like they were in a daze a dream just beyond their grasp." A Badge was pulled from behind Sabrina's chair as it was sent over to them, "Now take what you came for and leave, before I change my mind."

Taiichi grabbed the Badge, "So why cut ties with Team Rocket now?"

"Failure is not something easily tolerated. And as a member of the Triad, failure is not allowed to happen even once. Without Madame Boss at the helm, I will not fare so well should word of my failures reach either leaders' ear."

"Failures?"

Ayame stopped Taiichi, stepping forward, "What missions were you unable to complete, besides our capture?"

With her ties to Team Rocket about to be severed, Sabrina willingly explained, "Beyond that, my other mission was the acquisition of a prototype from the Silph Co. headquarters. However someone had beaten me to it. I attempted to force the interloper to give me the prototype, however his was complex, confusing. It was like traversing a maze with nothing but quizzes, trivia and riddles blocking my every attempt. Other than being an older man, I could not even discern his identity."

Taiichi and Mizuki looked to one another, thinking of the old man in Lavender Town, yet they didn't see him at all in Saffron. Ayame had her own suspicions, but she remained silent about them for now.

Mizuki looked to the little girl still in Sabrina's arm, "So could you explain who she is and why she seems as powerful as you are?"

Ayame however quickly bowed to Sabrina, grabbing Mizuki and Taiichi to do the same, "We thank you for being such a generous hostess. We will take our leave now." She opened the doors and started dragging Mizuki and Taiichi out of the building.

* * *

Taiichi entire team and Purrloin were taken in by the Saffron City Pokémon Center for treatment, and as Sabrina had declared, no one remembered a thing of their temporary manipulation. Mizuki was trying to forget what had happened as well, turning her attention to Purrloin's broken glasses in her hand. "Man…the guys in finances are gonna hate me."

Taiichi was holding on to the egg now, "Well they can reimburse you for it, right?"

"I'll have no trouble with that. The trouble is going to be waiting for them to send the glasses back after they repair them. I mean you're still going to challenge Gyms and I doubt you'll want to stop now."

Taiichi chuckled, "Well the only reason I was in such a hurry before was because of the psychic who was attacking me."

"And you were hoping that walking around would what, get you closer or further from him?"

"A bit of both. Really I was hoping to find the psychic and get her to stop the attacks entirely." He started to laugh now, "Guess battling Sabrina served more than one purposes. So once my team and Purrloin are back on their feet, we all go to the beach or something and just relax until Purrloin's fixed BlackGlasses arrive, or we get lucky and find new ones instead."

Mizuki sighed, "Just promise me no mind tricks or psychics for a while."

* * *

**A/N:** Please no one complain about Purrloin's illusionary trick with Night Slash and Shadow Claw. She is a Dark-type, and even with Alakazam's Miracle Eye, I don't think a psychic(human or Pokémon) could read a Dark-type's mind.

Now that Microsoft has rescinded their two stupidest mistakes they made for the Xbox One(always online and preowned sales), it is starting to look more like a console worth buying. I have no intentions of buying either on day one, but eventually.


	19. Beach Out

Spending the night in Saffron, Ayame was up all night watching over the Gym to ensure Sabrina's effort to erase herself from Team Rocket was successful. With this time to just relax now, Taiichi and Mizuki decided to just spend the next few days at the island resort of Porta Vista and the nearby beach to wait for Purrloin's BlackGlasses to be repaired and sent back to the Vermillion City Pokémon Center. Mizuki was paying for their stay on the island, using Pokéstar Studios to help pay for the rooms.

"I don't know. This kinda feels like we're using them for a lot."

"It's only 75% of the bill, give or take. Besides, I'm not fronting for everything. Especially at these prices and how short of a stay we're expecting." Mizuki then turned to Ayame, "So do you plan on joining us on the beach?"

Ayame turned away and pulled out her Net Ball, "If only to ensure the loyalty of Beedrill. I have no doubts that it will not be happy to see me."

Mizuki picked up the key cards, handing Taiichi his, "Well I think we should have some fun in the sun while we can."

* * *

After putting their things in their rooms, the trio left for the beach. Taiichi thought it was the best time to have Charmander and Mudkip see Servine in her new form. As Taiichi had expected, Mudkip was a bit peeved that she evolved before him, especially with what he had to deal with against Mr. Mime. Charmander was happy for her, knowing he and Mudkip would be right behind her and Taiichi.

As Ayame had wanted, she had called forth the Beedrill to establish herself. Beedrill though quickly tried to use Twineedle against her as well as ocassionally striking out with the stinger on its abdomen, all of which Ayame deftly avoided and on a few occasions used the metal plating on her gloves to help deflect some closer calls. Seeing the way Ayame avoided Beedrill gave Taiichi an idea of how a swarm of them could have overwhelmed her eventually and put her into the state he had found her in the Viridian Forest.

Eventually Ayame managed to get closer to Beedrill, using her boot to pin Beedrill's abdomen against the wall of the lifeguard hut as she grabbed Beedrill's arms by the joints and pinned them as well. She didn't say a word to Beedrill, she just started into its shiny red eyes.

It took about a minute but Beedrill stopped struggling and gazed back at Ayame. After a few moments Ayame released her grip on the Pokémon, taking a step back allowing Beedrill to recover from the pin. Beedrill seemed to have overcome any prior anger toward Ayame, though lingering malice could still be felt between the two.

Ayame and Beedrill acted like they were the only ones for miles, however their little scene didn't go unnoticed by the many folks around them. Mizuki was quickly on that matter, "Come on people, you haven't seen someone take a more hands-on approach to training their Pokémon?" That got some of the crowd to leave but not everyone. Mizuki then had an idea, "Hey, I heard there's a famous movie star who's spending a few days here in Porta Vista in one of the seaside hotels, and she's willing to sign autographs for anyone who finds her and doesn't tell how to find her!"

That got the rest going of the onlookers going. With the last of them gone, Taiichi turned to her, "Are you sure that was the best thing to tell them?"

"It's not like I lied or anything. I just gave really vague details to keep them occupied for some time now. Plus customer confidentiality. If the hotel even hopes to keep its reputation, they generally stay silent about customers who want to remain anonymous." She then turned back to Ayame and Beedrill. "I think we should wonder what we're doing about her."

Ayame and Beedrill moved back to them, "Absolutely nothing. As stated, Beedrill has been educated on the situation. Now begins his really training."

Beedrill took offense to what Ayame just said. Taiichi pointed to Beedrill, "I think your 'he' is really a 'she'."

Ayame looked to Beedrill, having little care about the matter, "Very well. She and I will start training soon enough."

* * *

It been a few days now and their time in Porta Vista has been a rather relaxing one, something Mizuki didn't think would be after their encounter with Team Rocket in Vermillion. Taiichi didn't seem to have a care in the world, wearing swim trunks as he, Mudkip, Servine, Kirlia and Lombre were enjoying the sea. Mizuki took this time to just lay out in the sun while in a lovely bikini that was showing off her curves, sitting next to her was Charmander as he held onto the egg, Purrloin and Mawile were also soaking up the sun in lounge chairs. Unlike the others, Ayame kept to the shade much of the time, preferring to keep herself alert to her surroundings. When she wasn't on the lookout Ayame was training with her Beedrill, using herself and Pawniard as sparing partners.

Since it was their last day on the beach, Mizuki decided to do something special and went off to buy some refreshments for everyone, including Ayame and her Pokémon. "Lunch time, everyone!" creating a balancing act with the three trays full of snacks stacked on top of one another.

Lombre danced his way toward them as Kirlia was close behind him. Kirlia helped Mizuki, picking up two of the trays with her psychic powers. Taiichi grabbed his towel and started to dry off as Mudkip remained in the mud. Servine picked Mudkip up with her vines, pulling him along. Charmander happily took his hot treat as Mawile took her cool refreshment. Purrloin was content with just keeping her fur sand free for as long as possible.

"This all looks a bit expensive, Miz…Monica. How much was all of this?"

"Not much really. Now where was that receipt…" looking around on the tray until she found it under one of the shaved-ice cups. "Here it is."

Taiichi took it and was shocked by the amount, "Talk about a steal!"

"I know right. And the owner was willing to give me a 'bulk discount' for the order too. This is one expense I'm more than willing to pay for in full. Plus he seemed like a nice old man." Ayame, Beedrill, and Pawniard approached, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I picked up a few extras of each."

Ayame took the snacks for herself and her Pokémon grabbed what they wanted. "I will provide you a proper list for future endeavors." With that Ayame and her Pokémon left.

"I'm more than willing to take a 'thanks for the consideration' you know!" Taiichi just laughed at the instant. "What? I'm trying to be the nice one here and that's all she has to say." Mizuki's checks were a bit puffed now.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that it was weird that Ayame would give you a list of food the next time we might eat out. I think it'd be interesting to see what she puts on that list. Oh, and I was having a hard time not looking at Lombre's weird little act."

Lombre and Kirlia were sitting together as Lombre continued to make Kirlia laugh with his antics. "Yeah, he's great at that. The best Pokémon you could ask for if you need a random act of comedy."

"So how'd you find this place for the food?"

"Oh, that right. I doubt you'd believe it, but a Pikachu and a Squirtle were handing out flyers for the place. It was filling up fast, so I just got a to-go order. They even had a few other Pokémon helping inside too. A Bulbasuar was on serving duty as a Charmander and Pidgeotto helped in the kitchen."

"That's cool. I'd love to check it out later." As everyone chowed down, Taiichi looked over to Ayame waving her over, "Ayame, why don't you want to be with us? We're all friends, aren't we?"

Ayame was hesitant to join, but Beedrill was more than willing to join the others, probably from the swarm mentality she still followed. Pawniard looked up to Ayame, awaiting her decision. Ayame nodded and the two joined Beedrill. Mizuki still had extra food for Ayame's still unknown fourth Pokémon, "So are you planning on having the others join us or not?"

"Shedinja does not require any further training or nourishment. However," Ayame pulled out a Great Ball, "he does. This group gathering could prove interesting."

Holding it out her Pokémon appeared in the middle of the group. "Ekans." Ayame's Ekans looked rather intimidating, that was until Ekans laid eyes on Servine, "E-Kans!" quickly slithering over to her and trying to cuddle up with Servine.

Servine however wasn't as receptive, tossing Ekans back with her vines before his tail could finish the first coil. "Vine…" Ekans however didn't seem to take the hint and continue to try and be with Servine.

After the third rejection, Ayame recalled Ekans, "It would seem he requires more training than I had initial anticipated."

"Or it could be the other way around," Mizuki whispered into Taiichi's ear. Mizuki clapped her hands together to change subjects, "Well that's too bad about Ekans. Maybe when Servine isn't around, your Ekans could be the fierce menace he was trying to be."

* * *

After the meal Mizuki took them to the small shack only to find it completely empty. "Huh? What happen? There was a line at least an hour long when I left."

Ayame found a magazine left on one of the tables. "Perhaps this beauty pageant and Pokémon contest might be your answer."

"Well it would be a great place to advertise. But shouldn't we be getting back to Vermillion City? The glasses are supposed to be there by tonight, right?"

Mizuki was a bit disappointed she couldn't show the others the restaurant at its busiest, "Yeah, I suppose. But I think we all needed this little recharge we had. So do you know where you're going next?"

"Well I definitely want to go to the Safari Zone, so maybe going to the Fuchs—"

"I would highly advise against that." Ayame quickly shouted as she was looking back to the beach. "Of all of the Gyms in the Kanto region, I do not believe you should ever challenge the Fuchsia Gym under any circumstance. May I recommend Dark City instead? They are currently in the middle of a debate over who will be the city's official Pokémon Gym between either the Yas or Kaz Gyms. By the time we arrive they should have things sorted out."

Taiichi walked up to Ayame, "I have to ask. When you recommended against Vermillion and Saffron Gyms, did you know about Surge and Sabrina being members of Team Rocket?"

She gazed to him with her steel cold eyes, unflinching as ever, "Of course not. I merely have my ears to the ground as it were to listen to the rumors and stories that run bound about cities and Gym Leaders. The sources that I trust are the ones that tell me you shouldn't battle in these Gyms. The Vermillion Gym would often leave a Pokémon badly injured physically and rumors about the Saffron Gym spoke about breaking trainers mentally." Ayame then looked off to her left. "Now I suggest we take a few steps back inside."

Ayame pushed Taiichi back into the empty building when a giant blue blur zoomed by with something close behind. "What the…?"

Mizuki rushed over to join them to get a better look, "Was that a…Gyarados? And a flying minnow?"

Ayame looked out, "Yes and no. It was a Gyarados tank and it is being followed by a missile. Heat seeking I believe. And they are heading straight for that expensive restaurant next door."

The Gyarados mech rammed into the corner as the missile made contact, blowing both the tank and the building up. They watched as four specks were launched away, screaming, "We're blasting off again!"

"I don't get it?"

"The scream?"

"That too. But, who would build a Gyarados tank? And a flimsy one at that."

Ayame walked over to the fin that was flung in front of them after the explosion. "It's possible that it was more than just a tank." Ayame kicked the fin as a periscope popped out of it, "It could have been a submersible with land traversing capabilities."

Mizuki looked at the debris of the tank and building, "A Gyarados sub-tank? Well I've had plots more convoluted than that. Though who'd go to the trouble of building it if it blew up that easily, I can't even imagine."

"Indeed. A flimsy construction such as that could not possibly survive all of the dangers hidden beneath the waves, either posed by nature or Pokémon." Ayame then walked over the fin, "So, are we leaving or not. I've had enough 'fun in the sun'."

* * *

After the boat ride back at Vermillion City, it took another three hours before any packages arrived at the Pokémon Center and another two just to finish going through it all just to find Mizuki's. "Well at least they had packing foam around it." Purrloin was brought out, "Here you go, all fix and shiny." Purrloin happily took the glasses, adjusting it to just the way she likes it. "So now that our little vacation is over I'm assuming our next destination will be the Safari Zone."

"Yep, and after I capture the Pokémon I want," turning to Ayame, "we'll decide on what Gym I should go after next. But with the sun already setting on us, I want to try and map out our route before calling it a day." In a small booth Taiichi had the map of Kanto laid out once more.

"It'd take about a week or so if we rough it from Route 12 down to Fuchsia City. But we might be able to cut that travel time significantly if we take the Cycling Road west of Celadon City. I hear the bridge there is a sight worth seeing too."

Ayame pointed to the route close to Celadon City, "Taking the Cycling Road should get us closer to the Safari Zone than taking the eastern path."

Taiichi looked at both routes, distance wise they were about the same since they were still in Vermillion City. Taiichi was about to point to the Cycling Road, but his hand fell to the case with the Pokémon egg. "How about we just take it easy and go from the Silence Bridge south. I mean we've traveled across most of it already, twice. Why not go the rest of the way? That and I don't want to worry about this egg hatch while on the Cycling Road. If it hatches on this path we'd have an easier time to just stop and wait. Plus who know what else we might run into along the way here."

Mizuki rubbed the egg case, "I almost forgot about this little one. It'll be good to see it finally hatch and you get your fourth, or fifth, Pokémon."

Ayame was slow to accept the idea, but eventually she agreed with Taiichi's plan, "Very well. It will also present better opportunities for training our Pokémon as well."

* * *

The next day as they were leaving Vermillion, they picked up a newspaper with stories about an enormous Tentacruel leading a horde of Tentacool in attacking the port of Porta Vista mere hours after they had left. "I wish we could have seen that giant Tentacruel. Mom and dad would have wanted photos sent about it and what cause the massive size difference."

"I'm glad we weren't." Mizuki shivered at how close of a miss it was between their departure from Porta Vista and the attack, "From the story it doesn't sound good. Plus something major needed to happen to provoke a Pokémon, giant or otherwise, to attack a human city."

Ayame took the paper out of Mizuki's hands as she quickly scanned through the article, "From what was remembered by those in the immediate vicinity, the home of the Tentacruel and Tentacool in the coral reef was being destroyed in order to be used for the creation of an extravagantly expensive hotel on the sea."

"That's horrible. I hope they learned their lesson and stopped that project."

"They did. Deconstruction has already started." Ayame then handed the paper to Taiichi after finding a rather odd request from a construction crew, "What about this request of aid from the construction workers? Will you answer it?"

Taiichi took a moment to read the request. "Probably not. Like the Tentacool and Tentacruel, these Diglett must have their reasons behind these delays to the dam. But unlike Porta Vista, they aren't endangering lives, just the equipment and trucks the crews need for the dam. And any good conscience trainer wouldn't try stopping the Diglett, instead they'd investigate why the Diglett continue to persist." Taiichi then checked where the dam was being build, thinking about going to do just that.

Mizuki though stopped him for a moment, "Well we're still days away from there. So let's just focus on us and now."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Ekans, fallen into a Brock phase with Servine and she really doesn't seem very receptive. I thought having another little close encounter(sort of) with another trio would be interesting.


	20. Egg-citing News

On the next leg in their travel, they were still within the maze of Route 13 the Pokémon egg started to hatch. Taiichi removed the case as they waited for the Pokémon inside to have room to stretch. "See, if we went to the Cycling Road, we'd probably be on the bridge."

The egg started to shake more now as suddenly two black padded three-toed feet found their way through. Before the newborn Pokémon could finish hatching it stood up and started running. Ayame watched the little one hustle, "Your egg is running."

Taiichi ran after it, "Hey, wait up!" Mizuki was close behind though Ayame cleaned up the area, packing the case with the egg shell fragments. She turned to the nearby trees, half expecting something to jump out of them suddenly.

* * *

Takashi was originally sent on a mission with Aya to capture someone, though suddenly about a week ago who he was after seemed to escape him, or where this person was located. Even Aya, and her steel tight mind, couldn't remember the mission they were sent to accomplish. Takashi took time to himself to try and remember the mission, instead he happened upon Ayame once more and she was still with that boy he saw back in Pewter City. Now they had an unknown girl with them too, about the same age as the boy. The two unknown people were chasing after a running egg. He was careful as to not let his presence be known, however Ayame was looking toward him.

Though she was looking his way, it was more do to the fact that she always seemed to know where the eyes were that were looking toward her. Unless she investigated or she had some reason to believe a threat lied in wait, she sometimes let them be, only to appear behind them suddenly and strike. Takashi remained silent and still though he suspected she had no intention of investigating as she carried the case and started to follow after the two kids and the egg.

* * *

The little egg was far more persistent than Taiichi or Mizuki could have imagined. The little one managed to squeeze between a few places in the fences, forcing Mizuki and Taiichi to hope over to keep up. "Servine, we need your help!"

"Servine?" she was standing on one of the fences, as the egg ran past her.

"Grab that runaway egg." Servine quickly threw out her vines and nabbed the egg before it could get too far from her. Taiichi was now able to get a hold of the egg, "Gottcha little guy. You're a bit of a rascal."

"That's an understatement if ever I heard one."

Two blue paws pushed out now as both had two silver rounded mounds on the back of both paws, using them to help break the rest of the shell around it. Most of the shell now fell apart with only the top still on its head. The little Pokémon was a Riolu and Taiichi had him sitting in the pale of his hand as he helped remove the top off Riolu's head. "Here there. Welcome to the world."

Riolu's tail started to wag happily to both Taiichi and Mizuki. Mizuki walked over and started to scratch the back of Riolu's ear, "What caused this happy little fella to run away earlier?"

"You should be more careful with what you leave behind," carrying the case with the egg shell fragments and Taiichi's backpack.

Riolu suddenly shot up to his feet, staring her down and ready for a fight. Mizuki was holding in a smirk as she nudged Ayame's arm, "Looks like we have another Pokémon that doesn't like you."

Ayame didn't seem to care the least on how Riolu felt about her. Instead she continued to gather the egg shell fragments into the case without saying a word. Taiichi on the other hand wasn't going to let the matter go so easily, "Come on, Riolu. Ayame is our friend."

For some reason Riolu didn't seem to see Ayame in such a light, ready to strike, though something seemed to be holding him back. Servine also had her concerns about Ayame in the past, though nothing that would provoke her to attack Ayame like Riolu wanted to now. Servine tried to assure the hatchling that despite Ayame's rather cold disposition, she wasn't that bad. She even had to admit Ayame had her good points about her, even if she hid them most of the time.

Riolu still wouldn't hear it, he knows what he senses, a dark and strange aura that shrouded her and another close by. He could feel them both even before he hatched. He didn't like it and his instincts told him just the same, though until he hatched it was to run away.

For now Servine was giving up on trying to talk Riolu out of it, instead telling him if he really wanted to get into a fight with her, he'd better hope that Taiichi packed enough potions for him or they were near a Pokémon Center. Servine had seen Ayame training with her Beedrill and Pawniard in hand to hand combat, and easily keep up with both simultaneously.

Riolu still wanted to combat her, but being newly hatched he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her now. Riolu eased up, though he wasn't willing to break eye contact yet.

Taiichi smiled to Servine, "Thanks girl, we don't need another incident like with Beedrill." Taiichi then looked around, "I think our little Riolu here found our way out of the maze."

"Good, cause seeing nothing but white picket fences for an entire day was not something I wanted to do."

Taiichi pulled out his Pokégear to check on the time. "Well at least we didn't have to worry about this happening on the Cycling Road. How about we break for lunch and have Riolu be introduced to all our Pokémon."

* * *

They moved aside to beneath a tree Taiichi had Charmander and Mudkip say hello first to their newest friend. Charmander was happy to meet Riolu finally after helping care for his egg. Mudkip showed his usual respect, squirting Riolu into the face with water, nearly ending with a fight between the two. Servine kept the peace between the two of them, ensuring neither could throw the next punch.

"Geez, your Mudkip just keeps provoking everyone huh?"

"I know. It also got us into trouble with an angry Floatzel."

Mizuki grabbed all of her Poké Balls, "Well we don't want to be left out of this. Everyone, say hi to our newest friend." Wartortle was the first, pounding his fist against his shell before throwing out his hand to greet Riolu.

Kirlia and Lombre greeted Riolu simultaneously. Kirlia was well refined and fluid with her movements and curtsied while Lombre's energetic personality grabbed Riolu's hand and started shaking feverously as he tried to get him to join in a dance. Druddigon snorted to the runt, laying down and taking a nap to imagine the potential sparring partner once the runt grew stronger.

Mawile slowly looked over Riolu, knowing that one day he would evolve into a part Steel-type. She wasn't impressed, though she was waiting to see little Riolu grow up a bit before passing her final judgment. Purrloin teased Riolu, walking up to him on her hind legs as her tail slyly moved about Riolu, flicking his nose and wrapped around his arm for a bit. Just as Purrloin was about to wink to him Mawile's horns bite Purrloin's tail, causing the Devious Pokémon to jump in pain. After recovering from the sudden bite, Purrloin extended her claws and was about to confronted Mawile about it.

Mizuki though quickly stepped in, pulling both back into their Poké Balls, "Not in front of our newest friend and his first day." She them released the two on the opposite sides of the group, still angry at one another.

Riolu was glad to meet so many interesting new companions, though he still didn't want anything to do with Ayame. Servine stood next to him now, assuring him that she and the others were with him so he had nothing to worry about.

Taiichi wasn't sure what Servine said to Riolu, but he seemed to be calm once again. "Ayame, aren't you going to introduce your Pokémon to Riolu?"

"I don't see the point of this? Unless you plan on Riolu participate in tag battles with us, he should only be concerned with your team and Mizuki's."

Taiichi tried to change her mind, "Come on, even if you don't plan on sticking around forever, I think it'll be good for little Riolu to meet and interact with so many new Pokémon so early in life."

Ayame was still against the idea, however she wouldn't be able to hold up against it much longer either. So she called her Pokémon out one at a time. "First you need to see into the eyes of a true warrior." Ayame's Pawniard appeared and prepared for battle almost immediately upon being called out. "Pawniard, show Riolu your resolve."

Pawniard appeared kneeling as it slowly stand up, crossing its arms in front of its face, "Pawniard!"

"He's an aggressive one."

"Pawniard is female." Pawniard continued to keep her blades crossed and at the ready, even in the nonthreatening environment. "Now for something that will steel your nerves."

Ayame's Shedinja appeared before them now, idly floating above Ayame. "And how is it suppose be scary? It can hardly move. It just floats." Though Mizuki was critical of it, Taiichi noticed Shedinja's halo was glowing, and adjusting its angel. Shedinja's shadow moved across the ground until it found its way to Riolu's.

Suddenly the halo's glowing seemed to intensify as Riolu started move, much against his own will. Riolu was forced into a combat stance and started to preform many strikes, something that appears to be reminiscent to Ayame's movements. Ayame though called fourth her third Pokémon, Beedrill. The Poison Bee rushed at Riolu ready to strike with all three of her stingers, stopping roughly a centimeter away from actually striking, showing her greater control she had gained under Ayame's tutelage. "Not funny Ayame."

She glanced to an angered Taiichi, "There was never meant to be anything fun about it. As I said, it was something to steel his nerves." Beedrill flew back to her and Shedinja's halo stopped glowing and returned to its proper place above the husk of a body. Ayame now had her Great Ball in hand, "Now I wish to see how he is now."

Ayame's Ekans was coiled before her feet, slowly lifting his head out and hissing at the group. And just like last time, Ekans' angered demeanor quickly melted when his eyes set upon Servine. Ekans shot after her, however Pawniard stopped his advance, using her blades to pin him down. Ekans wasn't giving up, digging into the ground to avoid Pawniard's blades and continuing his advance to Servine.

Servine was prepared this time, jumping onto Taiichi's shoulder while Ekans was still underground Servine's vines were waiting for him to pop back out. When Ekans did, she quickly tightened her vines around him. She brought Ekans to her face to show her dislike of him, "Ser…Vine…" before throwing him back toward Ayame.

Ayame grabbed Ekans before he crashed into her, holding him by the throat, or just below his head. "Apologies, Ekans normally is not this…emotional around others. Though I may have to find myself a new snake." That got Ekans to finally calm down and Ayame released him, letting him coil back up at her feet.

Beedrill was slightly confused, though Shedinja and Pawniard completely ignored Ekans and the rather harsh backlash he received. "Ayame, don't you think you're being too strict on Ekans?"

"No. Should this occur during a battle and we are forced to have your Servine and my Ekans out simultaneously for whatever reason, it could be that fatal mistake that our enemy will exploit."

Mizuki was now picking on Ayame's words from before. "I thought you said you weren't planning on fighting alongside Riolu?"

"The likelihood that would require any of my Pokémon to combat an opponent at Riolu's side is mostly improbable, not impossible. However my intentions were not for Riolu's benefit. It was for Ekans'. I was trying to stop this unusual behavior of his before a situation occurs where we found ourselves using Servine and Ekans together. Unfortunately it hasn't worked out as I had hoped."

"That's because you're going about this all wrong." Mizuki walked over to Ekans, dropping down to her knees as she started rubbing his head, "Hey Ekans, listen," Mizuki leaned down to whisper to Ekans now, "love is its own battlefield, but its rule are far different from normal battles."

"Ekans?"

"You can't just go headlong into a situation, you have to…uh…assess your rivals and targets." Mizuki tried thinking in terms Ekans might have an easier time associating with given his trainer. She then looked back to Servine, who seemed a bit worried about what Mizuki was saying. "Now let's look at Mawile for a moment, as an example. She very particular about her horns and her hair, and she thinks very highly of herself. So to get on her good side you have to work with these quirks and make her feel like she is the apple of your life and praise her for any of her feat she believes to be fantastic, even if it wasn't." Ekans nodded, continuing to listen to her advice intently. "But just like how there are many different types of Pokémon, there are just as many, if not more, types to us girls. My Purrloin, well she's a spoiled brat. She doesn't do anything without proper incentive or motivation most of the time. And unfortunately this also causes her and Mawile to occasionally butt-heads about things, especially about each other. But as I said, we girls are varied. I know you know how Pawniard and Ayame are, completely serious about everything, right?"

Ekans nodded his head, though he tried to not look like he did in front of Pawniard. "Pawn?"

Ekans recoiled his head slightly, looking away from Pawniard. "Now for Servine," this got Ekans to pull himself out, tail rattling and adhering to every word she had to say, "she's a tricky one. I've known her from when we were younger, and she hasn't changed much except for how strong she is. She takes pride in herself and her abilities, though she's not overly prideful that you can use praise to gain her favor. She can hold her own in battle, so trying to be showy will only hurt your chances. And no more lashing out to coil with her, you're only ticking her off. Girls like Servine, you have to win favor with her trainer."

"EKANS?"

Mizuki nodded, "She loved Taiichi and he returns that love equally. So, in order to win Servine's heart, you have to befriend Taiichi and slowly work up your relationship to her. Now this is the most important thing I'm about to tell you so listen up now more than ever." Ekans leaned closer ready for her every word. "It may turn out Servine isn't the serpent for you." Ekans looked angry at her for even suggesting such a thing, though she quickly threw up her hand to show she wasn't done yet, "Love is the most powerful emotion any of us have, and love will always win out in the end, but sometimes the ones we think we love aren't always the ones we were meant to be with. Personally, I know we all have someone special we're destined to find in our life, but if we are only able to find him, or her, by learning more about ourselves and those we think we love and determine in our heart if we're truly meant to be. Sometimes our feelings do cloud facts, so battling though to find the truth is the biggest part of the battle. Now I'm going to talk with Servine about what we talked about, just to be fair to her."

Ekans nodded, far more hopeful than ever, even if he and Servine were never meant to be he now had a chance to find out. Mizuki walked over to the others, "So how'd it go?"

Mizuki didn't say, leaning down to Servine as she had the other also huddle around them. "Good news, I got him to stop trying to coil up with you every chance he gets, however…" she looked back, "I also gave him some pointers to try and win you over…"

Mudkip was chuckling at Servine's expense, Servine herself was too speechless to even strike at Mudkip. She wanted to smack Mizuki for this, though Wartortle smacked Mudkip for her at least. Servine then looked over to Ekans as his rattle tail happily shook when he made eye contact with her, though she quickly returned to Mizuki uncertain what she was thinking.

"Please listen first! I also told him that the two of you might not be the pair Ekans is hoping for. At the very least you could do is let him try, and in the end you can tell him that you just want to remain in the friend zone with him." Mizuki smiled, "You never know, maybe Ekans will prove to be more like the snake of your dreams than you realized."

Servine seemed utterly disgusted by the thought, turning her nose up and away from Mizuki, refusing to speak with her for now. Riolu looked completely lost by everything that he just witnessed. Something Taiichi helped with, picking him up, "For now, Servine will just need some space. She'll be back to us soon enough."

Mizuki started to pat Riolu's head, "Don't worry, this is all girl stuff. Nothing you boys ever have to worry about."

"So when did you get so good at romance?"

"After the number of romance stories I've been in and seen, you pick up a few things."

Kirlia walked over to Servine who had jumped up into the tree they were next to. Kirlia used her psychic powers and lifted herself up to Servine's branch to speak with her. Servine wasn't in the mood, wanting to just be left alone for now. Kirlia could sense Servine's turmoil, feeling slightly betrayed by one of her best friends. Kirlia tried to explain to Servine, even though Mizuki didn't do what she wanted, in the end Mizuki did do what she had intended, stopping Ekans from trying to coil with Servine every time the two were out of their Poké Balls at the same time. Servine continued to remain silent on the matter, not even glancing over to look to Kirlia.

Kirlia sat down next to Servine now, point out that as Mizuki said, in the end it was now Servine's choice if she really didn't love Ekans and just wished to remain friends. And that sometimes the ones you do love don't always notice them, looking down to Lombre as he continued to dance away. Kirlia then remarked that it was funny, she could sense the emotions of most other, Ayame currently being her only exception so far, yet at times she just wished she could project her emotions to select others instead. Servine looked to Kirlia finally and noticed she was looking down to Lombre. She was willing to listen to Kirlia now, interested in what she meant just then.

* * *

**A/N:** It's sappy I know, but there are those who do think like that, plus the Brock complex on Ekans would have only complicated things later on.


	21. Safari Outing

Riolu was still unwilling to accept Ayame as the others have, even with the others continued attempts to show she wasn't as bad as he continued to paint her out to be. Though eventually they arrived to Fuchsia City, the extravagantly busy city was reminiscent to that of Cerulean City in its splendor and size. Though it wasn't the city that Taiichi was interested in, rather what the city had to offer. His sights were set on the Safari Zone, though the zoo at the northern end of the city was a rather nice touch.

Inside the office they found it stationed by a girl with blue hair tied into a ponytail and an orange bandana wrapped around her head. She had a green T-shirt and jean shorts with a suspender strap over her shoulder. "La-La, is that you?"

She turned and looked surprised and excited at the same time, "Li'l T? My how you've grown."

"La-La?"

"Li'l T?"

Ayame and Mizuki were at a loss by the strange nicknames. Taiichi smiled to the two of them as the girl gave Taiichi a hug. "Sorry Miz. This was long before we ever meet. When my parents went off to go do expeditions and I was still rather young, I'd be dropped off at the Laramie Ranch. I could barely speak so I always called Lara 'La-La'."

"And I couldn't say yours so we stuck with Li'l T. When you first arrived, you were a shy li'l bugger, but soon 'nough you were a rambunctious ball o' energy. We use to play with all of the Pokémon my parents allowed us ta be with." Lara let Taiichi go, still with a smile on her face, "So I take it you're here for more than just ta visit li'l ol' me."

"Well I didn't realize you worked here at the Safari Zone."

Lara pinched Taiichi's check, "Well the ranch ain't that far from here and it does help give us extra cash for a few personal expenses and such."

Taiichi smiled, "It's good to hear that the Laramie Ranch is still doing well. So for why I'm here. I plan to capture a Kangaskhan. Specifically a Kangaskhan that isn't an Early Bird."

Lara looked a bit concerned now. "Li'l T, I can't help you with that. I'm supposed ta ask for an admission fee, than provide you with thirty Safari Balls and inform you that you have a thirty minute time limit or until all of your Safari Balls have been used."

"Come on La-La, I just want to capture a specific Kangaskhan, a Scrappy one. And for me to capture several Kangaskhan just so I can find one and release the others would be a waste of both my time and the Kangaskhan. I'm not asking you to do anything big, just point me toward the right troop and I capture one."

Taiichi was looking at her innocently, leaning against her arm beggingly. Lara flapped his hat down, smiling, "Alright. You know I can't resist that look." Lara walked over signaling the others to follow, "But if the warden finds out about this though, I'll be in serious trouble." They were now in a back room looking at a map of the entire Safari Zone with areas circled in different colors and several different colored flags poked into it. There was also a handbook Lara was using to help read the map. "Looks like we've records of a group of Kangaskhan who aren't very active in the mornin' so they'll probably be your best bet. Here in Area 1." Lara checked the ledge to make sure of something about the second circle rather close to it, "But, there's also a swarm of Scyther that holds territory right around the Kangaskhan's. The only way ta reach the Kangaskhan is through the swarm."

"Then all that is required is you sneaking past them."

"Rather unlikely." Taiichi looked back to the circle, "Scyther have very acute senses of sight and hearing and are very territorial. Should even one spot me, the entire swarm will not hesitate to join in."

Ayame looked to the map trying to find any sort of gap in the Scyther-Kangaskhan boundary. "Here, at the edge of the Scyther territory. What does this marginal white line represent?"

Lara flipped the pages of the handbook to find it. Lara looked gravely concerned now that she found out. "That's the swarm's outer sentry, Scar."

Mizuki took a closer look at the rather thin line, "I didn't think Scyther used sentries to patrol their territory."

"They don't," Taiichi looked to Lara, "At least none that I've ever heard of."

"Right. Well I recon y'all should hear this at least. This here swarm had them a challenger for leadership a while back. Even though the challenger lost, he's never left their side. We call him Scar cause all of the scars now covering his body. Every so often he'd challenge the leader again, and every time he'd lose. Yet despite all of that, Scar continues ta fight ta win leadership over the swarm. Regardless of all of that, I think the leader has accepted Scar as an unofficial member of the swarm."

"Then my only chance will be to go through the challenger's territory and hope I don't encounter him."

Lara looked over to a nearby clock and back to the handbook, "Well if you're gonna go through Scar's territory then now might be your best shot. If you hurry over there Scar should still be here," pointing down at the opposite side of the section Ayame had pointed out earlier. "We've found he follows a regular routine when it comes ta his patrol of the swarm's territory." Lara grabbed his shoulder before he could go off, "Wait. This is a reserve, not just a forest you can just tromp through. I'm gonna have ta ask you ta leave your Pokémon with me until you return."

Taiichi took off the belt pack and handed it off to Lara along with the fee for the expedition, smiling to her. "I should be back in no time."

She then looked over to Mizuki, "Now don't you worry none, we've recently added several devices ta keep an eye on things without intrudin' on the Pokémon much." Lara walked over to a television monitor that was close by and turned it on. She then pulled out an ear piece from a draw and handed it over to Taiichi, "Since I'm already stickin' my head out this far, I might as well have a way of watchin' your back."

* * *

Taiichi took the quickest and clearest route to reach Area 1. "_Alright Li'l T, you're just about there. The territory should be northwest at about 200 meters. Now remember, you need ta be careful when crossin' the Scyther territory and make sure you only traverse the challenger's._"

Taiichi looked around, nudging his hat just slightly to confirm that he heard Lara without looking like someone was talking to him. The Scyther territory had a thick forest with tall grass surrounding it, perfect for these stealthy ambush hunters. Remembering the map, the tall grass was primarily the challenger's territory so as long as he kept close to the tall grass Taiichi should eventually reach the plains that were home to the Kangaskhan troop he seeks. He couldn't brazenly cross the tall grass, so he remained at its side keeping his steps careful not to enter it until he absolutely had to.

"_Hey Tai, don't forget about the bait to use as a way to holding off Pokémon._"

Taiichi finally reached the point where he had to cross the tall grass in order to reach their intended. It had only been about two or three minutes since the buzzer rang to signal the start of the expedition, ample time to cross the grass cautiously and not draw unwanted attention.

It was a rather calm passing, nothing seemed to have noticed his presence yet, though he was still going to be cautious just the same. Just when it looked like he was in the clear though he heard an unusual amount of movement coming from the north. Soon enough the buzzing of insect wings could be heard approaching him until a Scyther appeared. The Scyther had cuts and scars covering its entire body matching injuries received from rival Scyther and Nidorino. Taiichi quickly dropped to the ground as Scyther tried to slash at him.

* * *

Mizuki turned to Lara, "I thought you said he'd be on the other side of the Scyther territory?"

"He's supposed ta be. I don't know what's happened?"

As Mizuki and Lara continued to discuss as to why Scar was in that part of his territory, Ayame opened Taiichi's pack and retrieved Servine's Luxury Ball, releasing her. Servine turned to search for Taiichi, instead, Ayame pointed toward the monitor as Taiichi retreated from Scyther's blades. Mizuki turned once she had heard the Poké Ball opening. "What are you doing?"

"The only thing we can do to help." Servine was already on her way into the Safari Zone before the others could even attempt to stop her.

Lara turned back to the monitor as she tried to get a better angle on what was happening. "This is all my fault. If anythin' bad should happen ta Li'l T… I wish I hadn't told him about this."

Mizuki looked back to Ayame for a moment, "Even if you weren't here he'd have found the Kangaskhan eventually and instead of Scar, he might be running from an entire Scyther swarm. At least he had a fair warning about it and he'll soon be able to hold his own now." Mizuki smiled to Lara now, "Tai's not gonna give up now, not after setting off on his journey. And with Servine racing after him, we definitely don't have to worry about a thing."

* * *

Scyther sliced another Safari Ball in two horizontally, as Taiichi got another pieces of bait ready to throw. Taiichi knew none of these would actually work, but at this point he was just trying to get toward the plains. From everything he's been able to determine, Scar seems to hold a misconception that the swarm was endanger due to his presences, trying to keep Taiichi from crossing into their territory.

Taiichi tossed another Safari Ball for Scyther to slash at, unfortunately Taiichi tripped over a stone hidden in the grasses while backing away and fell to the ground. Scyther was standing above him now ready to strike him down, or Scar was until vines grabbed his arm and stopped his attack.

It was Servine, she managed to reach him just in time as Scyther's attention turned to her, trying to slice her vines. "Servine, into the grass! Keep him busy, but only with your vines!" Scar was about to turn back to Taiichi, however Servine's Vine Whip lashing eventually got to Scar and he followed after her. Taiichi took this time to get back up as he prepared another Safari Ball. "I'm sorry, but you're leaving me little choice!" he threw it, however Scar quickly caught on and sliced at the Poké Ball before it could try and capture him.

Scar knew he was now fighting on two fronts, something he seemed versed in. Servine lashed out again, however Scar was ready, as he used one of his scythes to block her vines while keeping an eye on Taiichi now in anticipation for another Poké Ball. Instead of another Safari Ball Taiichi tossed a pebble, hitting him square on the head. Scar seemed somewhat insulted now, screeching at Taiichi before he had to deflect another attack from Servine.

Taiichi took this opening and threw a new Safari Ball. This one managed to hit the back of Scar's neck, forcing the angry Pokémon into it. Scar didn't want to be captured, he had things he wanted to do here. Scar was successful in breaking free, smashing the Safari Ball underfoot to prevent it from being recoverable.

"_Tai, come on! Get out of there while you have the chance!_"

"_Yeah Li'l T. Just let Scar be and find that there Kangaskhan you wanted._"

Despite Mizuki and Lara's concerns, he ignored them and was intent on seeing this one though. He checked the basket and counted off the remaining Safari Balls. _Nearly half of them were used just to defend myself against him. Well, I just have to hope the Kangaskhan won't be as stubborn as Scar._

Servine grabbed both of Scar's arms, preventing him from moving to attack Taiichi or escape the next tossed Safari Ball. Scyther was forced back into a new Safari Ball and Servine's whips were pulled back in as she and Tai watched the Safari Ball to see if Scar still had the fight to break free once more.

The Safari Ball started to shake as it reached the point it did when Scar broke out. Scar wasn't able to break free this time and eventually the Safari Ball pinged, signaling his capture. Taiichi grabbed the Safari Ball and examined it, "Well I wasn't planning on catching a Scyther, but it looks like we have one." He then turned to Servine, "Well since you're already out here, want to stick around and help find our team's Kangaskhan?"

"Servine!" happy to just be with him and know he was safe.

"Now remember, Scar was a special case. Battles are strictly prohibited in the Safari Zone. So we can only be defensive, no attacks directed at any of the Pokémon otherwise." Servine nodded in understanding, helping guide Taiichi through Scar's former territory to get to the Kangaskhan.

After a few minutes of carefully traversing the grasses, they reached a very expansive plain and they spotted the Kangaskhan troop. "_Alright Li'l T, from the reports the entire troop should be what you're lookin' for. So bag one and be done with it._"

Taiichi was studying the troop to assess their hierarchy. The leader of the Kangaskhan was the only one currently not eating, keeping her eyes and ears out for predators or unwanted guests. Remembering all of the social behaviors he had studied before from other Pokémon, he wanted to find a member of the troop that wasn't going to be of significant loss after being captured. They watched the troop for a few minutes before Taiichi picked one out, pointing out the Kangaskhan for Servine. The Kangaskhan in question was separated from the rest of the troop, yet she wasn't too concerned with being so far away nor was the troop worried about her.

He and Servine then laid out a bait trail into the nearby forest to separate the Kangaskhan even further than what she already was. It seemed to work as the target Kangaskhan was now in the forest with them. Taiichi appeared behind Kangaskhan and pulling out a new Safari Ball, "I think you know what this means."

Kangaskhan and her child were in peak condition, and Kangaskhan understood that one day she might face this situation. She didn't seem too concerned by the possibility of being captured, instead welcoming Taiichi's challenge to see if he could indeed capture her. Taiichi tossed the Safari Ball as Kangaskhan allowed it to hit her square on her head. The Safari Ball wiggled as Kangaskhan struggled. The anticipation was a bit unnerving to see Kangaskhan allow him to toss it, now it was a matter of if Kangaskhan could break free. Amazingly enough, the Safari Ball pinged to signal Kangaskhan's capture.

Taiichi picked up Kangaskhan's Safari Ball, utterly unable to contain his excitement, "Yes! Yes, yes, we caught ourselves a Kangaskhan!" Unfortunately his yelling was heard by the rest of the troop as they were moving to investigate it. "Well Servine, I think that's our signal to leave." Before he or Servine could leave the forest the leader of the troop was waiting for them. The leader just stared at him, not saying a word before she started to smell him and the Safari Ball with their captured troop member. Kangaskhan's child seemed rather upset, however she pulled her back in. Kangaskhan instead walked back to the others as they all returned to their grazing.

* * *

Returning back to the main office, Mizuki and Lara were both relieved to see him again. "When the troop leader found you I thought you were in trouble again."

Taiichi started to scratch Servine's head, "I'm just lucky Servine got there when she did. I really don't want to think what might've happened otherwise."

"Otherwise Scar would have cut through you with little effort," Ayame bluntly denoted.

Lara put her hand on Ayame's shoulder, "If it wasn't for your friend's quick thinkin' here we mighta found out."

Taiichi took the earpiece out and handed it back to Lara, "Well thanks for everything La-La. Without you it would have taking me a couple of trips before I found them. And I definitely wouldn't have been prepared for Scar or the Scyther swarm."

Mizuki looked to the two Safari Balls, "So what are you going to do with Scar now? Keep him or release him back into the Safari Zone."

Taiichi picked up the Safari Ball with Scar, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, I think he could be a good teammate. We're gonna have to get him to trust us first, but once we do that, I'm sure Scar would help us."

"Those are going to be some tough training sessions, I'm not sure he'll even want to."

Taiichi looked down, "Well, we just have to cross that road when we get there. Won't we."

Lara smiled, "If you want, you three can came back to the Laramie Ranch and spend as much time as y'all need."

"Thanks La-La. That's really generous of you. It'd be nice to see the ranch again after all of this time. Then I can have Riolu and the others see it too and meet our newest friends."

Lara then handed off a flyer to Taiichi, "Don't forget about the Laramie Festival and Pokémon Race that happenin' in a few weeks or so. I hope ta see y'all there."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really hoping our latest Fire starter isn't another Fire-Fighting, but given its ability to use Psychic, I have high hopes it'll become a Fire-Psychic. I am curious what they mean by new methods of evolution for the panda and upturned squid. We have leveling up, knowing a certain move, location, held item, stone, trade, friendship, time of day,(Feebas only) beauty, (Mantyke) certain Pokémon in party, and the Shelmet-Karrablast trade evolution. What else could there be, or are they planning on expanding one of the relatively newer ones?


	22. Home on the Range

Taiichi took up Lara's offer to stay at the Laramie Ranch for a time. He used this to try and deal with Scar and his attitude, knowing he'll probably do something similar to what Beedrill did when she was finally brought forth, attempting to strike out against their trainer. Taiichi took to a secluded part of the ranch where he, Ayame and Mizuki were going to trying and confine Scar's aggression through sheer power using the aid of their Pokémon; Charmander, Kangaskhan, Druddigon, Mawile, Shedinja and Pawniard. "Everyone ready?"

Taiichi pulled out the Safari Ball and waited to see Ayame, Mizuki and all of the Pokémon to nod. He then brought out Scar in the middle of their circle. Scar was still very angry, more so when he spotted Tai. In his anger, Scar rushed at him only to find a yellow Charmander standing before him and creating a wall of fire that separated the duo from him. Kangaskhan showed her surprising speed, grabbing a hold of Scar's arms and restricting his movements as she saw fit. Kangaskhan's child tried to help by restraining Scar's abdomen. "Gask!" her shout caused her child to let go, wanting to deal with this herself. Scar wasn't giving up as he continued to flail his arms desperately. Yet this was more of a distraction then an attempt to strike at Kangaskhan. Scar placed the back of his foot at the base of Kangaskhan's pouch, just under her child. He then used every bit a strength he could to kick the baby out and throw her into the air. "Kangas!"

Kangaskhan released Scar as she prepared to catch her baby. Scar tried to withdraw for the time being, however Mizuki now stood in his path, "Where do you think you're going?"

Before Scar could respond with his scythes, Druddigon came to his flank. Druddigon's Fire Punch just barely missed Scar as the Scyther retaliated with Slash. Druddigon switch over to using Dragon Claw with both of his hands now, however the vastly faster Scyther was giving Druddigon trouble trying to keep up and block every strike.

Mawile suddenly rushed to Druddigon's aid, using her steel horns to block his slashes. "Maw? Maw-Mawile?" Druddigon seemed angered by Mawile's remarks. Trying to make amends, Druddigon slowed Scar down a bit with Scary Face. It helped stop the assault for a few moments, enough time for Mawile as she turned to the Mantis Pokémon, "Maw-Wile!" blowing him a kiss.

Scar was far more seasoned than previously anticipated, jumping back from Mawile and flying as fast and low as he could. Pawniard tried to bring down Scar with her steel blades but Scar blocked the little Sharp Blade Pokémon, the two exchanging a few strikes and respectfully blocking each. Seeing that he was dealing with a Pokémon nearly as, if not more so, skilled than himself, and their number, Scar attempted to escape by flying high.

Shedinja though was already in place to intercept Scar's attempt at fleeing. The husk just floated in front of Scar, perplexing him as to what the Shed Pokémon could do to stop him. Scar however soon found out as something was restricting his movements suddenly, other than his wings. He tried to find what had grabbed him though it wasn't something physical. He saw Shedinja's halo glowing, and finally managed to look down he saw Shedinja's shadow as it was outstretched by the halo's light, crossing into his shadow. Shedinja was in complete control as the two of them slowly returned to the ground below.

Mizuki turned to Ayame, "Hey, I've got a question that's been bugging me since it first happened. So how did you turn Shadow Sneak from an attack to…well that?"

"Perseverance. Training. Truthfully, Shedinja was already capable of this before he was mine."

"But Shedinja only appear when a Nincada evolves. So what happened to the Ninjask that follows?"

Ayame recalled Pawniard as her presence was no longer necessary, "Unknown. In all likelihoods it serves another."

"I think we should be a bit more concerned about the current problem." Taiichi walked up to Scar as Shedinja continued to restrain Scyther's movements. "Now listen, I know you thought I was a threat to that swarm, however I was only after a single Kangaskhan just beyond your territory." Shedinja allowed Scar to turn toward the Kangaskhan who restrained him earlier. "Since you weren't allowing me to leave, I had no choice but to capture you. And if Servine hadn't stopped you, well you know what you would have done. Now I know you are a very strong Pokémon, and if you're willing to stay with us, we could help you get stronger."

Druddigon gave Scar a thumbs up, happy to have a new sparring partner to beat and going so far as saying it to him. Kangaskhan was still a little angry about what Scar did with her child, but if her new trainer was willing to accept him, she was willing to see past that incident, unless another occurs. Scar looked to Mawile and Charmander now, though he wasn't impressed by them initially Scar could see they were competent combatants should the need arise. "Ther…" He finally nodded to Taiichi, though for now he couldn't help but feel hate toward the human. He did feel a rather unusual draw toward Ayame however, though it wouldn't be obvious to most, Scar could see the power and abilities she possessed, something he wasn't expecting to find from a human.

Taiichi looked to Shedinja, "Let him go." Shedinja's halo stopped glowing as it released its grasp on Scyther, freeing his movements. "So should I just call you Scyther or do you like the name Scar?"

"Scyther?" This was obviously the first time he had heard of this name. Scyther looked himself over seeing why the humans would give him such and obvious nickname. Personally he didn't really have much of a preference. "Scy…"

Taiichi smiled, "So I guess we keep to calling you Scar then. Welcome to the team, Scar." It was going to be some time before Scyther would ever feel like he truly belonged, despite how this was something close to what he wanted.

* * *

Once the issue with Scar was dealt with, Taiichi showed off the old stomping grounds and Lara even reintroduced some of the Pokémon the two used to play with, showing how much some of them have grown. Taiichi also took this time to get Kangaskhan and her child accustomed to their new life and introduced the duo to their newest friends. Though her child was a little reserve about being captured at first, her mother on the other hand didn't seem all that concerned, happily greeting Servine and the others, prepared to fight alongside them once more.

While on the ranch Taiichi also took the time to train with Riolu and Kangaskhan for a bit, something that interested Ayame as she watched from a distance. His training style was unorthodox as she had ever seen. It was mostly through playing games as it would seem, though Scar was rather disinterested he was willing to heed their lessons once he understood their hidden underlining purpose. Kangaskhan found it rather enjoyable as well, training that even her child could participate in without the risk of injuries. Sevine would often take Kangaskhan's child and Riolu onto her team while forcing Mudkip to take Kangaskhan and Charmander when they played team-based games.

Mizuki, Wartortle, Kirlia, and Lobre also joined in on the games. Purrloin and Mawile were both content with just watching. Driddigon watched as well, though occasionally convincing Scar to just spar with him for a bit. Ayame also took this valuable time to train her Pokémon too, taking elements from Taiichi's 'training' and implementing it her way.

During their stay on the ranch, Taiichi found some time to speak with Ayame privately. "I just wanted to say thanks for getting Servine out there to save me from Scar. Looks like that life debt of yours is finally repaid now, huh?"

Ayame turned back to watch a herd of Tauros running across the field. "It has not."

"What are you talking about? If you didn't let Servine out of her Poké Ball I might not be standing here. I owe you that. Actually," Taiichi thought back now to all of the times Ayame had acted, "you've saved us a few times already."

Ayame still wouldn't look to Taiichi, "My life debt to you has yet to be completed."

"Ayame," Taiichi placed his hand on her shoulder, "All I did was save your life from poison in the Viridian Forest. But you, you helped stop an attempted theft of historical artifacts, helped us with the Pokémon Tower, protected Mizuki's Pokémon from being pilfered and rescue everyone else's, that Gyarados tank, and what I just said about the Safari Zone. With everything that's happened, I owe you."

She finally looked to him, "It was through your direct intervention I still live. The thieves retreated without a fight, rendering the rescue rather simple. From the account, you and your Pokémon protected me from an enraged spirit once Shedinja made it mostly tangible. You charged me with protecting her, and as instructed I did, and it was Riely who found you. The tank doesn't count. And it was Servine who saved you from Scar, not I. Had you been allowed to carry your Pokémon, Servine would have undoubtedly forced her way out to protect you. All of these actions were indirect or consequential at best. Only until my actions are directly involved in saving yours will the debt be abolished."

Taiichi didn't think she would accept it, though he didn't think she would be so through about her conviction or to have a counter for every conceivable event. "Well, can't we at least be friends? I mean, we've been traveling for some time now, and it wouldn't hurt for you to lighten up a bit."

Ayame quickly turned away, "It would be for our best interest to remain as we currently are. For once my debt to you has been repaid I will return to my other responsibilities. We will likely never see each other again."

"Come on, Ayame, you don't have to be so cynical all of the time either. Now I know I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you so soon on my journey, but I think it would do you some good if you opened up to us every once in a while."

"I cannot." Ayame started walking away. "Such feelings and attachments will only lead to problems for both of us. Now please, let us not discuss this again. I would however recommend you start thinking of the future without my presence."

* * *

After a few days the group eventually left the Laramie Ranch, intent on investigating the issue with the Diglett and the Gaiva Dam construction. However as they continued through the mountain ranges they eventually were overlooking a large mansion-like structure hidden within the trees and isolated from the rest of civilization. "Who builds a Kamakura style manor out in the middle of nowhere, no roads, and no signs of life?"

Taiichi quickly pointed out, "Well it's definitely not abandoned, otherwise the vegetation would have taken it by now. It looks like they have people who regularly keep the perimeter clean and maintaining the roofing."

Ayame turned away, "It is not styled by the Kamakura period. Its influence comes from the Azuchi-Momoyama period. We shouldn't be here. Let us continue toward the dam construction site."

Taiichi stopped her, "You know this place, don't you?"

Ayame wouldn't turn back, "I do. It is the Fuchsia Gym."

"The Fuchsia…" Mizuki looked back to the building, "It's nowhere near the city! How can they call it the Fuchsia Gym?"

"Gym Leaders are allowed the choice of where they place their Gym. Not all Gyms have to be within the vicinity of the city they represent. But as I said before, this is the one Gym you should not challenge, no matter what reason you believe you might want to. Now let us continue to the dam construction site."

* * *

The remainder of their day was spent walking through the mountain range to reach the construction site, only to find that everything had been pulled out. The only thing left was a sign stating the dam project was canceled.

With night already upon them the group decided to just camp out until morning. Pulling out their things to set up the site, Ayame prevented the use of a camp fire, forcing them to use Charmander to cook anything. Mizuki couldn't help but keep looking around after Ayame walked away. "Say Tai. Do you get the feeling someone is watching us?"

"Well Ayame is hiding somewhere and…"

"Not just her. I mean something, or someone, else."

* * *

Ayame had left Taiichi and Mizuki to their campsite, and without a proper campfire it would make locating them that much harder in the forest. It was necessary for what she was about to do. Once she was a fair distance away from them, Ayame started to make bird whistles, as she was now surrounded by over a dozen individuals who perfectly blended into the surrounds. Ayame remained calm, not making any sudden moves as she knelt down and waited for one of them to approach her.

The woman started to manhandle Ayame's face, holding Ayame by her chin, "What happened to you? You're different from when you last deployed."

Ayame wouldn't look her in the face, "Nothing is different, Aya. I'm reporting in."

"Rather late." Aya released Ayame's head, "Very well. Let's hear what you have to say to explain why you decide you return to us after so long."

Ayame's eyes continued to look to the ground. "I completed my mission in Pewter City. Unfortunately there were…complications prior to completing my mission."

"Such as?"

"Such as…" Ayame thought she could tell them about her encounter with Taiichi and their misadventures thus far, though something was stopping her, something inside her was holding her back, "such as the organization known as Team Rocket continuously interfering with my preparations for my prior mission and all attempts to rendezvous with the team." Ayame didn't understand why she was lying to her superior so suddenly, and so badly at that. "I had to ensure I wasn't being followed or tracked back to any of our secret locations. That's why I haven't returned sooner."

"Is that so?" Aya drew a blade in front of Ayame's face, using the dull side to make Ayame's head look up to her, "Because my brother tells a far different story. You help tag all valuable targets, unfortunately Takashi's group failed to retrieve their targets," scowling to a few around them. "You see, brother has ties to Team Rocket, a fact he went to great lengths to keep from the rest of us. However he has now divulged this information and we have begun working in tandem to go after far greater targets. Though, recently Team Rocket has suffered many major loses in a very short amount of time; two members of their Triad have suddenly gone missing, one of whom was working a very intricate operation and the other simply disappeared, an independent operation in the Pokémon Tower was shut down, and a boy that seems to be tied to most of these who tried to stop brother from completing his mission at Mt. Moon." Ayame's eyes could no longer hide the truth. Aya kicked Ayame to the ground as she quickly pinned her underneath her weapon. "You know you can never keep anything from me, Ayame. We're aware of you traveling with that troublesome kid when you found your way to the Gym. It didn't take long to understand why he was so successful in disrupting Team Rocket operations, but for our new alliance to work, we can't allow him to continue. So here is what you're going to do. Brother wants you to take them to the Gym. Instead of the front gate, go in through the back. Once there your loyalty to us will be proven. If you go through the front, we will strike the three of you down before you ever realize it." Ayame looked away again, something was telling her that she'd rather die there than do that. "If you'd prefer, I can have our team stationed around their camp remove them now and save us all the trouble."

"NO!" Ayame nearly leapt at Aya, containing herself because of the blade at her throat. "No, I'll do as requested…"

"That's a good girl," Aya slowly pulled her blade away from Ayame, "Now don't forget, if you even warn them about this or they don't show up, your life, and theirs, are forfeit."

Aya left Ayame on the ground in disgust, as most of the others around them joined her. Takashi and a few other remained, though Ayame didn't care, she continued to look to the stars above her now as she felt nothing but contempt at her forced position. Ayame dug her fingers into the ground, though she had little choice in what she could do, one or all of them would not leave the area alive, and they don't have the training to survive life on the run for these hunters.

"Lady Fujibayashi," Takashi was walking over to her now.

"Why do you keep calling me that, Takashi?"

As Takashi feared, she hadn't remembered, she had alternative motives to being with those two. "Apologies, Ayame. When you return, we will be waiting as well." Takashi and the other now left her as well.

Ayame looked back to the trees now, "What good will that do. We're all dead anyway."

* * *

The next morning Taiichi found Ayame wasn't in her bed. In fact, it appears to have never been slept in that night and Ayame nowhere to be found. Taiichi looked around trying to see if Ayame was just outside of their campsite or something.

Just when Taiichi was about to call out for Ayame she walked over with her head rather low in comparison to what he's used to seeing her. "Ayame, is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Ayame started gathering her stuff and putting it away.

He could tell something wasn't right. "Hey, Ayame, do you know of any other Gyms in the area?"

Ayame suddenly stopped, frozen by something. "I…I thought you wished to visit the Fuchsia Gym first?"

"I did. But last night, after you left, Mizu and I started talking. It's a bit out of the way to trudge through the mountains to find something again we happened upon by complete accident in the first place. And we're also trying to adhere to more of what you try and advise, just to be fair to your feelings and thoughts."

Ayame quickly looked up, her gaze was just past Taiichi's, "That is no longer necessary!" Taiichi was uncertain how to respond to her sudden outburst. Ayame though quickly lowered her tone, "I mean, my prior concerns are no longer valid. Last night I took the liberty of scouting out the Gym, its layout, and a means of reaching the Gym Leader with relative ease."

"Well if you think so, I guess we could, if you can get us back there."

"That will be no trouble." Ayame looked away, "Just leave everything to me…"

* * *

**A/N:** Now Ayame will be forced into choosing a side, and no matter which she still loses. And on an unrelated note, I liked the RWBY pilot and look forward to the rest of the series.


	23. Smoke and Doppelgangers

Taiichi looked up to the building before them, "So what did you find out about the Fuchsia Gym?"

Ayame stopped, rather hesitant to say. "The Gym specializes in Poison-type Pokémon and there's a secret entrance through the back of the structure. You won't have to worry about any of the trainers blocking your path to the Gym Leader."

"So what's so bad about battling a few trainers?"

Ayame looked back to Mizuki, "The Fuchsia Gym is filled with traps and trick rooms. Some have mirrors, some have invisible walls, while others send you back to the exterior of the Gym and should the latter occurs, the trainers defeated are rotated out with new trainers. The back is also filled with traps as well so you need to follow my ever move."

Mizuki walked ahead, "They can't be that bad. I'm sure you're just—" Ayame grabbed Mizuki's pack, supporting her weight just as the ground below her feet collapsed.

Ayame then helped pull Mizuki away from the pit, "Though this is a direct path to the Gym Leader, it is far from easy. And unlike the other traps in the front, these traps are far more," Ayame dropped a stone to the pool of water as it turned out to be a mass gathering of Grimer and Muk, "dangerous."

"What kind of Gym allows people to be feed to a bunch of Grimer and Muk?!"

Ayame put a finger in front of Mizuki's mouth to shush her, "This path is designed to challenge one's ability to discern the safe path from the many traps they have hidden. I used all of last night to memorize the safest path through. Follow my every move and we should be fine."

Ayame carefully and slowly continued onward, stopping every so often to check the ground and their surroundings. It was a very arduous as Ayame's path seemed to lead them back to the beginning. "Hey, Ayame, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"This path was precisely laid out to frustrate and force foes into making a mistake. Patience and caution are key to surviving this. It shouldn't be much further."

* * *

The path Ayame lead them on continued to shift and change on them for nearly an hour. Now they were close to an entrance. "Finally! I want to stop tiptoeing like this."

Ayame stopped Mizuki once more. She looked frightened as she was looking around above them. Taiichi and Mizuki started looking as well, trying to find what had Ayame on edge, but they couldn't see anything. "Forgive me…"

"Ayame?"

"Well done. Everything had fallen neatly into place." Suddenly a figure in dark blue clothing and a red scarf appeared above them standing on a tree branch. Soon after he showed up more unknown figures started appearing above them, hanging on tree branches or on the wall separating them from the manor.

"Ninjas? We're dealing with real ninjas now?" Mizuki slowly backed away from the imposing numbers, when she unfortunately caused another pit trap to open beneath her feet.

"Mizuki!" Taiichi threw himself to her, narrowly managing to grab her arm. Now that he had her, he gripped his free hand into the ground trying to hold on while he tried to get her back up and Mizuki grabbed his arm, holding on for dear life. Mizuki could feel that the walls were too smooth for her to attempt to climb out of and help pull herself out.

Mizuki looked down to find the bottom of the pit filled with metal spikes below. She leaned her face against the wall, trying to hide the tears from Taiichi and prevent herself from crying, biting down on her lips. The lead ninja was quick to shout out, "Now child, your interference in our affairs ends here."

Taiichi was too focused on keeping Mizuki from falling to hear a word from the man. "Ayame, help me pull Mizuki out of this!"

"Dear Ayame. It's so good of you to finally return to us."

"Return?" Taiichi looked up to Ayame now. "Ayame, you're not…"

"One of us? Oh but she is. And why she has remained by your side has baffled me at times, but her loyalty will always be to us." Ayame couldn't look to Taiichi or Mizuki, looking away from them and unable to take any glare they might be sending her.

"Now Ayame," A woman among them had thrown a sword, still sheathed, to her feet, "dispose of the trash."

Taiichi couldn't lift Mizuki up as he was, but if he let go… "Tai…" Mizuki's hands let go, causing him to jerk a bit at the sudden drop, "remember that promise we made? Back in Vermillion?" she looked up to him, no longer hiding her tears.

His eyes widened as his grip tightened, "No! I'm not letting go!"

"If…If you don't we're both done for…so just let me go and find a way out of this…you're so close to the entrance…" Mizuki undid her belt with her free hand and tried to give her Poké Balls to him, "I know you will watch over them."

"I'm not leaving you!" Ayame picked up the blade as she slowly pulled it out of its sheath and moved toward them. "Ayame, please…don't…"

Ayame was on top of him now, she raised the blade in the air ready to strike. Taiichi closed his eyes, bracing for the pain so he could keep Mizuki up as long as possible. Mizuki also looked away, unable, and unwilling, to see Taiichi in pain. Ayame slammed the sword down into the dirt next to him. She then lowered herself and extended the sheath down to Mizuki. "Give me the belt and grab hold." Mizuki was hesitant, especially after the scare they went through. But Ayame was true to her intent, she helped Mizuki back up.

"Ayame, thank you!"

Ayame pulled the blade out of the ground, "My life debt to you has been repaid, but now it would seem our lives are forfeit just the same," taking a defensive stance toward the many around them.

The leader of the ninjas slowly raised his hand, probably to signal to the others to attack. Sudden a small group among them threw smoke pellets, blinding the others, including the leader. Ayame took this time to sheath the blade and grabbed Taiichi and Mizuki's arms, pulling them into the entrance before revealing a secret passage and just as quickly, sealing it behind them. They remained silent as they could hear the leader shouting, "I'm surrounded by traitors! I want them all hunted down like the dogs they are! Capture them alive. I still have plans for them all!"

Taiichi and Mizuki were worried that the hidey-hole Ayame had led them to would be discovered, however none of their pursuers seem to have noticed the access, they completely ignored it. Ayame sheathed the sword, "We should be safe for the time being."

"Or not…" as Taiichi noticed a small group of ninjas were in the room with them.

Taiichi and Mizuki were about to grab for their Poké Balls before one of them raised their hands, "Please, there will be no need for violence here. It will only bring unwanted attention."

Ayame though walked up to him, rather scornfully, "Takashi, you are endangering their lives by helping us. You shouldn't have done that."

"If Lady Fujibayashi had declared her side, we shall standby her no matter the risk."

"Lady Fujibayashi?" Mizuki and Taiichi turned to one another, "What? Is she royalty or something?"

"In a manner of speaking, though not in the traditional sense. You see, she is the only surviving member of our clan's leader."

Taiichi looked back to the way they entered, "So is that other guy a usurper or something?"

"Far from it." Takashi looked back to the others, "We are prisoners. Taken from our homes and forced to fight for Koga's cause. We were far greater in numbers once, but the few you see before you were nothing more than children when brought here, myself included."

Mizuki was tempted not to ask, but she forced it out anyway, "How old were you back then?"

Takashi lowered his head, "Most of us were about eight or nine when we were taken, having already started some of our rudimentary ninja training. Lady Fujibayashi was the youngest of us all, at the age of six, well before she was taught any of our techniques, twelve years ago. Koga has kept her completely in the dark of her past, isolating her from the rest of us, and often forcing her to undertake the most dangerous of missions alone."

"Like back in the Viridian Forest?"

Ayame looked away in disgrace, "That was an independent endeavor. Separate from my original objectives."

Taiichi looked back to Takashi, "So then the robbery of the artifacts…" he turned back to Ayame, "You were a part of it?"

Ayame nodded, "I was."

Mizuki quickly stepped in, "If you've been prisoners for twelve years, then why does Koga use you to fight?"

Takashi and the others looked to one another, "Originally, Fujibayashi's isolation and training were the restraints used on the adults. Then as he slowly got rid of them, we could no longer escape on our own. However, your concern should not be about us." Takashi and the other pulled away their masks and clothing to reveal that they had already prepared for this and they had dressed up just like them, "We will act as decoys long enough for the three of you to escape."

Taiichi wasn't willing to escape at the cost of others, "We can't ask you to do that. Plus, what would happen to you when they capture you?"

"These are sacrifices we are all willing to commit to in order to allow Lady Fujibayashi the chance to find her way back to the clan one day."

"Wait," Mizuki looked to Ayame and the others, "you mean to say you don't even know where your home is?"

Ayame turned to her, "We were always under the utmost of scrutiny. Until now I never understood why. But if everything Takashi says is true, then it is mostly likely that the adults were never able to pass on the information and knowledge necessary for any of them to locate our home should they attempt to escape, with or without me."

Taiichi looked to them all, roughly twenty or so not including Ayame. "This Koga guy, he's the Gym Leader, right?"

Ayame nodded, "He was also the leader of the Team Rocket group you confronted in Mt. Moon."

"Then I have an idea. It's a bit risky, but hopefully it will work."

* * *

Aya and everyone else were watching the perimeters of the Gym just waiting for Ayame and the others to attempt an escape. "_This is Team 3, we're moving to capture the main targets._"

"_Team 9 reporting, we have a visual on the boy and Ayame. We are in pursuit._"

"Team 9 and 3?" Aya looked over her map of the area and the two teams were nearly on the opposite sides of the Gym. Soon nearly every team was reporting that they had made contact with the targets and have begun pursuit.

Koga was watching everything as they unfurled. "Calm yourself, sister. This is a distraction, to occupy our forces. However," Koga looked to the numbers, "have all teams continue to investigate and capture all targets alive. Aya, Janine, I need both of you to come with me. I think I know what they're doing."

* * *

Taiichi plan seemed to be working. Takashi and the others drew the attentions away from them long enough to find Koga and use the Gym battle to negotiate everyone's release. Ayame was guiding them through the Gym to reach Koga's room, that was until she stopped them and pushed them back just as three knives were thrown at the floor.

A young lady in black with a pink scarf and purple hair was standing next to a woman with green hair in a bright pink outfit as the two of them were standing in their way. "If you wish to face our leader, you have to go through us."

Tai was about to oblige until Ayame grabbed his hand, "No. You are the one to defeat Koga, we'll deal with these two," turning to Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled to Taiichi, "Right, don't worry about us. I'm not letting these two beat me here."

As Taiichi continued, the one in dark blue was about to try and stop him, except Ayame tossed one of the knives at her feet to stop her, "Your battle is with us, not him." Ayame had her Pawniard out as Mizuki got Kirlia on standby. Ayame looked to Mizuki, "I would have preferred your Mawile or Druddigon, but she'll do. Now, Aya, Janine. Try and stop us."

* * *

When Ayame grabbed Taiichi's hand she had handed him a map that would led him directly to Koga's room, including notes on avoiding or disarming more traps hidden along the way. A few of the traps he had to use his Pokémon to help with that. Now he had reached the floor of the Gym Leader's room but no one was there.

Taiichi looked around making sure it was indeed empty before he was about to shout, or at least he was until another called out, "So you seek an audience with me?" The lead ninja that appeared first now appeared before him once more, but this time he did not have the cowl covering his face. Taiichi could see his teal hair and a throwing star with a Poké Ball center between his fingers.

Taiichi took one of the Poké Balls into his hand, "You're Koga, the Gym Leader of Fuchsia. I challenge you to an official Gym battle."

Koga snapped his finger as some of the walls opened up to reveal Takashi and most of the others had already been captured and were tied up. "I assume you wish to bargain for more than just a Badge. Like a guarantee of your freedom, or perhaps the safety of these backstabbers whom I've taken under my wing for so long?"

"All of that, and your word that you will never bother any of them, or us, again should I win."

"And what happens should you lose?"

Taiichi looked to Takashi and the two nodded to one another. "Should you win, you get to do as you wish with us."

Koga looked to the others as he smirked, "Very well, this battle will determine your lives and if you'll see the next morning. In accordance to the official rules of the Pokémon League, this will be a five-on-five battle. You will be allowed substitutions if need be." Koga tossed the throwing star onto the middle of the battlefield as his Weezing took the field.

"Another gas bag, huh? Well we shouldn't have a problem. Right, Charmander?"

"A gold Charmander? How very exotic. Now that will be a prize worth winning."

* * *

Janine's Ariados created a massive Spider Web to stop Kirlia's Shadow Ball. "Nice try Miss Movie Star, but now it's time for you to feel our wrath."

"Geez, does everyone in here know me?"

"Just about. It's hard to hide your true identity from masters of disguise." Pawniard slashed at Aya's Venonat. Venonat jumped up and released a shower of Stun Spore to slow Pawniard, however Pawniard used the vibrations of Metal Sound to deflect the spores away from herself.

"Do not think you will succeed, Ayame. You have never defeated the two of us, individually or with a partner! You will not now!"

"That's only because you two knew every move they had!" Mizuki looked to Ayame, "You may have seen my movies, but that's not how I like to role. We'll beat 'em. There's no way we can lose now."

Ayame nodded, "Yes. We cannot lose here, nor will we." Kirlia pirouetted her way to avoid Ariados' Pin Missile barrage as Pawniard moved to the offensive once more with Faint Attack.

"Janine, I need some webbing." Venonat released another patch of Stun Spore to stop Pawniard as Ariados tried to use its webs to tangle Pawniard up.

Kirlia used her psychic abilities to stop the web and used it to gather up all of the spores. "Did you forget I was here?" Mizuki smiled at an idea she just conceived, "But I can say thanks for the help." Pawniard quickly moved in front of Mizu to take several Sludge Bomb blobs aimed at her. "What was that for?"

"In our battles, the trainers are just as much of a target as their Pokémon."

Mizuki was thinking about using the Stun Spore against them now, but she stop herself, "If I'm beating you, we're doing it the right way, with just our Pokémon." _I hope Koga isn't fighting like this against Tai._

* * *

Charmander and Weezing were both enveloped in thick clouds of smoke, Charmander's dark black clashing with Weezing's putrid green. "Charmander, Dragon Rage!"

Charmander's blue flames didn't ignite Weezing's gases and managed a lucky shot against the Poison Gas Pokémon. "Do not think this to play in your favor. Weezing, release your Smog!" Weezing started to release more of his noxious gases through the pores in its body as the gases mixed with Charmander's black smoke. "Now, ignite!"

Weezing started to glow before exploding, igniting the gases previously released.  
Weezing's Smog made sure all of his flammable gases enveloped the entire field so Charmander couldn't escape the blast. As the smoke cleared both Weezing and Charmander were out cold. Both Pokémon were recalled, though Taiichi held the Poké Ball close, "Sorry for that my friend."

"And that will be your down fall. Pokémon are tools of battle. They are only useful in achieving our goals and nothing more."

"So you're the reason why Ayame is so coldhearted. It just gives me another reason why I will win, to prove to both you and her how wrong that line of thinking is." Taiichi grabbed for his Luxury Ball, tossing it between his hands before throwing it out onto the battlefield.

"You are as foolish as you are childish." Koga tossed a new Poké Ball into the air, releasing his Golbat. "Now you shall feel the full might of a Poison Master."

"Type isn't everything. And we're not just hitting with Grass moves. But that doesn't mean there are a few that will hit you just as hard." Servine quickly showered the other side with seeds to prevent Golbat from escaping.

Golbat's speed managed to avoid most of it but he wasn't fast enough to prevent two of them from sprouting on his wings. "You may have taken this small led, but do not think it will save you. Golbat, time to drop the snake's defenses!" Golbat's loud screeching didn't appear to have an effect on Servine or the other, though Taiichi was covering his ears from the piercing sound. "Now Golbat, Wing Attack."

Servine quickly dodged Golbat's initial dive, anticipating a second attempt, she used her tail to help push back before Golbat could try and strike her. "Servine, time to put up your own barrier." Servine used her vine to avoid Golbat once more before she started spinning to create a Leaf Tornado. The Leaf Tornado was protecting her from Golbat and a delay for Leech Seed to continue its work.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this fight just got heated…yeah, bad, sorry. Yeah, I painted Koga in a much darker light than any previous incarnate, though I think it works out for this story.


	24. Toxic Bout

Kirlia blasted Venonat with Confusion as Pawniard knocked Ariados down with Psycho Cut. "See, I told you we'd win."

Ayame had disappeared from Mizuki's sights, or she had until she heard a grunt come from behind her. Ayame was holding Janine's arms behind her. "Janine specialized in distractive battles. Her Pokémon were her front so she could attack the trainer."

Mizuki quickly turned back to Aya who had not moved from her position. "And her?"

Ayame was also keeping her eyes on her, "Aya exceled in hand to hand, but she wouldn't use her Pokémon as her weapons, using more conventional tactics rather than relying on Pokémon."

Aya lowered her head, "Indeed. Janine, let them go. Win or lose, you have lost just the same."

Mizuki looked to Ayame about to vocally ask her until she saw her thinking. Ayame quickly pushed Janine aside, "Pawniard!" Pawniard continued her watch Aya and Janine as Ayame pulled Mizuki. "We may not be able to aid in battle, but we must hurry to ensure Koga does not try something."

Pawniard continued to watch their backs as they rushed off to the room as the sounds of battle echoed out. Once through the screen door they witnessed Servine knock a Leech Seed covered Golbat out of the air with an Aqua Tail. Golbat couldn't take the sapping of his energy and the pounding Servine obviously gave him and she didn't look like she took a single hit. "I think our strength has shown itself."

Koga recalled Golbat, "More like tactical appraisal with that Leech Seed. But my snake is far stronger than yours." Koga tossed a new Poké Ball to bring forth Arbok.

Though Taiichi knew Servine only got stronger thanks to Arbok's Intimidate ability, he couldn't let Koga know that just yet. "Too bad this won't be a battle of snakes." Servine was pulled back into her Luxury Ball as Taiichi threw out his next Pokémon, Mudkip.

"Your little water squirt will be no match for Arbok's might. Now, shower it in Acid!"

Arbok spit a black slime directly to Mudkip. "Watch it!" Mudkip quickly diluted it with Water Gun, jumping back to avoid Arbok's Bite. "That's it Mudkip, keep your distance!"

Ayame looked to Takashi and the others who were tied up and restrained by Koga's people. All any of them could do now was hope Taiichi could take Koga down. "Don't believe yourself in the clear. Arbok, slow your prey down!" Arbok started to hiss as he glared down Mudkip. Mudkip tried to avoid looking but he couldn't once Arbok's Glare made contact.

Arbok took his time to slide over to a now paralyzed Mudkip and started to coil around him. "Mudkip, get out of there!"

Mudkip tried, but the paralysis was making it difficult for him to move. "Your Mudkip's time us up." Koga snapped his fingers as Arbok readied to strike once more with his fangs.

"Mudkip, now!" Mudkip found the strength to start straying water down Arbok's open maw before the snake could react. Koga looked like he was about to grab for something and Ayame was ready to react to counter it. With Arbok still deflating from the water and Mudkip slowed, Taiichi quickly switched out, "Sorry Kip, but I might need you later." Mudkip was a bit reserve about it, but being paralyzed didn't exactly help avoid it either. "This isn't exactly ideal for your first battle, but we could really use your muscles." Scar appeared fully prepared for a fight. "Careful Scar, Arbok can paralyze you with just a glance."

Scar has fought blind before, but he avoided fighting paralyzed. Before Arbok could readjust, Scar closed his eyes and his scythes slowly grinded against one another waiting for his attack commands to truly see if Taiichi was a worthy trainer. Arbok was back on his coils now and ready to fight once more. "Arbok, Acid once more."

Arbok fired off a rain of the black goo once again, and Taiichi quickly shouted, "Scar, time for a Sword Dance." Scar crossed his scythe together in front of his chest and started to spin, turning into a small twister and catching all of the poisonous substance in it as well. "Scar, arms out, now!" As Scar continued to spin, his scythes redirected the Acid and dispersed away from himself, nearly hitting Arbok a few times. "That's enough."

Koga started using clicking to coordinate Arbok's movements instead of vocal commands as the cobra slowly moved closer to Scar. Scar patiently waited and listened to the clicking and Arbok's slithering. It took him a few moments, but soon he was able to pick them out and prepared for the next strike.

Arbok's lightning fast strike would normally be too fast for his opponents to react, but since Scar was listening to the clicks and Arbok's movements, he was able to dodge before jumping onto Arbok's hook and pinning him. His scythes then slammed onto the ground, one around Arbok's head and the other wrapped around Arbok's body, just past the hood. Taiichi looked to Koga, "Your Arbok's done. Call it."

Koga closed his eyes, "I will not. Finish what you started or do you not have the resolve to go through with it." Scar though continued without Taiichi's command, leaving an X-shaped slash on the back of Arbok before kicking him over.

"Scy…" Scar rested a scythe to Arbok's lower jaw as his feet kept Arbok to the ground. Scar opened his eyes now and he could see the fear in Arbok's eyes.

"Scar, that's enough! You won! Now let Arbok go!"

"Scyther?" Scar wasn't one to let a fight go, but if Arbok was willing to yield, he'd accept.

Arbok didn't seem to care about the match any longer now with Scar's scythe so close to his head. Scar pulled away and let Arbok slither away. Ayame turned to Mizuki, "If one of Taiichi's Pokémon were in Arbok's place, Koga would not have hesitated to end things."

"And that's why he's so much stronger, because he cares about both sides."

Arbok was cowering to Koga now, before the Ninja Master smacked the cobra and pulled him back into his Poké Ball. "Now it would seem I require one of my better Pokémon to defeat you." This next one was different from the others. Even from the other end of the field a new repugnant smell started to come their way. "Now, time for your demise!"

"MUK!" the stench coming from the toxic blob of sludge and waste was overwhelming now that he was out of his Poké Ball . Though Ayame still didn't seem effect by the stink, Taiichi, Mizuki, Kirlia and Scar were feeling it.

Mizuki quickly had Kirlia back in her Heal Ball, "At least you don't have to worry about the smell, Kirlia."

"Scar, I think we need to swap out here." However Scar would not abandon a fight, just like Mudkip. And with his speeds Taiichi wouldn't be about to stop him. "You're not the only stubborn one I've worked with. Alright, let's see how far the two of us can go. Slash on through."

Scar used his extreme speeds to get several slices against the slow moving poison blob. When Scar finished he made Muk divide into at least five pieces, though he quickly cleaned of his scythes before the toxins could affect him or his limbs. "Your Pokémon is very ruthless. He will make a perfect addition to my forces. Muk do be careful not to kill this one."

Muk slowly pulled himself together before moving toward Scar, leaving a trail of sludge behind. Muk then fired off a large mass of sludge in the form of a ball directed to Scar. Scar could have easily dodged the slime ball however if he did the ball of slime would have hit Taiichi or one of the others. Scar stood his ground and sliced the ball in four. The remains of the sludge lost its velocity and slapped down onto the floor and slowly started eating away at the floor.

Scar clashed his scythes together preparing to strike again however he fell to his knee. "Scar, you can't continue like this. It's time to switch out." Taiichi forced Scar to go back into his Safari Ball as he got Mudkip back out.

"Are you asking for your own demise? Muk, Sludge Wave until that little pest is no more."

Muk created a swath of pollution from his body and the sludge trail before turning into a wave and sending it their way. "Mudkip, put everything you can to dilute it!" Mudkip took a deep breath before unleashing the biggest torrent of water to counter the toxins. It mostly worked, but a small portion still managed to continue toward them. Mudkip through took the sludge head-on to stop it.

Mudkip's slim covered body protected him from the sludge's acidic properties, and since he was already paralyzed by Arbok's Glare the attack couldn't poison him. Mudkip quickly shook off the excess gunk. "Muk, don't give your opponent such an easy target." Muk contracted on itself as his body became smaller. "Now attack!" Muk launched another ball of slime, reducing his size even further.

"Mudkip, use that gunk for a Mud-Slap counterattack along with an added Water Gun punch." Mudkip quickly picked up a slap of slime and launched it with his tail and pushed it with Water Gun to help stop the power behind Gunk Shot. Mudkip though froze up, paralyzed from the effects of Glare, and unable to truly stop the Gunk Shot fully. Mudkip just barely had enough time to smack the rest back with his tail.

Muk absorbed the redirected Gunk Shot and grew back in size. "Now Muk, absorb the little shrimp." Muk quickly sloshed his way toward Mudkip.

Taiichi was about to yell to Mudkip until Mizuki cried out, "Let me go!"

Mizuki and Ayame were being restrained by Janine and Aya. Ayame wasn't struggling as much as Mizuki. "Struggling will only cause more harm. We are prisoners now, and in these positions we can do little." Ayame looked to Taiichi, "Continue the match, don't worry about us."

"Too late for that," Muk continued his advance even as Mudkip looked back. Muk then surrounded Mudkip before enveloping Mudkip completely. Muk's body occasionally protruded as Mudkip continued to fight on to get out.

"Mudkip, I know you aren't giving up here!"

Eventually the budging stopped and Koga could only laugh. "It would seem he did not have as much fight as you thought. Now bring out your next Pokémon for Muk to consume."

Suddenly a blinding light occasionally slipped out from a few pockets of bubbles in Muk's mass or below. Suddenly the bulging continued again until something burst through. Mudkip had changed; growing a foot in height, capable of standing with powerful arms growing longer and a second tail fin as all of his fins turned black. Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp. "I was wondering when you were going to evolve. Now let's show Muk some Mud Shots." Marshtomp jumped back and fired off several mud balls from his mouth and hit Muk all over his body. The mud was detoxifying Muk's poison and adding mass back to his size.

"Muk quickly, Acid Armor."

Muk dropped to the floor, his body turning into a large pool of acid and toxins to recover from the mud bath. "That's not going to help you now. Marshtomp, Mud Bomb the pool." Marshtomp created a massive ball of mud and threw it into the Muk pool, diluting his poison even further. Muk barely had enough energy to form back together, unable to continue the battle.

"Marsh!" Marshtomp flexed his arms with his first victory after evolving.

"It would seem I underestimated your capabilities. But no matter," Koga recalled Muk and took out his last Poké Ball, "your time has come." Koga's last Pokémon was a Tentacruel. This Tentacruel wasn't the massive one that appeared at Porta Vista, this Tentacruel was average size and ready for a fight. Marshtomp was prepared to move, or he was until the effects of the paralysis kicked in again. "Tentacruel, give him a Hex."

Tentacruel's eyes started glowing a dark purple now as dark energy flowed from the tips of Tentacruel's tentacles and shot straight for Marshtomp without hesitation, binding Marshtomp in the air. Marshtomp still couldn't move as Tentacruel fired off from the smallest jewel on his forehead.

Marshtomp was blasted by the blast as the energy holding him dissipated once the beam made contact. Marshtomp crashed back to the other end of the field, trying to recover from the hit only to collapse and unable to continue. Taiichi pat Marshtomp's back, "You were excellent. I couldn't ask any more from you." After that he had Marshtomp returned to his Poké Ball for a nice long rest. _With Hex, Scar will take a beating just like Marshtomp, and being poisoned doesn't help him either. Servine might be able to play off Tentacruel's Water-type to her advantage, but she'll have to worry about any poison hidden in those tentacles or the Liquid Ooze ability. Maybe…_

As Taiichi unzipped his pack to grab Kangaskhan's ball Riolu forced his way out. Once he appeared he was greeted to the sight of Mizuki and Ayame being restrained by their arms and turned to find others also being retrained. Mizuki looked down, "Great, he's a popper."

Taiichi knelt down to Riolu, "I didn't want your first battle to be so soon, but we might not have much choice now. So, what say we have our hands at giving Tentacruel over there a beating?" Riolu nodded and got ready to fight.

"You can't be serious in believing that little one can defeat Tentacruel."

Taiichi just smiled, "I'm not sure actually. But it doesn't hurt to give it our all. Riolu, let's start this with Quick Attack." Riolu sprinted off toward Tentacruel, ready to ram into the gelatinous form, or rather he was until Taiichi quickly shouted, "Now turn left!"

Just as instructed, Riolu turned left, a good thing too, as Tentacruel unleashed a torrent of acid from its underside and it would have completely covered him. Koga smirked, "So you saw through my plans. You are only delaying the inevitable. Tentacruel, prevent that little fox from getting closer." Half of Tentacruel's fourteen tentacles were raised as he created a Barrier that faced toward Riolu. "And as for you," Koga pulled out three kunai and tossed them at Taiichi.

They were pretty close to hitting Taiichi, though through Koga's decisive aim they all just missed him. Taiichi then looked back to ensure Mizuki and Ayame weren't hit either. "What was that for?"

"A trainer is as much of a participant in battle as is their Pokémon. If you cannot adapt, you will lose." Ayame was now trying to get out of Aya's grip, but she couldn't. "Tentacruel knows what to do, but is your little Riolu capable of continuing without you?"

"Riolu, get in close and use Force Palm on the Barrier." Taiichi ducked again as another kunai was sent flying toward him. "Watch it!"

Riolu rushed back toward Tentacruel once more as both of Riolu's paws started glowing. Once next to the Barrier, Riolu place both paws against it as a bright yellow light blasted against it. Most of the attack was stopped by the Barrier, but some of it still managed to break through and hit Tentacruel.

Riolu quickly jumped back as Tentacruel tried to swipe him with multiple tentacles. Koga disappeared from his position, but he still called out, "Now slow him down." Tentacruel raised himself slightly as BubbleBeam was fired off at Riolu. Riolu used Quick Attack to avoid the suds and the pools of toxins left behind by Muk and Arbok.

Tentacruel was trapping Riolu and playing as though it he was trying to hit Riolu. Once the trap was complete, Tentacruel moved out of the Barrier and slowly moved closer to Riolu. "Riolu, Force Palm the bubbles!"

Riolu blasted a large portion of them but as it cleared Tentacruel fired more bubbles to fill the gap before Riolu could escape. Tentacruel lashed out a few of his tentacles as they turned black to restrain Riolu. Koga tossed throwing stars from the shadows, "What's the matter? Can't concentrate boy?"

"Riolu, Endure for now!" Riolu braced himself for the onslaught Tentacruel was about to put him through. Tentacle after tentacle, Tentacruel was using nearly all of his eighty tendrils to smack Riolu as Taiichi was also trying to avoid his own opponent's assault.

"This isn't a Pokémon battle!"

"This is how we do battles, you pampered movie star prima donna."

"Who are you calling," Mizuki lurched forward and quickly slammed the back of her head against Janine's face. With one of her hands freed, she tossed Janine to the ground, using one of the defensive moves she learned, and pinned Janine, "a prima donna? I'm not one to back away from a tussle myself."

Pawniard appeared now as she had Aya at her mercy with her blades, freeing up Ayame. Ayame quickly moved up, blocking a few stars with one of the kunai thrown earlier. "Now, continue before more interruptions occur."

"Right. Riolu, time to break free of Tentacruel's grip. Force Palm yourself toward the bubbles!" Riolu was confused by the strategy but wasn't going to argue. Riolu pointed his paws toward Tentacruel before firing off with as much power as he could, straining Tentacruel's grip. Tentacruel was eventually had to let go or lose the tentacles. "Now, Iron Tail against Tentacruel." Riolu jumped back up as his tail started to glow a steel color before crashing into the top of Tentacruel's head.

Tentacruel however lashed out with his tentacles again and tossed Riolu out of the bubble maze. Riolu tried to get back up with all of his might, but the little one was spent. Taiichi quickly withdrew Riolu before Tentacruel or Koga could do anything. "Not to pressure anyone or nothing, but I don't think I'll be able to hold her down for much longer."

Ayame quickly moved to block a star aimed at Mizuki and quickly tossed the star at one of the others holding Takashi prisoner. "I won't be able to protect everyone forever. End this before something else happens."

Taiichi had the Luxury Ball in his hands once more, "You heard them, this will be the decisive battle."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that latest Pokémon confirmed(the tree one) looks more like a Digimon to me, just saying.


	25. Cleaning House

Servine jumped back again as Tentacruel sprayed more acid around. Servine tried to use Vine Whip but Tentacruel quickly created a new Barrier between them. Behind the safety of his Barrier, Tentacruel fired off a BubbleBeam barrage. "Servine, time to close the gap with a Leaf Tornado."

Servine quickly started spinning to create the green tornado that popped several of the bubbles, creating a chain reaction that destroyed the others, before she tossed it at Tentacruel. Due to the nature of Leaf Tornado, the barrier couldn't stop it and hit Tentacruel with all its might. "Tentacruel, Hex the little snake and end this match."

Tentacruel's eyes started glowing dark purple again as the energy started to gather above Tentacruel's head now in the form of an eye. Suddenly Servine was lifted into the air before being tossed back.

"Servine, are you alright?" Servine quickly picked herself back up and got ready to charge once more. "Hold on," Taiichi turned to Ayame, "Think you could do me a favor?"

"What kind?" Taiichi started whispering into her ear, making sure only she heard. "That shouldn't be an issue." Ayame walked away from Taiichi, tossing down the kunai and stars she had and grabbed Aya's arms, leading her back down the stairs with Pawniard close behind. She even grabbed the sword tossed to her prior to these events before descending the steps.

After they disappeared from sight the sound of the blade being drawn could be heard as Koga dropped out of the shadows, "You think that will make me abandon this fight? You're wrong!" Koga looked to a few of the extra guards, "What are you waiting for? Get down there!"

Servine used the distraction to get on the other side of Tentacruel's Barrier and grabbed him by his tentacles. Servine continued to watch for any of the hidden sixty-six tentacles, though she started spinning again to create a massive Leaf Tornado. "Now, Servine time to wrap this up!" Servine had been tying Tentacruel's tendrils up once they were enveloped by the tornado as she continued to make the tornado bigger and caused Tentacruel to tumble around. Tentacruel was eventually thrown out with all visible tentacles tied and unable to continue. Ayame returned with Aya and the blade, both unharmed. "A deal's a deal Koga. I won. So that means we all get to walk out of the Gym unharmed."

Koga looked away, scornful. _Was this the meaning behind that child's odd warning then? The grip I held over them, not my clan? _Koga easily hid his true feelings, disguising it as irritation with his loses. Recalling Tentacruel and giving a shake of his head as his men released Takashi and the others. Ayame and Mizuki did the same with Aya and Janine. Koga then displayed the Soul Badge at the center of a throwing star before tossing it to Taiichi feet. "Now, get out. As agreed, we will not hunt you. But know this, should our paths ever cross again know that our agreement to not attack you is a part of something different than a happenstance." Koga, Aya, Janine, and the others disappeared, leaving Taiichi and the others as they were.

Mizuki looked to Taiichi and Ayame, "So, what exactly just happened?"

"Koga is normally a cold and calculated foe ready to sacrifice many things to achieve victory, except for family. We took the risk of pretending his sister was in danger to make Koga lose his concentration just long enough for Servine to get the upper hand. It was a calculated risk as I had never seen him lose his focus like that."

"Alright, but let's continue this after we get out of here, and they all change out of these disguises. It's weirding me out a bit."

* * *

Takashi and the others grabbed a few things before they disembarked with Taiichi. "So, we're away from the Gym. I believe now is as good a time as any to start talking. I assume it will involve our past."

Taiichi nodded, "Could you. I'd like to hear your story of being taken by Koga and his ninjas."

Takashi turned to Ayame, "Very well. As stated, twelve years ago our village was attacked. Many of the adults were called upon to help defend us, however unlike Koga's men, our clan was not combat focused as they were. Compound that they had stronger Pokémon, a successful surprise attack, and greater numbers, we stood little chance in holding out against them. It was chaotic and many were killed. The fighting eventually came to an end and as it did they took many of us as prisoners to ensure their control of those they left behind. Koga has called upon their services to expand his control but he always send Pokémon to relay his messages. The adults were able to tell us a bit about our home, Fujibayashi, and a legend our clan prepares for."

"Legend?"

Takashi nodded, "It is said our clan was charged with guarding our lands from terrible titans of destruction and that should the guardian not arrive or fail to quell them, we were duty bound to find sacred relics of old to tame the titans before their battle destroys our world."

Taiichi was now lost in thought, "Titans…" He was now rubbing his head, "Why didn't I study on legends and myths?"

"Because of our parents and their studies and our education. But still," Mizuki looked toward the north, "I do know someone who's very versed in many fields, more than our parents, I think, though not as deeply rooted. If I remember right, he has a cottage on the Cerulean Cape. If we had a description of these 'titans' then he might be able to give us the region of which it originated from."

Taiichi nodded to her, "Right, so what do these titans look like?"

Takashi and the others looked away, "We do not know. The only thing told to us was that our answers would be revealed if we found something hidden in the Kanto region."

Ayame however was digging through her bag. "Before Saguri passed away, he told me of a cavern on a cliff just south of the Rock Tunnel and that should I ever find myself near the area to retrieve what lied inside, memorize the context before burning a scroll and keep it hidden from Koga." Ayame pulled out two swords and laid them out for everyone to see the hilts. "I believe one of these pairs of creatures might be the titans mentioned."

Takashi looked to Ayame, "And the message? What of the scroll and its contents?"

Ayame closed her eyes, reciting it word for word, "Across raging seas, over burning lands, we hide in shadows to protect all clans. Strike silently though the dark to stop those who would dare to awaken the beasts, so that none know of the danger that slumbers beneath."

"Why do ancient people have to be so cryptic about these things? Why can't they be straight forward and say what they mean? Y'know the 'Don't do 'this' or we're all dead', or something like that."

Ayame looked to Mizuki, "Possibly as a means of protecting the messages from those who seek its secrets."

"Well I've got nothing." Taiichi moved away from the blades, "I've never seen these guys before."

Mizuki took a closer look now. "I think I recognize the green dragon."

"Really?"

"There's an old tale from back home…but I can't remember it. It had something to do with a serpentine dragon and it…it…"

Taiichi had a hand on her shoulder, "No worries. We'll go see your friend at the Cerulean Cape and ask him. If he's as good as you're making him out to be, I'm sure we'll get definite answers from him." Taiichi then turned to Ayame and the others, "So…what'll happen with the rest of you guys in the mean time?"

Ayame walked over, putting the blades back into her bag, "They will remain out of sight while monitoring Team Rocket activity while the three of us find this friend of Mizuki's and get questions answered."

Taiichi looked to the other then back to Ayame, "Are you sure you're alright with this? I thought you had every intention of leaving once your debt was over."

"That was when I was still under the command of Koga and I had a place to return to. Now we have nowhere if we cannot learn of our origins."

"Instead of putting everyone in danger, how about we just huddle down for a while. I'm sure La-La is willing to help. And we might want everyone to change into something more casual."

* * *

Under Ayame and Takashi's suggestion, they took the 'long' way back to the Laramie Ranch, and upon returning they were greeted to an unexpected sight. "La-La, what happened?"

Lara's left arm was in a cast and sling, "Oh this? The night before the race, somethin' was spookin' the Tauros awfully fierce, so I had Growlithe jump in to calm 'em down. Then some sidewinder of a snake startled poor Ponyta. I was thrown off and got this."

"What happened about the race? There's no way you could have ridden in that condition, even with your stubbornness."

Lara smiled as she whistled to her Pokémon, "No worries about that. I found a replacement. He and Ponyta didn't see eye ta eye at first, but she eventually trusted him enough ta allow him on. They even won the race."

A Rapidash arrived at Lara's side now as it gently nudged Taiichi's face before licking him. "And I assume this was Ponyta, right?"

"Sure is. She evolved at the last leg of the race and beat Dario's Dotrio by a nose." Lara started to pet the back of Rapidash's neck now, "I've been tryin' ta keep myself busy but it's harder than it looks with only one good hand."

Taiichi looked back to Ayame now, "How about a few extra hands to help out while you're down and out? I have a few friends who just need a place to crash for a few days before they move on."

Lara looked to Rapidash and the rest of the Ranch, "Well, I could use the help if they're willin'. But I'd rather do it myself. I ain't gonna let this stop me from my chores."

Taiichi tried to stop her now, "Slow down, La-La. This is just like you, you didn't slow down when you got scraps, and you don't want to slow down now. But I think it's best if you just rest that arm until you've healed."

"Yeah, the best thing to do for your recovery is to just relax. I'm sure you can still supervise over things where needed, right?"

Lara smiled to Mizuki, "You're both too kind. But the Laramie Ranch is rather extensive. That's why I usta ride on Ponyta, ta help get to problem areas faster."

"Then you needn't worry about that." Ayame, looked to a herd of Pokémon crossing the plains, "These extras will be more than capable of patrolling areas of the ranch and assist however possible."

"There's that many of 'em?"

Taiichi nodded, "About twenty or so. I think that's enough hands to help out, right?"

Lara started to rub Taiichi's head, "You're just the sweetest thin' Li'l T. Alright, let's meet these hands before I get 'em to work."

* * *

Taiichi allowed Ayame to do the introductions, and after some time to get them accustom to the Laramie way, Taiichi, Ayame and Mizuki set off to find answers about where their homeland resides. To speed things along, Taiichi, Mizuki and Ayame used the Cycling Road and along the way Mizuki tried to prepare them for meeting with Bill. "…not that it's a bad thing, but he can be…a bit eccentric."

"So he likes to occasionally wear Pokémon themed outfits. I'm sure there are weirder things people do in their spare time."

"That's just it, they aren't just outfits." Mizuki looked up, "They are anatomically articulated and personally fitted suits. He basically takes the phrase 'walk a mile in someone else's shoes' to a bit of an extreme. There was this one time he was in a Sandshrew suit and he was stuck as a ball. It took hours to pry him open and press the release button to get him out."

"He sounds like fun."

"Oh, I know you'll both just click with one another. I'm just worried he might be undertaking one of his stranger projects again."

* * *

It took about two days to reach Cerulean City as they now traveled north to the Cerulean Cape. When they reached the cape Mizuki was in shock, "What happened to the lighthouse?" the top where the light once sat was completely gone. She quickly rushed over to the large door and pushed on a small door phone next to it. "Bill? Bill, are you alright? It's me, Mizuki."

"_Oh, long time no see. Yeah, the lighthouse is a bit of a mess, so my apologies. Please, come on in._" The doors started to open for them and Mizuki quickly ran inside.

"Mizu!" Taiichi was soon after her as Ayame continued to gaze upon the rest of the structure. "Where are you?"

After a while of walking they found her with a young man in a dress shirt and slacks as Mizuki seemed frustrated with him. "Geez, you worry people too much. Oh, right. These are my friends, Taiichi and Ayame."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So Mizuki has informed me that you needed help identifying a Pokémon?"

"Well, yes and no." Taiichi looked to Ayame as she pulled out the two swords, "They're on the handles of these two blades."

Bill took the blade with the two flying Pokémon swirling around it. "Fascinating… I need to go through my references and contact a friend or two to make sure of my assessments. Give me some time."

Mizuki nodded, "And while we wait on that we can keep ourselves busy and help finish with the repairs on the lighthouse."

* * *

After about an hour of working they were able to help reconstruct the outer structure as the construction crew worked on getting the light fitted. It was good timing as Bill had called them down. The main chamber was completely dark and Bill was nowhere to be found. "Bill? Don't tell me this is your idea of a joke?"

A series of loud thuds started to echo from one of the halls as it was getting closer to them. Ayame grabbed for a few throwing stars and Pawniard's Poké Ball. The thuds abruptly stop as the door was propped opened and a large red creature with four clawed hands and three spikes along its sides. It let out a roar as it continued its advance. "_I'm sorry, I couldn't resist._" The voice was coming from inside and it was Bill's as one of the claws pushed a button underneath the neck. The arms were swung out as the head looked up and the chest started to open up to reveal Bill inside.

"Not funny, Bill! Remember what happened last time when you did this and you were dressed up as a Dusclops?"

Bill smiled as he finished pulling himself out, "I thought it'd be best to have one of your 'mystery' Pokémon out here to see." He was checking on the suit as it closed back up, "The only commonality I could find between the five of them was that they have myths originating in the Hoenn region. Groudon, the creator of the land," Bill brought out the blade with the three Pokémon on it, "his opponent is Kyogre, the lord of the seas, and Rayquaza, master of the sky. As for the other two," Bill handed the second blade back to Ayame, "Latios and Latias, the Eon Pokémon. I am curious as to who was the creator of these handles. The detailing put into them is exquisite, almost as though they were there to witness these events first hand. I am a bit curious now how you acquired them and why you didn't know about their history?"

"They were handed down to me from a distant member of my family who passed away recently," Ayame quietly put the blades into her bag. "Since I've been raised here in Kanto, I wouldn't know much about these Pokémon."

Mizuki was slightly embarrassed because the latter question was directed more so to her. "Well you know my parents, we were always traveling, barely staying in one place for too long and me along for the ride most of the time. That and they don't delve too deep into the mythical and legendary. If they could study it firsthand they would go after it, otherwise, 'Some legends were meant to be heard and headed, but never investigated further', or something like that."

"I know what you mean," Taiichi smiled, "My parents were like that too. They adhered to the lessons the stories had but avoided them otherwise. 'Some things are best left buried', and for some myths I agree. Let the past be the past and move forward. Though, just out of curiosity's sake, what were you able to find on them?"

"That's actually been the tricky part." Bill walked over to a computer as he pulled up all of his research and notes he acquired from others. "We have records of Rayquaza flying high in our planet's ozone layer at unimaginable speeds. The only reason it's been identify was because of the still imaging and high resolution of the picture taken. As for Groudon and Kyogre, little other than old myths that surround them exists, about the raging battle they engaged in that created the land and sea today."

Mizuki stopped to look at the images on one of the wall murals of the trio together, "Sounds like a creation myth to me."

"It kind of is. It was said that Groudon raised the land and Kyogre would raise the sea. When the two met it only caused trouble as they were opposites of the same coin. I could only imagine how these titans would have battled or how long but eventually the fighting was quelled, said to have been brought to an end by Rayquaza. I haven't been able to find much on Latios or Latias other than this old Alto Mare story and ancient paintings of them scattered about Hoenn. Like I said before, the only thing linking these five together other than being on the hilts of these blades is their origin in Hoenn."

"That's more than enough for us, thanks. Now we should be going before something else happens."

"Wait, it's supposed to be a," Mizuki opened the door and it was raining heavily, "downpour tonight. You're more than welcome to stay here until it stops."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm glad they cleared up the Mewtwo form changing, and it will be interesting to see what other Mega Evolutions they have planned(Please Fire-Dragon Charizard with Levitate!). I can't wait for next month to find out about how the Fairy-types fit on the type chart. Things are starting to get even more intense for future Pokémon battles.


	26. Down Memory Lane

The downpour continued without any signs of an end. Ayame had sent her Shedinja to give Takashi and the others the information Bill has managed to learn for them. As they waited for the rain to stop and Shedinja to return, Mizuki was looking out one of the windows just staring. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Tai. I was just remembering the days when it rained during our parents' expeditions. What we and our parents would do to pass the time."

"Usually they were quizzes to test our knowledge on Pokémon."

"Yeah, but it was always in a fun way. I remember this one time when mom acted like a Drapion, using her hair as the tail and when your dad tried to play as an Aipom. And the times when we had mock battles when they acted like that."

Taiichi now had Servine's Luxury Ball in hand, "Then Snivy came into our lives and we both used her for those battles too."

"Yeah. What happened to those simpler times?"

"Mean people? Radical dreams that started off good but got corrupted over time?"

Mizuki couldn't help but laugh, "You sound like one of the writers trying to make an action-sci-fi drama story."

"But it's true. I mean look at this Team Rocket group. They're stealing Pokémon, and look at what happen to Ayame and her group? I wonder how many more of these kinds of people are hidden out there in the world."

Mizuki looked back out to the window, "Well back in Unova, I remember this one group calling themselves Team Plasma. They wore uniforms that make them look like knights, a half white, half black shield on their chest with a P and a Z behind it and they keep preaching about how we need to 'liberate Pokémon and remove the human oppression'."

"What?"

"Basically they were saying Pokémon would be happier without us humans and that we should release them from their 'enslavement'. It was a recruitment campaign in disguise too. I called them out on their lies and told the people if they really cared for their Pokémon they wouldn't just release them like they were asking us to. I've even confronted them on a few occasions with Wartortle at my side."

"Did Team Plasma try to stop you?"

"How could they? Most of the people they were addressing were my fans, not to mention the tight security at the studio that wouldn't have allowed them past the front gate. And if that failed, my Pokémon and I would defiantly have something to say about what they thought."

Taiichi chuckled now, "I'm sure I would have done the same thing with Snivy." He then looked out to the window, "Think this downpour will be for long?"

"I hope not, but it is nice to recover from that fiasco with the ninjas and Koga. And I thought the issue with Sabrina was a pain."

Taiichi looked back trying to find Ayame, though she has been rather distance these past few days.

* * *

Ayame has been alone this entire time, gathering her own thoughts, trying to remember her own past and what she was going to do now. All she had ever known was that she was destined to serve and die for Koga's cause. He had always trained her the hardest, pushed her to several extremes, and he always had people observing her. The few flashes of memories she could ever remember that weren't with Koga were around those two. The laughter, the smiles, something about them felt familiar yet oddly distant at the same time. Perhaps, if she allowed it, she might be able to understand more about herself if she stayed with them. Ayame looked to Bill's impressive wall with images of Pokémon from around the world, curious what life for her would have been like if Koga hadn't taken her.

Suddenly she was receiving a flash, a memory of her past when her fingers were over the image of a Ninjask. Her view was significantly lower than now, she was in a house, her home…and there was a fire. Standing before her was a man, Koga, as he moved closer to grab her. From behind Koga a Ninjask started to slash at him. There was another man now, her father, as he and Ninjask led Koga away from her. She quickly turned to someone lying on the ground cover in blood, mother… Her mother, bleeding, was smiling, telling her everything was going to be fine and to just look deep into her eyes. She was crying, just like her mother, and Ayame touched her check to find she was crying now. Her mother was saying something but her eyes made it almost impossible to notice anything else. This deep trance felt like hours had passed by, yet it was probably more like minutes. When it was over her mother said something again, this time much more audible, "I'm sorry, my little Swablu, but this is for your protection." Then with what little strength she had left, her mother's hand formed into a sign before Ayame was hit with a powerful invisible wave of energy. Everything in her body started to feel numb as her mother fell back to the ground. Her mind felt like it was being overflowed with information, she couldn't understand then and she still couldn't comprehend it all now, all she did know was that all of this was important.

Still within her memory, she couldn't move, or rather she felt like she had lost all feeling. A wall was blasted away as her father and Ninjask were tossed through. Koga and his Golbat won, and he walked to her again. She was completely withdrawn from the world around her yet she could see Koga picking her up and walking out of her home. He now had a kunai to her neck and was shouting something, and as he did the fighting around them was stopping. That was when a Shedinja floated to them, or to her rather. It wasn't attacking or attempting to stop Koga. It just floated there, following her. Koga pulled out a Poké Ball and had her capture Shedinja. This act seemed to greatly dishearten many of the people who had just surrendered, and with the two of them now under his control, the rest were forced to obey his every whim.

Ayame was now back in the lighthouse, her face still covered in tears. She didn't understand why that happened or for what reason, she just wanted this pain she was feeling in her chest to stop. Ayame quickly ran outside, falling to her knees, letting the rain soak her just to try and get this awful feeling out of her. She let out the loudest scream she had ever given, but it was overshadowed by thunder from the storm.

Ayame cried for some time now before she finally stopped, but even then she couldn't move. She just remained there letting the rain continue to fall on her and long after that she heard voices calling out, "Ayame!" It was Taiichi and Mizuki. "Why are you out her like this?"

The two of them were now at her side, protecting her from the storm, "Come on." Miuzki then closed the doors behind them. "What were you thinking being out in a storm like this? You could catch a cold or something." Ayame was completely unresponsive, just letting them take her inside. "Let's get you into some dry cloths at least."

* * *

As Mizuki was going through Ayame's things for a new set of cloths, Ayame continued to be rather silent in their room. Mizuki was careful with all of the things Ayame managed to fit into her bag, finding her ninja outfit. "I don't think this will do." Mizuki snapped her fingers as she quickly went over to her own bag. "Here we go!" Mizuki pulled out three different outfits. "I packed these just in case someone did figure out who I was. Didn't want to be left stuck with just spares of the same getup people recognize me in." Still nothing from her. Mizuki tried something else, "Hey now. What happened to that tough as nails, beat up an entire biker gang 'cause she felt like it, no-nonsense, spooky, Ayame we know and love?"

"She is gone…" Ayame didn't seem at all like the resolved self she once held. "I remember…"

"Remember?"

"That day…The day Koga stole everything from me." Ayame lifted her hand, shakily, looking down to it, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Mizuki has seen a few characters like this in a script or two, but seeing it for real was something different. She tried to remember how they helped them, but some of it was rather cheesy. Instead, Mizuki took Ayame's hand. "Listen, who you were, who you could have been, these are things of regret, right? Who you are is up to you. We've almost solved where you came from and we can put your past with Koga to rest. The questions now are who you'll become and what you'll do with everything else." Mizuki pulled off her towel to check to see who wet Ayame was still, "So quite that sulking, it doesn't suit you. And I think I've found the new you."

* * *

Taiichi was just outside of the room waiting for Ayame and Mizuki to come out. Mizuki quietly slipped through and closed the door back up. "Well? How is she?"

"Different." Mizuki looked back to the door, "She remembers, the day when she was taken."

"What that…"

Mizuki stopped him, shushing him. She then moved closer to whisper, "Listen, right now she's probably at her most vulnerable she's ever been."

"What psychologically? Or emotionally?"

"Both I think. Whatever caused her to remember, also is allowing her to be more receptive to emotions. More so than what we've seen probably. I think the best thing we can do for her is to support her and try to avoid the topic of the attack entirely. Maybe if we find this village she can get some closure and move on." Mizuki then knocked on the door, "Ayame, are you coming out?"

"Just a moment." Slowly the door opened as Ayame walked out. The only things Taiichi recognized about her was her hair, her gloves and boots with the armor covering part of them. She had a pure white sleeveless shirt with an unzipped aqua colored vest that doesn't reach down to her belt line. The shirt was tucked into her pants, the leggings just passing her knees. The pants were also the same aqua color as the vest as the sides had a jungle green to them. The belt though had two pouches, large enough for her to store a few extra items and the vest also had two pockets just above each breasts. "I'm still not convinced this suits me."

Taiichi was a bit uncertain himself, especially since he was used to seeing her black outfits. It wasn't until Mizuki nudged him to speak, "I…I think you just need time to get used to it."

Mizuki stepped forward, "Yeah. If you do decide you like it, I'll let you have them. Then we can go shopping and buy anything else you my like. My treat. Promise," Mizuki threw out her pinky to her.

Ayame had never seen this act before, she was uncertain what to do. Taiichi took Ayame's hand and pulled her pinky out and wrapped it around Mizuki's. "This is a way to make a promise. It means that no matter what we will fulfill it."

"Have the two of you made such promises before?"

Taiichi and Mizuki looked to one another and smiled, "Several. In fact, one of these promises lead me to coming here to travel with him," nudging Taiichi's arm.

"Well I never said you had to come with me on the start of my journey."

"No, but we did promise to travel together like we used to when we were kids. And I think everything has played out for the best. Even if there were a few moments I thought we could have avoided entirely."

"So the when and where is never set, simply that the conditions laid out are fulfilled. Correct?"

Taiichi smiled, "Well yeah, kinda. All you have to concern yourself with is just that it will happen one day. And with the promise Mizu made, you just have to wait now."

Ayame bowed, "Thank you."

Mizuki brushed it off, "Don't mention it. They're just cloths."

"Not just for these cloths. For everything the two of you have done for me. You didn't have to stay with me. You could have hated me or abandoned me to my fate with Koga. Instead you worked out plans to get all of us out safely, at the risk of your own."

Taiichi nodded, "It was the right thing to do. And with everything the three of us have been through, I didn't want to lose our newest friend." Taiichi looked back down the hallway, "Hey I think we should go grab something to eat while we wait for your Shedinja to return."

* * *

Lara and Growlithe were watching over Takashi as he helped herd the Taros on his own. "I hate to admit it, but Li'l T was right about these folks. Gonna feel a bit shorthanded once they're gone," rubbing Growlithe's head.

Gowlithe seemed to agree as another one of them rushed past them to help with another herd just beyond the pasture. Growlithe's nose picked up something unusual, something he hadn't smelled on the farm. It smelled of death, but it wasn't, not truly. When he looked up he spotted a bug with a white halo above its head. Growlithe didn't like the smell, but it also had the faint scent of Taiichi too.

The strange bug came closer and slowly lowered itself down to Takashi. There was a note wrapped around it, as Takashi took it and started to read it. He nodded and started heading toward Lara. "It would seem they have found information that we we're searching for. I have no details on when we will leave, but I do believe it will be soon." He then looked over to the messenger and nodded. The bug didn't say a word, simply floating back up high and flying north. "Though do not concern yourself, we will finish any tasks you request from us before then."

Lara nodded, "Course. I figured Li'l T was helping ya'll with something. He's just that kinda fella. Why you've only been doin' simple things around the Ranch and nothin' long term demandin'," she then started to pat Growlithe's head again. "Now hurry up and finish up so I can get supper ready for y'all."

* * *

Eight full days of it being nothing but a downpour, though Ayame seemed to be getting use to her new cloths, continuing her training like before, though she wasn't pushing herself as hard. On the fifth day Shedinja returned with a new message wrapped around its body and using its halo to keep the message dry.

Shedinja seemed to be aware of Ayame's change in disposition, though it was hard to tell on the Shed Pokémon, it seemed to like it. Ayame removed the message and read it aloud, "Understood. We await details."

"Well it's to the point. I was expecting a bit more joy in it." Mizuki then turned back to the note, "So when he means details, he's talking about…"

"Our plans on reaching the Hoenn region and searching for the village," Ayame then looked to Shedinja, "With everything we have gone through, I believe they are all excited. It has been some time since they probably felt happy about anything."

Taiichi was still looking to Shedinja, "I wonder how your other Pokémon will respond to you now?"

Ayame hadn't really thought about them until now. She too wondered if any of them were willing to follow her orders now that she wasn't the strict trainer she once was. "There's only one way to find out," Mizuki grabbed for her Poké Balls, "Let's have everyone see the new you. We wouldn't want to start this new journey of yours on a bad note."

Taiichi grabbed for his too, "That would be a good thing. But let's go to the main hall so everyone can fit," thinking about Kangaskhan and Druddigon in particular. "Let's go everyone!"

Servine was the first to notice Ayame's change, and not just her outfit. She looked a bit scared, though Servine couldn't understand why. Her hunch was confirmed by Riolu as he didn't feel the need to confront her as before. Servine herself though felt rather at ease about this new Ayame. Charmander and Kangaskhan's good natured demeanors didn't seem to care about the change. Marshtomp couldn't care less what was going on, he laid down and tried to think of something for himself to do. Scar though felt like he might have lost a training partner in Ayame, though his hopes were reignited when he saw the fickle of her fighting spirit still burning in her eyes, it was her personality and outlooks that had changed not her combat skills.

"Now you guys, say hello to the new Ayame."

Kirlia could now sense emotions from Ayame. Before, Ayame felt rather blank to Kirlia, but now she could sense her emotions: fear, anxiety, but the biggest one right now was hope. Hope for a new future, a new path that was hers to choose and follow. Mawile and Purrloin didn't seem to notice that, but they did notice her new look. Wartortle acted as he usually did, pounding his shell proud of his endurance. Lombre though was too busy dance to notice and Druddigon would rather be sparing with Scyther right about now.

Ayame was now holding onto her Poké Balls, "Now for the moment of truth."

Her first Pokémon she called forth was her Pawniard. Though as expected, Pawniard's loyalty was won back when Koga first presented her to Ayame, forcing the two into a confrontation before Ayame captured her. Ekans was next, and just like Pawniard with the exact same introductions, he too seemed loyal to her despite the obvious change to her personality, though he seemed to be rather happy about it. Now for the true test, Beedrill. Unlike the others, this shift in personality seemed to show weakness to Beedrill.

Beedrill attempted to strike out at Ayame, though her training kicked in and help defend herself against Beedrill's attacks. Pawniard though jumped in to assist Ayame, using her steel hard body to block Beedrill's poisonous stingers. Ekans now lashed out at Beedrill, coiling her up and bringing her back down to the ground. Pawniard was about to draw her blades to Beedrill's thorax, though Ayame stopped her. "This isn't the way." Ayame looked to Taiichi, "You would confr-I mean, you would treat Beedrill different than before."

"I would. Well she is a bee, so she also needs some form of structure too."

Ayame turned back to Beedrill and slowly uncoiled Ekans. Once Beedrill's first arm was released she tried to strike out against Ayame, though stopped mere inches from actually connecting. Ayame kept her calm like before, allowing Beedrill to exerting herself like on the beach of Porta Vista. Beedrill eased up just like before and picked herself back up. Ayame didn't say a word, nor did she need to. Beedrill came to an understanding now and was willing to follow her again.

Ayame looked over to Riolu, bowing to him, "Please accept my apologies for when we first met. It was rude of me to subjugate you to what we did." Riolu nodded, accepting it as a sign of her change.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that one shell has been cracked open, time for some eggshell walking.


	27. To Caverns Unkown

On the ninth day, the rain finally let up as the trio left to meet with the others. While they traveled back to the Nugget Bridge, Ayame spotted the strange old man from Lavender Town. "Should we investigate?"

Before either Mizuki or Taiichi could suggest anything, the elder man looked back to them, "Well it's been some time now since we last met my young travelers."

"What are you doing over here…um…"

"Oh do forgive me for not introducing myself the last time. Blaine is the name," tipping his hat to them with his rather joyful smile.

Taiichi dug through his pockets until he found the Badge. "We've been meaning to ask you about this. We found it under your seat back in Lavender Town. Is this yours, and are you a Gym Leader?"

Blaine looked closely to the Badge, "So you found it? I was wondering if you would attempt to keep it without asking about it."

"So you knew!"

Blaine bowed to Mizuki, "Forgive the deceit my dear, but it was a test of character. Seeing if you three would try to use the Badge as a legitimate one or seek me out to return it." Blaine took the Badge for a moment, examining it before handing it back, "Now that I see your true character, I unfortunately have a rather unusual request to ask."

Taiichi looked over to Ayame, "I'm sorry but we have some friends waiting for us."

"That's too bad. I was hoping for some assistance with an old project of mine. And I believe there are clues hidden in the Cerulean Cave."

Ayame became a bit interested now. "The Cerulean Cave is a dangerous placed, filled with rather strong wild Pokémon."

"Indeed it is. One of the few place where the world's strongest Pokémon isolate themselves."

Mizuki started walking away, "Look if you want us to help you capture this Pokémon, then I'm sorry. We have other obligations at the moment."

"No, I believe it is you who misunderstand my intentions. I do wish to capture the Pokémon in question, but it is so he does not fall into the wrong hands."

Mizuki stopped as Tai looked back to him, "Could you elaborate more about the situation then?"

Blaine lowered his hat, "I'm afraid not. It's too soon to tell, either the truth or to you. All I can say is that it relates to a promise I made some time ago, and that included giving information on a need-to-know basis."

Ayame looked to the two of them, "We never provided an estimate on when we'd arrive, or how we planned on taking them. I believe we can spare the time, if it is truly worth pursuing."

"My, my, you've mellowed some since our last meeting."

Taiichi shrugged, "Well alright. But we still need some more details about this strong Pokémon."

"He is one of the world's strongest Pokémon. And that is why the ones who helped make him so will do everything in their power to find him." Blaine turned to the cavern across the river, "And I have evidence to suggest he may have come here to hide. The three of you should be able to help me reach the deepest part of the caves to be absolutely certain."

Taiichi looked over, "Well I don't think we'll be able to handle any of the Pokémon singlehandedly."

Blaine stopped, "I never said anything about fighting. In fact, I would prefer to avoid conflict before confronting the Pokémon I seek. Besides, both of your families are quite well known and respected Pokémon researchers, and your calmed friend's obvious physical skills will help sneak through a few tighter situations."

"How do you know our parents?"

Blaine turned to Mizuki, "I don't forget a face, even one as young as yours dear." Blaine then revealed a boat nearby to reach the Cerulean Cave. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

Relying on Charmander's burning tail to help light their way, they ventured through the cavern, filled with many expected Pokémon; Machoke, Graveler, Golbat, Parasect, and Sandslash to name a few, though the cave also had Pokémon none of them could have anticipated; Venomoth, Dodrio, Gloom, Raichu, and Wigglytuff. And using their knowledge of the Pokémon, along with a few of Ayame's tricks, they managed to avoid confrontation with these cavern Pokémon.

As they continued deeper into the cave they learned that the rather unusual gather of Pokémon to be far more aggressive than previously observed of the various species. Once they had made it to the deepest part of the cave all they found was a small mound that was purposefully been created in the middle of groundwater pooling there, however there was nothing there. Blaine seemed utterly upset, sitting down to reconsider where to go now. "I do apologies for the inconvenience I have brought about you children. Come, let us leave this place."

"Hold it," Ayame now blocked his path, "I believe you owe us that explanation now. We have taken you this far after all. It's only right, correct?"

Blaine looked back to the strange mound, "Very well. But first let us find a more sheltered location so none of the Pokémon here disturb us." Once they found a rather suitable location, the trio sat down as Blaine began his tale. "Now you must realize I cannot disclose everything, for both your safety and my own. So, back to the beginning, or rather the end. You remember the tale I told, about my friend?" Blaine waited to make sure they did, "Well, his name was Dr. Fuji. He was a brilliant geneticist, and a close friend, if you recall. It was through our work together that we learned that we could resurrect ancient Pokémon using DNA samples still preserved in certain fossilized remains. I've heard that others have taken our work and have perfected the process."

Taiichi stopped Blaine, throwing up his hand to catch his attention. "About your friend, Dr. Fuji. When you told us the tale, you said it was his three years anniversary since his disappearance, but when we spoke with a channeler she told us it was nine years ago about a month from then. I just wanted to ask you if…"

"If perhaps I was speaking about something else." Blaine lowered his head, "The answer to that is yes."

Ayame was the first to piece it together, "I see. So when you said 'his departure', you meant his passing from this world to the next."

"Unfortunately so. And this Pokémon is at the center of it all. Now let me continue that story and fill in a few gaps. Dr. Fuji's hopes to resurrect his deceased daughter weren't lost to me, however I tried to make him see that this would only lead to more heartache than peace. That was when he cut all contact with me, and that also happened to be a few weeks before he was taken by those men." Blaine finally raised his head, Charmander's flame flickering in the reflection of his shades, "You see, Fuji was taken by a rather powerful organization with a rather ambitious dream. Their leader knew of his work in the genetics field and was willing to fund Fuji's project to resurrect his daughter, but in exchange, Fuji had to create a Pokémon for him, the world's strongest Pokémon."

Mizuki tried to think of all of the Pokémon she could remember, but nothing was coming to mind. "Was it a legendary Pokémon?"

"Yes and no. It seemed this organization had evidence to suggest that Mew could be found in South America, in the country of Guyana. Though this organization had its own geneticist and hired a few of the top experts from around the world as well, Fuji did not wish to continue the endeavor without me, despite our argument prior. When I learned who the funders were I had nothing but contempt and disgust behind the entire project. However, Fuji had hit the lowest point of his life, so I joined, for his sake."

Taiichi tried to remember why he knew that name. "Mew…is there something special about this Pokémon that puts it apart from any other."

Blaine nodded, "Of any Pokémon, Mew, to those who believe in its existence, is said to be the genetic ancestor to all Pokémon with the capability of learning any attack and transform into them at will."

Taiichi shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds more like a Ditto to me, minus the learning any attack without transforming part."

"They may have a connection, they may not. But regardless, we found what we needed, a fossilized eye lash from a Mew. Unfortunately due to the age of the fossil and genetic damage it didn't contain enough genetic material for us to work with, and I was forced to do something rather stupid to ensure our success, for Fuji's sake." Blaine looked to Charmander now, "I used my own DNA to fill in the missing gaps." Blaine could see the shock in everyone's face, "It wasn't through some convoluted or crazed experiment. Rather I based that decision on facts. Examination of initial samples yielded unexpected results, many of the fossil's genomes contained combinations I've only found in human genetics. Though successful, I didn't want this organization to have this type of knowledge at their disposal. So when I could I deleted the data, destroyed the fossil and lied, saying that I found the remaining bits of DNA by using what little of the fossil we had to complete the chain. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately they weren't looking for a simple clone," Mizuki thinking of one of the movies she passed up.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. Through genetic manipulation, this clone, this Mewtwo, was intended to be more powerful than Mew or any Pokémon to have ever existed. Alongside this Mewtwo, we also cloned a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasuar, each altered in an attempt to make them more powerful. And alongside all of these Pokémon, Amber was among the subjects being grown. Interestingly it seemed that Mewtwo's psychic powers manifested themselves rather early on, as demonstrated by his telepathic ability that reached out to the other clones. We studied these psychic activities, though not long after all of the clones, minus Mewtwo, perished. Amber's life signs were the last to fade. That was when our instruments detected a massive psychic spike and brain activity in Mewtwo. In order to stabilize him we were forced to inject him with a serum to forget whatever transpired to cause such distress." Blaine started rubbing his moustache, "Perhaps if we didn't do that, what transpired next might have been averted."

Taiichi really didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean?"

There was a tear that slowly trickled down his face, "A few years later, when Mewtwo's body matured, I had to leave the island to pick up some new equipment I thought would be of assistance when he awoke. During my absence though, Mewtwo forced his way out of the chamber. I don't know what exactly transpired, and I wish I was there to possibly stop it. When I returned, the laboratory was nothing but a smoldering ruin with a few flames still burning. I managed to salvage what remained of Dr. Fuji's last words, and it sounded like Mewtwo would have escaped once he destroyed the lab. So now I've dedicated myself to try and find Mewtwo, before they find him." Blaine then smiled, having thought about it before, "Though there is also the possibility that my brash actions have only driven me further away from him."

Ayame pieced another strange mystery that has plagued her, "You were the strange old man back in Saffron, weren't you."

"Still sharp as a blade I see."

Mizuki thought about something for a moment from that day that bugged them too, "Then you were the mind Sabrina couldn't control. The one who took something she was after."

"Well since you know that, I might as well show what was of interest. You were bound to see it if Mewtwo was here." Blaine shifted through one of his pockets, pulling out a purple colored Poké Ball with two pink nubs and an M above the button. "This little one is a prototype Poké Ball developed by Silph Co. It's called the Master Ball. Designed to guarantee the capture of any Pokémon without fail and without needing to battle them, that is to say if the ball can make contact. I would have undoubtedly had to battle with Mewtwo if I even wanted to attempt to capture him."

Taiichi finally asked, "The organization that created Mewtwo, the one you're running from. It wouldn't happen to be Team Rocket would it?"

Blaine smiled, "You are far more involved than I wanted to believe." Blaine got himself back up. "Well it seems I don't have to tiptoe around the subject as I have been. But now my tale has come to a close just the same. Let us leave this place before the inhabitants decide to do something about us."

* * *

Once back outside the mouth of the cavern, Blaine was still contemplating as to why such a wide array of powerful Pokémon were gathered together in there. Taiichi had Charmander return to his Poké Ball before questioning Blaine. "So will you continue your search for Mewtwo?"

"I'm afraid not. I've already scoured the globe and I cannot think of any other place where he would turn to, but I do not believe Team Rocket has him either. If they did, then their leader would have already used him to try and take over the world. Or perhaps that is hopeful thinking from an old man who hasn't properly mourned his friend for over three years." Blaine pulled out the Master Ball again, tossing it to Taiichi.

"Wait, why are you just giving it away?"

Blaine started walking away, "I have no use for it, nor does this world. I destroyed all records and design plan for it back in Silph Co. Use it, destroy it, do with it as you see fit."

"Blaine! Wait!" Blaine just continued toward Mt. Moon, unwilling to look back now as he disappeared into an unseasonal fog. "Now what?"

"Head to Cinnabar Island. A Gym is there that might prove your worth. Use that Badge to guide you," Blaine's voice echoed back to them through the fog as the water vapors quickly dissipated just as it appeared and Blaine was gone.

"Geez, is he a ninja too?"

Ayame shook her head, "If he was he wouldn't have needed our aid. Though I think he is still hiding things from us."

"Let me guess, intuition right?" Mizuki walked over to the boat, "Well he was kind enough to leave this for us, I suppose. And he never said the Gym Leader was exactly going anywhere so why don't we go to Cinnabar Island after we help Ayame and the others. Now to make that call to Mr. Gold."

* * *

As the day was coming to a close on the Pokéstar Studios Mr. Gold received a call on his personal line. "Hello?"

"_Good, I got a hold of you. Sorry about how late it is, forgot about the time difference over there._"

"Mizuki? It's good to hear from you again. Just to let you know, that fellow, Nate, a natural performer. I'm already getting him a role under a well distinguished director."

"_Cool. But…that's not why I called._" She paused, though Mr. Gold normally didn't turn down requests from her. "_I need help with getting about twenty or so friends over __from Kanto _to Hoenn, though we can't really use normal 'public' means. They have a bit of a paranoia complex. You know the whole 'the system is against us' and 'don't leave evidence behind' things."

"I see. And would this group be against flying or sailing?"

Mizuki was talking with someone else off the phone, though it was rather brief. "_No. There shouldn't be a problem with either. As long as it's just the crew and us._"

"Where are you now?"

"_Well I'm rather close to Cerulean, but most of my friends that need the transportation are near Fuchsia._"

Mr. Gold had a map of the Kanto region out now as he looked at the different ports around them. "Then how about a compromise. Have your friends meet you at the port in Sunny Town and I'll have a ship there in about two days. Although there might be a few complications…"

* * *

Mizuki just stood there, nodding as she listened to Mr. Gold. "Yes. Alright. Thank you." She pulled the cell phone away from her ear and looked to Tai and Ayame, "Well there's good news and a bit of bad news. The good news is we've got a boat that will ferry you guys to Hoenn. The bad news is that the boat will meet us at Sunny Town three days from now and…and I have to be with them on the trip across the sea."

"So what's the big deal?" Taiichi wrapped his arms around the two girls, "We now take a cruise over to Hoenn, then come right back and the captain drops the two of us off back in Sunny Town, or Cinnabar Island."

Ayame looked to him, "But what about the Indigo Plateau? This tournament happens once every three years, and the last day to acquire your eight Badges may be eclipsed by this voyage."

Taiichi didn't seem too worried, looking to her with a smile, "Helping you and your friends get back home is far more important than some tournament I could attend later or in another region. I don't think the trip will take more than a week and a half."

"Yeah, round trip should be about two and a half weeks or so if we were to ask the captain to rush it. And the Indigo Plateau won't be holding the conference until about four month or so from now, give or take a few days. That and I'd rather not be alone on the trip back, if that's not being too selfish."

Taiichi looked back to Ayame, "See, no worries. Now we just need to get the word out to the others and meet them at Sunny Town's port."

Ayame nodded, removing herself from Taiichi's arm to bring out Shedinja. She effortlessly wrote out another message, this time on a scroll and placed it into the hole in Shedinja's back. Shedinja didn't need instructions, it knew what this meant. Shedinja floated away, heading back to the Laramie Ranch to find Takashi. With complete assurance of that, they left to reach Sunny Town via the Cycling Road.

* * *

**A/N:** That closed the book on a few unanswered questions I left a few chapters back, though it also left a few more for this band of three.


	28. Food for Thought

Mizuki rented out three bikes for them to use to cross the Cycling Bridge. During their ride across the ten mile bridge Mizuki and Taiichi passed the time by telling Ayame a few stories of their adventures when they were younger, both together and on their own. Ayame just listened to them tell their tales uninterrupted. In truth she was enjoying listening to the different adventures they went through and was now thinking of what she really wanted, or needed, to feel alive.

They stopped at one of the vending machines to grab snacks, this time Taiichi was the one paying for them. They looked out to the water below them as a ship was traveling below. "This is going to be interesting. It's been a while since I've traveled by boat."

"My career has gotten me a few free boat rides for shots and things. Usually surrounded by celebrities or the film crew. If we're lucky it won't be Roxie's dad ferrying us."

"Who?"

Mizuki continued to watch the boat as it traveled out to sea, "He's a bit of a strange guy. He wants to get into the movie biz, but…"

"But Mr. Gold doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise?"

Mizuki leaned forward, "It's just…his films are awful. I don't like bashing on people, especially since his daughter, Roxie, is Virbank's Gym Leader though even she agrees that he's horrible. Some people were never meant to do certain things."

"Like me on a unicycle." Ayame and Mizuki turned to Taiichi, uncertain what to say to that. "That came out wrong. Guess I'm leaving the slap shtick to Lombre."

Mizuki started laughing now realizing what he was doing. "No, he's far worse. This one attempt, well the only attempt I saw, he was playing the role of the hero in the Brycen-Man series, the first one in the series. Well he started off decently, could have used something better than, 'It's not nice to do bad things!' for his call out against Brycen. And then actually getting beaten up, rather painfully, by Vullaby. I couldn't stick around long enough to see what the announcer said after his defeat."

"Harsh."

"That's exactly what happened. He's made a few other attempts, again none of which I have seen or want to see, and I really don't want to hurt the guy's feelings. He really wants his foot in on acting. Another problem we have is that he's the main ferry between Virbank and Castelia City."

Ayame turned to her, "As said before, some people were never meant to do certain things, myself included."

"Modest. If the old you said that I might not have believed you." Mizuki now felt bad for even saying that. She then tossed the empty can into the bin, "Say Ayame, do you have any expectations or hopes for what your home might look or be like?"

"Honestly I have no idea. The vague glances of my own home would suggest something akin to a small village, though we had other commodities one would expect to find from living in a city."

Taiichi threw the empty chip bag away now, "You make it sound like you've never lived in either."

"The Fuchsia Gym has been the only dwelling I've ever lived in, or the only one that I could remember that wasn't part of a mission."

Taiichi got back on the bike, "Hey when we find your hometown, why don't we take a tour of the place. I'm sure they'll be plenty of things you'll remember once you start walking around. I'm kinda curious myself what a real ninja village is like."

"I could only imagine myself. I'm more concerned about the reception we receive and any of Koga's people who might still be watching over them." Ayame then paused once she was back on her bike, "I know what the two of you are doing. And I appreciate it. But I'll be fine. I just need time."

* * *

The wait for the others at Sunny Town was rather dull except for passing a bike gang, on bicycles, though nothing dramatic came of it like the other gang. Mizuki tried to take Ayame out to a few stores, though she really didn't find anything that caught her eye. She figured this would happen, telling Ayame not to worry about it and that she'll find what she likes in time.

Once the others had arrived the day when the ship was supposed to arrive, Ayame and them scouted the docks, watching for ships that were coming. Takashi was the first to spot the ship. Adequate size for the number of people they had, and it should have more than enough supplies for the trip there. He found Mizuki and pointed her to the ship, "Is that the one?"

"I think so. And it looks like it might be Captain Scott. He's a good captain and sailor. He even taught me a few things about tying knots too. He can be a bit strange at times though. This trip should be a good one."

They carefully followed the ship as it moored to the dock and the captain stepped off to greet them. "Ahoy lass! Mr. Gold sends his regards."

"Captain Scott, good to see you again. How's the crew?"

"Fit as a fiddle and ready for the voyage. I was told we'd be carrying over twenty people tae Hoenn. Where's the rest of this group?"

"Already aboard, captain."

Scott quickly looked back to find more than a dozen people on the deck. "Hou'd…?"

"They do this kind of thing all of the time." Mizuki stepped into view, "They're…"

"Performers of a unique calling," Taiichi called out.

Scott turned to Takashi with uncertainty, though he quickly smiled, "Oh I got ya. Ye're one of them traveling performance troupes, right?"

"Ye-yeah, that's it!" Mizuki halfheartedly chucked, "They're a small tightknit group that I met while traveling around Kanto. They…uh…wanted to explore new lands beyond Joto and Kanto, so I figured Hoenn could be what they're looking for."

Scott just gave her a smile, "Mr. Gold's already asked me tae dae this, and I ain't one tae drop a request. So hop aboard and let's set sail."

* * *

Ayame has been spending most of her time just watching and listening to everyone; the expectations and imaginations of her peers as well as Mizuki's stories of her time in her home region. Though Mizuki couldn't think of where this village might be hiding given the number of forests on the main island and a few of the smaller one that also contained modest sized forest that could potentially hide them, but given how well Koga's people were able to just appear out of nowhere she didn't want to underestimate their ability to hide from the rest of the world.

On the first night Ayame was just standing out on deck, watching the waves and the occasional breach from a school of Mantyke and Mantine. Taiichi stumbled out, slightly seasick from being inside for so long, and the eating contest the crew had wasn't helping either. "Ayame? Are you alright?"

She looked back to him, something of a smile was on her face, though she was still getting use to the feeling herself. "I'm fine. Our training has prepared us to deal with motion sickness of all kinds."

Taiichi get to the railing and spotted the Pokémon traveling alongside them now, "Looks like we've got an escort until we leave the Johto region's sea. All of those Mantyke and Mantine bow-riding, we might have an entire school here."

He looked excited by the sight. "Does this happen often?"

"Only when the waves are powerful enough to carry these guys, but usually only in small numbers or when they want to get somewhere in a hurry and a large boat happened to be going their way. I've never seen a group this large personally. At least, not with a ship this size."

Ayame looked back to the school below them, "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, though back then I didn't really see the question as much of a priority."

Taiichi looked up to her, "Ask away."

"What is the point of your journey? You told me when we reached Pewter City that you were more interested in a museum exhibit than having a Gym battle."

Taiichi couldn't help but look at her with an odd look on his face, "That's what's been bothering you?" He still couldn't read her expressions, even with her lightened mood, though he didn't want to seem insulting. He looked back over the railing to the Mantine, "Well, honestly I'm on this journey just cause. To be a Pokémon Master, to catch them all, that really never appealed to me. Besides, have you seen the number of Pokémon there are in our world? The last count I saw was over 700, not including rumors and legends mind you and there are probably even more that we still haven't encountered hiding in our world or beyond."

Ayame could see the wonder and joy in Taiichi's voice and face as he was now gazing up to the stars. Ayame was now looking up herself, "Thank you for your answer."

"No problem." Taiichi pushed off the railing and turned back to the door he came out of, "Don't stay out too late. You might catch a cold if you aren't careful."

* * *

Another night on the deck, Mizuki found Ayame looking up to the stars. "So, remember anything else?"

"Not really. Just the nights I'd spend looking to the stars trying to learn my place. Not unlike now, though I had a defined answer then. Now…"

Mizuki was now next to her, leaning against the guard rail, "I told you, you'll find all the answers you need. You just need to know where to search and sometimes who to search with. With that Takashi guy, the others, and an entire village waiting, I have no worries and neither should you."

"And what about you, Miss Movie Star? You seemed pretty set with your career as an actress. Why are you here, besides keeping your promise to Taiichi?"

Mizuki looked to the sea below, "I thought we went over this back in Celadon?"

Ayame leaned forward, "I remember. I was just curious if there was more to it than your feelings for him." She then looked to Mizuki, allowing her to avoid her prior question, "Do you really believe I can find the answers I seek?"

"Absolutely! And like I said before, we're going to have a girl's day of our own and go on a shopping spree. We can have Tai, Druddigon, Wartortle, Marstomp and Kangaskhan carry all of our purchases. And with my account, there should be no worries about what you can get."

"So what about you and him? Will you tell him how you feel?"

"I will. But right now isn't the time. Besides, it wouldn't be right to make him go through any more worrying until this thing with Team Rocket blows over. Not to mention getting you guys back home to Hoenn."

Ayame pushed back, "Thank you."

Mizuki smiled, "You know, when we first meet, I would have never imagined the two of us like this."

"Neither did I. The way your Mawile and Purrloin interact with one another reminds me of how we were not too long ago."

"Yeah, you're kinda like Purrloin and I was a bit like Mawile." The two of them laughed a bit together before gazing back up to the stars. "You know, I'm actually going to miss you when you leave us."

"Yeah…"

* * *

The next night Takashi was out and found Ayame alone on the deck. "La…Ayame. Why are you out here?"

"I'm just thinking. Will we be welcomed or shunned? Resentment over our survival over the adults, or…"

"No one will be like that. We were forcefully removed from the village, taken against our will. There will be no resentment. I'm certain."

Ayame pulled out one of her Poké Balls, "I'm not as certain. I remember capturing Shedinja and the faces of the people below. They looked devastated."

"That was Koga's fault, not yours! With you and Shedinja at his fingertips, he assured that no one from the village could oppose him without losing you both. You are the daughter of our clan leader, and Shedinja has been with our village since its foundation. We couldn't risk endangering either. That's what my father told me before he was lost to us. He always said to watch over you however we could and no matter how you were or how angry you seemed, to ensure your safety. Everyone will be relieved to see you again and to know they are no longer under Koga's thumb." Ayame didn't seem as confident. Her change hasn't gone unnoticed, though he was hesitant to touch her, "Fear not. We are a few days away from Slateport City. And we will find our home."

* * *

The night before they were to reach Slateport City, Ayame was out again looking to both the stars and waves. Instead of someone she knew, this time the captain of the ship walked up to her. "Captain."

"Ahoy lass. I've noticed you speaking with a few others here. I thought I'd throw in my two cents too." Scott was looked out to the ocean, "Now I don't know what they may have told you, and it's none of my business to pray into it. But I hae seen that look before, and I know what it means. Ye're conflicted about somethin'. Somethin' ye done, or about tae dae. Now ye listen tae this salty ol' sea dog, though it might sound cliché when I tell ye tae listen tae ye're gut." Ayame didn't say a word, she simply listened to Scott as he continued, "It may not look it, but when the lass was a wee lass, she had some troubles of her own. She felt bad about somethin' that she did back then, somethin' she had regrets aboot. Just like ye, I didna ask about any details, and assured her that she needed tae move on from that and tae nae let it bother her anymore. It seems tae have worked, as the lass is as pepper as ever. So whatever is botherin' ye, dinnae let it. Ye got a great mony friends, and I'm certain each one will support ye however needed."

Ayame looked to the sea to find a pod of Wailmer now swimming with them, "Thank you captain. I think that was what I needed to make my final decision."

Scott tipped his cap, "Dinnae mention it, lass. In truth, that conflicted looked ye had, liked mine when I first stairtit out as captain of my first boat. It took me a good mony years before I stairtited listenin' to my gut. Now get some shut eye. We'll be dockin' soon enough. We wadna want ye tired before leavin' now wad we?"

* * *

After they docked at the port city, the ship's crew was getting new supplies and preparing for the return trip while most of their passengers prepared to leave. Ayame though wasn't ready. "Ayame, where are your things?"

"I've finally made up my mind. I will return to the village, but not until I learn more about myself and what it means to be me. I'm confident that when next we meet you'll have found our home and I'll be ready to face them. But until then I will continue traveling with Taiichi and Mizuki."

Many, including Taiichi and Mizuki were concerned with Ayame's declaration, uncertain how to respond to it. Takashi though was smiling, "If that is what you feel is best. We'll find our home, and when you feel ready to return, we'll be waiting."

Ayame bowed to him, "Thank you for indulging this selfish request." She then presented one of the blades she had with her, the blade with the engravings of Latios and Latias, handing it to Takashi, "I feel like you'll need this."

"For protection?"

"Yes and no," Ayame didn't know how she knew honestly, she just felt like she knew, "You won't need to unsheathe it, but you will need it, or at least the handle, out in plain sight. I feel like it will be a beacon for your safe passage."

Takashi took the blade and placed it into his pack, ensure the handle was sticking out, "We'll protect this blade with our lives and find the village."

"I have complete confidence in you all." Ayame now turned to Taiichi and Mizuki, "Well, shouldn't we be heading back to Kanto for his seventh Badge?"

"Yeah. Once Scott and his crew restock we'll be leaving. So we've got a bit of time."

Taiichi looked around, "And since we have time, I'd like to visit the Oceanic Museum here before we go back."

* * *

**A/N:** I'll poke more fun at Roxie's dad later, but for now Ayame has her own goal to achieve. Now hopefully things might be turning for the better for this trio.


	29. Island Retreat

Taiichi dipped into his special museum expenses as Mizuki paid for Ayame's ticket this time. Taiichi and Mizuki were obviously having a blast, looking through the various exhibits about the sea and the Pokémon in them. As they continued to look at the various exhibits Ayame noticed a group of rather suspicious individuals, all dressed in trench coats and hats that covered everything about them. She silently warned Taiichi and Mizuki about this developing situation that could eventually erupt. Most of them scattered throughout the first floor as three of them went upstairs.

With Ayame's help, they managed to casually sneak up the stairs too without much trouble, finding the strange trio huddled around a miniature submarine model taking several photos. Taiichi noticed a model of the S.S. Anne nearby, wondering if it was based on the original plans or had any of Team Rocket's modifications.

Over near the back there was a fellow hard at work on a rock sample, and once the trio in the overcoats finished with the model, they moved toward him. The scientist though was completely absorbed by this unusual sample to even notice them approaching. Ayame quickly moved up, and knocked each one of them out before they could do anything. With Taiichi and Mizuki's help, they dragged the unconscious men away and pulled their hats off to find out who they were. They wore a blue bandana that covered their heads that had a white stylized A with the center turned into a circle and the two legs looked more like bones at the ends.

Mizuki looked to Ayame, "Do you know them?"

"No. However given how secretive they were trying to be it is possible they are rivals to Team Rocket."

"But we're in the Hoenn region…"

"And before our intervention in Vermillion they had operations all over the place, right?"

Ayame nodded to Taiichi's assessment, "Like Sabrina said, they had operations in other areas and without the S.S. Anne, they probably can't operate as efficiently as they once did. It's possible that their presence in the other regions was actually a deterrent to others like them."

Ayame suddenly looked to the stairway. "What is it?"

"Someone released knockout pellets downstairs." Ayame pulled out three pills, "These should counteract the gas' effects." Ayame quickly swallowed the pill and went down stairs first.

Mizuki was a bit hesitant, especially since she had no idea of the content within it. Taiichi took the chance, swallowing it in a single gulp and followed Ayame. Downstairs everyone was unconscious including the receptionists.

There was movement near one of the unconscious men in trench coats. It was Takashi and the other ninjas and they were checking the various people and what they were concealing. "I thought you guys were leaving to find your home?"

"We were. Though we wanted to make sure you had left before venturing off ourselves."

Takashi removed the trench coat off one of the men. "And it's a good thing we did. These people are Team Aqua."

"Team Aqua?" Mizuki looked at the uniform, the guy's t-shirt had horizontal strips black and white that composed it entirety and blue jeans with two and two halves of white circles on the sides of the legs. "Never heard of them before today."

Takashi closed the coat back up, "They are a fairly new group that has cropped up here. In fact, the theft from the museum in Pewter was ordered by Koga to disrupt this group and others from the other regions."

"So Team Rocket was doing some good after all?"

"Do not mistake their intent." One of the women among them pointed out, "We only heard of the rumors about Team Rocket's goals ourselves. They plan for world domination, just as much as these other groups. Team Rocket was monitoring these other groups and taking the time to disrupt their activities as much as possible at the cost of their own progress it seems."

Takashi nodded, "Right. And with our many mission for Koga similar to that, they have likely been doing this for some time now. We'll get Team Aqua's people out of here before they awaken."

Ayame place a hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful they don't wake up on you while being transported." Takashi simply nodded as he and the others got ready to move Team Aqua's people. "I think this little side trip has given us more than we bargained for."

* * *

When they finally departed from the city, Taiichi and Mizuki were next to Ayame as they watched the city get smaller and smaller. Taiichi finally spoke, "Hey Ayame, I'm glad you're staying with us for a bit longer. I was going to miss you."

"Thanks. I am glad I decided to stay around as well."

Mizuki now wrapped her arms around both of them, "Then how about once the Indigo Plateau comes to an end we travel through Johto for a while before heading back to Hoenn. The Goldenrod Department Store and Tunnel has almost everything you could ever want. It might even be our last chance to do that shopping spree while the three of us are together."

Taiichi smiled, "I think that'll be fun."

"I…" Ayame smiled now, "I do too…"

* * *

The trip back to Kanto was somewhat more enjoyable with the extra space, though Taiichi and Mizuki were careful not to bring the subject about Ayame finally leaving. The trip was about two days shorter because they docked at Cinnabar Island instead of Sunny Town. Though the island was not what they were expecting. The streets were packed with people, families, and stands offering plenty of novelty items and snacks of all kinds.

"What gives? This is supposed to be a research lab, not a tourist trap!"

"That was correct my cool little cat," a strange dude with round shades in a red outfit with flowing orange hair down to his back with a bunch of beads in the form of a large necklace was now standing behind them, and if they didn't know better they might have assumed him to be a hippie, "but as you can see, it ain't only that. The answer you seek is in a riddle. What do tourists on Cinnabar Island think is hot and cool?"

Taiichi did a quick survey of the tourists around them, "Well it can't be Fire-type Pokémon. Nothing here is Pokémon related, besides the labs, and maybe the Center."

Ayame was looking to the volcano, "This island's volcano is still active, if I remember you telling us correctly. So where there are active magma flows…"

Mizuki snapped her fingers, "Then there must be hot springs."

"You're on the nose. And with so many hot springs scattered about, more and more tourists flock here every year. The island has been so overrun by these roaches that trainers no longer come." The strange local fell to his knees, throwing his hand into the air, "Tourist! They've ruining the island!"

Though the theatric effect he was going for wasn't lost on them, it just felt a bit forced or unnecessary. "Um…excuse me," Taiichi carefully tugged on the sleeve of his arm, "We were told by an acquaintance that a Gym could be found here, but…"

He turned to Taiichi, "The gym of which you seek is right where you put your glasses."

Taiichi looked to him slightly puzzled by such an easy riddle compared to the previous one, "In front of your eyes…"

"That is correct. The island's Gym is indeed in front of your eyes," pointed them off away from the tourists and the trinket shops, straight to a decrepit and collapsed building.

"What the…"

Ayame kicked one of the planks, accidently causing what little that stood to finally crumble. "It's not now."

"The Gym Leader was fed up with all of the tourists that wasted his time so he went up and abandoned the place."

Taiichi dug into his pocket just to retrieve the Badge, "So that means I won't be able to truly earn this one."

He was getting ready to toss the Badge into the middle of the pile of debris, until the man stopped him. "You might want to hold on to that for a bit longer." He also had a business card ready to hand out, "If you need anything, come and find me."

Ayame and Mizuki looked to the card with an image of the island and a small building to the right underneath 'The Big Riddle Inn'. "Okay, that seems a bit like cynicism to me."

Taiichi looked to Mizu, "Don't you mean hypocrite?"

"It's about the same thing."

Ayame looked around, "And it would seem our friend has left us."

Taiichi and Mizuki looked around to confirm Ayame's statement. Mizuki then looked back to the main road, "Well even though the rest of the island has become nothing but a tourist trap, I'm sure the labs will still be themselves."

* * *

At the labs a large section of the roofing was gone. "What happened?"

Though Mizuki was caught up with the gaping hole, Taiichi was looking at all of the tourists who were continuing around the stalls and attractions as if the lab was still alright. "An explosion could go off and these people might think it was a firework display."

Mizuki though wasn't interested in them, her attention completely focused on the lab, "Is there nothing untouched by tourism?"

Ayame looked at the many different stands doing business, "From that local's opinion I believe not." Mizuki was using her Xtransceiver on her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Calling my folks. I want to make sure about something." It took a few moments before one of her parents answered. "Hi mom."

"_Hello honey. It's been a while. So are you finished making that new—_"

"Yeah, we've finished, now it's off to be edited. Now I'm traveling around for a bit with a few friends."

"_Oh, that nice and… Is that Taiichi back there? Hello dear, it's been some time._"

Taiichi got into view of the Xtransceiver's screen, "Hiya Mrs. Hoashi."

"_Please, you know it's alright to just call me Helena. So honey, why have you called? I'm assuming it has something to do beside little Taiichi._"

She really didn't want to startle her with the sight of a hole in the Pokémon Lab, so she turned away, "We're on Cinnabar Island right now and…"

"_Cinnabar? Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?_"

Mizuki felt completely embraced now, "Mom! We just got off the boat like an hour ago. Wait, what's wrong?"

"_I was recently contacted by Dr. Bridgestone and she told us about an incident a few nights ago when a hot air balloon in the shape of a Mewoth was trying to steal the laboratory's Pokémon. They blew up the roofing and were about to take them all until someone with a Pikachu and Pidgeotto stopped them. I'm just glad you weren't a part of that fiasco._"

"I'm glad too. So back to why I called. There are a lot more people on the island than I remember, and tacky shops too."

"_That was because we came during the down time of tourist season and when the labs could actually get work done. Yeah, your timing couldn't have been worse, dear. Every hotel, and even the Pokémon Center, will be packed with people trying to find a place to sleep. I could try getting ahold of Director Light. He might be able to find some accommodations for you and your friends in the Lab._"

"It's alright mom," Mizuki looked to Taiichi, "I think we might have something after all."

"_Just remember to be on your best manners. Even a dingy little shake could hold some unexpected treasures._"

"Thanks mom. See you later." Mizuki tugged on Taiichi's arm, "So, want to try and find that guy's inn and hope for the best?"

He then looked around at the tourists, "You don't think his place will be filled to the brim too?"

"I think we should continue elsewhere." Ayame lead the two of them away from the crowds to a small hill that overlooked most of the city and no visitors. "Now without unwanted ears, I believe our friendly local shares a dislike for tourist as the Gym Leader who seems to have abandoned the island."

Taiichi looked to the crowds as they continued to scurry about with their knickknack hunt. "I guess. And you brought us here so we didn't spoil it with unwanted visitors."

"That and the foot traffic around us was increasing. If we just stood there we could've been trampled."

Taiichi pulled out the card now so they looked could read what else it said. "If you look near the swings, you'll see my hands, or at least my face."

Ayame looked back, "There are some swings there," pointing to a higher hill.

"You'll see my hands, or at least my face… What's he talking about…"

Mizuki couldn't see it either. "If only he had a sign and neon lights, right?"

Ayame pointed up, "There is a building hidden by those trees. And it has a clock."

"See my hands, or at least my face…That's it! A clock has a face and the arms on it, well, are hands. Good job Ayame."

* * *

Once they reached the isolated inn they found it to be rather vacant, in fact the only person there was the strange man from earlier that day. "I see you've solved the card's riddle. Congrats are in order." Mizuki was about to pull out their means of payment only for the local to stop her, "No need for that. I simply ask that you all follow two very simple rules. Don't tell anyone about this place, and the business of any other guest you might meet here remains their own."

"Simple enough, right gals?" Mizuki and Ayame both nod to Taiichi and the local before he guided them to their rooms.

"This room here will be for the young man. Rooms for you ladies are here," opening two doors just down the hall, "You'll both have separate rooms of course."

Mizuki looked into Taiichi's room before he went in. "Personally I'm a bit amazed at how well this place is doing despite not taking any form of payment, so far."

"I take pride in my ability in running this place without having to stoop so low like the rest of the island has. Now enjoy your time here and there could be a surprise tomorrow."

With him gone, Mizuki looked to the others, "Definitely a four star place, minimum. And he's doing this just cause? Something's fishy here."

"I don't think he has any sort of malcontent."

Taiichi and Mizuki turned to Ayame, "How do you know that?"

Ayame was still looking down the hall he had just left down, "I don't know why exactly. There is just something that is telling me everything will be fine. I believe we should trust it."

Before they looked away a strange young man entered wearing a dark green kimono-like outfit and a wooden sword nestled into his belt as though it was a real samurai sword. His hair was rather similar to Ayame's though just the tail tied in the back and not the mass he had in front. "Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?"

Taiichi spotted a Marowak walking up next to him. "I don't know. He seems serious. Though his outfit does remind me of someone I'm trying to forget."

Ayame wasn't laughing either. "He has dressed himself in a manner similar to samurai while not in their armor, the uwagi jacket with hakama legging, an uwa-boi belt keeping the two together and the bokken in its place, and traditional zōri straw sandals. He's either trying to emulate the very style of a samurai or he's one of those estranged cosplayers."

Mizuki stretched her arms, "Well either one, like the owner said, we stick to our business and he'll stick with his. See ya in the morning."

* * *

The next morning and the owner had breakfast ready for them in a common room with enough seating for six, though the local didn't stay to eat himself. Breakfast was unusually quiet, though the unknown trainer and his Marowak ferociously ate their meal and just as quickly left the inn. "Geez, like there was a fire going somewhere." As Mizuki took the next bite into her omelet, there was a piece of paper sticking out of her mouth. She pulled the paper out and swallowed the rest. "Why did he have to fortune cookie my eggs?"

"You aren't the only one," Ayame fished out a piece of paper from her miso soup.

Taiichi pulled apart a biscuit and found one himself. Strangely enough each piece wasn't ruined by being hidden in each dish, though they were now slightly worried about the food they came out of. The messages on them were rather clear.

'If you wish to find the Gym then solve my riddles to find your end. My thunder rolls beneath me, my lightning flares above. I dust the crust, and when I bust, all I touch I will shove.'

'The thunder comes before the lightning, and the lightning comes before the cloud. The rain dries all the land it touches, wrapping the earth in a blood red shroud.'

'I cry tears of fire, but my heart is made of stone. My hair is the color of ash, and billows in the direction of wind. When I am angry, nothing withstands my wrath. I was born from two colliding.'

They fell silent, thinking what each of their riddles pointed to. "Thunder rolls beneath me…"

"…rain dries all the land it touches…"

"…color of ash…"

They decided to combine their riddles together to see if they had something similar, and they did. With the three riddles they quickly understood the riddle. "The volcano?"

* * *

Now standing at the base of the mountain and looking up trying to see how a Gym could be there. They even took the time to travel around the volcano to try and find the Gym but to no avail. Sitting at one of the parks, Taiichi looked back to the clues from breakfast, "This makes no sense. The clues point to the volcano but we haven't found any structures near it besides the Big Riddle Inn."

Ayame looked up, "Maybe because we're thinking too conventionally."

"You're joking? The mouth of an active volcano? If something was up there we would have seen it from the ship, even from down here right now. And even then I'd say forget it."

"I see my suspicions about you were correct." From the bushes the strange fellow and his Marowak now joined them. "I am Otoshi. Marowak and I have already checked up there and have only found large pillars towering in a pool of magma. If we combine our knowledge and resources, I'm certain we will find what we all seek much sooner."

Taiichi turned to Ayame, "Well it would be beneficial."

"But the local said for us to keep to our business and his other guests to their own."

"Though as long as we keep his secret about the inn I don't believe he or the Gym Leader will have any objection to us working together to find the Gym." Otoshi offered his hand now, "Again, do you accept my offer?"

Taiichi looked to Marowak, then to Mizuki. "Yeah, I think we will," gripping Otoshi's hand firmly.

* * *

**A/N:** Team Aqua was thwarted, but what other secrets has Koga and his people been doing behind the shadows? For now these questions will just have to wait until the Cinnabar Gym is found.


End file.
